Sonic the Hedgehog: Series
by Dark Maelstrom
Summary: After Eggman's death and new heroes showing up, peace reigned. But suddenly, the heroes end up in their greatest conflicts yet against Eggman Nega and the mysterious group, DARKNESS. Will the heroes be able to protect the world from them?
1. Uniting Heroes Part One

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Series**

A/N: Well, here's where the big secret project I've been working on starts production! I've been waiting for this day quite a long time. I've got to thank all of my big reviewing fans, since Mephiles' Malevolence I've had too many to thank each one individually, so this goes out to them. There are two parts to the series, each being twenty five chapters long as an estimation. I have planned a lot of this out already, so don't worry about me having writer's block; I know what I'm doing. The main villains will be the ones submitted for DARKNESS, and a familiar villain being introduced.

There are a few things I want to go over before I start this series. First, I will be updating a lot less. I will be much busier now, and this project is expected to take a whole year at the least. I will try to finish for my one year anniversary, but don't hold your breath. It could not happen. Second, I will update now with a sufficient amount of reviews and hits. Don't worry too much, the hype for this story and fans from earlier additions will make it hard for me to update to the requirements in time! Third, some complain of my short chapters, bu they will probably get longer from here out. But still, my number of words is at least 1,000, and much bigger for other ones. For everything I've built up to this, I promise not to let my fans down!

Disclaimer: This applies to all of my chapters. Each OC belongs to their respective owners, Sonic belongs to Sega/Sonic Team, and this whole idea belongs to me, so if you see someone with anything like this, go tell me so I can kill them. That's all!

Chapter 1:

In the future, exactly two hundred years from the present, in a secret base held below the surface of the earth, huge noises of machinery could be heard.

Eggman Nega raised his hands in victory, a fire ablaze in his eyes.

"My calculations show exactly what I planned for! Neo Metal Sonic 3.0, get your butt over here!," Nega shouted as footsteps could be heard.

The new robot looked exactly like Neo Metal Sonic, except for the fact it had a yellow and black color scheme as opposed to the white and blue one seen in the present one.

"Doctor, the preparations are ready," Metal 3.0 stated monotonously, "Launch of the Nega Cruiser begins on your signal."

"I will waste no time! Do it now!," Nega ordered.

Outside, in the valley surrounding Central City metropolis, everything seemed peaceful.

That, is until a deep rumbling could be heard. Trees shook violently in the valley, many falling over.

Silver, Blaze, and Marine ran out towards the valley to see the Nega Cruiser rise out of the ground. It looked just like his ancestor's except that it had a blue and black color scheme.

Silver turned unimpressed to his teammates.

"Vacation is WAY too short," Blaze huffed.

"Great," Silver sarcastically commented, "So, who wants to get back on the yacht and pretend we didn't see ANYTHING?"

"Sounds good to me, mate," Marine responded lazily.

"How about you, Blaze?" Silver asked. Blaze simply crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh, fine goddammit, I'll be 'responsible'!"

The white hedgehog pulled out a chaos emerald, and as the two held on to him, he yelled, "Chaos Control!"

The team warped onto the Nega Cruiser just in time before it entered a giant temporal warp in the air.

-

In the present, Team Sonic was hanging out on the roof of Sonic's apartment.

"So, who wants to see Chao in Space 5 tonight?" Knuckles asked, "There's nothing else to do. Eggman's gone, and the King still hasn't shown for six months since the Mephiles incident, which Shadow took care of. Plus, Gemini's back, so we can question him about how he got back before going."

"Sounds like fun," Sonic replied, "I'll go."

"Hey, when did the sky get so dark?" Knuckles questioned.

"Knuckles, that means something is over us," Tails answered dryly.

The team looked up to see a familiar sight, the Nega Cruiser.

"Oh great, who's that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but finally some action is here!" Sonic shouted as he went into a Sonic Boom and dashed off of the roof, smashing through the side of the airship. Following behind were Tails and Knuckles, who flew and glided into the hole the blue blur made respectively.

-

Team Silver climbed down into the hatch from the roof.

Blaze dropped on a robot that almost detected them, destroying it.

"Where do we go now?" Silver asked.

"I don't know," Blaze answered, "But at least we have the element of surprise."

"No we don't," Silver responded as he pointed up.

As Blaze lit a flame, they found themselves surrounded by Nega robots.

"Damn," Marine shouted, followed by a slap.

"Don't you ever say words like that!" Blaze yelled, "You must learn that people like Silver can be bad influences!"

"Hey!" Silver yelled.

-

The trio were thrown into a cell, and as Silver jumped at it, it closed in his face.

"What's next mates?" Marine questioned.

"I don't know," Silver responded, "But it won't be as easy as we thought."

"You're right," Sonic agreed, shaking his head.

"I am never following this hedgehog anywhere again," Knuckles vowed.

"Make that two," Tails corrected.

"Well, we have to make a plan," Silver stated, "I say..."

The hedgehog used his PK to bend the bars outwards, making a hole.

Every one of the heroes ducked through the hole, and came out on the other side.

"Too easy," Silver exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

At that point, two standard Nega robots zoomed around the corner.

Blaze flipped, and at the peak of her height, launched off to reach to robots. She leaped off the first robot with a flaming kick, downing it.

The second robot passed under her as she landed, but found itself surrounded in teal energy as it was rocketed across the corridor, breaking into pieces when it made contact with the wall.

"Still haven't lost our touch," Silver shouted, storing up PK as he teleport dashed through an oncoming robot, causing it to short circuit.

The heroes continued to run through the corridors, breaking apart robots and destroying surveillance equipment on the way to the control room.

As they entered the final entryway to the control room, sealed by a huge titanium door, a huge swarm of robots charged at them.

"Blaze, follow my lead!" Sonic shouted as she stood by his side, charging up flames as he charged up his trademark blue energy.

They both then launched off in a Fire Boost and Sonic Boom, tearing up all of the mechs in their way as scraps of metal flew through the air.

In a last burst of energy, the two ran through the rest of the wave and smashed into the door, breaking it apart.

As that happened, Silver ran up from behind them, and caught all of the rocks in his PK, firing them rapidly at Nega, sitting in his chair.

As they were closing in on the calculating doctor, Metal 3.0 ran up in the path of Silver's attack, and used his sharp claws to tear through every single rock and knock them away rapidly.

The three heroes landed, moving into fighting positions as a shock wave of black energy exploded from Metal 3.0.

"This is the pinnacle of the cybernetic black technology!" Nega exclaimed, "Let me introduce my Neo Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic 3.0!"

As he said that, the doctor's robotic hedgehog charged at the heroes.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I know this may not be the best start, but it WILL start with Nega's first attempt at destroying the city in the present, then going to the heroes banding together and making their base, then DARKNESS gets introduced slightly. So be patient, and deal with this for now! I want two reviews and 25 hits! That's all!


	2. Uniting Heroes Part Two

Chapter 2:

The heroes jumped over the shock wave as the robot lunged at Sonic incredibly fast.

Sonic had no time to react as the robot grabbed him, causing him to gulp in helplessness.

Metal 3.0's other arm reeled around and slammed Sonic into the ground.

As the robot attempted to pursue him, Silver pushed him back with a wave of PK.

The futuristic model of Metal landed softly on the ground as Nega turned his chair around, away from the controls, and cackled insanely.

"You actually thought you could beat him like you do Metal?" Nega questioned, "This Metal is made with far different technology, and his obedience chip actually WORKS!"

_Apparently he doesn't know of Metal's new abilities,_ Sonic assumed, _Otherwise he would have equipped his own Metal with same abilities!_

Sonic stumbled back up as he smirked tauntingly at Nega.

"What's so funny?" Nega asked.

"It's just that..." Sonic muttered, appearing right behind Metal 3.0, blue wind swirling around his arm, "I was holding back greatly."

The cobalt hedgehog slammed his fist into the robot's back, causing blue wind to surround and blast him into the titanium wall of the airship, "Compressed Sonic Wind!"

As the wind blew away, leaving a cloud of dust, Metal 3.0's eyes glowed as Sonic questioned what was happening.

The robot warped outside the ship, where pieces of machinery below the city floated up to the robot hedgehog's body.

The pieces circled Metal 3.0's body rapidly before a blast of black energy covered the events that were unfolding, and then expanded to the point where the bottom was almost touching the earth.

The blast then faded away, revealing a startling sight.

A yellow and black version of Metal Overlord hovered in the air, a black aura of energy surrounding it.

"That's great," Silver sarcastically commented.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Blaze questioned, "How many chaos emeralds do we have?"

"Err...," Sonic stretched out, "I kind of scattered them across the planet?"

"I don't know, but we have to try!" Silver yelled as he leaped out to the monstrosity, focusing his PK energy to his body.

It then exploded in a blast of teal energy as Silver went into a Psycho Overload.

Despite the pleading yells from his teammates, the rather naive hedgehog stopped free falling right in front of the monster's chest.

The hedgehog roared as he pummeled the gargantuan robot with blows of psychic energy, causing huge damage and causing many vital circuits to be cut.

When he was done, he concentrated all of the energy to his palms and slammed it into the chest of the brute, causing it to be knocked out of the air and fall to the ground, causing even more damage.

As Silver turned to his friends and gave a thumbs up, they still continued to yell at him.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked as black energy rushed somewhere behind him.

When he turned to find the source, the giant monster fired a concentrated beam of ebony at Silver.

The PK wielder had no time to react as the blast rocketed him through the side of the ship and out the top.

The overload faded, causing the hedgehog to plummet through the air towards the ground.

A chain wrapped around his leg, jerking him towards a city roof where Espio caught him.

Silver was about to question who saved him, but he slipped into unconsciousness before he could do such a thing.

Espio pulled out a shuriken as Vector and Charmy moved into fighting stances.

On other roofs, many different heroes came out, each one charging up their own attacks.

"Listen!" Espio yelled, "We don't need superpowers or some emeralds to fight this guy! Sure, some of us may not be strong enough by ourselves, but if we band together, our power could be greater than any super powerful villain!"

Cheers of approval came from the many roofs as thousands of blasts of energy and animaloids leaping and attacking in close damaged the mechanical monstrosity.

Metal Overlord 3.0 had no form of defense as he was torn apart by all of the different attacks.

As he exploded in a blast of light, what was left over was the original Metal 3.0 before his transformation.

Sonic put a Sonic wind to his head, "Nega, tell us everything before I blow your mech apart!"

"Okay, okay!" Nega shouted, "When Gemini killed me, it was a fake. I was actually hiding away in another base. Seeing my numerous failures, I went to action when my enemies went on vacation after the defeat of Shine. I remade Metal 3.0, and decided I would have much better luck if I came to the present, where GUN hadn't become the GUE, so they wouldn't know of me. Now I will stay here, and destroy you pathetic heroes."

"Well since you want to stay here so bad," Knuckles began, smirking mischievously, "You'll stay here for quite a while!"

The red echidna fired a Raikouga at Nega's time cannon, destroying it in a fiery explosion.

But when the heroes turned back, Metal 3.0 and Nega were gone.

"Oh well," Sonic said, "Guess a new adventure starts already!"

"Yeah," Silver agreed, "I assume we'll be staying for a while."

"We need to talk," the GUN Commander stated, showing the heroes towards a helicopter.

-

"Looks like they're worth something," Seth observed, his eyes fixated on something in front of him.

"It really is ingenious," the King who was covered by the darkness stated behind Seth, startling him greatly, "Most chess boards are eight by eight, but this is sixty four by sixty four, totaling to 4,096 squares. On the sides are the bases for each group."

"But there are four groups," Seth questioned, "There's us, the heroes, and Nega, what's the other one?"

"That one is empty for now," the King stated, "But in the future, another side may be filled."

As the King waved his hand on the board, the sides were filled with pieces of the different people. In the middle, locales of the different places in the world came up.

"Tell Erazor to see how the production of the Pawns of Darkness is going," the King stated as Seth bowed and warped away.

The King cackled to himself loudly, causing the room to echo the shrill voice.

"The pieces are in motion, and I am ready for war," the King exclaimed, "The game has begun!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Hopefully, this is better than my first chapter, which I was not too proud of. Also, be sure to check out the other story I am starting. So here it is, read and review, I want at least two. That's all, see you next time.


	3. Settling In: The New Base

Chapter 3:

The press and the grateful citizens searched for the group of heroes that fought so hard to save them. However, their search was in vain.

One person reported seeing them leave in helicopters, however.

As these helicopters flew over Aquatic Capital, Sonic questioned where they were going.

"You will figure out in due time," the GUN Commander stated flatly.

Finally, they landed in the Botanical Forest outside Megalone, the city of the MeteoTech incident.

GUN escorted them across a metal trail in the forest, saying nothing as the heroes still questioned exactly what was going on.

They stopped outside a small building in the middle of nowhere.

"As you may know, some new threats have showed up," the GUN Commander explained, "Of course, we have our armies and all new animaloid squads, but it's easier to use a small group of people that work well together under the radar, like with the Gizoid War and Armageddon Conflict. That's why we brought together Teams Sonic, Dark, Rose, Hyron, Chaotix, and recently Time, to make a team of animaloid heroes that could destroy any of the much more dangerous threats approaching."

"Why are we out here though?" Tails asked.

"Because this building is your base!" the GUN Commander stated, allowing the heroes to pass through, "Now, get settled, we'll be RIGHT out here!"

The heroes walked into the base, taking in what it looked like as of now.

The building's walls and ceiling were pretty plain. But it was what wasn't there that startled them.

The floor was mostly broken, with may pieces missing that revealed a layer of swampy liquid. The lights were out, obviously the electricity wasn't working. And there was no furniture, anywhere.

"I can't believe it looked so great from the outside," Shadow said dryly.

"I can't believe we got tricked like that!" Knuckles yelled, seeing the helicopters fly off, leaving them with nothing.

"I think our leader should be Tails," Sonic opinionated, "He's smart, and realistic."

"I agree with that," Gemini, well, agreed.

"So it's settled," Shadow assumed, "Tails take it away. How are going to fix this place?"

"Well, first, thanks guys, I really appreciate it," Tails stated, "So Espio and Silver will be on paint duty. Gemini's the rich one, so he'll get us our furniture. Vibra and Blaze will be on extermination duty. Lunar, Marine, and Sonic will have electricity duty. Big, Knuckles, Omega, and Vector will have floor repair duty. Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Amy will organize the rooms. I will personally take care of integrating my workshop here and working on my own special project...god, this isn't Extreme Home Makeover!"

Each person rushed off to their respective duties, eager to get this place in working order.

Silver used his PK to move numerous paint brushes around the house at once while Espio walked on the walls and tossed kunai with paint balls attached, while using a brush manually.

Gemini, talking busily on his cell phone, had hundreds of movers moving in furniture, silverware, hardware, etc.

Vibra and Blaze picked up...and...gross...okay...the author will say it now...ate any mouse or rat that crossed their path.

Sonic and Marine continued to shout colors of wires at Lunar who held a Full Moon Blade in his hand, pushing his claws and head through the different wires.

"Okay, shut up!" Lunar screamed, "I'll just cut one and hope for the best!"

Lunar took the edge and snapped one white one, and attached it the one he held in his hand.

Sonic and Marine put their hands on Lunar as the electricity flickered on, shocking all three of them, frying them alive!

The muscular group of animaloids picked up huge pieces of concrete Omega made by turning his arm into a concrete machine.

"How do you do that?" Knuckles asked.

"I have some...odd applications built into me," Omega admitted, "Even though I'm the pinnacle of the E-Series, Eggman is still a complete idiot!"

The other three muscular heroes chuckled at that.

Meanwhile, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Amy organized the rooms.

"Okay, the big hallway leads here, so this is the living room, the area branching off is the kitchen. The halls are girls and boys rooms, by team, so Amy and Cream would share with while Vibra, Blaze, and Rouge would have their own rooms for example. The boys would have Team Sonic sharing rooms with Shadow and Omega sharing, Omega with a charger capsule instead of a bed, Team Chaotix sharing, Gemini and Lunar sharing, and Silver and Big having their own rooms. The bathroom is in it's own hallway, over there," Cream explained, "This is the final list. Amy objections?"

The other people shook their heads in approval.

Finally, everyone finished their jobs, unpacked, and met in the living room.

The place was fully painted, and had a full set of furniture, as well as a huge flat screen TV embedded in the wall with remote controls for GUN signals. The floor was fully repaired, with no trace of it's former state. The lights were on and well lit, an indicator of the working electricity. No mice or rats roamed the house; every single one was effectively...err...not AGAIN...eaten. Overall, the base was much better than before their improvements.

"Okay," Tails said, "It's time for my secret project."

The heroes followed Tails through the back door into his workshop where the many planes he had were stored, and then the yellow fox went to another door in the back of it.

All of the heroes entered to find an amazing sight.

In the center of the room was the Master Emerald, fitting snugly into a slot made just for it. In front of it held a panel with slots for the seven chaos emeralds that rose in and out of the floor.

Around the room held many special artifacts in different cases. A trio of cases held the remnants of a piece of the black comet, Professor Gerald's diary, and Shadow's capsule from the ARK. Another case held the Secret Rings, while yet another held a copy of the Scepter of Darkness. Yet another one held a piece of E-102 Gamma. The idea was, the cases held artifacts from all of their different adventures.

"This is so damn cool!" Sonic shouted.

"So this is our base," Tails concluded, taking it all in, "We did a good job, guys!"

-

The King, sitting on his throne, covered in darkness, waved a hand over the giant chess board in front of him. The fourth side was revealed, showing many hooded figures. In the center of them was Crescent, his hood off.

"I knew that HE would come into this equation somehow," the King stated, "After all, someone who knew of my existence must eventually face my wrath."

"He seems powerful, enough to live against you," the Queen stated, revealing herself. She was a light orange fox, with surprisingly, nine tails. She wore an eloquent dress that would captivate any man, if her looks didn't do it for her, the way those sinister yet seductive red eyes bore into the others.

"He actually could, Kyira," the King confirmed, "But I could still beat him, especially with the new power that fool Mephiles transferred to me."

The King looked at the board once more before saying, "This war may be harder than I thought. But in the end..."

He then waved the board away furiously, "I will snuff out any flame in my path!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: The story continues to unfold! Next chapter involves a real conflict with DARKNESS, so you'll like that. I want two reviews, no less. Other than that, see ya with chapter 5, Snowy Chill!


	4. Snowy Chill

Chapter 4:

The King sat on his throne, once again shrouded in darkness.

He motioned for a figure to come to him.

As the figure stepped into the dim light in the center of the room, it was revealed that the figure was covered in full black body armor from head to toe. His face was covered with a dark helmet donning crimson lines going across it. There was a small face for the figure's eyes, which were completely yellow, with no visible iris. The figure also had rough black fur and had long claws.

"One of my Pawns of Darkness," the King started, "Are we ready?"

"Yes my king," the pawn answered.

"Then we shall start," the King ordered as the walls of the room flipped to reveal huge shelves of small sculptures, each one showing mysterious figures.

"What will you choose first?" the pawn questioned.

"I don't want to rush this war, I will take my time," the King told the pawn, "But let's start...with a chill!"

He waved his arm out, which fired a orb of black and purple at one of the sculptures, causing a mist of black to blanket the room.

When it finally dissipated, what was left standing was what looked like a regular pawn, but the body under the armor was a thin, light blue. Where it would have legs, it instead had nothing, as if it were a ghost. It simply floated there.

"My name is Yukijuu," the new pawn stated, "And I exist to serve my King."

"Take some of our pawns, and go!" the King commanded.

Yukijuu bowed and teleported away, starting the chain of conflicts that would change the world forever.

-

Tails, bored out of his mind, flipped through the channels of their new flat screen television.

"Nothing is on...hey look! A science convention!" Tails shouted excitedly as he stopped flipping through the channels.

As he gazed on the screen excitingly, the new invention was revealed just as the GUN Commander's face appeared.

"Come on! I was watching something!" Tails whined.

"Some unknown force is attacking Station Square," the GUN Commander stated, "Deploy at least three heroes to solve the problem."

Tails' eyes darted to the table where Blaze, Vibra, and Espio sat.

"You three! Station Square, now!" Tails shouted as he shut off the GUN communication, and looked back to the convention, which ended, "Aww, come on!"

The three heroes rolled their eyes as they walked to the center of the workshop, where they stood on a white ring. The ring shined brightly as they were teleported away.

-

The three appeared in Station Square, where they saw an interesting sight.

All over the place, pawns leaped from building to building, tearing everything apart. On the ground, they attacked helpless citizens.

"What are those things?" Vibra questioned.

"I don't know, but they're about to get their asses torn apart!" Blaze assured.

"I'll take those ones," Vibra said, pointing to the huge group on the left, "Espio can take the rest."

Blaze barely noticed it at first, but oddly enough, snow was drifting through the air. She looked up to the roof of the newly built stadium to find huge amounts of snow falling there.

"I'll check out what's going on over at the stadium," Blaze decided as she leaped onto the stadium roof, leaving the two heroes to fend off the pawns.

Vibra jumped forward in a shock wave of sound as she blasted through one pawn, taking it out. Two pawns attacked her, one behind the other. She punched the first pawn back as the second pawn put his claw through his teammate's head, lunging at her.

She knocked the hand away in shock, "They would actually kill one another to get to me?"

One pawn tried to assault her from above, but she rolled under the landing pawn and uppercutted it.

Another pawn tried to attack her from behind while she was distracted, but her sensitive hearing detected it, and she flipped over to kick and launch the pawn into the air, where it was hit by a Sonidagarra.

"These guys are quite persistent; I'll have my hands full!" Vibra predicted.

Meanwhile, Espio knocked away another pawn with his long tongue as he threw a shuriken at it, which it blocked with it's arm platings.

The chameleon then kicked the pawn into the side of a building and swung his leg around to kick another pawn that lunged at him.

Suddenly, one pawn grabbed his arm while four other pawns rushed at him, claws ready to tear into his soft flesh beneath his tough outer layers.

Espio had no chance, if he attacked the pawn holding him, he would have no time to attack the others.

But then he remembered his trademark ability. _How could I forget it,_ he wondered.

The chameleon suddenly disappeared from view as the pawns suddenly collapsed.

"Sometimes nothing can beat the classics!" he commented.

-

As Blaze landed on the roof, she found herself on the opposite end of it than Yukijuu.

"My name is Yukijuu," the pawn introduced himself.

"Whatever," Blaze rudely responded, and Fire Boosted at the pawn.

The snow falling in the scene of battle suddenly rushed at Blaze, and the cat was forced to jump into the air to avoid being attacked.

"So there is a reason why he looks different," Blaze contemplated, "How can I beat him?"

As more snow rushed at her, the cat unleashed a fireball on the snowy pawn, who formed a shield of snow to absorb the flames.

The snow then rushed up at Blaze, where she knocked it away.

The snow around her suddenly attached to her to limit movement as an unseen mass of snow rushed at her.

"Damn it, can't move!" she yelled as the snow collided with her, and drove her into the ground.

The snow blew away as blaze stood up, greatly weakened.

"My snow drains the energy of anything I wish that is touched by it!" Yukijuu claimed, "You will be weakened the longer this fight drags out!"

"He's right, my strength is draining," she admitted, "But I don't have to knock the snow away..."

She then went into a Fire Boost as she circled around Yukijuu rapidly, "I can simply outrun it!"

The snow attempted to attacked Blaze, but she was moving too fast to track.

As the circle she ran in shrunk and shrunk, she moved inwards towards the helpless pawn.

"No, no, no!" the pawn screamed as she finally slammed into him, causing him to melt away, "Long live the King!"

"The King?" Blaze questioned, but did not pursue it further as she dashed off to aid her comrades.

-

Vibra and Espio stood back to back against a group of pawns that surrounded them.

Normally, they would be schooling these minions like they were taking out the trash, but somehow all of their energy faded away.

It's not hard to guess how that happened.

As they prepared for what may have been their final stand, all of the pawns suddenly warped away in black portals; the snow fading away in wisps of baby blue.

As the three heroes teleported away, Blaze thought of Yukijuu's last words.

_This conflict may have far more to it than meets the eye, _Blaze thought as she stared out onto the horizon.

-

"They failed miserably," Apollo observed, "If that's the best we have, then we might as well give up."

"What do you think Apollo?" Kyira questioned, a smirk plastered across her seductive face.

"I'm gonna punch a goddamn hole in you body," Apollo threatened.

"Try me," Kyira dared as Apollo prepared to attack.

As he was about to dash at her, Mor'gul held him back.

"We should not be fighting amongst ourselves," the wolf stated, "Save it for the enemy."

"Whatever," Apollo shrugged as he walked out the room rudely.

"Let me apologize for him," Mor'gul requested, "He is rather hot tempered."

"No matter, his power is enough for me," the King replied, "Though that is a failure, the game has just begun, and I am already planning my checkmate."

He removed Yukijuu from the chess board and moved Blaze, Vibra, and Espio one step back to show they were at base.

"And nothing will avoid it," the King hissed, waving the chess board away, "I can assure that!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, there's your chapter! Same deal as usual, check out my other stories to gain a better understanding of this one if you haven't read them yet, I want two reviews, blah blah blah!


	5. Shocking Infiltration

Chapter 5:

Eggman Nega sat in his chair, in his new base in the destroyed Prison Island.

He looked on curiously at the events on the screen in front of him. He had no clue someone of this power could get wrapped up in this conflict.

The doctor pondered his options before researching anything on the King of Darkness. He would need all of the information he could obtain.

* * *

A squadron of Nega Mechs took the latest patrol outside the base, ready for anything. Knowing the base was newly built, it could be incredibly vulnerable to any threat.

One of the mechs heard a rush of static, and as they turned around, light gun outstretched, they found nothing.

None of the robots were prepared for the figure shrouded in a makeshift beige cloak that landed in the center of their formation, smashing his metallic claw through one of the robot's heads.

Another robot wielding laser gun sword lunged forward. The figure swiveled around quickly and ducked under the weapon, smashing his fist not only through the attacker's head but through the minion standing next to him as well.

The figure zoomed in between the last two, tricking the one in front of him to fire his bazooka, vanishing just in time to have the shot tear through the plating of the robot standing behind him and exploding right in the center of the robot's body.

The figure then reappeared once more, placing his robotic claw on the final robot's chest armor. A surge of electricity caused the mech to fall limp over the figure's arm.

"Trash," the figure commented as he tossed the robot effortlessly into the side of the base, immediately blowing it apart.

The figure walked up to the main door of the base, and smashed his palm into it as the door blew through the entrance, turning into a weapon as it pulverized any mech in the same corridor.

The force of the door knocked the hood of the makeshift cloak off, revealing the infiltrator's identity.

The robots in the corridor immediately charged at the figure as he rushed into battle as well.

"Metal Surge!" Metal bellowed as electricity concentrated on and blanketed his claw.

* * *

Nega typed in searches fiercely, agitation rising in his growls.

He then banged his fists angrily as a mech came into the room.

"Master Eggman Nega, an unknown intruder has infiltrated the facility, and is easily plowing through our ranks. He is approaching this area fast," the mech explained the situation as Nega glanced towards him quickly.

"I don't have time for this!" Nega yelled, continuing his search, "Just send Metal 3.0 after him!"

"Yes sir," the robot responded as it rushed out of the room.

* * *

Metal pulled his sparking claw out of another mech's head as he leaped and high-kicked another one, giving it no opportunity to react.

"Looks like I'm almost there," Metal noted as he walked up towards the final door.

As he prepared to blow it apart, he jumped back as a shock wave of black almost hit the robotic version of the blue blur.

From the center of this attack stood Metal 3.0, who was already in a fighting stance.

"This is a joke," Metal scoffed, "I'll finish this one real fast."

Both robotic hedgehogs rushed at each other as they each traded identical blows.

"So you think like me, but I bet you don't have my skills!" Metal exclaimed as he jumped back to avoid a close range Black Shield, which is far more lethal than it looks.

The two both raised their arms, which charged with a Metal Surge and Black Shield.

"Metal Surge Discharge Cannon!"

"Black Shield Blast!"

The blast of yellow and black caused the entire foundation to shake, short circuiting any robot within 10 meters of the explosion.

As the blast cleared, both robots prepared to rush at each other. But as Metal 3.0 tried to move, he realized that arcs of electricity ran around his legs.

"You may have the same strength, speed, and agility as me," Metal stated, "You may even think the same ways as I do. But my ability, which you lack, can surpass anything you can throw at me."

The blue and white robot then dashed at the yellow and black one.

* * *

Nega heard huge amounts of rumbling which disturbed his research. Just as he lost his temper, the wall blew apart completely.

Standing in the debris was Metal, holding his future model up in the air, a Metal Surge charged in his other hand.

"I'll destroy your scrap beyond comprehension if you don't tell me about the King!" Metal promised.

"Put him down," Nega demanded.

"Shut up," Metal shouted as he thrust his Metal Surge forward.

As it made contact with the helpless robot, the doctor shouted signs of approval.

"Okay, okay! What I know so far is not much, but the King is definitely older than 10,00 years. He has recently acquired the rest of his power and Mephiles' abilities with the GUN City incident," Nega yelled, "Now let him go!"

Metal smirked as he reeled his arm back once more, and thrust another Metal Surge forward.

But as it was about to hit, he threw his later model into the wall, causing it to collapse, "I don't have time for this. Farewell, Eggman Nega."

He then zoomed away, leaving Nega completely shocked in his ruined base.

"I will have to gain far more power to defeat this King," Metal stated, "He will be far more trouble than I thought."

He then walked away from the base, throwing on another cloak before walking away into the wilderness once more.

A harsh wind blew by, and once it moved out of the way, the robotic hedgehog vanished.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, this chapter is slightly shorter than most, but it's quality is better than it's quantity. So that's all, two reviews (which I don't worry too much about anymore) and the next chapter, Encountering the Rook will come out!


	6. Encountering the Rook

Chapter 6:

In the dimension of DARKNESS, plans were going underway for another attack.

As that happened, the King called his second rook into the room.

As the figure stepped into the light, he ended up revealing himself.

He was a snow white lynx with jet black markings along his forearms and stomach. He had a tuft of fur on his head that resembles Tails', and has some more tufts of fur to the sides. In addition, he had a ponytail of fur going out the side of his head horizontally. In terms of clothing, he had crimson gloves and soap shoes. He had a crimson bandanna around his neck with a medium sized spiral taking up the center of it. He also had jet black muzzle fur. He also had a long furry tail ending with a spike like style at the end. To top it off, he adorned spike bands around his wrists, ankles, and the base of his tail.

"What do you want of me, my King?" the rook asked, a huge cackle erupting from his mouth, showing signs of insanity, "Do you want to discuss with me what type of creature you're going to choose to attack that man you told me you're concerned about?"

"Yes, I'm going to send one micro molecule manipulating lynx," the King answered, "Because he may find this person familiar."

"Sounds powerful," the lynx admitted.

From the darkness, the silhouette of the King made a face palm.

"I'm talking about you Jax," the King sighed, shooting a blast that made a black portal, "Just get in."

Jax let out another cackle, "This'll be fun!"

He then pounced into the portal on all fours, starting another battle.

* * *

A snowy mountain loomed in the distance as a small flurry blew about on the forest below.

Walking down the path was another figure, his dirty cloak sporting a hood to protect him from the furious storms.

He trudged along slowly, showing how hard it was to go against the wind of a storm in this region.

He continued to walk towards lights in the distance, showing that civilization was ahead.

The snowy storm finally died down, the wind fading, but the snow still falling, albeit slowly.

The figure stopped as a loud cackle erupted through the air.

The figure darted his head around quickly in many directions, attempting to find the source.

As he looked forward once more, Jax appeared behind his back, a brilliant white light covering his palms as he attempted to slam them into the figure's back, "Celestial-"

An ice covered hand suddenly shot out from underneath the cloak, blocking the attack as the brilliant white light struggled violently in between their palms.

"You haven't changed," the figure stated as the brilliant white light bursted in between the small space, creating a small explosion of white.

The blast blew off the figure's cloak and knocked Jax away, though he landed on all fours.

"You!" Jax shouted, "I can't stand you, Blizzard the Cat!"

"Never asked you to," Blizzard stated as the ice covering his arm blew away.

"My King has ordered me to destroy you!" Jax stated, "And I, Jax Rozette the Lynx, won't fail!"

He then leaped into the air, orange energy surrounding his arms as he performed a mid air barrel roll, sending him launching at the enemy, "Stardust Spinning Drill!"

Blizzard put up an ice covered arm as the spinning Jax collided with Blizzard's arm violently.

As the clash of energy became too much, Blizzard waved his arm to propel himself backwards from the blast, smashing through numerous trees before landing on one, and launching at Jax once more.

But he wasn't there.

Blizzard blocked a kick to his right, and a lunge to his left as he kicked forward to knock the attacker away, who landed on the ground softly without delay.

Jax roared as white light concentrated around his palms once more as he launched himself at Blizzard.

Blizzard pointed an index finger forward as cold energy concentrated around the area in front of it.

"Freeze Blast!" the icy blue cat shouted as the blast was fired at the lynx.

Despite the obvious danger, Jax continued to charge forward.

As the blast was about to hit him, Jax began to time the attack.

_One moment, one more, NOW!_ The cat thought as he warped behind Blizzard, who realized it was too late to do anything as he slammed his palms into Blizzard's back, releasing specs of white light that tore through his chest, "Celestial Blitz!"

The blast of white light covered the entire area of the forest they clashed in, stirring up the wind once more.

Jax panted heavily, "I may be strong, but using super powerful attacks like that one after another sure takes its toll. I'm lucky to have finished him at all, and so quickly."

As the smoke cleared, Blizzard got up, his coat torn and his fur full of burns, but other wise still able to fight.

"Nice strategy, timing the effect of the warping to dodge an attack stealthily," Blizzard admitted, "But are you really done?"

The cat pulled both Freeze Blast behind him as he crossed them, causing a chain reaction that let out a doubled blast of cold energy that completely overtook Jax, "Double Freeze Blast!"

As the blast shrouded most of the area, Jax jumped out of it, his fur torn and ice hanging from many parts of his body.

"I have to get out of danger for the second," Jax stated, "I need a place to hide."

As Jax continued to dash away, a figure of icy blue flashed into existence for a moment before pivoting and swinging his leg into Jax's torso, making the lynx cough up blood, and launch through five trees.

"It's over Jax," Blizzard stated, "Though you used huge attacks on me early, it was a ploy to tire you. As long as I wasn't injured too bad, I could use my ice to take the attacks effectively. If you didn't tire, this fight could have been tied out, but you fell for it."

The cat walked up to Jax, assured of victory, but as he delivered a final Freeze Blast, the lynx jumped into a portal that vanished right afterwards.

Blizzard for a brief moment saw the King's eyes through the portal that made him shiver, but he thought no more of it as he picked up his cloak, wrapped it around himself, and trudged towards civilization once more as the wind picked up.

* * *

Jax fell to the floor heavily as he bowed to his King.

"I apologize, my King," Jax requested, breathing hoarsely from pain, "Please give me another chance."

"Maybe later, but not now," the King replied, "Revealing ourselves more will only progress the cat's mission to figure out my identity and defeat me. You may leave, Jax."

The lynx in turn walked off to the medical ward, leaving the King alone.

He angrily summoned his chess board, and two new figures: Blizzard and Metal.

"Though they aren't traveling with the heroes, they are the closest in allegiance to them," the King stated, "This game is getting much harder than I thought. But in the end, checkmate comes to those who are patient and aren't reckless. We will take time to prepare our forces, giving the heroes false safety. And in the end, I will obtain checkmate!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: The checkmate analogies at the end of every chapter gets annoying, so it will appear less frequently. But it does give originality to the villain's personality, so it won't fully disappear. In addition, sorry Blue-Kaous- for changing the name of you Lunar Slash, but it didn't fit, and Lunar had a technique with a similar name, so I changed it to a suitable one. Hope you like it, though if you have a better one, review it to me. Also, remember to submit some OC heroes to my other story in a review, Worldwide Fighting Championship Tournament, because that story won't go anywhere until I get eighteen fan characters in six teams. Two reviews, and the two part ending to the introduction arc, Invincible, will come out.


	7. Seemingly Invincible Part One

Chapter 7:

Nega stood proudly in his new base.

"Master, what shall we do to fight the heroes?" a worker drone questioned.

"I've been working on a little project for a while," Nega replied, "And I think the heroes should get introduced to him. Awaken the Nega Behemoth, and send him to Station Square!"

"Yes master," the worker drone complied as he sped off to fulfill the Doctor's requests, however evil they may be.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked off the train. They then exited the train, ending up in the train station, which was just the same from their Chaos ordeal.

As the walked out of it, Tails heard a deep rumbling, but simply dismissed it as the wind.

The three entered the hotel, excited for thei day of relaxation.

"It's time to relax in the sun!" Sonic decided as they went out to the beach.

The three tanned up calmly. This continued for a few minutes until a huge rumbling took hold if the city, and Tails suddenly shot up from his chair.

"The anomaly of chaos energy is huge!" Tails exclaimed as he looked at his chaos tracker.

The three zoomed off for the city as the quakes increased in intensity, causing even the blue blur to stumble more than once.

-

Team Sonic dashed through the exit of the hotel to find a devastating sight.

A huge gray and white cybernetic robot suddenly appeared. It had glowing blue circuits going up and down it, and cybernetic tendrils protruded from it's torso and arms, albeit less on it's arms, which were massive enough for one to lift it's whole body mass. It's head looked like one of Eggman's Soleanna robots, save it had a mouth full of tendrils as well, giving it an even more monstrous appearance. It had no legs, a mass of white stretching into the ground from where it rose from.

"That thing is huge!" Knuckles shouted above the robot's metallic roar.

"Then let's take it out before it can do any more damage!" Sonic recommended before rocketing at the giant in a Sonic Boom.

A chest tendril launched itself at Sonic, who jumped on it a ran up it before jumping onto another one. He avoided other tendrils while doing this in order to avoid being impaled.

After he used this to scale the Nega Behemoth's body, he powered up his Sonic Boom and prepared to attack the robot.

But as he was about to hit, he was forced to move to the side to dodge a tentacle, which made him miss the Nega Behemoth's head by a hair, landing on the other side of the brute.

"I used up at least half of my energy in that attack," Sonic admitted, "This'll be much harder than I thought."

As the robot turned towards Sonic, a Thunder Arrow exploded against the side of its face as it turned back around.

"Tornado Sonic Wind!" Sonic bellowed as the blue wind slammed into the Nega Behemoth, creating a blue tornado that carried it into the side of the hotel, almost knocking it over.

"That had to do something!" Tails shouted as Knuckles nodded.

When it cleared, the entire side of the brute was gone, tendrils writhing violently in that area.

"One more of those, and this should be over!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tails frowned as Sonic looked on, confused.

The writhing tendrils grew longer and bigger, and tied into each other. Their cybernetic properties came in, fusing together without any signs of change. The end result was a fully repaired side, as if nothing ever happened.

"He can regenerate!" Tails stated, "And with Sonic almost out of energy, this will be a lot harder!"

Knuckles immediately took off at it, firing hundreds of Thunder Arrows in rapid succession.

Though the machine quickly regenerated most of the damage done, gradually a hole nearing the Nega Behemoth's core opened up.

Knuckles then charged up a Raikouga and fired it at the hole.

The time needed to charge the white lightning bolt gave the giant time to regenerate the hole just enough to negate the attack from destroying its core.

Knuckles stared in shock as a tendril wrapped him from behind and uncurled him, sending him flying into the side of the hotel, producing a large crater from the impact.

Tails jumped away as a massive fist almost collided with him, the force of the air surrounding it almost slamming him into the ground.

Though the fox went airborne, the weight of Sonic caused him to descend rapidly towards the ground.

Several of the tendrils detached and formed into miniature versions of the Nega Behemoth, albeit with legs.

When the fox landed, he spun quickly to whack one in the head with one of his tails before blowing its head off with his energy arm cannon.

Two others tried to slam their fists into him, but Sonic went into action, and blew them away with two Slicing Sonic Winds.

Two more attacked while one jumped off a roof towards them and two attacked from behind.

Tails shot two of them while knocking one from behind him with a hard fist, disabling its circuits.

"You're getting really good bro," Sonic noticed as Tails shot another one behind him.

The final one from the roof managed to hold Tails and Sonic down as the Nega Behemoth swung its fists around wildly and thrust them at the two heroes.

They were left defenseless as Knuckles tried to reach them in them, but found it to be too late.

As the pair of fists almost hammered into them, a gust of wind appeared as an echidna blocked the fists as a green rabbit destroyed the Behemoth minion holding the two heroes.

A blue hedgehog then knocked the Nega Behemoth back as all three members of Team Sonic stared in shock.

"We'll take it from here, son," Zeus stated as Team Legendary prepared for battle!

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Seemingly Invincible Part Two

A/N: I am back in full swing! Fan Fiction said this may take a while for the reviews and stuff to catch up, but the information I gave them guaranteed a full recovery! After this, I may update slightly slower, but that will give me more time to work on each chapter. So, without further ado, here it is!

Chapter 8:

As the pair of fists almost hammered into them, a gust of wind appeared as an echidna blocked the fists as a green rabbit destroyed the Behemoth minion holding the two heroes.

A blue hedgehog then knocked the Nega Behemoth back as all three members of Team Sonic stared in shock.

"We'll take it from here, son," Zeus stated as Team Legendary turned towards the monstrosity set in their gaze.

Team Legendary burst into action instantly, showing their unrivaled prowess in battle.

The Nega Behemoth roared in fury at the sight of more threats to eliminate. A dozen tendrils detached, turning into Nega Behemoth minions as they rushed at the trio.

Zeus ran at them in an negligent manner, fooling them to lower their guard slightly. As the robots met Zeus, the hedgehog suddenly whipped out his sword and sheathed it in one movement, stopping slightly behind the robots as they exploded in a wave of blue wind.

Mintra cartwheeled numerous times while lashing out with his Chao Whips. This cut through all of the robots in his path easily.

Hurricane bashed his fists together, creating a shock wave of wind that blew the mechs back and stunned them. As this happened, Hurricane ran forward in a tornado as he cut through all the mechs in his range of attack.

The trio landed in front of the Nega Behemoth as it swung it's fist at the group.

Hurricane jumped forward and blocked the fist with one hand as he struggled against it.

"Go!" he yelled as Mintra and Zeus jumped after it.

Mintra leaped in front of Zeus as he charged up green energy and fired it at the chest of the brute, blowing away every tendril as Zeus jumped over him.

With the core exposed, Zeus pulled out his sword and plunged it into the Nega Behemoth's core.

The robot began to swing around erratically as blue wind swirled in the legendary hero's palm.

"Sonic Storm!" he bellowed as he removed the sword and slammed the wind into the core, creating a blue blast filled with hundreds of Sonic Winds that completely obliterated the machine and two city blocks in every direction.

Chunks of titanium blew all over as Team Legendary landed right in front of the awe filled Team Sonic.

"That solves that issue," Mintra stated.

"Are you guys alright?" Hurricane asked.

"We're fine," Knuckles answered, taking the gray echidna's hand as he righted himself.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Sonic?" Zeus asked as his son nodded.

The two walked away from the rest of the group as Zeus stopped by the shore of Station Square.

"You may know about the attack on Central City the other day," Zeus stated.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "What about it?"

Zeus sighed as his eyelids closed, "I know who was behind it."

"Who?" Sonic questioned anxiously, knowing how big this could be.

"I'm sorry," Zeus sighed once more, "I'll tell you at a later time. Now isn't the time."

"Okay," Sonic accepted, "Just call the base when you want to tell me."

"And also, I forgot to tell you this before," Zeus added.

"What?" Sonic wondered.

"That dark power you have," Zeus stated as indigo fur replaced his usual fur, a giant ring forming around his wrist, "I think you got it from me."

_What control he has over it!_ Sonic exclaimed,_ Crescent told me how hard it was to use it indefinitely, and even how much harder it was to do partial transformations!_

"Just...be careful," Zeus warned, "The evil heroes are used to fighting is being replaced by much stronger ones."

The sky blue hedgehog hugged Sonic as he turned his arm back to normal in a glow of orange light.

He then walked towards the rest of his team, saying farewells to Team Sonic before boarding the train.

_I'll miss you Dad, _Sonic promised, a small tear rolling down his face,_ I'll miss you._

* * *

"Well, more and more familiar faces are showing up!" Kyira stated as she leaned over the King, who was once again shrouded in darkness.

"You are right," the King lamented, "More and more."

"Let me do it for you," Kyira reasoned as she swiped her hand over the chess board, making three new figures of Team Legendary.

Three regular pawns with one winged pawn entered the room, bowing to the King as the head honcho directed his attention towards them.

The winged pawn looked just like the others, save for large demonic wings and talons instead of regular feet.

"Sir, our forces are getting bigger by the second," the first pawn reported.

"We have encountered no problems with production and such," the second pawn reported as well.

"As you can see Master," the winged pawn said, obviously more obliged to speak than the regular pawns, "Everything is going well."

"But don't you think we should increase our variety of pawns?" the third pawn rudely questioned.

The winged pawn hissed and sent a glare towards the pawn in a plea to stop his actions. However, he didn't comply.

"Excuse me?" the King asked, his voice not wavering a bit but his aura concentrating around him.

"I mean, you think you would have the brains enough to-"

The pawn ceased his speech as a massive sphere of black tore right through his torso at the speed of sound, leaving a giant circular hole rimmed with crimson liquid.

"Please leave my throne room at once," the King requested, to which they hurriedly complied.

"But before that," the King started, freezing them in their tracks, "Tell the Bishops that tomorrow is a big day for them, so they better be prepared."

"Yes my King," the winged pawn responded fearfully as he exited the room.

"This has only just begun," the King stated as his crimson slitted pupils glowed a darker red.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Fiery Reunion

Chapter 9:

The King sat at his shrouded throne once more, Kyira leaning over him as he called two figures from the darkness to step forward.

The first one was quite familiar and an old nemesis of the blue blur, Erazor Djinn!

He bowed momentarily before standing back up, leaning on his chain cleaver.

The second figure wasn't a familiar. He was a venomous green viper donning a purple sleeveless gi, white belt, and purple sandals.

He bowed as well, his tongue flickering quickly before standing back up.

"Erazor Djinn, Naga the Snake," the King began, "Today is your first mission."

"What would that be?" Erazor Djinn questioned.

"To completely eradicate Megalone City," the King stated, "And destroy anyone who stands in your way."

"SSSoundssss fun!" Naga exclaimed.

A portal formed in front of the two as they stepped through it.

* * *

Sonic stuffed his mouth with chili dogs as Amy sighed at him.

"You must eat these for breakfast too?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Sonic answered proudly.

The TV flashed to the GUN warning screen as the GUN Commander appeared on it.

"Send five heroes to Megalone," the GUN Commander ordered, "Two very unfamiliar faces are attacking it with the help of these weird creatures."

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Rouge," Tails listed.

"No thanks," Sonic contrasted, "I haven't finished my chili dogs yet!"

"No offense, but in a minute I'm going to stuff all of them down your mouth painfully so you won't have to worry about..." Tails trailed off.

Sonic's gaze wandered to the screen where he saw the figure of someone he hoped to never see again.

"Erazor Djinn..." Sonic muttered venomously as he jumped up.

"Sonic?" Tails wondered worryingly.

"Come on, let's move it!" Sonic shouted as the team went to the warp circle and vanished in a blast of green light.

* * *

The heroes appeared in the center of the city as they ducked to avoid the talons of a winged pawn.

"Where are you going?" Amy questioned as Sonic burst off in a Sonic Boom towards a burst of mystical flame in the distance.

Sonic rushed towards the mystical flames in the distance as blue wind roared around him furiously.

He saw the figure turn around, and he brought his fist forward as he smashed it into the figure's head with everything he could muster.

This sent the figure through an office building where he fell to the ground in front of Sonic, who gazed down upon with wide eyes.

"So it really is you," Sonic confirmed, "Erazor Djinn!"

"Miss me?" Erazor wondered.

"How did you get back here?" Sonic asked.

"Like how Mephiles came back," Erazor replied, "The King's power is limitless!"

"Who's Mephiles, and who's the King?" Sonic demanded, blue wind swirling around his arm.

Erazor flipped his chain cleaver back to his other arm and formed mystical flames around his arm as the two charged at each other.

"Compressed Sonic Wind!"

"Mystical Scorcher!"

Red and blue blasted against one another, tearing out windows as glass fell all around them. The two only roared more in response as their attacks continued to clash harder than before.

Finally, with one more roar of determination from each side, the energy exploded, sending the two down to the ground. Both of them landed hard, scraping up the street as they skidded.

Sonic stopped first, rushing at Erazor while charging up a Slicing Sonic Wind.

The genie of the lamp swung his cleaver forward as it opened up.

"Slicing Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted as he released the attack and Erazor sliced with his cleaver.

* * *

As Shadow knocked away another winged pawn, he swung around and grabbed hold of a long fist stretching out towards him. No, it was really stretching, like 90 feet!

Shadow heaved the arm as the owner was reeled forward at the ebony hedgehog, who smashed the owner's torso with a Rocket Kick, launching the figure into the side of a building, where he landed on the side gracefully.

"Take out the little guys!" Shadow yelled to Silver, Amy, and Rouge who jumped away, "This one's mine!"

"I'm Naga the Sssnake, the 1sssst Bishop of Darknesssss!" Naga hissed as he jumped at Shadow, flipping over numerous times in the air before launching his leg at Shadow as it grew.

Shadow jumped out of the way to avoid being flattened as the leg shrunk back, leaving a line of destruction.

"Die!" Naga shouted as he lunged both of his arms at Shadow, who jumped in the air. Unfortunately, he failed to see as Naga stretched his head, which bit Shadow and drove him into the ground. Is produced a crater the size of a building.

Shadow crawled out as his vision grew fuzzy. _Venom!_ He noted to himself as he felt his strength draining.

The ultimate life form reeled his arm back as huge amounts of red energy concentrated there.

Naga stretched his arm out to block the attack forming, but it was too late as a concentrated burst of red energy raced at the viper and overtook him.

* * *

Sonic jumped back as the cleaver took out a huge mass of cement.

"While I was training with the King," Erazor explained, "I produced my own ultimate technique."

Erazor smirked as he spun the cleaver over his head using the chain. Mystical flames formed around Erazor and went up to the cleaver as the genie held it back and prepared to throw it.

But as he was about to, he found a 50 foot long arm holding his cleaver as Naga, littered with wounds, pulled him back into a portal.

"Farewell," the viper hissed to Shadow, who just arrived with the other heroes, "We will meet again, I'm sure of it!"

The portal then closed, leaving the heroes to question this latest predicament.

* * *

"You failed," the King observed as the two bowed to him.

"I know," Naga responded, "But I thought it would be better to test the heroes so we can have better success later."

Contrary to what Naga thought the King's reaction was going to be, he then complied, "I understand your view."

Naga sighed in relief as he stood with Erazor.

"We shall go to the medical ward," Naga stated as the King nodded in approval.

The King then left the room. Naga then summoned the famed chess board as he gazed upon it.

"Our King issss very, very sssstrong," Naga said as he picked up his piece, "But ssssome people are too powerful, and when that happenssss, they have to be eliminated. I promisssse you will be eliminated one day, my King!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: The usual. Next chapter will include the part I previewed in Mephiles' Malevolence, so review like crazy!


	10. Dark Conflict

Chapter 10:

Red lights blared throughout the base as all of the heroes immediately dropped what they were doing, or in Silver's case, telekinetically dropping the dishes.

The heroes ran into the living room, which transformed completely into a surveillance room, with satellite maps, weapons, and radars of all kinds.

Tails typed in commands on the keypad furiously as the television flickered to show who sent the emergency beacon.

When it became clear, Crescent was in front of the monitor's view of the base, which was shaking violently.

"Alright, hey guys, I would talk more, but we're under attack, and I really gotta help out, so-" Crescent was cut off by a loud boom that rocked the base even more.

A massive pawn smashed through the wall behind him, roaring menacingly as Crescent lunged at it.

"You think you can defeat me, one of the only three Titan Pawns the King made?" the monster questioned.

"Probably," Crescent said as he simply smirked as he lunged downward at the titan.

The massive pawn roared and swung his gargantuan fist at Crescent.

Crescent reeled his leg back, and knocked it into the giant limb. The limb swung backwards, and a cry of pain erupted as the arm became displaced.

The other arm swung around. It collided with Crescent, causing the red hedgehog to spit blood as he was rocketed through a rocky wall.

Crescent got up, and smirked as the titan roared in confusion.

"I haven't used this in years," he stated as darkness formed in the shape of weapon.

It then exploded, turning into a silver and black scythe, with purple swirling patterns adorning it. It had different curved blades coming out of it's sides.

Five new pawns which looked like regular pawns save that they had red armor with black lines appeared.

"Elite pawns, eh?" Crescent wondered.

He threw his scythe at one of the pawns, who jumped over the first part but got cut by one of the blades on the end.

The other pawns braced for the next throw, but Crescent simply waved his hand as the scythe followed his path and sliced right through thee more pawns.

The last one took the opportunity to lunge at him, but was kicked backwards into the scythe, which tore it apart.

"That wasn't too hard," Crescent said, "Now for you."

The titan roared in fury, and swung his fist at the red hedgehog.

Crescent jumped back, but did not expect the shock wave from the impact.

He held his arm out to the shock wave of black, and absorbed the energy from it as he fired it at the titan to blind his eyes.

When it finally regained it's eyesight, the monster found its left arm severed.

"Why you little!" the titan yelled as he fired a laser of black from his eyes.

Crescent simply sidestepped it, and ran up his arm. The monster could do nothing in response because of his severed arm.

The titan finally decided to shake off his enemy. However, the red hedgehog jumped into the air, and fired his scythe at it.

The monster swatted the weapon away, but it gave Crescent an opening as he rushed at the monster, dark energy surrounding him.

He then slammed into it and faded into afterimages rapidly.

The monster could not take any more and exploded in a blast of darkness.

Crescent landed on the ground as his scythe faded away.

As Crescent went to help everyone else, he shivered at the source of evil yards behind him.

He turned around, moving into a fighting position, "So you're the King of Darkness, eh?"

"Your reputation proceeds you, Crescent Darkness," the King stated. He was still disguised, but not by darkness, but by the armor he wore. Exotic platings covered his torso in layers, and many other types of streamlined platings covered his limbs. He wore a helmet that fit his quills perfectly, showing that he was a hedgehog.

"Stop giving pleasantries, and fight me!" Crescent demanded as he charged at the King with amazing speeds.

The King sent a fist charged with black energy into Crescent's purple charged fist.

Crescent gazed into the King's scarlet, slitted eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, ignoring the clash of energy happening in between them.

He didn't shiver at all, as if he knew the sinister world those eyes were the gateway to.

His eyes widened as he shouted, "I know who you are, Cor-"

At that moment, a huge blast of black covered the heroes' view as Crescent's voice let out a blood curling scream.

At that point, the surveillance shut off as their connection was lost.

"Wow," was all Tails could manage to say.

"Now we know who the mastermind is behind all of these attacks," Shadow stated.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, "But we don't know anything about him still."

"This may be much harder than we originally thought," Espio added.

"We're gonna need to mount a mission to find Crescent," Gemini said, "He knows what's going on."

"We'll do that in time," Tails told them, "But not now. We need to focus on gathering information before doing something that big that will use up our time and resources in such a big way. You now their base is like halfway around the world? My teleporter can't do that!"

"Fine, we can wait a while," Gemini sighed.

_There's more to this than meets the eye,_ Sonic thought, _But I guess it will comes to us sooner or later. I hope soon though._

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, here's your chapter! I wrote tis at like 2:00 AM last night because I knew I would be busy today, so don't tell me how low quality this was, I have an idea. So that's all for now, two reviews, and I promise next chapter will have the preview in it!


	11. Elite Knights

Chapter 11:

In the realm of DARKNESS, the King waited patiently as two figures stepped into the room.

Both were familiar, the two Knights of Darkness.

Apollo was dressed as he usually was, with purple wrist and shin guards complementing his orange fur.

Mor'gul, however, was dressed much differently. The gray and silver wolf had full black and silver body armor. He also adorned shoes and a dull black cape with a red inside.

"My two strongest men," the King began, no longer shrouded in darkness, showing his brilliant red armor, "I have a special job for you."

"What?" Apollo questioned, "I hope it's at least challenging."

"Your job is to simply draw the heroes out, and kill as many as you think is necessary," the King replied, "Which shouldn't be too hard to do with your immense energies."

The two knights nodded as they stepped into the portal that appeared in front of them.

* * *

Tails went to his workshop, his eyes half closed.

It was one in the morning, and he heard the beep from Team Sonic's room saying that the compute detected something out of the ordinary. Which happens way too much.

The fox rubbed his eyes once more as he started the computer. Bright green took up his vision as it faded, turning into a chaos radar.

"Alright...it detected a source of energy in Westopolis...actually...two...," the fox mumbled as he clicked and typed through numerous screens despite being half asleep.

Suddenly, two beeps went off as the fox's orbs of vision snapped wide open, "Oh my god...that frequency of chaos energy...it's as large as the computer can hold!"

* * *

Five minutes later, all of the heroes gathered in the workshop.

"Two huge frequencies of chaos energies appeared in Westopolis. All animaloids can emit and use chaos energy for their abilities, but this is incredibly abnormal, like on Crescent's level," Tails explained, "This could all mean nothing, so I only want to send one team down there."

"We'll go," Gemini offered, "Team Hyron hasn't gotten any action, besides, how bad can it be?  
With my training, this'll be a snap!"

"Fine," Tails stated, "Just be careful."

The three warped away as Tails sat at the computer, many thoughts racing through his mind.

"You okay Tails?" Sonic asked.

"We're going down there too," Tails ordered, "There's just no way this is a simple misreading. We'll have to wait fifteen minutes to avoid warp overload, bu the minute that stops, we're gonna have to get down there. This is worse than I thought."

* * *

Gemini, Lunar, and Vibra landed in the empty streets of Westopolis. That night, no wind blew throughout the streets. It was too quiet for any sort of comfort, and chilled Vibra down to her very core.

"See? I told you guys it was nothing," Gemini supposedly confirmed. Lunar and Vibra sighed and were ready to leave when he heard three simple words:

"Here they are."

Gemini stopped in his tracks as he whirled around to find the source of those words.

One gray wolf, and one orange hedgehog stood there.

A moment of pause arrived as both sides analyzed the other.

From what Vibra could see, both figures had common cold azure eyes. Though each conveyed different things.

The hedgehog's conveyed impatience and eager for this to end. The wolf's conveyed calmness and kindness at first, but behind the initial layer was a force of killer intent and maliciousness that was beyond anything that she ever experienced. She immediately averted her eyes from his gaze, but she could still feel it upon her, which caused the white panther to visibly shiver.

The moment seemed to last for an eternity.

Then, the orange hedgehog made the first move, "This is taking too long! I'm just going to kill you three real fast."

He stepped forward, which caused Gemini to prepare for attack. That was, until a GUN troop stepped in between them. Following him were four other troops who surrounded the orange hedgehog.

"Get out of my way," the orange hedgehog demanded.

"Or else-" the GUN troop was cut off by the splatter of his own blood against the pavement, "...what?..."

Smoke rolled off the orange hedgehog's SMG as he shot three of the others, causing more crimson liquid to fly through the air.

He pointed it back at the final GUN troop, a smirk presenting itself on his face.

"This is the difference between a pathetic human and an animaloid," the orange hedgehog spat as he lunged at and punched the GUN troop high into the air with a simple thrust, "Now, let's see how fragile you are!"

He then shot the GUN troop numerous times in the air with his SMG, causing more smoke to roll off of the barrel as the GUN troop fell to the ground in a heap.

Gemini stared in shock at the bloody slaughter as the orange hedgehog smirked.

"Who do you think you are?" Gemini yelled, "To do something like that?"

"I'm think I'm Apollo the Hedgehog," Apollo responded as he dashed at Gemini suddenly, catching the dark manipulator off guard.

Apollo smirked as he slammed his open palm against Gemini's torso, causing the hedgehog to spit up a torrent of blood as he was launched not only into the 5th floor of a nearby building, but all the way through it. Apollo then jumped off incredibly fast in pursuit.

This left the other two with the mysterious wolf who hasn't spoken, who chuckled lightly to himself as Lunar drew his Full Moon Blade.

* * *

Gemini yelped once more as Apollo smirked, right under the brown hedgehog as he punched him in the gut once more, knocking him through another building.

This time, the hero was ready, and roared as he fired a Dark Fang Launcher at the pursuing Apollo.

The knight simply sidestepped the blast as it swiveled around to hit him again. Apollo once again was ready and lunged his fist at the Dark Fang.

A burst of smoke filled the air in the financial district as the Gemini in the Dark Fang fell into the other one.

Apollo charged at the free falling Gemini, grabbed him roughly, and tossed him through two buildings this time.

He didn't see the other Gemini until it was too late as it knocked him downward. The Gemini them spun rapidly with dark energy concentrating around his leg as he snapped it down on Apollo, rocketing him down into the streets below.

As Gemini landed on the ground, he jumped back up onto the nearest roof as the other Gemini went into him.

"Is it over?" he wondered as a figure launched out of the smoke and debris from the crater and appeared in front of the startled Gemini on the roof of the small building.

Pure, untamed rage roared in his azure orbs of vision as he swung his blue boot and leg into Gemini's torso, swinging all the way around from the sheer force of the blow.

Gemini spat up a torrent of blood as he rocketed through an entire row of buildings, air rushing by him furiously, stopping in the last of the few dozen.

As he lay in the parking lot building all the way on the other side of the city, barely conscious, Apollo slowly made his way towards him through the massive tunnel he left from the impact of ripping through the buildings, "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

The dull blue wolf stepped forward as he looked towards his opponent.

The other wolf continued to simply stare at him, his calm blue eyes hiding something far more ferocious.

As Lunar prepared to strike, he suddenly felt an blood lusting force be directed at him from the wolf's eyes.

He suddenly had flashes of images racing through his mind as all he saw was merciless slaughter and blood, and splatters of crimson liquid pouring from disfigured and disturbing bodies.

Lunar was incredibly strong willed, however, and all it did was make him hesitate slightly as he charged.

That was all the other wolf needed as he suddenly vanished from Lunar's line of charge.

The wolf who was now behind Lunar sheathed his sword as it faintly glowed red.

Suddenly, blood burst from Lunar. The wolf attempted to scream in agony, but felt no voice coming to the opening of his mouth.

As he fell on his knees, the life fading from his eyes, more blood flew into the air as he heard the screaming voices of his comrade.

His vision began to fade as he heard the wolf chuckle to himself.

"You've seen a lot of forms of swordsmanship, but apparently you haven't seen that one," the wolf stated, "Be proud you have fallen before me...Mor'gul..."

That name and another sinister chuckle was the last thing that entered his mind before he lost his grip on the world around him.

And slipped away into a void of nothingness.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: This is a pretty good chapter, in my opinion! Skaar and Spencer Serra, you guys have to tell me how I did, since I really worked hard writing these two OCs right! I want lots of reviews people, lots of them!


	12. Outcome

Chapter 12:

Vibra could do nothing but shriek at the sight of her fallen comrade. She already knew what it felt like to lose one, with Gemini's supposed death. This drove her almost over her limit of sanity.

The wolf she screamed in agony for fell to the ground with a thud that boomed in her mind continuously.

As she stared at the wolf's lifeless body, another voice came into her acute ears.

"Are you going to scream again?" the wolf's voice asked as everything seemed to become much more isolated and dimmer. However, the wolf wasn't in front of her like before. She whirled around as she felt a claw grasp her hand, but found nothing there.

She was tempted to scream once more as she backed up in pure horror. After a second of doing this, she realized that she was no longer moving backwards, feeling her back against a ring of muscle.

A claw reached over her shoulder and onto her exposed chest in the center of her white tribal armor slowly, completely catching her off guard.

"You have seen death before," the wolf stated as she didn't dare turn around, "But..."

He motioned for her to look around with his finger, and as she did, albeit cautiously, he continued, "...would you mind seeing it once more?"

She gazed into his eyes, which were the same icy cold blue as usual, which made her shiver once more.

As she turned around, she saw Lunar, once again alive, in front of her.

"Yes! Yes! I knew..." she trailed off as she realized it was far too good to be true.

Suddenly, a large axe swung right through Lunar as he screamed in agony, causing Vibra to reach out, but realizing that the malicious wolf was still holding her to him.

"You're the murderer..." Mor'gul whispered into her ear as her eyes lit up with fear.

Suddenly, Lunar was alright, and a black furred and armored variation of Vibra held the axe this time, swinging it right through the wolf as he fell to the pavement with a thud once more. She glared at her light counterpart with bloodshot, yellow, venomous orbs of vision.

"...because you're not strong enough..." Mor'gul continued as Vibra tried to struggle as much as she could, with no avail. Apparently, the wolf was far stronger than she initially thought.

Screams erupted throughout the air of the quiet city constantly as Vibra saw the same scene of Lunar's death by her hands play over and over, like the rewinding and playing of a tape.

Mor'gul chuckled all the while, no grin on his face, but joy at his accomplishment of pushing his victim this far.

Vibra screamed constantly, unable to close her eyes, to looked away, to simply ignore it, nothing was available to her but the emotion of fear that this wolf so craved.

Just when she thought she would go over the edge, she felt blue wind concentrate around a figure's arm behind the slaughter as he yelled, "Sonic Wind!"

Mor'gul jumped away, letting go of Vibra and shoving her out of the way of the attack.

* * *

Apollo picked Gemini off the ground effortlessly, and as the hedgehog managed to open an eye, he saw the fury raging within the mind of this monster.

Apollo threw Gemini up into the air. The hedgehog wondered what would come next, but he didn't have to inquire long. The first fist crashed into his upper torso without warning, and as Gemini was getting ready to upchuck everything that wasn't digested in the last two weeks, the second fist plowed into the area where his right lung was under with the force of an elephant, causing the hedgehog to attempt to upchuck, but only bring up the small breath he managed to take.

The third punch came much quicker, smashing into the left part of his chest, causing a rib to puncture the skin instantly. The fourth punch came right afterwards, followed by two punches, then three. Moments later, dozens of fists were smashing into Gemini's body as every bone in his body seemed to shake from the impact.

Apollo yelled in victory as more and more fists smashed into Gemini, never giving the brown hedgehog the opportunity to react, retaliate, or even breathe after each blow. Gemini knew he should be rocketing through a building at this point, but each fist hitting into him was preventing the others from taking their effect on him. Hundreds of fists pounded into him constantly, the sound of Apollo's roar and fist meeting flesh being the only sounds in the eerily quiet city.

The orange hedgehog gave one last uppercut to the hero, knocking him through the roof of the parking lot. Gemini was finally permitted to take in air, and as he was simply relieved with the primal instinct of not receiving more pain, the orange hedgehog appeared right in front of him.

Gemini's eyes widened as Apollo gained a sickening smirk, reeling in a final fist that smashed right through Gemini's stomach.

The hedgehog was immediately blasted all the way across the city, air rushing by him as he cut straight through it, like a meteor plunging through the clouds.

As he fell, he felt two hands grip onto him, and what sounded like rotor blades trying to slow his descent as both him and Tails slammed into the ground.

As his eyes rolled back, he saw Knuckles knock the pursuing Apollo away with his own strength. With that last image, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Apollo growled in annoyance at another person getting in his way. He rushed at Knuckles until he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He then realized that he was merely half a block away from where they first met the heroes. Mor'gul held him back as he looked towards Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Gemini, who decided to get together to act defensively better.

"I will not attack you," Mor'gul stated, calmness and warmness entering his eyes once more. The heroes simply looked at him confused, along with Apollo.

"We're supposed to kill them!" the orange hedgehog yelled at his partner, "This was our chance to hinder their forces!"

"I understand that Apollo," Mor'gul responded, "But technically we did, by killing that wolf. The white panther is put out of commission for a while because I put her in mental stasis through my Crescent Glide and Satan's Grasp."

Sonic gazed over to the panther. She had no physical damage save for the bruises for trying to struggle and blood lines from the wolf's claw. But her eyes were rolled back, her heart beat still going incredibly fast. She twitched every few moments, leaving the group in shock of how one person could do that by just words and two non-offensive techniques.

"Fine," Apollo grumbled as the two stepped backwards into two portals that just conveniently happened to be there.

* * *

The heroes gathered around the three medical beds in front of them.

Gemini's chest flesh was exposed. The punches he took broke every bone in his chest, and almost broke his spine. He would be out of it for a while, but he would make it through. Amy sobbed madly on Gemini's body, tears entering the holes in him.

Next was Vibra. Tails said it would pass with time, but there was nothing he could do for her suffering. The panther was still twitching, and her heartbeat was higher than normal.

But Lunar was the worst of the team. Tears ran down the blue blur's face as he watched the heartbeat of his childhood friend. Tails simply stared and muttered, "I'm sorry. I should have been a better leader. If only I held them back, or sent more people. He would still..."

"Don't say it Tails, don't say it," Sonic stopped him, "I refuse to hear it."

The heartbeat machine showed only one thing. The lines going across it were all flat.

Lunar the Wolf was dead.

* * *

Dull green eyes opened gradually as the wolf stood up. He saw a void spreading out in every direction, save for a light directly in front of him. He stepped through it reluctantly, not knowing what it could lead to.

As he came out on the other side, he saw two figures in front of him, which neither were familiar to him, but would be to Team Sonic: Chaos and Tikal.

Finally, the wolf found a voice, and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Chaos, the guardian of chao, and this is Tikal the Echidna," Chaos introduced, "And this the holding section of heaven."

"You mean..."

"...you are dead. But I cannot let you die yet. The world will fall to DARKNESS if you do not return to the war. I will not take you back yet. First, you will be trained to turn the tide of this battle. If you can survive the training, you will return. But if you don't..." Chaos explained

"Oh great."

"You will be stuck here for all eternity!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: This chapter was actually pretty long, along with my last chapter. Both had some pretty good writing too, so I want some serious reviews! Then next chapter will come out, which starts the memories mini arc!


	13. Memories Part One

Chapter 13:

Tails ran into Sonic's room abruptly, waking him up roughly.

"What is it buddy?" Sonic questioned as he was literally dragged to the medical ward.

"Look," Tails demanded as he complied.

Sonic's eyes widened as he gazed over the three beds.

Lunar's body wasn't there. There was no trace of movement or thievery. It was just gone.

"What happened?" Sonic wondered as Tails sighed.

"I failed again," Tails stated as he drew away from Sonic's comfort, storming off to his room. A loud slam could be heard as Sonic sighed.

"Poor kid," he muttered, "He really believes it is his fault."

But he had no more time to ponder as the GUN Commander's face showed up on the TV of the ward.

"Sonic and Team Rose, we need you to follow a transmission sent by an injured agent," the GUN Commander ordered, "Find him and follow whatever requests he may ask of you to help him. You alias is that you're on vacation, because DARKNESS has spies where it is least expected. Your reward will be a REAL vacation, because we know you heroes need it."

Sonic nodded as he went to Big's room, "Quit fishing, we have a mission."

The cat nodded as he followed him to the girl's side of the base.

The opened the door to their room, where Amy and Cream dropped all of their flowers.

"What happened?" Cream wondered.

"We got a mission," Sonic replied, "And we have to go now."

The two girls nodded as they followed the males out of the room. Unlike the other time they went through the base, the mood was rather quiet and depressing, for none of the heroes had forgotten what happened last night in Westopolis.

They stepped onto the circular teleporter, which emitted a bright green light. When it faded, the heroes were gone, on the way to their destination.

* * *

As they appeared, they stared in shock at the location of their mission.

"New City, Soleanna," Amy identified in awe, "I've always wanted to go on vacation here!"

"Remember that this is only our alias," Cream reminded her, "The vacation is a disguise. We have a mission..."

"Well, the GUN Commander just said that with completion of this mission we WILL have real Soleanna vacation for two whole WEEKS!" Amy squealed, "So let's move it and finish this mission!"

"Okay," Sonic started, "We'll split up. When one person finds a clue, we all meet up with him or her."

The four attached their communicators and ran off to gather clues.

"This place seems so familiar, like something big happened here with me," Sonic told himself, "These images keep flashing through my head, but what do they mean?"

The cobalt hedgehog shook his head, knowing he needed to stay focused on the mission ahead of him.

* * *

Amy "completely focused" on her goal, ran through 15 different malls on the way to completing her "desired" goal.

"You doing all right Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Amy said, "I found a clue at the hotel, so I'll there!"

"Let's meet up with you!" Sonic advised.

"No, no, no," Amy disapproved, "It looks small, so I'll go to the hotel, drop off my clothes...err...clues, and then meet up with you guys!"

"Whatever you say, Ames," Sonic told her as they continued their search, or in Amy's case, getting way off task.

* * *

Sonic finished looking through the city, and dashed off to the forest. He looked desperately, but found nothing. That was, until he tripped over an unknown object.

As he shook himself off and looked to identify the object, it turned out to be a block of ice.

"Last time I remember, blocks of ice don't randomly appear in Soleanna," Sonic told himself as he saw a line of ice going towards Kingdom Valley.

"I found something guys. Look around Kingdom Valley for clues," Sonic advised.

He then dashed off to the ruined castle grounds in the distance as a Sonic Boom formed around him.

But as he approached the castle, all of the blue energy suddenly faded from him and went into a figure in front of him. He had silver fur with green highlights and malicious yellow eyes.

Sonic tried to slow down, but he was already too close to stop in time as the figure reeled his arm back and swung it forward, releasing a crescent of green flames, "Psycho Razor!"

The blue blur had no time to dodge, and he knew it. The blast collided with him, searing his stomach and carrying him through a tree behind him as he was knocked unconscious.

Seth smirked as he looked down at the hero, "Thanks for helping me find that fool's trail. And now I'm going to go and kill him, which my partner couldn't do for some reason."

Sonic managed to open one eyes as he looked up at this new enemy, "Who are you?"

"Seth, the 1st Rook of Darkness," Seth introduced, "And now that you know who made you fail, farewell, I have a troop to kill."

Sonic tried to get up in protest of this new villain's goals. But he knew that he was still recovering from the attack, and couldn't chase him at the moment.

The hedgehog winced in pain and clutched his stomach as he could do nothing but watch the villain dashed off to the center of Kingdom Valley.

Ten minutes later, the hedgehog managed to get the strength to continue as he rushed off in another Sonic Boom, determined to get there before Seth.

* * *

Sonic rushed up the side of the parting in the water as winged pawns rushed at him.

He fired a Sonic Wind at one, knocking it down, and spinning its partner into a pillar.

The other failed to get him through his speed as he jumped into the air, and kicked one's wings, causing it to plummet to the water below.

He then landed right side up again and rushed towards the end of the parting. He kicked one as he landed

He pushed his feet forward to halt himself as the troop was in front of him. The hedgehog instantly recognized the face of this troop as his eyes widened.

"So I finally found you," Seth shouted as he fell behind Sonic, who turned around and kicked him away from the troop and him. The blue blur moved into a fighting position, as he knew very well that this hedgehog would not let Sonic take the troop without a fight.

"Blizzard the Cat!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, next chapter will be a nice fight, and will reveal more secrets surrounding DARKNESS and their King. So stay tuned for that with some more reviews!


	14. Memories Part Two

Chapter 14:

Sonic turned towards the icy blue cat once more. He knew this was a cat that should be dead, but they had a common enemy.

Sonic turned around as he blocked a silver fist flying at his head just in time. The hero immediately reacted and kicked Seth twice, then spun around and kicked him away in a blue of blue.

The silver villain skidded back near the water as he swung his arm behind his back.

Sonic unleashed a gust of blue wind that raced towards his opponent, "Sonic Wind!"

Seth swung his arm forward as another Psycho Razor flew through the air.

The two attacks collided in a storm of green and blue, slicing into pillars and blowing both fighters back.

Sonic landed a few feet back while Seth leaped into the air, landing on one of the pillars in front of the entrance to the center part of the castle.

"At least this will be a challenge," Seth cackled as he held his palm out tauntingly, "Come!"

Sonic fired a Slicing Sonic Wind as Seth absorbed it. Only Sonic followed up right behind his own attack, snapping his leg across the villain's face.

Seth growled as he jumped back at Sonic, who leaped backwards onto another pillar.

"_Just a little more,"_ Seth thought as energy flowed through his veins like blood.

Sonic rushed up to Seth and thrust his fist at the silver hedgehog's face. Seth simply raised his arm and stopped the punch. Blue wind swirled around the blue blur's other hand as he punched Seth with it, causing a blast of swirling blue wind to carry him through numerous pillars as the wind slammed into him before swirling away, "Compressed Sonic Wind!"

But as the debris and smoke cleared, the blue wind suddenly rushed back to Seth's palm, turning into green energy as it rushed around the silver hedgehog's palm.

Energy poured out of him violently as it concentrated to his arm. The villain swung his arm back as he cackled once more.

"You may have stood up to me so far, but now, it's over!" Seth exclaimed as he swung his arm in a wide arc, "Psycho Razor Fury!"

Suddenly, hundreds of Psycho Razors slammed into Sonic, creating a cloud of smoke. More and more Psycho Razors hit the hero inside the cloud of smoke, which grew much larger.

"Die!" Seth yelled once more as he fired one last Psycho Razor at Sonic, making the cloud much bigger and shrouding the fate of the hero inside.

"That had to kill him, without a doubt," Seth shouted as the cloud of smoke began to clear.

In front of Sonic was Blizzard, with his arm outstretched, coated with ice. Seth stared in shock at this amazing feat. The ice fell away afterwards, shattering on the ground.

"Very well," Seth sighed, "It seems that more of you are showing up." He pointed to Big and Cream, who swung on Big's fishing pole to another pillar.

"Are you running away?" Sonic yelled at him.

"No," Seth smirked, "Just think of it as a reward for not dying."

The hedgehog cackled once more as he stepped backwards into the air, where a portal appeared behind him, sucking him up.

Sonic panted hoarsely, obviously far more tired than he let on from the battle. The hero spun around and grabbed Blizzard by the neck.

"I want answers now..." Sonic trailed off as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Big and Cream simply stared at the GUN troop Blizzard as he walked straight past them.

"I couldn't beat the King," Blizzard told them suddenly, without any acknowledgment of them being there, "I managed to disable one arm, but it wasn't good enough."

"What did you find out about him?" Cream asked.

A chuckle could be heard before he threw a book a Big, who fumbled with it roughly before getting a grip on it.

"Absolutely nothing," Blizzard stated, "But that book has information on everything I managed to figure out about DARKNESS. You'll need it more than me, I have all of the information memorized in my head."

"Why would you do that?" Big wondered.

"Standard GUN agent protocol," Blizzard responded, "It's required with all information obtained on every mission."

As he walked away, not giving any sort of eye contact with two for the heroes that gave their time to save him, Cream reached out towards him in an effort to figure out at least something.

But he simply vanished.

* * *

In the King's throne room, wails of pain could be heard.

"Stay still!" Kyira yelled as his arm regenerated, though the pain that came with it caused the King to punch a pawn's head off next to him.

"That Blizzard, he's a force to be reckoned with," the King admitted, "His whole family is a ferocious group of fighters!"

The arm fully regenerated, revealing pure black fur that swayed back and forth from the King's own massive energy. Kyira then put on his armor back on his arm for him, knowing that his limb would be stiff for the next week or so.

"Are you alright?" Kyira asked, giving him a peck on the cheek in between his armor.

"I'm just fine Kyira," the King replied, "I've gone through far worse in my years."

From the shadows, Mor'gul entered the room.

"Yes Mor'gul? What is it?" the King asked.

"Nothing," he smirked, his form shifting to orange.

"Mor'gul let you take some of his life force?" the King questioned.

"Just a tiny drop," Apollo answered, "Using his form could be used for spying purposes."

The King mumbled to himself momentarily before turning to Apollo.

"You may know the name I gave myself, just as Mor'gul knows," the King granted him.

"What is it?"

"Corrupt Darkness!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: First off, Corrupt as in to corrupt, not being corrupt. Second, if you paid attention to my characters in detail, you will notice a connection with him and one other dark manipulating character already introduced. Third, I am opening a forum that will allow my fans to talk to me about general stuff, questions they have about a story or just the expansive world of Sonic I have created, etc. You can head there from my profile. I urge you to. I also want two reviews for the next chapter, so that's it!


	15. Return From The Dead!

Chapter 15:

A roar of determination could be heard as more energy blew into the walls of the heavenly palace.

Two blades clashed as they slid against one another, creating huge sparks that flew across the room.

Lunar roared as he knocked Chaos' blade away with a wide arc. The blade slided across the floor before burning away in specs of azure.

"Good, good, good!" Chaos judged as Lunar bowed. The wolf sheathed his Full Moon Blade as the energy in it faded.

"Do I have any more tests?" Lunar questioned.

"No, now all that's left is to give you this," Chaos answered as he gave Lunar a sheathed blade. The sheath had an eloquent design, with gold swirls complementing the light blue coat on it.

"What is it?" Lunar asked, feeling the weight of this new blade.

"The Kaosugetsuei, or Chaos Moon Blade," Chaos replied, "It is a replacement for your Full Moon Blade, forged from your own energy and pure chaos."

Lunar unsheathed the blade, showing that the blade had a silver hilt. The actual blade was a blue crystal color, which gleamed brightly from the amount of energy in it.

"So, it's time to go back!" Lunar shouted.

"No, not just yet," Chaos disapproved, which caused Lunar to growl in impatience.

"They need me back there," Lunar told him.

"And yet you are not strong enough. You don't know anything about your new blade, and you're going to just charge into battle?" Chaos questioned.

"They need me back there," Lunar repeated, "So I will go. I will find out about my blade as I cut it through evil."

"Very well then," Chaos succumbed, opening a blue portal, "But if you stay, you could learn everything about the blade's powers before going back and doing it the hard way."

"I've made up my mind," Lunar responded, "Farewell...Chaos-sensei."

"May we meet again," Chaos told him as Lunar jumped into the portal.

Suddenly, the wolf found himself tumbling down into a tunnel of darkness littered with lines of blue. The wolf yelled as he fell through a bright light, and into the world of the living.

* * *

Apollo stood out over a large village, watching the innocent civilians go back and forth, unaware of the danger before them.

A blast of silver blew apart the entire village in a dome of white suddenly, which caused the two people next to him to cover their eyes, but for the orange hedgehog to remain unfazed.

Mor'gul landed next to Apollo, his blade outstretched and glowing crimson.

Suddenly, thousands of wisps of white went into the blade as the blade seemed to have a mind of it's own, moving slightly to collect each wisp.

"How many souls were that?" Apollo wondered.

"About ten thousand," Mor'gul estimated, "Come Eclipse and Jair, my Knight's Guards of Darkness."

The two figures came into the light. The first, obviously Eclipse, was a green echidna with black tattoo like tribal marking littering his body. He had a red sash going from his shoulder to opposite hip. It held a feather like short sword, which looked like it had another form to it. He had a lean and muscular build.

The second, Jair, was a very tall wolverine, at least higher than eight feet. He had plain gray fur with black eyes that held pure calmness. He wore red and black full body armor with no helmet. The armor had lumps near where his major veins and arteries were. He also had a plain white neck ring.

The four warped away in dark portals, leaving a massacre scene in the unfortunate village below.

* * *

Knuckles sat down lazily in the large couch they had courtesy of Gemini.

He turned on the TV, expecting to see some wrestling but instead found the GUN Commander's face displayed on the screen.

"We have problems in Central City's hill," the GUN Commander reported, "Send down three heroes to fight the threat."

"I'm going!" Gemini rasped as Vibra nodded behind him, "My injury may not be healed fully, but I have to make up for losing to that hedgehog!"

"Fine, but I'm going with you," Knuckles decided as he leaped off the couch.

"Good luck," the GUN Commander wished for them, "You'll need it." With a press of a button, the GUN Commander's face faded, bringing to TV back to its normal channels and programming.

The three then approached the transporter, and with a flash of green light that illuminated the entire workshop, they were gone.

* * *

In the rather silent valley, a flash of green light obscured it. When it cleared our three heroes stood there.

"Where should we go?" Gemini wondered. In response, Knuckles sat in a meditative pose quickly as his dreadlocks floated for a second.

"Over the hill and into the valley," Knuckles recommended, "Abnormal chaos frequencies just popped up there." He then jumped right back up as the three trudged up the high hill.

As they came up on the other side, they expected the worst, but found nothing.

"This is weird," Knuckles stated, "something should be here."

They moved into fighting positions, and just in time. Four figures landed in front of them. Eclipse and Jair stood in front, with Apollo and Mor'gul slightly behind them.

Apollo chuckled in surprise as he walked right up to Gemini, a smug look on his face.

"You haven't died yet?" Apollo asked.

"I stayed alive to tear you apart, you should be honored," Gemini responded sarcastically.

"I'm not honored by scum," Apollo spat, "So get out of our way before I drive you into the ground."

A fist smashed into Apollo's face as he was thrown across the valley. Gemini dashed after him, starting another battle.

"I won't get my hands dirty," Mor'gul promised, "Eclipse, Jair, kill them."

The two nodded and stepped forward to Knuckles and Vibra.

Mor'gul's eyes snapped wide open as Vibra questioned what could grab the attention of such an evil.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Mor'gul exclaimed, "Mordreth dragged your soul out of your body!"

"I got a new soul, idiot," a familiar, immature yet confident voice replied. Vibra simply wondered who this person could be, but it snapped into her mind right after that thought.

Mor'gul pulled out his katana in an instant as it glowed crimson. Another sword clashed into it, it's crystal azure color fighting against the red.

"Your sword can't break my soul as long as I have this blade!" the figure behind the sword yelled, "Come, Mor'gul the Wolf!"

Knuckles and Vibra stared in shock at the new hero that had joined the fray.

"Lunar!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I urge you guys to check out my forums to talk and such! You'll love it! In addition, Kitsune Disciple, I added an attack to Seth to add more sense of power, since most fighters in my stories have more than one technique. Hope you don't mind, by the way. You can even use the new attack in your stories! Two more reviews, and a two part epic set of fights will come to go into the final arc of part one!


	16. Rematch Part One

Eclipse and Jair belong to Skaar, along with Mor'gul. Spencer Serra owns Apollo.

Chapter 16:

Knuckles turned to watch the two heroes duke it out with the ones they lost to before. He then looked forward to find Eclipse cracking his fists threateningly.

"Bring it," Knuckles demanded.

But suddenly, the echidna's demeanor changed, "I do not want to fight you."

Knuckles simply smirked, "If you won't bring the fight to me..." He then shot a Thunder Arrow at the other echidna, "...then I'll bring the fight to you!"

The green echidna jumped to the right of the attack as Knuckles appeared right next to him. Eclipse swung his fist around, only to have it be caught by his opponent. Knuckles still had his smug smirk, and in anger the echidna swung his feather shaped short sword out from his sash and thrust it at the red echidna's center left portion of his chest.

Knuckles veered to the right slightly as the short sword missed him. He then thrust his leg up into Eclipse's chest, causing both of them to launch into the air.

"You can't beat me!" Knuckles shouted.

"You statement is unlikely, hero," the green echidna spat, his personality taking on a darker side.

The feather short sword folded out, more feathers spinning around until it formed a disc-like weapon. They were so close that the echidna did not bother to throw it, instead stabbing one of the feathers into Knuckles' torso.

It did not even penetrate Knuckles' skin, but the red echidna jumped back in caution anyhow. As he did, he felt a nauseating feeling as he almost vomited.

_What is the matter with me?,_ Knuckles wondered, _I feel like my life was being cut slowly! Was he attacking...my soul?_

The green echidna cackled, "Your lower chest is not as strong as your upper chest, seeing how your leg movement isn't that strong. I bet if I hit you there, you soul would be torn apart!"

He tossed his disc in a curved arc, swinging right for Knuckles' weak point.

Knuckles leaped into the air, then flipped over to avoid a return arc. He then grabbed it, and charged at Eclipse.

But as he thrust it at Eclipse, the disc spun back into his hand, damaging his soul even more. It then spun out of is hand and returned to Eclipse.

"You thought that would work?" Eclipse questioned mockingly, "For one, that is my weapon only, and it works for me. Two, you can't defeat me! I'll just use my soul to go into another body and live again!"

"Is that the case?" Knuckles asked, pulling out a Chaos Emerald, "Then...Chaos Control!"

Eclipse looked around to find out where Knuckles was, but he seemed to not be anywhere in the vicinity.

"Ran away, huh?" Eclipse assumed as he turned around, only to find Knuckles with his arms covered with numerous tribal marks.

"Soul Destruction!" Knuckles shouted as he slammed his palm onto Eclipse's stomach.

Eclipse roared as a bright light covered his stomach, the life fading from his body's eyes, which turned black. In another blast of light, all of the markings flowed into his soul, and destroyed it in yet another flash of light.

The echidna slowly got up his iris turning a crystal blue, moaning in pain as he looked at the mysterious weapon he held.

"Uh...uh...where am I?" the echidna asked.

"You should head to the city," Knuckles recommended, "Your body was possessed, but you're safe now. Also, keep that weapon. We wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands!"

The echidna was confused, but followed his advice as he trudged towards the city below. Knuckles then looked across the valley towards where another battle was taking place. Then, he collapsed, the soul dragging taking a lot out of him.

Vibra jumped away as a giant claymore crashed down on where she was, making a crater as the wolverine turned around and tried to claw her, but missed.

A few minutes ago, this wolverine was as calm as could be, using incredibly complicated tactics. But now, she got him mad, and even though his tactics were just as elaborate as before, they took on an aggressive element. His veins also began to bulge, which showed greatly where his armor wasn't as thick, surprising her. She simply guessed that meant he could get more nutrients where he needed it, allowing him to fight better.

She jumped back, and threw a Sonidagarra at the wolverine. As she jumped to the side, she threw another Sonidagarra before the first even reached its target.

Jair cut through the first one with his claymore, but could do nothing as the second scorched his back.

Vibra stared in shock, "He can cut through one of my strongest attacks that easily?"

She also didn't realize that the wolverine was behind her. Vibra spun around in disbelief as the wolf's claws penetrated her chest, causing her to cough up blood.

"Too bad, you messed with the wrong person!" Jair yelled at her, his eyes full of rage, "Now die!"

As he reeled his claymore back, Vibra concentrated all of her energy into a ball of green sound energy. It grew incredibly small, rupturing violently from being compressed so greatly. She then launched it at Jair before he could do anything to defend, "Rupturing Boom Orb!"

A dome of green covered the entire area, causing a scream of agonizing pain to erupt from within the attack.

When it cleared, rivers of blood poured from Jair's ears as he dropped the unconscious Vibra onto the ground. He clutched his bleeding ears as he fell to the ground, his last heartbeat escaping him.

* * *

Gemini yelled once more as he rocketed across the clearing, landing on the cliff overlooking Central City.

He got up slowly, moaning in pain as he suddenly lifted off the ground quickly. He questioned where this new boost of strength came from when he realized Apollo was holding him up, by the neck.

The brown hedgehog clutched his own throat in an attempt to gain freedom from the villain's grasp, but found that it was in vain.

Suddenly, Gemini felt like his insides were being sucked out of him. Apollo cackled loudly as his face became like Gemini's going left to right.

"Do I look familiar to you?" Apollo mockingly asked, "Yes, I look repulsing!"

Apollo finally let go of Gemini as the hero looked up. Only to find a mirror image of himself.

"Your abilities are impossible to copy because of their nature," Apollo explained, "But I can sure take your looks! Maybe when I'm done killing you, I'll go in your place and destroy your heroes from the inside out!"

"That won't happen!" Gemini promised as he knocked Apollo away with a Dark Punch, continuing the battle.

* * *

Mor'gul jumped back as his sword clashed with Lunar's once more. They slid off each other, and both fighters jumped back, they bellowed the names of their signature attacks.

"Crescent Glide!"

"Sword Dance!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Next chapter will give you a memorable fight that will mark this part of the story! A whole chapter dedicated to Mor'gul and Lunar's clash! I also did a complete plan of this story. It will have about eighty chapters in four parts, with each part having 15-25 chapters! Three filler stories will go in, including Berserker's Blaze! So that's for the future, since there's only one more arc until part two, which will start off with Berserker's Blaze. Two reviews, and you'll get a memorable fight, I promise!


	17. Rematch Part Two

Chapter 17:

In the rather loud valley, booms erupted throughout the air. Crimson and azure flashed as two fighters moved back and forth, slicing through the air like arrows.

From two different sides of the valley, the wolves raced at each other, their swords held high above their heads. They brought it down upon the other's blade, creating a huge dome of red and blue that expanded rapidly. In the middle of this dome, two swords slid against one another, creating huge sparks.

"You think you stand a chance?" Mor'gul questioned, "I killed you with one blow last time."

"I won't only stand a chance," Lunar responded, "But I'll beat you!"

Lunar held his free hand to his own blade as he yelled, "Lunar Slash Wave!"

The curved wave of silver pushed Mor'gul back as he swung his sword to repel the attack.

"Whoa!" Lunar yelled, "That one was way stronger than my old one!"

"It appears as though you do still not realize something," Mor'gul observed, "You don't know every style, because you do not know of mine, Silver Crescent!"

"Well if you're dead, it won't matter," Lunar replied.

"Maybe I can give you...a lesson!" Mor'gul exclaimed, ignoring Lunar's comment, "Watch closely!"

He dashed at Lunar at right below supersonic speeds, his sword held below his waist, ready to stab forward at any moment. Lunar was ready to knock the sword out of his hand, but the wolf did an impressive flip, planting his hand on the ground and rotating around it, grinding his shoe against the face of his opponent before swinging around the other foot and knocking him away.

As Lunar spun along the ground, Mor'gul then pivoted his entire body around his sword, taking off at even faster speeds and pursuing his vulnerable opponent. Lunar twirled his sword out in front of him, then held it straight out, bracing for the impact of Mor'gul's sword.

But as their blades clashed, Mor'gul slid his blade along Lunar's which created huge sparks. It then slid all the way off the end, completely throwing the Chaos Moon Blade out of Mor'gul's path. Lunar prepared to move his blade back in the way, but realized that the entire sword technique Mor'gul used threw off Lunar's form entirely.

An arc of crimson energy sliced across Lunar's torso as Mor'gul jumped back in a flash.

_I couldn't even see the sword cut me!_ Lunar thought to himself, _This level of fighting this guy's at is unimaginable!_

Mor'gul chuckled to himself as held his sword out in front of him.

Lunar's eyes opened wide, _He must be using a sword ability!_

"Mordreth, scream," Mor'gul chanted as a painful, metallic, echoing screech erupted through the air.

Lunar's eyes snapped shut as he covered his ear, unable to stop the agonizing sound. Blood welled in between his fingers as he removed his hand from his ear, knowing from experience that the blood had to take it's course. His painful eardrum caused a throbbing noise to pulse within his head.

As he gained enough sense to open his eyes, he found Mor'gul right in front of him, his claws digging into Lunar's torso. The hero howled in agony as he thrust his blade through Mor'gul's claw, causing even more blood to fly into the air.

A small chuckle escaped the knight's jaws as time seemed to slow down. The chuckle suddenly grew louder as the wolf howled in some sick sense of joy, "Finally! You never cease to surprise me! A challenge!"

Lunar simply stared at the new berserk state this villain took on so suddenly. A fist met Lunar's face as the heroic wolf was knocked across the valley, a portion of his flesh being ripped off by where Mor'gul's claws impaled the hero swordsman. Even more sickening was the fact Mor'gul went on to devour the meat, blood staining his mouth.

Despite the loss of blood, the wolf landed softly of the balls of his feet as he put his sword in front of him, charging up silver energy as he charged forward, the silver energy being absorbed by his won blade.

Though the danger of what Lunar was attempting would dissuade most, Mor'gul charged forward, a crimson glow emanating from his out of the ordinary katana. Energy concentrated even more around the sword as more silver energy boosted Lunar forward. At the final moment, Lunar slashed his sword in a wide vertical arc, dashing right by Mor'gul as the energy literally formed a split right down Mor'gul's middle, the wolf reappearing behind them.

As Mor'gul coughed up blood, a huge cut going down his middle, his sword's energy also split, Lunar smirked as he turned towards his enemy.

"My first ability for my new blade! I think I'll call that...the Silver Splitter!" Lunar exclaimed as Mor'gul growled in anger.

"I think it's time I showed you my full speed," Mor'gul chuckled as he blurred into nothingness.

Lunar spun around as he blocked Mor'gul's attack and attempted to parry it, but the wolf blurred away once more. The hero turned to his right to see the knight dashing at him, appearing as if he was almost gliding along the ground.

_As much as I would like to move as fast as him,_ Lunar thought, trying to keep track of numerous afterimages as they faded and appeared around him, _It would speed up my bleeding, and this is the wrong time to lose more blood._

Another afterimage rushed at Lunar from the left at speeds that would impress even the blue blur. As Lunar thrust his sword forward in an attempt to impale him along it in his insane speed, the villain planted his hand on the ground, flipped, and launched off of it, sailing above Lunar and landing on the other side of him.

Lunar slammed the hilt of his sword against the side of Mor'gul's, putting them in a lock. As both struggled for the other to let down their guard, Lunar stared under the malicious wolf's exposed left arm. A deep scar covered that area, and as Lunar took in that this monstrosity of an animaloid could possibly have a weakness, he formulated a plan.

Mor'gul reappeared in front of Lunar, and as Lunar faded into an afterimage of his own, Mor'gul launched at him again. Lunar charged from him as well, but at the last minute he ducked and drove his blade into the scar, then ripped it out and slammed the bleeding scar with his hilt.

Mor'gul shrieked in agony as blood sprayed from his cut. He began to foam at the mouth as he lost his balance and was forced to lean on his sword, his vision fading as he stumbled back and forth roughly.

Mor'gul pointed his sword forward, "I was going to end this..."

Lunar's eyes widened at the prospect he still had tricks up his sleeve.

"...but I will let you live to fight another day. You will provide me with a challenge to overcome as the price for the most precious thing beings like you can have...life!"

He stepped backwards into a dark portal, sheathing his sword as the spatial circle absorbed him slowly, leaving a greatly injured but alive hero.

* * *

Two Geminis wrestled with each other, throwing an array of blows at each other.

As they backed off, one did a powerful charge on the other as they launched off a cliff. As they fell through the air, one Gemini pulled out an emerald as he warped to the top of the cliff, leaving the other one to plummet down through the air.

As the Gemini looked at the other greatly injured Gemini, his form faded into a familiar orange hedgehog. The true Gemini smirked as Apollo jumped back into a dark portal that suddenly appeared behind the knight.

Lunar stumbled over to Gemini as he slung Knuckles and Vibra on his back, both of them unconscious.

"We survived this time," Lunar observed softly, too tired to jump for joy but happy enough to give acknowledgement.

Gemini chuckled to himself as he responded, "I still can't believe you're alive."

"Yeah," Lunar noted, "Just please...don't chuckle like that, I've heard too many of those from the wrong people."

The two heroes warped away in a flash of green light, alive to fight another day.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Bad news, my other story has to be unfortunately canceled, not you fault. Good news, this story is doing great, and I think I did one of my best fights, so review!


	18. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 18:

Gemini bandaged up his stomach injury as Lunar healed his cuts with his traditional ointments.

"So let me get this right...Chaos preserved your soul and trained you so Mordreth doesn't affect you, then gave you this cool blade," Gemini recapped, pointing to the Chaos Moon Blade.

"Exactly," Lunar confirmed.

"Well, it's good to have you back," Vibra stated, hugging Lunar.

The wolf himself looked around the room, apparently searching for something.

"Where's Sonic?" Lunar wondered.

"He's on vacation with Team Rose," Tails answered, walking into the room, "Courtesy of the Princess of Soleanna herself. But he'll be back soon, today is his last day there."

* * *

Sonic sighed as he trudged along to the train station. He actually really enjoyed the vacation, even though he wasn't running all the time. It was actually a nice slow down for him. Also trudging along behind him was Team Rose, just as disappointed as him with the prospect of going back to constantly fight the evils of the world.

"We have to go back," Sonic sighed.

"Well at least the vacation was good," Cream replied.

"I guess so, but I'll miss this place," Amy admitted.

"Froggy Jr. liked it too!" Big exclaimed, "Right buddy?"

As the hedgehog passed by a chariot, he saw the figure of sovereign Princess Elise the Third pass by, her very presence seeming to give Sonic thoughts and images he never thought he had. The hedgehog shook his head as the four of them entered the train. But suddenly she looked towards him, as images flashed through both their minds.

_Iblis..._

_Flames of Disaster..._

_Elise..._

_Sonic..._

_Mephiles..._

_Solaris Project..._

As the train doors closed and the train moved out of the station. Elise and Sonic flashed back to the present as both of them stared at each other as the distance between them increased.

"I remember!"

* * *

Howls of pain came from Mor'gul's room as the pawns applied pressure to his wounds.

Numerous bandages covered his scar as the pawns stepped away, giving the knight room to enter the throne room.

"So how did it go?" the King asked.

"He found my weak point," Mor'gul stated, coughing, "I let him go."

"I can understand why," Kyira reasoned, "He would've won if you didn't escape."

"Unlikely," Apollo contradicted, standing next to his partner, "I know he had one more trick up his sleeve, so he wouldn't have won."

Kyira was about to say something, but the look Apollo gave her completely shut her up.

"So, what are you planning now, my King?" Mor'gul asked.

"I think it's time," the King began, "To sway one ultimate life form over to our side."

"Should I go get him, my King?" Mor'gul requested.

The King paused for a moment to think of what he would do, but finally made his mind.

"No," the King denied, getting up out of his throne, "I will get him myself."

At that point, the infamous chess board appeared as the King moved his piece forward, along with moving Shadow's piece toward the DARKNESS side of the board.

With that, the King warped away in a flash of ebony.

* * *

Harsh winds full of grains blew across the hot desert. Sunrise was approaching, and the figure tattered in rags knew that it would only get hotter and dryer from here on out.

He trudged towards the top of the sand dune, and as he looked over it, he turned back around and dragged himself back to an encampment of dark hooded figures.

The figure threw off his rags, revealing him to be Crescent.

"So, did you find civilization yet?" one the hooded figures asked.

"No, just more dunes," Crescent sighed.

"We've been wandering for an entire week in this desert since we were attacked by DARKNESS," another figure reported as he put away some sort of ancient calendar.

"This desert is countries wide," Crescent stated, "It will take us much longer to find civilization and hook up with some other heroes. Until then, our job is to survive."

The other hooded figures nodded as they began to pack up their small tents and food, and trudged on, for what seemed like an eternity.

Crescent, who was in the lead, sighed as he remembered distant memories.

_Crescent..._

_Corrupt..._

_Chaos Core..._

_Dark Civilization..._

_The Dark One..._

_The Beginning of King's rule..._

_Temptation..._

_Loss of a friend..._

Crescent snapped out of his thoughts shortly after, not wanting to remember things he had hoped to forget.

_No matter how long we've been close,_ Crescent vowed to himself, _I will have to defeat you for the world's sake...my long lost friend...who I thought of as my brother..._

The deep red hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts as he saw one small building in the distance.

"Could it be?" one hooded figure wondered.

"Civilization?" another questioned.

"Maybe, but we have to check it out to find out," Crescent determined, "We should use our energy to get there faster."

Sand burst all over the place as the hooded figures leaped forward in bursts of energy, dashing towards the small building. If they looked closer, they would have seen the creature resting on top of the building, waiting for them, but even the mightiest of heroes can be fooled.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Same as before, next chapter with two reviews, blah!


	19. Prince of Darkness

Chapter 19:

A soft breeze blew in the tranquil forest, the moon hovering over it, its full glow illuminating it.

An ebony hedgehog walked through this forest, his eyes half closed, thinking about the recent events that have been on going on and such. He usually wandered in this forest behind the base alone, letting all of his thoughts and concerns go. That was the one thing he shared in common with Sonic. He understood how good it felt to let the breeze blow your concerns away.

Shadow looked towards the lake, the moon's soft glow reflecting off of it. He simply closed his eyes, and took in everything around him. He understood why Maria always loved this little planet. It had a uniqueness you couldn't find anywhere else.

His eyes snapped wide open as he felt another presence. It was so sinister, so cold, so dark...unlike anything he ever witnessed, even Mephiles wasn't like this.

The hedgehog fell to the ground as he began coughing, reaching for air, and suddenly vomited beside the lake, his pupils dilating. Shadow then finally managed to get up as the feeling faded away, and walked up to the lake. He splashed water in his face quickly then, turned to get up and shrug it off.

But instead found himself face to face with a heavily armored figure, that same dark presence blasting out of him.

Shadow leaped back in an instant, moving into a fighting position.

"Do you really have to be that way with me?" the figure asked in a hollow yet full voice at the same time, chilling Shadow to the bone.

"Go to hell," Shadow responded and appeared right next to him.

The figure swung around as he grabbed a rocket kick, steam rolling off of Shadow's shoes.

The black hedgehog simply smirked, "Is that all you got?"

His other air shoe burst to life, flames rolling off of it, and swung it around, pivoting his whole body around it. The armored figure had no options as he was launched all the way across the lake, Shadow landing softly on a lily pad in the center.

"Under the order of GUN, you have the right to disarm and identify yourself for said agent!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I can answer that for you," the figure responded, "I'm the King of Darkness."

Shadow's eyes opened even wider as the King chuckled in amusement.

"You thought I would just sit at my throne in my base, sending people to do my work?" the King wondered, "Actually that is the case. But you are a special exception. I came all this way just to have you...with me."

"Do you listen?" Shadow mocked, "Go to hell!"

The hedgehog warped right next to him, planting his hand on the ground and kicking the King up into the air slightly, his armor dragging him down. Shadow then jumped up to his level, and sent a fist flying into his helmet, causing it to rock. The villain was sent flying backwards at impressive speeds.

But our hero wasn't done yet. He threw his arm behind him, then swung it forward as a dozen Chaos Spears raced through the air, heading straight for the King.

A blast of smoke swirled up into the air as our hero landed on a thick branch on one of the many trees in the area. He pulled out a small communicator, and put it to the side of his face.

"Calling in...Shadow the Hedgehog...code red...I need hero backup...ASAP..." he shouted, "I'll give the coordinates..."

As he typed the code in, he leaped into the air as the King suddenly appeared on the same place Shadow just was. The villain held out his hands as a Death Orb smashed into Shadow, the blue sphere with black rings exploded against him as fragments of his communicator fell out of the cloud of smoke.

A trail of smoke fell to the ground and made a crater as Shadow stumbled out of it.

"How can you use Mephiles' powers?" Shadow questioned.

"That is something that doesn't concern you, Shadow," the King stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Now, you won't be attacking me for a while, so..."

The master of darkness reached out his hand towards Shadow, going inside of him, pulling out the fury and hate inside him.

Shadow struggled to get back up, that Death Orb much stronger than when Mephiles wielded it. But suddenly, strength coursed through him like blood, and he almost leaped into the air from trying to simply upright himself. No physical changes were noticeable, but his energy literally doubled.

"See that power I gave you, Shadow?" the King wondered, "you could get so much more, just by siding with DARKNESS."

"I'm not interested in power," Shadow countered.

"I can give you everything you wished you had," the King promised, "A family, power, the chance to choose who you want to be, to let your powers fly free without restraint."

The villain reached out his hand once more, chuckling as Shadow's darkness broke the surface.

Suddenly, Shadow thought back to the Black Arms incident, how in that small opportunity where he let Black Doom use him, when he was able to go full throttle against those millions of GUN troops, did he feel truly free.

_You can feel that again and forever,_ another side of him _spoke, All you have to do is side with this man._

Shadow thought about that prospect for a moment, and as he looked up with a sinister smirk, the King knew that it worked. No matter what else happened, he had a complete hold over the ultimate life form now.

"What are we waiting for then?" Shadow questioned, black energy rolling off of him.

"Nothing," the King responded, firing a black orb at the ground which formed into a portal, "My Prince of Darkness."

The two stepped through the swirling spatial circle as Shadow looked back one more time over a steep hill, seeing numerous heroes running over it.

As he turned back around once more, the portal closed with flash.

DARKNESS grows, even in the mightiest of heroes...

* * *

Tails jumped from tree to tree, seeing numerous craters, scorch marks, and such.

"What happened here?" he wondered as he hovered to the forest ground.

"A big fight," Knuckles presumed, "But Shadow isn't here."

"The chaos readings are off the chart here too," Rouge reported, holding one of Tails' devices out towards the lake.

"Well for now, we're simply going to have to assume he's missing..."

Knuckles sighed as tears began to well in Rouge's eyes.

"...or dead." Tails finished.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Shadow has switched sides, when will the heroes discover his betrayal? Can they save him from his own darkness? Well you'll find out with two reviews, so hit that button at the bottom of the page!


	20. No Denial

Chapter 20:

The next morning came slowly, many of our heroes still wide awake, thinking of the mysterious events that led to the ultimate life form's disappearance.

Tails walked into his workshop, typing in different codes on his computer, numbers flowing across the screen with no clear purpose, but Tails could understand what those lines of programming meant, obviously from experience.

The fox sighed as a result of a monotone voice told him an answer he hoped not to hear.

"Results: no trace of Shadow the Hedgehog within the United Federation."

He slammed his fist onto the table, shaking it before storming off to breakfast.

As he sat down at the rather large table on the second floor, Blaze turned to him and asked, "So-"

"Nothing," Tails cut off, obviously knowing what she was asking, "Nowhere in the United Federation, which is most of the planet he could possibly be in."

"Well, we'll look for that sticky beak today!" Marine responded, "Plus, nothing is attacking now, right?"

As if on cue, the TV changed to display the GUN Commander.

"Nega's attacking again, right?" Blaze asked for confirmation.

"Affirmative. Tails you can take over and say who goes," the GUN Commander granted as the fox turned towards the other heroes.

"Okay, Knuckles, Charmy, and Vector can take this one," Tails assured as those three ran downstairs to the workshop. Charmy suddenly flew upstairs to grab his toast for on the go eating as a green glow illuminated the first floor.

* * *

Shadow leaned on the side of the King's throne, a smirk writing itself upon his face. His eyes were much different from the time he left, the irises merely red, venomous slits. He also adorned a black cape with a gray inside, the end cut into rough, jagged tears.

From the moment he got here, he could feel the power of everyone around him. He could even feel some loathing toward him being there, but he paid no mind to it. The knights welcomed him more than anyone else, Mor'gul showing him around and giving him the cape to show that he was different than before. When a few disobedient elite pawns tried to attack him, Apollo ripped their heads off in a display of rather creepy strength. Erazor did not take kindly to him, giving the black hedgehog a few unsettling glares back at the pawn processor.

But he didn't care, overall. He was just itching for the chance to let his powers fly free, even if only for a moment.

The King strained greatly. The ultimate life form's sub conscious was rejecting his influence, making it harder to use his energy to keep these dark thoughts inside the ebony hedgehog's head. He would have to find a better solution to keep him influenced by his own darkness. But he didn't have long to think about it as the chess board appeared, showing Nega outside Station Square.

"Shadow, Nega has shown up in the new Metal Harbor outside Station Square," the King stated, "Why don't you go show him who should be feared."

A unusual cackle erupted from the hedgehog's mouth as a portal opened up, "I agree!"

He leaped through the portal as it snapped shut behind him.

* * *

Nega let out another evil laugh as his Nega Scorpion whipped out it's tail onto another Big Foot, smashing it to pieces. A dozen mech suits dropped onto the ground, firing their rocket launchers at the giant robot. But it's armor simply reflected the ballistic weapons back at their targets, causing huge explosions from the mech's destructions, eject packs filled with pilots launching out of the giant cloud of debris and smoke.

Two lightning bolts smashed into the Nega Scorpion's armor, forming two identical dents as Knuckles and Charmy fired more Thunder Arrows and Thunder Stingers at the monstrosity.

The Nega Scorpion simply put up its claw, which absorbed the onslaught completely as it fired a rocket from its hinge in the claw. Knuckles attached to Charmy as the bee heaved both of them upwards to avoid the rocket that roared at them.

As they landed, the giant scorpion swung its arm at them, but was caught by Vector. The crocodile in turn fired a wad of bubble gum from his mouth, expanding as it stretched to both claws, tying them together.

Vector smirked as he threw the claw backwards, causing it to snap off it's joint and smash into it's own body, making a giant dent. The scorpion then reset its joint as it swatted the three away. Despite the force of the hit on the heroes, all of them laded with a quiet thud on the metal platforms that surrounded the Nega Scorpion.

But as they landed, huge explosions rocked the harbor as Blue Eagle GUN Fighters zoomed over head, preparing for their next round of high powered explosives. The Nega Scorpion raised it's tail in response, and a high powered orange beam of energy sliced through every last fighter plane. The beam was then directed down below, where it completely shattered a platform where numerous Big Foots were, causing them to sink into the rough waters of the ocean outside Station Square.

"That beam is sure powerful," Vector observed.

"How are we going to get around all of these attacks?" Charmy wondered.

"To be honest, I don't know," Knuckles admitted, "That is one of Nega's best mechs."

"Look out!" Vector warned as the Nega Scorpion turned towards them, charging up another high frequency beam.

As the beam was about to fire, a blast of red overtook the mech as it roared in aggravation. The scorpion robot turned around to find one figure landing on the ground, covered in a black cape with torn ends.

"Who are you?" Nega demanded to know, but wished he hadn't a moment later as Shadow turned around, his eyes cutting through the doctor.

The hedgehog leaped into the air, going into a Light Attack as he cut through the high frequency beam that was launched at him. A cloud of smoke appeared as the heroes rooted for Shadow, not seeing how he has changed. As Shadow landed on top of the mech, the entire tail fell off. As he leaped into the air once more, he turned around as black energy concentrated in his hand.

"Dark Chaos Lance!" Shadow bellowed as the black mass of energy cut right through the mech, exploding it and sending Nega retreating in his hover egg.

As Shadow landed, the King appeared behind him as the three stared in shock.

"Watch out, Shadow!"

The hedgehog turned around and smirked at them as he walked into the King's grasp, both of then vanishing in a flash of dark purple.

As it cleared, Knuckles sighed as Charmy began to sniffle. There was no denying it now.

"Shadow the Hedgehog isn't dead. He has betrayed us, and is a member of DARKNESS now," Knuckles assumed as Vector simply shook his head.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: In your reviews, if you can get this question right, you will earn the right to ask me one spoiler question about the plot or any other question about the world of Sonic I have created, or if you want to know any future ideas of mine, which I will PM you an answer. I can use a trick question, so get ready for something like that too.

Q: Which battle in my series did Sonic reveal most of his new techniques in?

In addition, two reviews will bring you the next chapter!


	21. Unanswered Call

Chapter 21:

In the cold winter night, one train rushed into the small station in the Botanical Forest. It stayed there as only four people got off, this stop obviously not near anyone's home, save the heroes' base.

"We're finally home," Sonic stated, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see all of our friends!" Big exclaimed, Froggy simply croaked.

The light snow swirled around them, its serene nature calming the heroes.

As they began to walk though the forest, Sonic felt a familiar presence, a comrade.

He dropped his bags and dashed back onto the tracks where he saw an ebony hedgehog clutching a glowing object.

* * *

Azure eyes opened to find a lavender cat standing over him. The fox got up slowly, rubbing his eyes to regain his vision as he walked with her towards the memory room he made. As they walked to the center and Blaze raised the chao emerald pedestal, all of their emeralds were missing, leaving four empty spaces where glowing jewels should be.

Tails' eyes snapped wide open despite his weariness, touching the pedestal just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Who could have done this?" Tails asked.

"I sense a black hedgehog," Silver relayed to them, his eyes closed as PK energy flowed out of his glove, "My new TK powers can sense that much. Red stripes...is this familiar?"

"Shadow," Blaze hissed as she and Tails ran out of the house along with Silver in the lead.

* * *

Sonic walked towards his dark counterpart, not knowing of his changing alliances.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic asked as Shadow turned around, the emeralds in his hand.

The ultimate life form smirked in response as he walked down the track, ignoring his former comrade. As a dark portal formed in front of him, Sonic called out, "Shadow!"

The hedgehog paused for a moment as time seemed to slow down, and as Sonic expected an answer for the sinister aura around him, he heard a small chuckle as the hedgehog ignored him and stepped through the portal, leaving one shocked hedgehog and Team Rose, who just witnessed the hedgehog walk through the portal.

* * *

A few minutes later, the heroes were gathered in the dining room. There wasn't enough seats for every single hero, so some stood up around it.

"Alright Sonic..." Tails began, "A few days ago, while you were still on vacation, Shadow disappeared. We presumed the enemy took him, since he sent an emergency beacon before then. But we couldn't find him. Two days ago, three of us fought Nega, and Shadow showed up with some new powers, and then went with King, so that only means he betrayed us, or is being controlled in some way. And just now, he stole all of our emeralds."

"I bet he's controlled!" Rouge exclaimed, "There's no way he would do this without any influence of some kind!"

"Even so," Knuckles countered, "We can't just go and get him. He was way more powerful than he usually was when he took out that giant scorpion."

"I'll go get him-" Sonic began.

"No! We don't know what to do, and I won't rush in there and get someone else killed," Tails yelled at him, softening up as he got to the dead part, "So we have no choice but to wait."

Sonic shook his head the heroes went to get some sleep. After all, it was the middle of the night.

* * *

An hour or so later, all of the heroes were sound asleep. All except one. The blue hedgehog slowly walked throughout the house, not rushing so no one would wake.

As he exited the room, he took one last look at Tails. The kid was really torn up since the Lunar incident. Kind of like him with Mintra. In many ways, that kid could really be like his brother.

"Goodbye, Tails," he sighed softly as he walked down the hall, past the other teams.

He saw Rouge huddled up on the couch in the living room, sniffling. He would stop and help her, but saving Shadow would do much more for her.

He walked even quieter down to the workshop. He turned to look at Tails' planes. So many models, all made from one eight year old mind. That kid was a real genius.

He chuckled as he turned on the transporter. The white circle glowed a faint green as it charged up.

The blue blur turned towards the entrance as he saw Rouge stand there. He moved to stop her, but she simply requested, "Please, save him for me. Please save him."

The hero gave a thumbs up as the transporter prepared to do its job, "I promise. He'll be back here by tomorrow!"

Rouge smiled at him softly as a green flash lit the workshop.

When it cleared, the cobalt hedgehog was gone.

* * *

Sonic landed on the ground, looking up at where he traced Shadow to. New City, Soleanna. The irony was that he just came from around here.

The hedgehog immediately sensed the former hero. He wasn't close, but not far, either.

"I'm coming, Shadow!" Sonic vowed as he raced off through the city.

Off in the distance he could see the harbor, which was eerily quiet. The whole city was quiet actually, as if it was in knowing and anticipation of the inevitable showdown.

He zoomed up to a building, where he could sense Shadow's energy the most. He knew the hedgehog wouldn't just walk inside a building, so the only option was up.

The hedgehog charged up a Spin Dash, and rocketed up the side of the building, breaking every window he touched. When he reached the top, he flew into the air, flipped once more, then gracefully landed on the roof.

He glared forward, where one ebony hedgehog prepared to leave.

"Are you going to run away, Shadow?" Sonic hissed as Shadow stopped in his tracks.

"No," he answered bluntly, and dashed at the blue blur.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I merged two incredibly short chapters into one so I could speed up the ending of part one. My last chapter finally reached one hundred reviews, so I'm happy for that! I won't do any more spoiler questions so you guys can get the story's plot the right way. Also, I urge people to go on my forum, accessible from the top of my profile! It'll be fun! And two reviews, please!


	22. Turning Shadows Part One

Chapter 22:

Sonic gulped as Shadow stopped right in front of the cobalt hedgehog. The ultimate life form smirked as he lunged his knee into Sonic's gut, causing the hedgehog to choke violently for air.

But he immediately swung his fist forward in an attempt to shake the ebony animaloid off. Shadow flipped backwards into the air, landing with a small clank on the railing of the roof.

Sonic growled in annoyance as Shadow chuckled to himself.

"You really think you can make me go with you?" Shadow questioned.

"I'll drag you back!" Sonic vowed as he ran at Shadow, charging up blue wind, "Even if you're almost dead!"

The black hedgehog leaped back as he fired hundreds of small red blasts, "Chaos Barrage!"

Sonic swept his hand forward as a gust of blue wind shot out, "Sonic Wind!"

Both attacks halted as they ground against each other, finally exploding as the released energy blew out numerous windows.

Sonic then leaped off the roof as well, pursuing the former hero in mid air. Shadow let loose half a dozen punches, but Sonic blocked each one, then grabbed Shadow's fist. Shadow kicked Sonic's wrist to force him to release his hand, then jabbed him twice and attempted to kick him, but the hedgehog spun up into the air, then flipped forward and brought his leg down on Shadow's head, causing the hedgehog to rapidly plummet to the street below.

A cloud of debris rose up as Sonic landed right next to the large crater.

"Now we can take you back home," Sonic stated.

"Don't be so sure," a voice doubted the debris blew away.

Black energy crackled in Shadow's hand as he threw it at Sonic, creating a mass of black that drilled through the cool air, "Dark Chaos Lance!"

Sonic threw a gust of blue wind as he yelled, "Slicing Sonic Wind!"

The attacks collided, and even though it was stalemate at the start, the black lance suddenly cut through the blue wind, smashing into Sonic's chest as the energy released.

Sonic tumbled along the ground before righting himself and charging at Shadow.

Shadow slammed his chaos powered fist against the side of the blue blur's face as he then punched him with his other fist. He then sliced his leg up Sonic's chest, making a deep gash as he punched and kicked the hero once more as he was knocked into the side of a building.

"You couldn't even stand a chance against my Chaos Attack," Shadow noted.

Sonic stumbled out of the opening to the building his body made as it crashed through it, and put his hand over his face.

"I was hoping not to use this, but I'll do anything to save you!" Sonic told him as orange energy burst out of him, creating a storm of orange wind. Shadow was forced to cover his eyes as the orange wind blew at him.

Finally, the wind blew away as Darkspines Sonic stood there, ready for battle.

Shadow stared at this new transformation, obviously never truly seeing it before.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I gained enough power to crush you," Sonic bluntly answered, and swung numerous orange Slicing Sonic Winds at the helpless prince.

Shadow jumped out of the way of the first, then flipped and twisted to avoid the second and third respectively. The fourth he blocked, but the fifth broke his guard., causing him to fly backwards. Sonic then appeared in front of him, orange wind swirling around his arm as he slammed his palm into Shadow's chest, causing a sphere of swirling orange wind to catch him inside, smashing into him over and over. It then carried Shadow down the street, where the wind blew away.

Darkspines Sonic then raced after him, threw him upwards, then slammed him with hundreds of jabs, punches, and kicks over and over, then kicking him through a building.

As Shadow got up on the other side, Sonic was already there, standing at the other end of the street, his arms crossed. Orange energy circled around him furiously, his power never faltering.

"So are you ready to go back now?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow chuckled lightly to himself, then cackled madly as Sonic glared at him.

"There is no way in hell I'm going with you! This power, this power, it's insane!" he shouted.

"But not enough," Sonic replied.

"I doubt that," Shadow contradicted, causing Sonic to question what could possibly still be up his sleeve.

The hedgehog got into a charging stance, his legs spread wide apart as he concentrated. He roared as black energy exploded out of him, blowing out every window in five city blocks in every direction.

As he roared inhumanely, his body went under supernatural changes. His gloves tore apart as he grew sharp dark blue claws. His teeth grew much sharper as he snarled in an incredibly malicious and unnatural way. The area around his snake like irises became black as his tail grew quite long, it's end becoming edged. His shoes' flames became purple as the white parts became black.

Shadow roared once more as his tail whipped around, slicing up a portion of the ground in front of him as his tail then swatted the slabs of cement away.

"In this form granted to me by the dark energy inside of me and the King," Shadow told him, dark energy swirling around him, "You may refer to me as Darkness Shadow!"

Sonic simply stared at this new Shadow, completely taken aback.

"Why would you turn into something like this?" Sonic questioned, "Don't you understand how much this isn't like you? You're reminding me of Mephiles, your worst enemy!"

"No, because I am far stronger than him," Shadow exclaimed, "Strong as a god!"

"I will beat and drag you back if I have to!" Sonic yelled, "I won't let you become this!"

"Then you're going to have to fight for it!" Shadow promised, holding out his claw, "Come!"

The two charged at each other, and a moment later, an explosion of orange and black completely overtook New City.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Shadow's really off the deep end! Can Sonic save him? Will Shadow actually go with him? What are the new powers Darkness Shadow wields? You'll find out with two reviews! In addition, please check out my forum from my profile! You'll love it, I promise!


	23. Turning Shadows Part Two

Chapter 23:

Moments later, a burst of orange and black energy engulfed New City.

Both fighters roared as the energy blew apart, knocking them away from each other.

"Given up yet?" Shadow wondered.

"No!" Sonic yelled.

Both of them rushed at each other in a flash, colliding against each other. Sonic flipped back as Shadow's tail almost sliced his head off. But as he landed, Shadow was already there, swiping his claw against Sonic's face as black energy launched him into a building.

Shadow cackled madly as he flexed his claw.

"I could feel the power rushing through me like blood!" he shouted, "I've never felt so alive!"

As Sonic stumbled out, the ebony animaloid rushed at him, dark flames forming around his claws. The other hedgehog charged up orange wind as Shadow dashed at him.

The cobalt animaloid ducked as Shadow swung his other claw at him. But he spun quickly and sliced his other claw against Sonic's torso. He then launched a high kick at his opponent, who simply backed up a little. However, purple flames fired out of the air shoes, scorching the hedgehog's arm.

Darkspines Sonic winced, but threw the orange wind at Shadow, who was hit head-on by the stream of orange wind, which then turned into a tornado, carrying the ultimate life form through a building, completely destroying it.

"That Tornado Sonic Wind had to stop him a little," Sonic assumed.

Much to his dismay, a blur of black shot out of the rubble, spinning horizontally in the air as dark energy ran up his tail. Suddenly, the tail slashed across Darkspines Sonic over and over, blood spraying out of the gash that was getting deeper and deeper. Shadow roared as he retracted his tail as he rotated faster and faster in the air, then shot his tail through Sonic's torso, dark energy shocking through the tail and damaging the insides of Sonic's body.

Shadow smirked as he threw Sonic off his tail with a simple flick.

"That was my Dark Impaler," Shadow stated, chuckling to himself, "And you have fallen to it!"

Sonic coughed up blood hoarsely as he managed to get up, a look of complete determination written upon his face.

"I told you," Sonic reminded him as his gash healed up to an extent to let him keep fighting, "I won't let you destroy yourself!"

He charged at Shadow, and uppercutted him into the air, where he was kicked through a building. As he tumbled along the ground on the other side, a blur of indigo split the ground up in its wake as orange wind shot out a Shadow, slicing him up, "Slicing Sonic Wind!"

As Shadow was thrown down onto the cement, then being thrown into the air as Sonic directed the wind, his eyes seemed to soften.

_He was able to heal that cut from his will alone,_ Shadow observed,_ Is his will really that strong to bring me back?_

The wind then spun him into the ground as Sonic smashed his fist into the top of his head, which Shadow knew would form a nasty bruise. The hedgehog then jumped away as Shadow stumbled upright.

He fired a dozen Dark Chaos Spears with a swing of his arm. Sonic in return jumped away to dodge three, but found that Shadow was directing their path with trails of black energy from his claws, with only his middle finger not directing the last nine.

Sonic landed on a roof where he vanished, another Dark Chaos Spear making a dent in the concrete. He immediately reappeared behind it, disappearing again as another Dark Chaos Spear carved a crater in the roof he was standing on.

He continuously zoomed away as Dark Chaos Spears constantly tracked him, making more cavings in different surfaces.

When there was only five left, Shadow had another mass of black energy charged, and fired off a Dark Chaos Barrage from it. As all of these blasts closed in on Sonic, he disappeared again, the Dark Chaos Spears finally fading. However, his fingers still moved rapidly as each small dark blast closed in on Sonic from a different angle.

They moved in dangerously close, and as the indigo animaloid leaped high into the air, the hundreds of dark blasts followed him, some reaching even from the side and behind. Air rushed by the hedgehog, drowning out the inhumane roar his opponent let out.

As they were about to reach him, overtaking the view of any onlooker, rapid jabs, punches, and kicks powered by orange wind tore apart each blast individually, black sparks falling to the city streets below.

Shadow cackled in amusement, "That form truly is powerful. You move so fast it looks like you're warping, and even when that proves to be futile, you still have the immense physical power it grants you, with deadly accuracy!"

Sonic ignored this compliment as he dived towards Shadow, his attack enhanced by gravity and simply physics, pushing his fist forward to direct the attack and cut through the air.

"But your power is nothing compared to the godly abilities I have gained!" Shadow exclaimed.

The black hedgehog warped behind Sonic, where his body radiated black, "Dark Chaos Blast!"

Sonic immediately swung his fist around, where it cut through the main portion of the blast, softening its effect as it engulfed him. The black sphere of dark energy blotted out the oncoming dawn, attracting the attention of many others.

Two figures landed on the ground below it, full of injuries but otherwise able to continue with their seemingly eternal conflict.

Both fighters stared at each other, reading their emotions. One wanted nothing more than to bring the hedgehog to the light and save the world like they always had. Another simply wanted to let his true powers fly free without restraint, no matter the nature of it.

Both knew that this was close to the end of their titanic battle. With this knowledge in hand, they charged up their final attacks.

Unknown to the two fighters, many others were watching, including the other heroes, the Knights of Darkness, the SMF or Soleanna Military Force, a few GUN agents, Blizzard, Metal, and many more.

They all waited in anticipation for the end of this conflict, which they wouldn't have to wait long for.

Sonic crouched low as orange energy formed around him. It spun rapidly, tearing up the ground furiously as its density held the slabs of rock up. The atmosphere around him tore apart, even time and space began to distort.

Shadow's tail moved to his front as he put his other arm on his right arm. Huge amounts of black energy concentrated there as the air tore itself apart. The ultimate life form let out another inhumane roar as the black energy crackled violently. Particles of red energy also escaped the former hero's body, adding to the attack.

The two then charged at each other, Sonic being encased in orange energy as it amplified his speed, making him go faster than ever before. Shadow charged forward as well, purple flames rocketing him forward.

As they got closer, the two then reeled their fists back as they launched forward in blasts of energy. As they got within feet of each other, they reeled their fists forward in sync as they each bellowed out the name of their attacks.

"Darkspines Boom!"

"Dark Compressed Chaos Blast!"

Orange and black energy ripped apart numerous buildings and tore apart time and space. Tendrils of energy knocked out more windows and stirred up the wind to the point of knocking people away.

A dome of dark orange blanketed the entire city, and grew brighter as it exploded with a furious boom.

Inside, two hedgehogs transformed back into their original forms.

Shadow winced as his unnatural mutations began to reverse, his long tail going back into his body. His claws also began to retract, leaving only the wrist part of the gloves intact. As the black of his eyes became white and his slits returned to the normal crimson rings in his orbs of vision, his senses came back to him, gazing upon the cobalt hedgehog who risked his life to save another hero from himself.

Sonic gazed upon Shadow with a small smile as his ring faded, his changes going away as he reverted to his normal form. His heart filled with joy of succeeding in saving his friend.

"What have I done?" Shadow asked.

"It's okay, something else took hold of you," Sonic responded, "Shadow didn't do anything."

The white light then over took them as well, bringing them back to the realities of the present.

Both hedgehogs stood across from each other, happy for Shadow to be back. Though bruises and cuts littered them, the pain did not seem to affect them.

"It's time for us to go home, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Both of you will be lucky if you make it home alive!"

Both heroes turned around, and to their surprise, found themselves with a new opponent.

The King of Darkness.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, this was a chapter I worked hard on, so please review. In addition, please for god's sake, go on my forum, accessible from my profile. It'll be fun to post on there, but nobody has yet. So take some time to do that please.


	24. Revealed

Chapter 24:

Both hedgehogs turned around, moving into fighting positions quickly as if they were never injured.

"Ready to fight like we always have?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," the ultimate life form answered bluntly.

They simply stared at the armored villain before them. The armor may protect him from outside harm, but it didn't go the opposite way.

"I congratulate you, Shadow," the King snickered, "That form is actually your own power, so you must have been strong enough to break simply by will. In addition, you managed to break my influence, which is incredibly hard!"

"I'm not interested in compliments," the ebony animaloid hissed, "Corrupt!"

"Oh yes, I did tell you my true name. Well too bad. You didn't have the sense to realize that by being with me, you would be spared from harm in this war. I was really going to make you like a son. But it's a shame, because now you have to die," the King continued, ignoring the hero.

He then grabbed his chest armor, and thrust off all of his protective layers in one motion, revealing his true form.

The hedgehog had pure black fur. While other "blacks" were dark grays, his shade was the closest you could get to black, if not exactly that. His five quills bent straight down and then out to the sides. He had dark purple streaks going up his arm, getting wider as they moved up his arm, finally covering his entire arm as it approached his wrist. He had gray gloves with eyes on them. The eyes had slitted centers while being crimson everywhere else. Around his wrists were azure rings that glowed dimly. His eyes had the white outsides while having scarlet slits not unlike Mephiles' or Shadow's when he was under the King's influence. His boots were purple on the sides with lack going down the middle in a plain pattern. The two quills on his back went outwards to the sides, while his tail was slightly longer than an usual animaloid's, but not as long as Tails' or such. He had a purple mane starting from a small tuft around his upper torso to going around his neck. He was Zeus' height, making him a little taller than Sonic, Shadow, or Silver. Though he looked not so built, under his fur was an impressive set of muscles.

While the other onlookers were surprised, Sonic did not hesitate in the slightest as he shot a gust of blue wind at the King.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic bellowed as the wind hit the villain.

The King smirked as he simply held his palm out. The blue wind racing for him simply split apart around it, causing him not even the slightest amount of damage. He then shot a Death Orb from his palm in response.

Sonic leaped into the air as the orb of blue and black tore apart the ground below him. As he began to fall, the King appeared right next to him, grabbing his chest fur and swinging him through numerous windows before throwing him into the cement sidewalk.

While this happened, Shadow snapped off his rings as a huge shell of yellow energy enveloped him. The massive energy blazed wildly, even catching the King's attention as he landed on the pavement with a soft thud.

Shadow roared in determination as he dashed at the King, fading into numerous afterimages as a tornado of yellow formed.

The afterimages dashed around in circles of wind, creating the hug tornado. As dozens of afterimages then launched at the King, they broke the sound barrier as Shadow delivered a bone shattering punch, rattling his body.

As time seemed to slow down, Shadow's eyes widened as the King whispered, "That's all?"

Though he jumped back to avoid another quick Death Orb, the King shot his arm forward as a Dark Lance cut right through Shadow, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Sonic breathed heavily as he managed to get up, despite how tired he was. His gaze darted towards Shadow, who laid unceremoniously on the ground.

"What are we waiting around for?" Gemini asked, "We're heroes! We have to get down there and help them!"

"I agree!" a cocky voice said as the Type-J extreme gear floated on another roof, Jet on top of it, "Babylon Rogues, let's go!"

The three shot down towards the King as DARKNESS stepped forward, knocking away many of the heroes who took the initiative.

Jet shot down towards the King, using gravity and his board to cut through the winter air and rush at his enemy. He pulled out his banshyo fans and held them close to him as he shot forward like an arrow.

"Jet Arrow!" Jet bellowed as he shot through the King in a green trail of energy. The hawk did a hand plant on the ground, and shot off of it to slow himself down as he slid backward on his board.

He finally stopped next to Sonic as they gave each other a thumbs up.

Though the King was greatly injured, his cut regenerated to the point where no blood came out, but it still was a nasty wound.

"Powerful blow pigeon," the King admitted, "But you actually thought that would be all you needed to beat me?"

"First off, I'm not a pigeon!" Jet yelled, then snickered, "And I knew that, so maybe you should look on yourself for the bomb I placed."

The King growled as he looked over himself, but found everything to be normal.

From the rooftop above, Wave smirked. Jet's placement of the red bomb was perfect, on the glove's eye. Though it covered the slit, making it all red, it was hard to see that. She pulled out a remote with a red button, and smacked her palm on it.

The King hissed, as he couldn't find the explosive. But he finally noticed why his glove looked slightly different. It was too late however, as a giant explosion rocked the entire area, smoke rolling into the air.

In the midst of that, one figure could be seen within, and Storm charged forward on his Type-S, gaining massive amounts of speed and momentum as he leaped off his gear and brought his fists together, smashing them over the King's head and driving him into the ground. Strom then leaped off, and his board raced under him as he swerved around, stopping next to Jet.

Up above them, heroes and villains were fighting on the rooftops, the heroes trying to join the fight while the villains isolated them and held them back.

As the King rose, many of his injuries healing by themselves at a rapid rate, he ordered, "Retreat!"

"What?" Apollo questioned as he sucked the life out of a blue raccoon, taking on the form of him.

"I will not waste my time here," the King told him, "They have tasted what's to come, so now we will wait to fight another day."

He threw a purple orb up into the air, where a giant portal formed. The pawns and other villains that made up DARKNESS leaped into the portal.

"Farewell, heroes," the King spat, "Be lucky you survived another day."

He then leaped into the portal as it closed behind him with a flash, leaving the heroes to recover from this latest predicament.

"It's over, for now," Jet stated.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sonic asked.

"Well first we're going to rob the banks here while everyone's recovering," Wave cut in.

"Then we're going to help out for a change," Jet continued, "We'll go and look for that Crescent guy, and if we find him, we'll give you a call."

Sonic waved farewell as the Babylon Rogues flew off into the distance. He turned towards Shadow, who held he emeralds he stole while under the King's influence.

"Ready to go home?" Sonic asked, the other heroes landing near the two.

"Yeah," Shadow answered, and smiled as all of the heroes warped away in a flash of green light.

_To Be Continued..._

**End of Part One**

A/N: Well, I'm gonna take a small break from writing, and when I come back I'm going to start the Berserker's Blaze filler arc, which will run for ten chapters, then leading into the real arc, which will involve the Queen and Tails, and the search for Crescent, so that's to look forward to!


	25. Common Goals

Chapter 25:

The King sat on his throne, a relaxed look on his face despite his losses in the latest battle.

Kyira had a playful smirk written on her face as she leaned on the King's throne, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, what do you plan to do next?" she asked curiously.

"I plan to attack once more," the King stated, "I have a big plan in the works courtesy of Mor'gul, but until then, I have to give false assurance, making the heroes think they are capable of defeating me."

He snapped his fingers, sparks of purple coming out. In an instant, rows of small figurines in canisters came up from the floor and came out of the walls.

"You may choose one canister, Kyira," the King granted as she walked through the rows.

She rubbed her chin in deep thought as she stopped at the last row, looking through each canister.

"Oh!" Kyira gasped, pulling one of the canisters off the rows, "This is one of my favorites!"

She tossed it to the King, who eyed it with surprise.

"We do share interests, Cinros being one of my favorites as well," the King noted, another canister flying off the walls and floating into the King's hand, "And we'll give him some backup to ensure success."

He then put his own dark energy into it through his eye adorning gloves, clouds of smoke erupting from his hands, moving into the center of the room, pieces of glass from the canisters piercing the floor.

The first cloud of smoke faded to reveal Cinros. He was a centaur with a dark sheet of fur. His chest had a skeletal piece of armor on it. His head had a ram's skull, with yellow glowing eyes inside. He held a black sickle in each arm, having four of them.

"My name is Cinros," Cinros introduced himself, and bowed, "And I exist to serve my King."

The second cloud faded to reveal the second monster. It was a sinister hawk with yellow fathers and darker yellow patterns going up and down it. It also had yellow glowing eyes, and a smooth beak and feathers slanting up near the back of its head. Feathers in a fan like pattern made up its tail of sorts

"My name is Surigos," Surigos told them, and bowed its head, "And I exist to serve my King."

They both then raised their heads, awaiting their assignment.

"Take the pawns, and lay waste to Emerald City. Destroy anyone who gets in your way!" the King ordered as a portal formed behind them.

* * *

In Emerald City, the sky was a sheet of dark gray, signaling an oncoming storm. As people bustled by, one figure walked slowly, covered in a long coat, the hood blowing around slightly on his head to reveal ice cold eyes.

He looked out onto the rather beautiful beach. It was known as the best, but unfortunately the stormy weather made it look rather unappealing, the rough waves crashing onto the sand.

Shrugging it off, he turned to look at the Emerald City Suites in front of him. He walked through the main entrance, lightning causing an eerie glow to light the entrance. If he looked closer at where the lightning in the clouds came down from, he would have seen the huge yellow hawk gliding above the clouds and out of the view of most civilians.

But he didn't notice despite his sharp vision as he walked up to the front desk, passing his GUN ID over to the person working there. The person looked over it, filling out numerous forms before passing it back to him.

"Okay," he began, passing the figure his GUN ID back along with his room key, "Your room is 506, have a great time, blah, blah, blah, I need a new job."

The hooded figure ignored him as he turned to walk up to his room. GUN IDs still worked because Emerald City was on the edge of the United Federation. He was about to walk to the elevator until the glass in the entrance shattered and explosions and screams could be heard from outside.

"So they showed up..." the figure muttered as he whipped off the coat, revealing light blue fur and eyes of ice.

Blizzard rushed outside, flipping over the glass as he landed outside the hotel. As expected, pawns were attacking the entire city, jumping around and tearing things apart with their claws. Sometimes a winged pawn or brute pawn would come by, causing more damage than their standard relatives. Lightning smashed into the ground, causing extraordinary damage.

"The King typically sends out a monster pawn to lead his pawns," Blizzard recalled, "But where is it?"

His natural instincts told him to look up, and just in time. A bolt of lightning almost hit him as the yellow hawk dived at him, the cat flipping away just in time to avoid being torn apart by its ridiculously sharp talons.

As it was about to hit the ground, it swooped incredibly low, taking the opportunity to fire a bolt of lightning at a building to add to the destruction already being caused. It then tucked its wings in and shot upwards into the air, flying just above the buildings.

Blizzard fired needles of ice at it, and thought most missed as it did a barrel roll, one grazed it, causing Surigos to roar in pain.

"I found its weakness," Blizzard stated, "You know, this is almost too easy."

And he was right. Just as he pointed his finger forward to charge a Freeze Blast and finish the job, he flipped to avoid a black sickle curving in the air towards him. He righted himself and fired the blast, but it missed by an inch as the hawk got the picture and tucked its wings in, speeding up greatly as Blizzard began to have a hard time keeping track of it.

He prepared to fire another Freeze Blast when a sickle spun into his stomach, causing him to tumble along the sidewalk onto the beach, where he righted himself and looked to see who threw the sickle.

Cinros cackled as both sickles he threw telekinetically flew back into two of his four hands.

"Two monsters?" Blizzard questioned, "I guess Corrupt's stepping up his game a little."

He sidestepped the swing of the first sickle, and put his ice covered hand up to deflect the lightning, but as he held that, another sickle sliced across his chest, knocking him away, but it didn't end there as another sickle smashed into his chest, knocking him across the beach.

The cat leaped into the air as he landed softly on his feet,his matted fur clinging to itself. Cinros took advantage of the time and put two of his sickles' ends together, creating a double ended sickle. Surigos fired another bolt of lightning at Blizzard but, he up both of his arms up, throwing it back at the hawk. But he was left wide open as the double ended sickle sliced through the air at him. He knew that if it connected, he would be finished.

In the nick of time, a metal claw swatted it away as a figure landed behind Blizzard.

"Who are you?" Blizzard asked.

"Help," the figure responded as they threw off their torn cloak and raced at Cinros, charging up electricity in his claw, "Just go after the pigeon from high ground!"

Blizzard nodded as he leaped onto the side of a building, and began to climb up it using his natural feline reflexes. Surigos swooped in close and attempted to ram him off the building, but missed as he rammed through the building, causing it to begin to fall.

The GUN agent leaped to the top of the building, then leaped off towards the fast moving bird, as he knew this would be his only shot. He charged up a Freeze Blast and fired it with a shooting motion with his fingers.

It hit the tail of the hawk, but nothing else was frozen.

"You missed!" Surigos exclaimed.

"Not really," Blizzard contradicted, "Check it!"

The ice grew all over the monster, freezing all the way up to the center, then going up each wing, causing the hawk to spiral out of control and land in a chemical building, blowing up in a blast of white.

Blizzard landed on the ground as he looked at his help fight the other monster.

Metal swung his electricity charged hand at Cinros, but instead met a sickle. He knocked it away and ducked under another sickle as it almost took off one of his head quills.

"I'm not a robot, so electrocuting me would never work!" Cinros exclaimed, "You're going to need some new tricks."

"I have one," Metal responded, charging up a Metal Surge, and quickly zooming behind him to avoid the double sided sickle. He slammed the Metal Surge on his back, overloading the electrical impulses in his body and causing him to blow up in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

"Since our goals are similar," Metal recommended as they stood on the outskirts of the city, "We would have more to gain by traveling together."

"Very well," Blizzard complied, "We should head towards the old DARKNESS base in the Death Mountains, right outside the United Federation. There should be some clues to the actual whereabouts of the King."

As they walked off, Blizzard thought, _I don't know where you are, but one day you will be brought to justice, Corrupt Darkness!_

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well two antiheroes join forces for a common goal. Will they find the King? What is the mystery behind him? You'll find out with two more reviews! In addition, Berserker's Blaze is cancelled, because I didn't have the will to write it, and I was going into it without avoiding plotholes, so I added on a big surprise to it that you guys will like!


	26. Stinging Seth

Chapter 26:

Tails yawned softly as he crawled out of bed. He dragged himself to the living room where he sat himself on the couch and grabbed the remote. With a simple press of his thumb, the TV flickered to life, images of the Animaloid Olympics flashing across it. He took a sip of coffee he had his new machine make for him, but when he looked back, he found the GUN Commander's face on the television.

As if he was never tired, he jumped up, completely alert on the situation in front of him.

"What is it?" Tails wondered, "Another attack by Nega?"

"No, by Seth, the 2nd Rook of Darkness," the GUN Commander corrected, showing clips of him riding on an unknown figure, blowing up parts of the city, "I advise you send at least four people down there to the Aquatic Capital district of Megalone."

"It will be me, Cream, Marine, and Espio," Tails listed as they ran off to the transporter, "Don't worry, we're on it!"

With a flash of green light, they were gone, ready to fight once more.

* * *

The four heroes landed on the Capital Bridge, causing a small amount of water to splash all over the place. As the clear liquid raced around them, they looked around for their enemy, but found nothing.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious where they were," Tails frowned.

"Just wait, listen," Espio ordered as they did so. Faint explosions and booms could be heard, then suddenly stopped. In an instant, one of the buildings in front of them exploded at the top as hordes of pawns rushed at them. But they were much different than before. They were entirely yellow, and had black stripes going up and down them. Thought they still retained their arms and claws, they had a huge stinger instead of legs, and bug like wings on their backs.

"Incoming!" Marine yelled as she began to fire white blasts at them.

Espio stepped out in front of them, making rapid hand signs as he blew out, "Fire Style: Fireball Onslaught Jutsu!"

Dozens of fireballs scorched right through dozens of them, at least halving the oncoming attacks.

"Let me take this!" Marine shouted as he leaped into the air, flipping from one bee pawn to another, kicking, punching, and shooting blasts at a quick rate.

They fell to the ground, flinching and twitching creepily as Cream winced, "Disgusting!"

She then stepped forward, moving her hands as Cheese and Chocola followed her movements, charging right through the bee pawns as they zipped back and forth hastily to avoid letting any of them through.

Espio pulled out a kunai and shuriken, and threw the shuriken at them while swinging the kunai when they got close.

A few minutes later, Espio whipped out his tongue and stuck it to a bee pawn, throwing over the side of the bridge, dropping it into the deep water below.

"That was a lot of work," Espio panted, holding a cut on his side.

"I think we should follow those explosions on the other side of the bridge," Tails gave his opinion, pointing behind everyone.

They rushed off, knowing that more pawns could come over any time.

As they came to the biggest area filled with futuristic buildings, they heard a eerie shriek as they looked up. They really wished they hadn't.

Above them was a giant bee, obviously a queen of sorts. It looked exactly the same save size difference, and around its stinger was holes where dozens of bee pawns were pouring out of. Above it was a familiar rook: Seth.

"I need Marine to defeat the big guy," Tails told them, "So I'll leave Seth to Espio and Cream!"

The two nodded, and leaped on top of the mech, moving into fighting positions as one voice range through the air, "Psycho Razor!"

Tails and Espio jumped into the air as a huge beam shot out of the stinger of the giant bee.

"You think you can defeat me, Quenis?" Quenis questioned as they jumped away once more to avoid the high-powered beam.

"So what's the plan, Tails?" Espio asked in his usual deep voice, pulling out a kunai and slicing it through three oncoming bee pawns.

"I have an idea, but its going to take a lot, and it may not work," Tails noted, "I'm going to need both of your first two forbidden scrolls.

Espio nodded as they jumped away once more to avoid Quenis' fist smashing right through a building. While they were still flying through the cold air, Espio pulled out both scrolls.

"Okay," Tails began, "Now, tie them to two kunais."

"Give me some time to do that," Espio requested, "This isn't simple."

Tails nodded as he faced the swarm of bee pawns heading right for them. He held up his hand that didn't have his Energy Cannon, and charged up a rotating sphere of orange.

"Spiraling Energy Sphere," Tails muttered as he thrust the attack into the first bee pawn.

Suddenly, a bright burst of orange energy tore through the air, completely incinerating every last pawn heading for them. The ones that weren't in it didn't have enough time to stop flying, and went right into it.

As the blast shrunk in size, Tails yelled, "Do it now!"

Espio nodded, closing his eyes, one kunai in each hand. His eyes snapped open as he tossed the kunai with all of his strength and chaos energy in it. This was their only chance to win.

They cut through the freezing air, finally racing past the Quenis' area of dodging and into two of the reproducing holes.

Time seemed to slow down as Espio slowly counted the seconds. He then uttered numerous phrases, "Forbidden Scroll No. 1: Weapon Rainstorm! Forbidden Scroll No. 2: Fusion Jutsu! Fire Style: Great Inferno Jutsu! Wind Style: Towering Cyclone Jutsu! Fire-Wind Style: Ending Cyclonic Inferno Jutsu!"

Suddenly, red lit up the inside of the stinger/reproductive part of the monstrosity as it roared, flames, wind, and numerous weapons burning, slashing, and piercing it. The chaos lasted for minutes, burnt and impaled bee pawns falling out like raindrops.

Finally, the entire lower half exploded in a burst of rolling flames, causing the giant monster to plummet to the city below. Tails, tired and exhausted from using a technique he did not fully know of yet, fell to one roof as Espio collapsed on the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marine rushed through the falling light snow as she rushed at the rook. Seth smirked sinisterly as he flipped into the air, spinning around once as he unleashed a quite fast moving crescent of green flames.

Marine had no chance to avoid it, so she put her arms up and hoped that it wouldn't hurt her too bad. Unfortunately, her hopes were quickly extinguished as a burst of lime green rocketed her to the edge of the roof. The silver hedgehog cackled as he fell through the air, charging up another Psycho Razor, planning to finish this quickly.

But unfortunately for him, a light blue blur scraped across his face as Cheese returned to his owner. Marine took the opportunity to jump to another roof as the Psycho Razor sliced a chunk of the building off, causing it to collapse. Seth conveniently jumped off the building, leaping into the air as he charged up a big amount of energy.

Cream was also doing the same, smashing her palms together as a blast of light orange energy came out, "Chao Cannon!"

Despite what she thought would happen, all of the peach colored energy drew into Seth's open palm, drenching him in waves of energy, pumping and rushing through his body like oxygen and blood. He growled in pure anticipation of what would happen next, a malicious expression signifying everything that could be possibly evil within one being writing himself on his face.

As he flew through the air, he suddenly appeared in three different directions around Marine and Cream, who were back to back, ready for any attack.

"That's immeasurable speed!" Marine shouted above the villain's cackle.

"Psycho Razor Fury!" he shouted as dozens of Psycho Razors shot out from numerous angels, Seth moving quickly in the air to attack from different points.

Tears poured out of Cream's eyes. She simply couldn't take the relentless, merciless, brutish nature of this hedgehog. A dome of green blew apart the entire building as rubble blew throughout the air, almost landing on Tails who struggled to get up and aid his teammates.

As it cleared, Seth stood in front of Marine, who took every last blow for Cream, smoke and green light rolling off of her. Cream shook, sobbing quietly as Marine fell to the ground.

"As you can see, I didn't even show half my strength in my fight with the blue hedgehog behind you," Seth told her as she turned around to find Sonic and Silver in fighting positions, Tails and Espio slung over knuckles who stood behind them, ready to drop them in a fraction of a second and fight with all he had.

"But I don't feel like fighting all of you. I've done my job," Seth chuckled, a purple portal opening behind him. He leaped back into it before anyone could do anything, leaving the heroes to sort out this latest predicament.

* * *

Seth bowed slightly in front of the King on his throne, who simply clapped his hands.

"I'm proud of you..." the King began as Seth got up. Only to find the King standing right in front of him, placing his glove on Seth's shoulder, "...Seth."

The silver furred hedgehog had to stop himself from gasping, holding back the strong urge. Both hedgehogs stared into the other's piercing eyes, trying to see what was going on behind them. The moment seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Seth pulled away from the King's gaze, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't act so indifferent. I am rewarding you for your efforts!" the King exclaimed, patting Seth lightly, "I shall train you with my own knowledge! Meet me in the training zone in a half-hour."

The hedgehog said nothing in responded, walking off. Something about the King he just didn't like, and eventually the King may become his enemy.

As he walked through the maze of hallways in the castle, he encountered Naga in the hallway, his arms crossed as his eyes bore into Seth's.

"Can we talk for a moment, SSSeth?" Naga asked, "I have a offer for you, and if this works, the King will find himself dethroned."

Seth scratched his chin for a moment, before looking into the snake's eyes that matched his in many ways. Both were thinking the same thing.

"I'm listening!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Another plan is brewing within the castle walls. How will Blizzard and Metal tie in with the heroes? What is the King's big plan? What is Naga's plan? You'll find out with at least two reviews! These chapters are getting longer and longer, because of my growing skills, so you will see longer chapters in due time! So I need lots of reviews!


	27. The Unstoppable Plan

Chapter 27:

Harsh winds blew up in the mountains, causing the pawns patrolling the area to cover their heads in a feeble attempt to ward off the freezing snow and wind.

As they did, two figures dashed past the wall of defense as the wind died down. They threw off their cloaks, knowing from this point on it would be useless.

"Snow is merely small ice crystals, so I can manipulate it, to an extent," Blizzard stated as they looked in front of them, finding absolutely nothing.

"So where's the base?" Metal asked, "I don't see it anywhere."

Blizzard walked up to the center of the small, flat area in the mountain. He fired one spike of ice at each of the four corners of the area. Suddenly, they stopped in mid air. In truth, the invisibility on the four pillars wore off. Metal suddenly jumped away as a slab of earth rose up where he once stood, revealing a set of stairs that went down into the darkness.

"Here we are," Blizzard told him, "the old DARKNESS base. Most of it is entirely underground. The plan is to just follow my lead. I know where the information and such we need is, past the throne room, so we'll head in that direction. You have to cover my back and provide me with a clear path. They have to be hiding something here."

The moment Metal nodded, both of them dashed off down the stairwell, red lights going off.

"The alarms!" Metal exclaimed as they hit the bottom of the stairwell, dashing off through the corridor.

Metal turned back to find about a dozen pawns pursuing them. He stopped, charged up a Metal Surge in an insanely short time and plunged it through the entire group. He then launched off the wall, smashing through another and landing right behind Blizzard.

"Let's go," Blizzard advised as another twenty pawns came out from the adjoining hallways.

Metal turned around, and unleashed a blast of electricity on them before turning around and running off with him.

As they got to the final hallway leading to the huge doors for the throne room, hundreds of pawns attack them from both sides. They faced back to back, unleashing their stronger attacks on the pawns.

"Double Freeze Blast!"

"Metal Surge Discharge Cannon!"

Blasts of clod energy and lightning tore through every last pawn, instantly killing them. The two had no time to celebrate however, with their not yet done. They dashed through the recovering pawns, and went up to the door. In its center was a slot.

The icy blue cat pulled out a diamond with black energy radiating from it. He thrust it into the slot, making sure it was in right, then stepped back. The door spat out the jewel, which Blizzard caught, then opened up with a cloud of smoke.

The two simply walked right through it, entering the throne room. It was much different from the poorly lit rooms and corridors they entered before. The room had a floor with a plain beige-colored spiral design. The walls were completely brown, and the ceiling was clear, showing the other mountains and sky above. A little past the center of the room was the throne room, with one person seated in it.

"Look who it is," Jax cackled, standing up on his throne, "Who did you expect, the King? Well, I'm supposed to guard the place from intruders, since we're preparing our invasion force."

"Invasion force?" Blizzard yelled in shock.

"Soleanna will be burnt tot the ground, and we will rise above it, situating our new base there," Jax smirked, "But don't worry, you won't be there to witness its fall!"

"You can't take both of us," Blizzard growled, "And you know it."

"That's why the King gave me this," Jax responded, "Come, my Titan Pawn!"

"He gave you one of the three Titan Pawns?" Blizzard questioned.

A sick laugh erupted from Jax's mouth as out of the darkness came the Titan Pawn, identical to the one Crescent fought save for the fact it had two large demonic wings.

"I'll take Jax," Blizzard offered, "You take the big guy."

"Got it," Metal nodded as he charged up a Metal Surge.

Jax made the first move, leaping into the air and smashing into the floor with his white particle charged palm, releasing a massive shock wave of light. Blizzard flipped into the air toward Jax, moving over the wave and snapping his leg down on his head, almost popping his neck. But a second later, the lynx's head moved right back up, showing a sinister expression that displayed everything evil that could possibly go through one villain's mind.

Blizzard drew back, but not in time. Orange energy swirled around Jax's arms as he performed a mid air barrel roll right into Blizzard, causing the cat to spit blood onto the floor before being rocketed across the room, smashing into the wall.

He was down, but not out. He fired a Freeze Blast at Jax, who jumped to avoid it, but found his entire arm frozen. He did manage to break it before it grew all over him, but found that his entire arm was numb, making it effectively paralyzed.

Jax growled in anger as he watched Blizzard get up, a bad, deep cut in his stomach from the Stardust Spinning Drill. The cat walked towards him slowly, another Freeze Blast being charged up in front of his finger.

As it fired, Jax ran right towards it, white energy being charged around his palms. Suddenly, he warped again, appearing right behind Blizzard. But unlike last time, Blizzard already had another Freeze Blast charged behind his back, which he unleashed on the rook. It launched him right into the same spot Blizzard ended up mere moments ago.

Blizzard had no hesitation, rushing at Jax, his arm covered in ice. Jax ran at Blizzard, white lighted palms meeting his crystal pigmented palms, creating a massive dome of energy.

Meanwhile, Metal jumped to the right as the Titan Pawn flew by him and smashed his fist into the wall as a result of his failing attempts to hit him. Metal took this as an opportunity, charged up yet another Metal Surge, and in a flash of electricity, severed the Titan Pawn's arm from its body.

In a roar of agonizing pain, the Titan Pawn reeled its other fist back, and smashed it into Metal, causing many fluids in his robotic body to gush out of the deep cut caused from the fist with the power of thousands of elephants. The unfortunate robot was then thrown off the fist and onto the throne, where he leaped into the air in the nick of time to avoid becoming a permanent mark in the floor.

"Metal Surge!" Metal shouted as he flew forward and plunged his claw into the monstrosity's chest. The creature shrieked in pain as arcs of electricity cut in and out of its body. It then knocked Metal back, who felt his power running out.

"You're finished!" the Titan Pawn exclaimed as he swung his arm forward once again.

"Not really," Metal contradicted, leaping into the air and attaching himself to a black power generator in the corner. The energy went up into the robotic hedgehog's claw, black arcs of energy circling him. In an instant, all of the punctures in his armor came together as damaged wired and machinery reattached themselves and began running. It was almost as if he was never injured.

He then looked at the hole he made in the behemoth's chest. It would work, and since he's a robot, he can't be corrupted by the dark energy, only powered by it. He could still feel the sinister energy mutating his insides, but if he hurried, he could discharge it all before any bad changes happened.

All of the dark energy concentrated to his open claw where it formed a huge black version of his signature attack, "Metal Surge!"

He rushed at the hole, and plunged his claw into it. The ebony energy tore apart the Titan Pawn completely, causing it to burn away in specs of black and purple.

He turned towards Blizzard, who coughed up blood from specs of white tearing through his chest. Seeing that Metal was still ready to fight him with Jax outnumbered, he leaped backwards to the edges of then room.

"I already stalled you guys enough that the force going to Soleanna will be complete surprise!" Jax cackled as he warped away, "The assault on Soleanna will be unstoppable!"

"How can we tell them in time?" Blizzard wondered, "The force is already moving out."

"They're going to need all the help they can get," Metal opinionated, "Let's hurry to Soleanna. Maybe we can beat them there!"

In a flash of light, they were gone, racing towards Soleanna to aid in the biggest attack

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: The villains make their big move! Will the heroes be able to stop them? Who is involved in the attack? Will Soleanna burn to the ground? You'll find out with at least three reviews! You heard me, three!


	28. Assault Part One

Chapter 28:

Tails got up, always the early riser in the group, gt up to make his coffee and turn on the TV. He moved to make sure Knuckles and Sonic didn't awake, though with Sonic it wouldn't be that big of a deal to keep him asleep.

He went into medical room first, tending to Marine's wounds, then giving Cream more medicine. The experience with Seth truly traumatized her, and she ended up with a sickness like the flu, but in many ways different. He didn't know much about it, but he knew that she just had to ride out this one out.

He sighed and walked into the living room with his coffee, and turned on the TV. This leadership stuff is much harder than it sounds.

His thoughts immediately went away when he heard the TV emergency report come on, leaving him speechless.

"**THE SRMF, OF SOLEANNA ROYAL MILITARY FORCE, HAD DECTECTED THOUSANDS OF FLEETS HAEDING TOWARDS THEIR SHORES. A CLOSER LOOK REVEALS THAT THE DARKNESS NAVY IS HEADING TOWARDS SOLEANNA IN AN ALL OUT ATTACK. SOVEREIGN PRINCESS ELISE THE THIRD BEGS ANY HERO WHO IS AVILABLE TO COME TO COME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BECAUSE THEY WILL NEED ALL THE HELP THEY CAN GET. THAT IS FROM GUN NEWS, YOUR ULTIMATE UNTIED FEDERATION NEW SERVICE.**"

The cup of coffee shattered on the wooden floor as fast yet hard footsteps raced off to the emergency button on the other side. Red lights blared throughout the base as the heroes raced towards the workshop, stacking up on weapons and waking themselves up quickly.

A moment later, numerous voices yelled, "Chaos Control!" as the base was lit by a green light. When it was gone, the base was completely empty, save for Marine and Cream, the rabbit just beginning to wake up, and small note taped to the side of her medical bed.

* * *

Hundreds of heroes stood on the shoreline of New City, Soleanna's harbor, looking out onto the horizon, where small blips could be seen, the sun right above them as the sky began to turn blue.

"Good news," Tails relayed, "GUN's heading over here right now despite the fact we're not in the United Federation to help out. We'll need it."

At least a good half and hour passed, the blips doubling in size as the sun was almost right in between them and their attackers. The heroes were still tense, knowing that any moment of hesitation could give them the chance to attack.

As they watched, a small ball sized object flew from one of the ships, heading straight towards them. As it came closer, it turned out to be purple in color. Sonic suddenly flipped back, and with good reason. A huge explosion ripped out from it, blowing out every window in the area and throwing some of the heroes back into the harbor cargo.

"Shit!" Shadow yelled as he looked up. Winged pawns sailed through the air, dropping the same purple balls onto the ground, creating huge explosions that even knocked over some buildings with their ballistic capabilities.

Tails didn't understand what he was getting so worked up about. All they did was create huge explosions. He then realized what they were really for when a red armored claw smashed into his chest, causing him to fly across the harbor.

The other heroes instantly found themselves thrown into battle when the realization hit Tails. Each orb that exploded contained ten elite pawns each, and with the number that just did, this was going to be the fight of their lives.

Team Dark rushed at two orbs that exploded, quickly going on the offensive. Shadow warped numerous times, snapping the neck of each pawn he went by. As the six that neared him fell, he leaped at another group farther away, leaving the rest of his team to take out their share.

Rouge spun rapidly into a Screw Kick, plowing right through three of them. As a Giant Pawn came near her, ready to smash its club like weapon over her head, she concentrated her energy to her leg and thrust it upwards in a high-kick, splitting the pawn down the middle with little effort.

"Take a look at that Slicer Kick!" Rouge shouted as she took to the skies, leaving Omega with the last ten. As two came from the left and right, he spun his entire upper body around with his claws out, skewering them. The last eight rushed from the front, their claws outstretched to do some serious damage. However, they would never get the chance as Omega opened his hidden missile compartments, and fired out ten Omega Missiles, each one locked on to an individual pawn.

As those pawns fell, Omega looked over to his comrades, who were situated around Silver, who closed his eyes and held out his PK emitting hand. He frowned, and let go of the energy.

"Not only are they attacking from the front, but from the back and sides," Silver confirmed, listening to his transmission from Tails as he looked at his fellow comrades, "Teams Rose and Chaotix will head straight back, while Hyron will head to one side and we'll head to the other. Sonic and Dark will stay here, unless other instructions are given."

The heroes nodded and rushed off towards their locations, defeating enemies as they moved to where they needed to be.

* * *

In the forest, Silver held up a forcefield as pawns began to bang on it loudly. He then growled, "You guys are really annoying, you know that?"

He then expanded his forcefield as pawns went flying all over the place, even into the trees. As more orbs flew through the air, he held his arm up, freezing them in place as he tossed them back at the ships.

Blaze kicked five orbs away in quick succession, not even giving the enemy a chance to attack. One orb escaped her grasp, but as it hit the ground, a dozen white orbs entered the explosion, causing every pawn to fall with at least one fatal injury to them.

The team gathered together as more orbs came and shouted, "Team Blast! Psycho Triple Burst!"

Silver put his PK around both Blaze and Marine with each of his hands. Blaze then spun rapidly as flames shrouded her. Silver used his arm to aim her toward each orb, destroying them as Marine shot a large amount of blasts, each white one surrounded by a shell of PK to add to their destructive capabilities. Silver then pulled both of them back as they Blaze threw a fireball and Marine threw a big white blast. Silver then released PK on his teammates and put it around the blasts, fusing them together to create a fireball with white and teal energy swirling around it, maximizing its power.

A massive explosion eliminated all of the orbs flying towards them, but as more came they realized this would be no walk in the park.

* * *

Gemini tore apart a line of oncoming orbs with his Dark Fang Launcher while Lunar was positioned behind him, taking out any pawns that managed to land. Vibra was one top of the roofs with some other heroes, firing their projectile attacks with Vibra leading them in taking out the winged pawns that seemed to be bothering everyone in their progress.

A Giant Pawn landed a few meters away from Gemini, and as he approached, Lunar used his energy to propel him forward from the back and bottom while silver energy concentrated around his sword, rocketing him forward while he took one massive swing at the Giant Pawn slicing the monster in half and crushing its club like weapon. Lunar appeared right behind him then stated, "That Silver Splitter has to be my greatest innovation yet!"

* * *

Sonic ran throughout the city, giving fast hits to each pawn to take care of them quickly.

He stopped however when an orb, this one made of black metal, crashed through a row of buildings, leaving a huge hole. Sonic went through it by leaping into the air and spinning into his ball form. When he came out on the other side, he found Erazor Djinn standing up out of the metal orb, smirking as he pulled out his folding razor.

"Here we meet again, you blue rat!" Erazor spat, spinning his folding razor around in the air by his chain. With a flick of his hand, the razor spun at Sonic. A moment later, debris flew through the already damaged structure, tumbling along the ground and rolling in the air.

* * *

Knuckles climbed up the bell structure with great speed, his sharp knuckles digging into one place, then digging higher up the next fraction of a second.

The plan Tails thought of was genius. There were enough bells in different locations that they could have one animaloid make their way up there, and when help was needed, they could just smash the bell so they know where reinforcements should be sent.

He continued climbing, but suddenly stopped and leaped to the side, quickly grabbing hold of the structure as a long, scaly arm stretched past him, hitting a good ways behind him and tearing out numerous slabs of concrete.

The red echidna looked up to see Naga climbing downwards towards him, using his stretchy arms to move faster than Knuckles could possibly have.

"Die!" Naga hissed as he swung his arm downward at Knuckles, where it grew in length to the point of hitting Knuckles.

Huge pieces of concrete fell out of a cloud of smoke, with a red animaloid falling through the air next to it.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well this three part attack is already underway, and there is no clear winner! Will Blizzard and Metal make it in time? Which side will win? Is there still another part of this attack up the King's sleeve? You'll find out with three reviews, yes, three!


	29. Assault Part Two

Chapter 29:

As the echidna fell through the air, he lunged out his fist in desperation. One of the knuckles caught hold of the surface, almost pulling the hero's arm out of its socket. He used the momentum to swing around, launching himself upwards at the bishop.

He charged up an Exploding Punch in his left arm, and released it as Naga swung his arm out, knocking Knuckles back downward as the released energy knocked him up into the air. But his arm was in place, so as he swung back down, and outstretched his leg in preparation for the attack.

Knuckles was looking above him at the bell. He fired a Thunder Arrow at it, then released another Exploding Punch from his other arm to ward off the aggressive viper. Naga questioned what it was for, but his thoughts quickly stopped from the ringing behind him. As he looked back, he growled at the church bell swinging back and forth, a harmonious gong radiating from it.

"That isss quite irritating!" Naga hissed, "I don't know what you're planning, but you will sssurely not sssurvive!"

"I can help you with that," Knuckles commented, pointing upwards. Naga followed his guidance, finding a group of Blue Eagle fighter planes speeding overhead, dropping a huge load of bombs on the snake.

Knuckles let go of the side, falling freely as a cloud of flames and smoke erupted from the impact. The hero was busy knocking away the pieces of concrete flying at him, using his Exploding Punch on some in order to avoid the broken pieces he missed hitting him by accident.

As the rest fell, Knuckles pushed off his knuckles with all of his might and ran vertically up towards the bishop, an Exploding Punch charged. Unfortunately, the head of the viper, his neck stretched out from inside the cloud, bit down of Knuckles' shoulder before retracting back.

"What was your purpose for that measly attack-" Knuckles was cut off by his vision fading as he felt his muscles loosening, almost losing his grip.

_Venom!_ He yelled to himself as he thought of way to get on a horizontal surface before he ended up falling thousands of feet. Naga would not let him pass, and unless more help arrived, he would be left totally defenseless.

The snake was obviously thinking the same thing, as his scales fitted in to the grooves in the surface and he launched both arms forward, ready to deliver the finishing blow. But as that happened, he heard a voice behind him murmur something, and he leaped into the air as a blast of cold energy raced past him, barely missing Knuckles, who held on for dear life.

"You almost hit me retard," Knuckles spat in a playful way.

"I usually feel nothing towards others, but I really hate you," a calm voice mocked as Naga stretched out his arm and gripped onto the pillar that held the top above the church bell up to the main tower. He then leaped back down to where he was before he was fired at, glaring at the poisoned hero before him.

As Knuckles rushed up the surface, Naga growled as he stretched his arm, "Your fight isss with me!"

Blizzard crouched on all fours and leaped down the side of the building, stopping behind Naga and driving his boot across his face. Naga flipped and sliced Blizzard across the face with his claw, but the cat spun around and threw him into the air. The agent then pursued him with a flurry of punches, then an axe kick that sent him tumbling to the ground below.

But then the cat fell right after him, the venom immediately immobilizing him and causing him to spit up a fountain of crimson. Fortunately for him, Knuckles' echidna blood kicked in, which gave him a mall burst of muscle activity. He ran down the vertical surface, then jumped into the air, caught Blizzard, and landed on top of Naga, which made him cough in agonizing pain before warping away, but not before giving a ending remark.

"I've had enough fun playing with you heroesss. Until we meet again. But if you live after the sssecret sssecond wave of thisss attack, you'll be lucky!"

Blizzard grew pale as he motioned for one GUN soldier to come over.

"Find Tails, and tell him to make sure every last inch of the perimeter is guarded, because this isn't over by far. Tell him me and Knuckles sent it," Blizzard requested as the GUN soldier nodded and barked orders to the medical team, who rushed over to them.

* * *

Sonic flipped back as the razor blade missed him by inches. It was whipped back by the chain as Erazor folded it and charged up supernatural flames in his free hand as he charged at Sonic, who charged up a Compressed Sonic Wind.

"Mystical Scorcher!"

Crimson and azure clashed violently. But it was definitely not the same as their last clash. Erazor unfolded his sword with a simple flick, and tried to cleave Sonic's head off. But the blue blur caught it with his hand,causing a gash to form, but avoided a potentially fatal outcome. Finally, Sonic reeled his leg back, and drove it into Erazor's stomach, causing the bishop to gasp for air. The genie of the lamp was rocketed back through the unstable wall behind him as Sonic followed.

"I guess I can't use simple stuff like that on you anymore, you blue rat!" Erazor spat as he smirked, "So now I will use my ultimate technique!"

Sonic braced himself for whatever was coming, blue energy circling him, tearing up the ground. Erazor spun his cleaver in the air as he put his other hand on it, the supernatural flames going up the chain and onto the spinning razor, spreading fire everywhere.

He then tossed the spinning razor into Sonic's chest, slicing him numerous times before Erazor maneuvered it above his head, still holding the chain as he bellowed, "Mystical Scorcher Tornado!"

Flames immediately come out from it, taking over the blue wind as a tornado formed around it. A blaze then erupted within as Sonic was pulled into its pull, burning everything to a crisp as yells of pain came from inside, the whirlwind of fire spinning violently, tearing apart even more of the structure.

Finally, Erazor used the chain to pull the whirlwind into a large wall, tearing it apart as the entire structure fell apart around them. He turned into black smoke to avoid being damaged, but the blue blur wasn't as lucky as he was buried under the rubble.

The black smoke came up out of it as it formed into Erazor, who put his razor blade back, obviously thinking this was over.

Sonic stumbled upwards, his hand over his face.

"Remember Darkspines Sonic? You can experience him all over again," Sonic chuckled playfully despite his physical injuries. But right before that happened, Metal leaped in front of Sonic, a Metal Surge charged.

"Leave him to me and conserve your energy," Metal ordered as Sonic nodded, "Elise will be attacked by one of the extra three group heading for the island as we speak. You need to go and save her."

He sped off in a burst of blue wind as Metal charged forward, roaring as he summoned his Metal Surge Realm.

* * *

Tails smirked as he landed. Suddenly, the navy that was about to land exploded in debris and flames. Apparently his new bombs did work. The group around him cheered, but Tails narrowed his eyes, pointing out to sea.

There were even more sleeker ships out there, splitting the water as they made huge progress in little time. Many elite pawns stood on the deck, ready to fight for the mission at hand. Each ship had tons of cannons, each one armed and ready to unleash the next phase.

On the center ship stood one female surrounded by an elite pawn squad. She was an orange fox at Zeus height that had nine long tails with white ends. She wore eloquent clothing that would attract any onlooker. Her scarlet eyes held unrivaled and unparalleled seductiveness, but beyond that layer was maliciousness that only a demon could hold, which was closer to the truth than anyone thought.

She was Kyira the Fox Demon, the Queen of Darkness, one of the co-conspirators and the member that would lead the attack on the field of battle.

"I'll take care of this," Tails told the heroes surrounding the harbor as he charged up his Energy Cannon.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Please go on my forum, two reviews, same as usual, blah, blah, blah!


	30. Assault Part Three

Chapter 30:

Tails was hooked up to numerous lines they set up together. The idea was that it would throw him great distance through simple pulleys and amplified kinetic energy, but in essence it is a giant slingshot.

Tails leaned back as Omega counted down the time.

"5...4...3...2...1...Launch!" he counted monotonously as Tails shot forward, the lines falling part from the sheer force of the launch. He flew over the beach and the seas in an instant, approaching the ships rapidly.

As he sailed above the ships, he fired a ball of orange from is cannon at Kyira, cutting through the air like a rushing comet. It collided with her, creating a huge explosion of orange as Tails landed on the ship, pulling out more of his Energy Bombs in preparation for a counterattack.

* * *

Elise ran towards the beach, her guards right behind her. The speed boat was already started up and ready for use. But right beyond it was two ships, racing toward shore as Aqua Pawns swam towards them. Those pawns looked like regular ones save for long tails with fins that propelled then through the water. They had more streamlined clear blue armor and webbed claws and feet.

They ran up to shore, rushing at the guards, who began to fire with their Magnums. Unfortunately, the Aqua Pawns had much greater agility than they thought, and most managed to evade every single shot. The guards were then pounced on, and a Giant Pawn approached the helpless princess, blue wind rushed around her, knocking the Giant Pawn into the ocean where it drowned.

Elise uncovered her eyes to find a familiar cobalt hedgehog in a protective stance in front of her, arms stretched wide open, blue energy surrounding both of them. Despite his injuries, he was completely determined to win.

"How can we possibly win?" Elise questioned, "We should get away while we can!"

"We'll make it!" Sonic yelled above his own energy, "Just smile!"

She questioned his thinking for a moment, but a small smile did write itself upon her face as she nodded. And with that, Sonic leaped into battle, blue wind concentrating around his fists.

* * *

Metal smashed his fist across Erazor's face, snapping his leg upwards to knock him into the air. He then brought up his other leg into a Scissor Kick, knocking him even higher. Thanks to his superior speed as a bonus from the Metal Surge Realm, he appeared behind Erazor, plunging a Metal Surge into his chest before jumping away, ripping out his claw along with a splash of crimson liquid.

Erazor panted heavily as the hole healed up to an extent where he could still fight, Though Sonic was stronger overall than Metal, the robotic version's strategy for winning in combat was ust something he was not accustomed to fighting against. It involved disabling the opposition's effective offense and then using their own strong offense to completely eradicate the opponent as quickly as possible.

And with the mysterious area Metal created, he seemed to be bonding with the electricity, moving easily back and forth with little effort. This fight would be much harder than he thought.

Metal raced towards Erazor again, smashing his fist across his face. Erazor then spun around quickly using the momentum from the hit, and hit Metal's chest with a palm full of supernatural flames, "Mystical Scorcher!"

A dome of flames blew away all of the rubble from the building that was destroyed from the fights the genie ended up in. The flames then scattered as Erazor clenched his hand into a fist. Metal was greatly injured, wires hanging out of holes in his armor. The robotic hedgehog simply grunted as he charged up another Metal Surge.

"I'm a robot, I do not feel pain like you organic beings," Metal stated as he rushed at Erazor with his Metal Surge out. Erazor sung his razor, but Metal vanished in the blink of an eye. A electricity charged claw came out of Erazor's chest, shocking the genie of the lamp as Metal threw him off his arm, shaking it as he walked away.

But as he did, he didn't notice how the injury healed instantly, Erazor turning around with his razor flipped open. He charge at Metal, flames going up and down the mystical weapon.

"Die!" he yelled as he swung it at Metal. But his razor stopped against the half dome of electricity surrounding Metal as he was shocked and knocked back as the Thunder Barrier released, tumbling along the ground as he stood upright.

"I am immortal. Attacks like these may kill anyone else, but I am immortal, unable to die. So I've had my fun. Farewell, and tell Sonic this isn't over by a long shot!" Erazor yelled as he jumped into the air, where a portal caught him, vanishing in a flash of light.

Metal dashed off as he saw more winged pawns approaching from the forest, electricity circling him as he began to heal.

* * *

Sonic kicked another Aqua Pawn away, but another one sliced his leg up, causing crimson lines to adorn it. He fired a Sonic Wind as he winced, which carried it into a tree, which fell over.

Elise simply stared at the cobalt hedgehog. He was fighting for his life, and even though he was losing, he still kept on fighting.

"Sonic! Just stop, we can run!" she yelled.

"No, I got this!" he replied, putting his hand over his face, "Please don't freak out."

A burst of orange energy knocked all of the pawns away, and overturned two of the ships.

When it cleared, Darkspines Sonic was standing there, orange tendrils of energy reaching up into the air. He gave a thumbs up to Elise as he charged into battle with unparalleled speeds, almost tearing apart the atmosphere.

* * *

Tails held out his arm cannon as the Kyira stood there, mostly unharmed. Tails had many bruises on him, but was still prepared to fight.

"You sure that a little kid like you should be fighting like this?" Kyira asked, venom dripping on every word, but in such a seductive way Tails didn't even mind.

"Spiraling Energy Sphere!" the fox bellowed in response as orange energy began to spiral in his open palm. Kyira, instead of her usual reaction, was taken aback.

_This is just like my energy, or my father's!_ Kyira exclaimed, _This has to be someone from my family!_

She thrust her hand forward, blocking the huge blast that began to release itself. She then gripped Tails' forehead with her palm. Before he could ask what she was doing, flashes erupted in his eyesight as everything went black.

Kyira sighed as she held the unconscious Tails in her hands, small tears rolling down her face in disbelief of what she uncovered. She looked out towards Soleanna as she analyzed the situation. Most of the pawns were destroyed, and the heroes were getting other hand.

She motioned for one her Royal Pawns to come over, who bowed to her. She snapped her fingers as a massive portal opened up behind the naval fleet.

"Tell all the forces to retreat, we're losing," Kyira told it, "And tell Corrupt I have a small...family matter to take care of."

The Royal Pawn nodded as it blew into a black and red horn, causing every single pawn all over the area to stop fighting, leaping into the air. The ones that couldn't fly were caught by winged pawns as they flew out to sea, avoiding last minute attacks the heroes, RMF, and GUN sent at them. They all flew through the portal as the ships turned around and sailed into the portal. When they went though, a flash of light blinded everyone's vision, and then the portal was gone.

Kyira snapped her fingers, and her and Tails warped away in another flash of light.

* * *

Sonic cheered with Amy by his side as the heroes yelled in victory, some sighing in relief now that they have a break from the seemingly endless fighting.

A GUN soldier ran to his side, asking, "Do you know where Miles "Tails" Prower is?"

"Where is Tails, actually?" Knuckles wondered.

"He last went on the Queen's Royal Ship," Omega reported, "Has not been seen since then."

Sonic went pale with realization, "She took him, the Queen took Tails!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: And a whole new dimension is added to the war! The assault is over, but a whole new problem arrives with the heroes' leader taken by one of the most evil people in DARKNESS. What is her purpose for this? What is her connection to Tails? You'll find out with a good number of reviews! And please check out my forum right after you review and post on it, you won't regret it!


	31. Reunite

Chapter 31:

Corrupt sighed in annoyance at the results of the assault on Soleanna.

"My King, Kyira has stated she has family business to take care of, and she decided to retreat," the winged pawn reported.

Corrupt sighed once more as he fired a ball of darkness right through the winged pawn, creating a empty hole right through it. The winged pawn burnt away in specs of ebony, leaving the King to process this news.

"Very well, she shall take her time, and then return to me. She already did her job, making them think that this was the best we have," Corrupt noted to one of his Royal Pawns, who walked away from the throne to tell everyone else. The four Royal Pawns that surrounded the throne and who only served the King and Queen were fully coated in armor, almost like the King's. They had regular red pawn armor, but there was black parts of it near their wrists, ankles, chest and neck. Gold adorned their shoulder and head armor. They wielded tall tridents that adorned gold ribbons.

* * *

Sonic smirked as he shouted, "Until we can find my bro, I'm the team leader!"

The other heroes looked at him with stupefied expressions.

"Um, no," Silver disapproved, "I think I'll lead the group until we can rescue Tails. We can't do that immediately, seeing as how none of us can operate Tails' computer and their base is not even in this spatial plane. I've lead squads before in the future, so this will work for now."

"I have no problems with that. Anyone else?" Shadow questioned. No one raised their hands or objected is point, so that was it. The heroes then walked way from the meeting to do what they had to do.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes opened up to find himself lying in a small camp someone else set up. The fox looked around the clearing to find a familiar fox demon bringing more firewood.

Tails leaped up into a fighting position, eyes narrowed. But then he fell to the floor as he held his chest, which was covered with bandages.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tails asked, getting up into a fighting stance once more.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm here to help you," Kyira reasoned as Tails rolled his eyes.

"Right, and I'm a demon," he teased sarcastically.

"That's actually pretty close to the truth," Kyira stated as Tails' eyes snapped fully open, his stance loosening.

"What?" he asked.

"I guess I need to explain it to you," the villain sighed as she motioned for him to come over, "Sit down for a few minutes."

The hero at first refused, but eventually walked over and sat down across from her in relation to the campfire she set up.

"Let me tell you about myself first," Kyira started, "And then we'll get to you."

Tails nodded in approval. She took a deep breath, let it out, sighed, then began to tell him what she wanted him to know all along.

"In the short period of time the Nine Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi was in this dimension, he gave birth to me, Kyira. As such, I was born with no remorse for anything and pure maliciousness and all that jazz," Kyira explained.

"So you have near infinite chaos energy?," Tails asked.

"Yes. Anyhow, I fell in love earlier in my life to a man named Kyuto," she continued.

"Espio's master!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I did see a purple chameleon more than once," she confirmed, "So we fell in love. But when a demon falls in love, it's much different. We do a transfer of energy from one to another. And he simply couldn't take my sinister energy, and with this increased power he went out of control. Hurricane showed up in the nick of time and defeated him."

"He's really powerful enough to stop a person on that level?" Tails questioned astonishingly.

"Yes, he is. Anyhow, this was when Hurricane worked for GUN, so when he wrote his mission report, GUN deemed my family with demon blood a danger to the world, so we one day GUN marched up on our hills, and leveled our entire village in one fell swoop. It wasn't Hurricane's fault, it was the second to last GUN Commander's decision. I wasn't in the village, so I though my son that I gave birth to after Kyuto's was dead when I came upon the war scene, but apparently not," Kyira admitted.

"How is that the case?" Tails wondered.

"You manipulated demon chaos energy before," Kyira stated, "And your frequency of energy is identical to my son who I named after his father, Kyuta. Therefore, I think that you are him."

"I remember GUN attacking a field around me when I was young, and my parents who took care of me said that while they were on the Prower Airship, they saw a female crying a few yards away from the destruction, but is this really possible?" Tails inquired, "I thought that my new ability involved drawing raw energy from things around me."

"They are very similar," Kyira told him, "But demon chaos energy is much different, and though you are not immortal like me, you do have a fraction of manipulation of demon chaos energy."

"I need a while to process this," Tails muttered, and walked off.

Hours later, he returned, disbelief still a storm within his orbs of vision, but outwardly he showed reason and sensibleness.

"So why did you bring me here?" Tails asked, "So I can join your side? Because it definitely won't happen."

"I knew this would be the case," Kyira sighed, "But this is inherited from your father, your sense of justice. I just want to let you know, that me and some other members are planning to overthrow the King, so don't try to attack us head on yet. We may be doing your job for you, in a way."

Both of them stood up, looking into the other's eyes with the knowledge they had to part ways. With a snap of her fingers, two portals opened.

"The one behind you leads to your allies," Kyira told him as she sniffled softly to herself.

Tails turned around, sadness in his eyes that he had to part with his only family since the Prower family died. He walked towards the portal, knowing they would become enemies again the minute he stepped through.

Suddenly, he spun around, running into his mother's arms as he cried loudly. The moment of peace lasted an eternity to both of them, knowing they had each other.

Tears ran down the demon's face as well as she gripped onto the only person she had left. As they let go, they looked into each other's eyes once more.

"No matter what happens in this war," Kyira sobbed, "Never forget who you are, or who I am. Because maybe when this is over, things can change."

Tails nodded as he wiped away the tears rushing down his cheeks, leaving two lines of wet fur. He then walked away from her with one last look, and entered the portal. Kyira did the same, giving one last look before two flashes of light split them apart.

When the light cleared, all that was left was the camp Kyira set up, the remnants of a changing point in both of their existences.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, there you go, Kyira wasn't the person we always thought she was. Now that their reunion is over, how will this affect the war? What comes next for the heroes? You'll find out with only one review, because I'm feeling nice today.


	32. Restoring Soleanna

Chapter 32:

Emerald eyes opened as a flash of green illuminated hallway outside his room. The hedgehog stumbled out of bed, clutching the bandages, lying under it one of the many injuries he received from one bishop's razor. He knew that light could only be from the transporter, so he trudged himself to the workshop, his vision constantly blurring from his exhaustion.

He saw a figure replacing his bandages, and as such, he charged up blue wind around his lower arm and flicked on the lights, startling the fox.

"Tails?" Sonic gasped, the blue wind swirling away.

The fox nodded as Sonic ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

Two dark lines of wet fur went down his face, and as Sonic observed it, the fox moved away. He looked up at Sonic, who appeared incredibly confused.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, just tell everyone I'm back," the fox sighed, and walked off towards bed. Sonic sighed and dragged himself off to bed as well, "We'll give the news in the morning, I suppose."

* * *

In the morning, Tails was introduced back to everyone. The fox said he would tell them later, but what was important was what they would do next.

"The RMF told us that the recovery effort in Soleanna needs some help, so we're going to move into their base for a while," Tails told them, "You don't have to bring anything, because they have everything we need."

The heroes nodded as they exited the dining room and entered the workshop. In a flash of light, the heroes' base became silent.

* * *

A green flash of light caught the soldiers of Soleanna off guard, and when it cleared, all eighteen heroes were standing there.

"Um, wow this is awkward," one soldier stated, shaking Tails' hand, "I'm Rick. Let me show you to your section of the base.

As they walked, Sonic asked, "Why is the air so thin down here?"

"Because most armies on this planet have concealed bases, ours is below the city," Rick answered, "Its quite large, almost hitting 500 feet below sea level. But don't worry, there's no water pressure down here. Our entrance is outside the Soleanna Castle, just to let you know."

They walked for much longer in the maze of gratings and metal corridors. Finally, they reached their living quarters.

"Females are thought this door, males are through that one," Rick directed, then walked away, "Have fun or something, I guess."

In the male's quarters was a living room, a small table for eating, and a small kitchen. Through a hallway were twelve beds for them, and through there was a large bathroom.

In the female's corridors, it was all the same, save for the fact that the space was twice as small because there were half as many girls as boys. There was also half as many beds.

One they got settled, they walked through the labyrinth that was the RMF base and outside, where they found the wreck that was Soleanna. Buildings had pieces of them torn up, and what was left was greatly burned. Some pieces were badly damaged and on the verge of breaking. The sidewalks had broken fragments. In essence, it looks like the end of the world happened there.

"Would you guys mind helping to speed up the recovery?" Lord Regal asked, "We really need the help."

"Hey, no problem!" Sonic exclaimed, "We can help out!"

* * *

In Castle Town, workers were busily hurrying to replace the burnt tiles on the roofs.

"How can we fix all these tiles in time?" one worker asked pessimistically.

"Don't think like that!" the second worker scolded.

"But let's be realistic, it's impossible!" the third worker contradicted.

"Then let me help!" one psychic hedgehog said below. The workers turned to find Silver concentrating with his PK, "Leave the tiles alone!"

The worker put the tiles down to let Silver do his magic. The burnt tiles suddenly lifted up out of place, flying into the waste truck by the building. The new tiles then lifted up rapidly and seemed to insert themselves into place, surrounded by a teal glow. Silver then let go of his PK, which leaved a roof fully filled in, the new tiles perfectly in place.

"That would have taken us the rest of the day!" one of the workers shouted in amazement, "Thanks!"

"What are you sitting around for?" Silver questioned, "Let's head to the next roof!"

The workers cheered as they climbed down and followed the time-traveling hedgehog to the next house.

* * *

Rouge, Amy, Espio, Tails, Cream, Charmy, Shadow, and Sonic took a Soleanna flag in each hand, which adorned the flames of Solaris.

"Those infernal pawns destroyed our flags, and put up their own flags with the eye on the King's gloves on it when they attacked us!" Lord Regal yelled, fury ablaze in his eyes, "Your job is to find any flags of DARKNESS, destroy them, and put up the flags you hold in your hands in their place!"

The seven nodded and dashed or flew off with Amy "assisting Sonic", or in Shadow's case, warping away to assist with their given job.

* * *

"Man, it's gonna take us days to destroy these things! What are they made out of?" one worker com plained as the rest sighed.

"Leave it to us!" Knuckles shouted as him, Vector, Big, and Omega stepped up to the four broken orbs the pawns came in. They reeled their fists back in sync, then thrust them forwards as it shattered the pieces into pieces the size of apples.

"Why don't you guys clean those pieces up while we break the big ones?" Vector suggested as the workers got over their awe and nodded.

* * *

On the tall scaffolding, Blaze, Vibra, and Marine flipped through the air and cartwheeled from the top of the scaffolding to the bottom, carrying materials for the workers to use.

"Here you go, mates!" Vibra chirped as three leaped down below to get more materials for the people working up top. Many of the workers cheered for the help.

* * *

At the end of the day, the heroes gathered around and looked at the city. Thanks to Silver, most of the roofs and walls were fixed. The Soleanna flags were returned to their original positions, showing their spirit of freedom. The church bells were fixed up at all elevations, and the towers were fully repaired. In addition, none of the obstructions that littered the street from the battle were there, completely destroyed and then the smaller pieces being taken away and incinerated. There was still some minor issues, but in the end, the city looked much better from when they first arrived.

"Thanks guys!" Elise shouted, "Now we'll be able to celebrate the Soleanna Festival this week, so get ready for that!"

The heroes cheered for that, knowing that the festival was one of the biggest celebrations anywhere in the world.

"Make that as a reward for the tings you've done for us," Elise stated as Lord Regal escorted her back to her castle, leaving the heroes with the knowledge that after all of the endless fighting there would be a time of rest.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: The next three chapters are a sort of break from the action, but afterwards is a six chapter about the rescue of Crescent, so you have that to look forward to. I need two reviews, as usual, and please post on my forums from my page, you won't regret it!


	33. Festival

Chapter 33:

A blue hedgehog turned violently in his sleep, sweat dripping down his face. It was easy to question what could possibly disturb him in this way, his face muscles tightening.

_The hedgehog ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the light behind him, which was searing hot. But despite his speed, the heat finally got to him, and he tripped as the light enveloped him. This made the hedgehog let out a bone chilling scream, but the sound of it was lost to the darkness._

_The heat finally dispersed as the cobalt animaloid suddenly felt a sense of strange lightness. He could not hold back the feeling as he floated upwards into the void of white. He then stopped floating upwards as an orb of white and yellow burst in front of him._

_In its place was Shine the Hedgehog in his normal form, looking with a sense of calmness of one of the heroes that assisted in defeated him. Sonic stared back in awe at Shine, in disbelief that he would ever see this person again in any form._

"_I see he has come," Shine observed, a replica of Corrupt appearing in the void before burning away, "You know, I was using the Rings of Armageddon to defeat him. They have a weird effect on him, halving his power."_

"_Whoa!" Sonic shouted and tried to grab one, but Shine shook his head._

"_I cannot send things from the non-tangible plane of existence to the tangible," Shine told him._

"_Why would you use this if you knew that it would destroy the humans?" Sonic asked._

"_Some things have to be sacrificed for the better of everyone," Shine shrugged, "In addition, they are a waste of precious resources, and they would have destroyed you all in the end."_

"_I don't understand how you can be heartless," Sonic sighed._

"_Maybe because that is the only way the King can be stopped," Shine guessed, clenching his fist, "All I know is, when you face him, do not show any mercy, sympathy, or regret, or even something as simple as hesitation. Because he will take you, and snuff those emotions out along with the most precious thing any living thing can have, life."_

_Sonic looked downcast, and Shine could tell he was looking for a peaceful alternative, still shook up over the whole Mintra thing._

"_And another thing before I leave," Shine noted as Sonic looked up, only to witness a shocking sight. He found him and his former enemy gazing upon a battle ground. One where a sea of lava was holding up pieces of hardened, crystallized rock as platforms. In the distance stood a huge castle and many other buildings._

"_This is Megalone, surprisingly," Shine noted, then pointing to a light, shining blue hedgehog falling through the air, with the King falling on the other side. Both were completely motionless, not even taking in air._

"_And that..." Shine ended with as cracks like in a window began to go through the scene. Suddenly, the pieces split apart by the cracks broke apart as if to mimic shattered glass, "...Is your death."_

Emerald eyes snapped open as the hedgehog flew upright in his bed, taking in huge gulps of air and wiping the sweat off his head. He looked to his right to find Knuckles simply staring at him.

"It's morning, are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll catch up with you guys later," Sonic answered as Knuckles ran into living room to get first priority on breakfast.

_If I try to save the world, I die,_ Sonic told himself, _What should I do?_

Silver sat next to Blaze by the water. They got the small area that Princess Elise dedicated to others. They thought the others heroes would sit there, but they sat on the other side by a forceful suggestion from Marine, which neither of the two understood.

Silver turned towards Blaze, who looked at him. This suddenly reminded the time traveling hero of the rose he hid in his back quills, and both looked away from each other and at the scene before them.

On the beautiful gondola that cut through the water towards the ancient shrine, graceful dancers spun back and forth, going through elegant movements that were rooted in the ways of dancing in Soleanna for centuries. The gondola made its way up the river, and as it passed viewers on every side, cheers erupted like wildfire.

It then made its way past the two heroes, whose eyesight darted toward the gondola as it stopped before the shrine.

Elise then stepped off of it. More dancers lined the circular platform surrounding the shrine as many hooded figures stepped forward, one of them handing Elise the torch which held white fire on it.

"Solaris?!" Silver exclaimed as Blaze held his hand, causing his muzzle to turn beat scarlet.

"It's okay," Blaze soothed as Silver immediately relaxed, "They obviously just managed to make fire with the power equaling numerous suns, and then concentrated it. Within that torch must be a machine to preserve such heat."

Elise then looked towards the sixteen heroes on one side, who cheered louder, and Silver and Blaze, who cheered as well.

The princess then took the torch, and lifted it up, angling the flames toward the circular holder. The holder then lit with pure white as flames raced up the curving beams on the shrine. When it hit the end, the flames exploded in a shimmering array as the shrine was fully lit, causing more cheers to erupt.

"That is so beautiful!" Blaze shouted with awe. A sudden urge came to Silver, and he couldn't hold it back.

"But not as beautiful as you." Blaze turned around in shock to find Silver with a white rose in his hand. With a slight gasp she could not keep down, she accepted the rose.

"It's amazing Silver," Blaze judged, "The Sol Rose, right?"

"Yeah," Silver responded, his face beat red, "I know you're probably thinking I'm naive for going into this like that."

"You are naive," Blaze confirmed, causing Silver to look down embarrassingly, "But you're my naive, cool, smart, cute hedgehog."

He looked up only to find himself in an embrace with Blaze, who returned the embrace, their lips locked in a sign of affection.

On the other side of the river cutting through Castle Town, the other sixteen heroes looked at the two.

"I told you guys my sticky beak Blaze and my mate Silver loved each other!" Marine chirped, "You just had to give them some room!"

"Aww!" Amy stretched out as she pulled out her team communicator, which had a small circle on the back. A dull light came from it as a picture of Blaze and Silver was stored on it, "It was such a photo moment!"

Elise looked at the two with a calm look, happy for them finding love in each other. She turned towards her side, expecting to see the soldier appointed to her instead of Regal who had the night off, but did not find him there. She shrugged it off after a moment's thought as she concentrated on the festival.

* * *

"You took me away from everyone else," the soldier huffed, his arms crossed, looking towards an orange hedgehog in front of him who called him over but now had his back to him, "So now what do you want?"

The animaloid suddenly spun around, gripping the soldier's neck as he gasped for air, but was not greeted with any. He suddenly grew weary as he fell to the ground, his life flowing out of him.

Apollo smirked as he cracked his fists, taking on the form of an RMF soldier, "Damn humans, I hate taking their lives, because they don't even deserve it themselves."

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Now, I have a contest for next chapter, which you will put in your reviews. It is the one of two fillers that you will make during this story. You get to decide the next chapter's plot, so fill out this form. And I don't want any PMs for this one, sorry!

Chapter Name: Make it cool, say if you want me to change or decide it.

Heroes Used: Can't use all.

Villains Used: Not that many either.

Monster Used: If you plan to use one of Nega's machines or DARKNESS' monsters, describe it and its abilities here. Make it reasonable.

Chapter Plot: Duh. Don't make it too complicated, and don't make some super complicated part that I will have to do more of in future chapters. I will put parts like that in myself. And don't introduce any new characters, because you won't get chosen.

Chapter Ending: I wanted to separate it, so put it here. Again, don't make an ending which will have to branch into something else, you won't get chosen.

The due date for the chapter is about 3: 00 PM tomorrow, so hurry with them!

* * *


	34. Memory in Black

Chapter 34:

Shadow, Silver, Espio, and Gemini walked through the streets of Central City, looking high and low for their target.

"Silver over to Gemini, Shadow, and Espio, no spy pawns here, over," Silver reported in his communicator, "How about you guys?"

"No"

"Nothing"

"Nada"

A sigh came over the communicator as Silver shouted, "Let's keep on looking for a while."

Shadow jumped from roof to roof, using his eye scanner to find any dark energy readings. Unfortunately, there were none.

Suddenly, a nauseating feeling washed over the hedgehog as his vision began to fade in and out. He tumbled onto the next roof, vomiting up everything he ate in the last few days.

He could start to feel his blood pumping faster as a tingling feeling washed over him. A strange cackle reached his ears as he fell over, unconscious.

_Crimson eyes opened to find a world of swirling black and red around him. He looked up to find a rotating circle of black taking up the top of the area. The hedgehog attempted to move, but couldn't. He looked at his limbs, only to find them chained down by an unusual substance, the slime used to make up the tendrils from the Black Arms invasion._

_He growled in annoyance as he tested to see how strong it was, too strong. There was no way he could break it with his physical strength. The same cackle he heard as he blacked out entered his inner ear as he looked up. The moment he did, his entire mind went blank._

_And Doom took over._

An ear splitting scream erupted from Shadow's mouth as it contorted into an unusual roar. Mutations erupted from his body, causing all of the heroes to rush to Shadow's location.

His tail grew longer, and became edged, the sun's light reflecting off of it. His gloves ripped apart as sharp claws ripped out of it, which almost looked crystalline. His eyes became red slits while the white part became obsidian. More flames erupted from his shoes, turning into a violet color.

With another growl, Darkness Shadow leaped up, black energy ripping out of him. As Silver, Espio, and Gemini looked on at this horrifying sight, more purple flames leaped from his shoes.

The hedgehog then looked up at them with a snap of movement. He then put his arms out behind him as he angled his lower legs backwards. The purple fire streamed out as he rocketed forward, cutting through the air easily.

As he approached, black energy went up his tail. It then sliced forward at the roof the three were standing on. The heroes jumped back to the roof behind them as an entire section of the top of the building was cut through and fell to the streets below.

Silver reacted with speed that would impress even Sonic. He leaped off the roof, falling to the streets below. He then caught the slabs of the building in his PK, and set them lightly on the ground, making sure not to harm any citizens.

He felt intense heat behind him, and he turned around to find a claw meet his face, sending him spiraling down to the streets below, where smoke rose up.

Silver looked up to Gemini, who shrugged.

"What happened to you Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Do not call me Shadow," the ebony hedgehog responded, "I am Shadow Doom!"

"That sounds so much like Black Doom," Espio stated, "I can analyze it must have something to do with his Black Arms blood taking hold of him."

"Silver!" Gemini yelled, "Get everyone out of here!"

Silver nodded as he used his PK to lift people, taking them outside of the district. Gemini and Espio then prepared for battle.

"Think of something, then let me know," Gemini ordered, then blasted off into a Dark Fang towards Doom.

As he saw him coming, he smirked, "I think I'll play with you two a while."

The hedgehog got into his stance as he blasted off, a trail of violet following him. Gemini went right after him, a ring of black being left from his launching point.

They flew forward at first, but in a fraction of a second, the flames stopped, then the hedgehog snapped to the right, and the violet stream jetted out again, letting the hedgehog arc around the building he stopped nanometers in front of.

Gemini gulped as the Dark Fang slammed into the building, causing every window in the building to shatter, the glass falling down below on Espio, who knocked them away with his kunai while following the two, formulating a plan against him.

Doom flew away from the building, letting out another inhuman roar as he looked down towards Espio. He swerved towards him until he more glass crash behind him.

The Dark Fang apparently cut right through the building. Doom turned around to find a Dark Punch shoved into his face, causing the hedgehog to spin through the air before righting himself and counteracting with a Rocket Kick.

It knocked Gemini farther down into the air, but the hedgehog went into a Dark Fang and came right back up.

"Trying to bring Shadow back is pointless. He is under MY control, and his Black Arms blood will keep him that way. There is nothing that can break that will!" Doom cackled as he fired a Dark Chaos Lance at Gemini. But it was caught in a green aura, and turned around at the one that fired it.

"Shit-"

Smoke blasted out of the impact like a cloud. Gemini backed up, knowing that he did not want to be caught off guard by a flying Shadow under Black Doom's influence. He also noticed that probably because of his vast experience in fighting, Black Doom was able to do things Shadow couldn't do himself. That would make this fight much harder than if it was like Sonic's fight against him.

On the ground, Espio yelled to Silver, "Switch off with him! I have a plan!" The chameleon knew in any contest of physical power, they would lose, so knowing that, he thought of the form's properties, and called Gemini over.

"I have a plan..."

Silver smacked himself on the head mentally, seeing that the cloud was empty. How could he forget the ultimate life form's mastery over warping through Chaos Control? He could almost do it subconsciously. Black ripples in space and time appeared around him, but the hedgehog closed his eyes as teal arcs of energy danced around his body.

When Shadow Doom launched out of one at hypersonic speeds, it wouldn't matter. Silver simply expanded his field of psychokinesis all around him, so no matter what angle he came at the white hedgehog from, he would automatically be caught.

Silver then thrust his arm directly outwards, causing a much deadlier throw then with a simple swing. The possessed hedgehog could barely be seen as he crashed through a building.

Right as that happened, Gemini appeared behind Silver's back, forming a Dark Punch in preparation for what they all knew the hedgehog was going to try next. Though Doom had all the power and experience, he also had all of the natural tendencies the hedgehog he was controlling had.

A glow that mimicked one that would emanate from a black light bulb blanketed every inch of the ultimate life form. It all then released in a circular explosion that quickly expanded.

Silver then turned as Gemini spun to the front, thrusting his Dark Punch into the increasingly massive burst. The brown animaloid remembered his training with Crescent, especially the part that when two dark forces became one, the one who was more bonded to it could manipulate the other.

As the blast overtook half the city, a voice inside shouted, "Bang!" as the entire explosion exploded inwards on itself. Three roars of pain came from inside, but were quickly overtaken by the sounds of destruction it caused.

When it cleared, two thuds hit the ground as the unconscious Silver and Gemini landed beside Espio, who looked at Shadow Doom fall through the air.

A crash was heard below, and Espio relaxed. But that was the last thing he should have done. Assuming his usual flying stance, Shadow Doom launched forward, his hands held behind him while releasing streams of black from them to make him move even faster.

Espio sighed as he pulled out his last forbidden scroll, blue energy racing around him, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

It could have been something about the statement, or the fact that Shadow Doom took a great amount of damage but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Red slits reverted to his normal crimson rings in a pool of white as he looked at Espio.

"Who did this? How could this happen?" Shadow questioned until he realized that his tail was waving back and forth in front of his view. He looked down at himself to find huge claws and purple flames. His white patch of fur was also gone, pure black fur taking its place.

The hedgehog screamed as he fell onto the nearest room and clutched his head, screaming in agony at what he had caused, "NO! GET ME OUT OF THIS FORM! GET ME OUT OF IT! DAMMIT! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

_Shadow finally gained a hold of himself within his head, and he looked up to find Doom's Eye looming in front of him._

"_This form has so much power, far more than I have ever wielded!" the eye cackled, "I will start by finishing off this city, then with my control over his blood I shall take over the world! It took a while because not all of the hedgehog was Black Arms, but even I knew it would kick in later after my previous form Devil Doom's defeat!"_

_The hedgehog growled as the swirling black that blanketed every part of the void broke apart, revealing the regular red with traces of black. Yellow blasted out of his body as some of it concentrated around his bindings, breaking it._

_Doom's Eye yelled in disbelief at the ultimate life form's feat as the shell of yellow energy concentrated around him. The ebony hedgehog then launched himself forward using his Air Shoes, orange flames shooting out._

_A dome of yellow energy erupted within the void as a yell of defiance came from within, but suddenly stopped. When the half sphere blew away, no trace of Doom was visible, leaving Shadow in control._

The mutations went back into Shadow as the hedgehog looked towards the ground in shame, trying not to meet the gazes of his comrades.

"I'm sorry guys," Shadow murmured.

"It's okay man, you didn't mean to do it," Gemini sympathized, "It's happened to me numerous times when I didn't have control. The world needs us Shadow, so we need to move on from our mistakes and times of weakness and move on to the future."

Shadow looked down for a moment, then looked up with determination illustrated on his face. A green flash of light illuminated the roof, and when it faded, the four heroes were gone.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Congratulations to Babylon Sky Hawk!The rest of you guys haven't been reviewing, or I haven't received, them, I only got one other one from Spencer Serra, so congrats to him. This story has plenty of reviews, so I don't want this to be an issue now, or I haven't been receiving them. Keep giving idea anyhow, I have one or two more chapters where I will ask the same thing, so I can use the ideas now for then if it matches up right. I will not be updating until the Sunday after the one coming up because I will be down in Washington DC for a prestigious program or something. I barely know what it is, which is kind of pathetic, but I won't be with my laptop, so sorry! Just reviewing your hearts out will make it up to me!


	35. A Mission Unfolding

Chapter 35:

The heroes gathered around at the boy's room, those quarters having more space. Some sat while others stood up, leaning on something for support.

Tails looked around to see if everyone was there, then took in one deep breath.

"Okay now Soleanna is mostly fixed, so that's great. DARKNESS is repelled at the moment, so we should take the opportunity, and tie up a loose end of our problems here," Tails explained.

"What will we be doing?" Knuckles asked, "Attacking them head on?"

"No," Tails answered, "The Babylon Rogues have retrieved a hood of one of the Dark Ones in the Twilight Desert, Crescent's group. Team Hyron will rendezvous with them outside of the desert, then you will investigate near where they came from."

Gemini, Lunar, and Vibra nodded as the team went off again with this news in hand.

* * *

Later on, the boys were gathered in their room, conversing about numerous things, from DARKNESS members to childhood stories. Though everyone seemed to be happy, Gemini simply stared out, lost in his own thoughts.

As he sat there, Lunar settled down next to him, a look of sympathy on his face.

"You're worried about Crescent, aren't you?" Lunar guessed.

"It's just that, he's become so close to me, and with the things DARKNESS has done so far, I can't even imagine what he's had to go through," Gemini sighed in response.

"You have become quite close to him," Lunar responded, "So, how did that go down anyhow?"

"Well now that we're almost ready to go and do one of the biggest parts of this war," Gemini suggested, causing everyone to turn to gaze upon him, "I'll tell you how I came back from the dead."

At that moment, time seemed to freeze as Gemini closed his eyes, recalling how everything happened.

"After I did that blow that killed Shine," Gemini explained, "My soul escaped my body, and flew up. But when you guys left, a hooded figure stood next to my body, and slammed his palm on it. My soul went back in, and e carried me to his base in the Twilight Desert, the largest desert in the world. It turned out to be Crescent. He told me my job wasn't over, and that he wanted to train me to help as a hero and to make sure I didn't turn out like other dark wielders of my caliber before him, mad with power and a drive for more."

"I can see the importance Crescent detected in that!" Lunar joked, obviously referring to his insane tendencies before. He was immediately slapped to the floor, where he lay in a goofy stance.

The heroes chuckled as Lunar got up embarrassingly, rubbing his red mark and sitting next to a smirking Gemini, who then gained a serious look and continued.

"I trained for an entire year, learning many new techniques and using my powers in ways I never thought of before. The most important thing was control, as now my dark energy is like another part of my being. In the end, we both went back in time for my one year death anniversary, got my company and riches back, and became a better hero for the world," Gemini concluded.

"Whoa," was all Sonic could manage to get out, "You have managed to stand toe to toe with Apollo, who with Mor'gul IS the strongest DARKNESS member other than the King himself."

"So I owe it to him, as we have become so close, and he's given me so much and has become a second dad to me. I must save him, at any cost," Gemini reasoned.

"Well just remember you have our help," Lunar reminded him, "And with our aid he'll be back in no time!"

Gemini nodded with a soft smile. _I have nothing to worry about,_ he told himself. How wrong he was. Outside their room, one RMF agent summoned a dark portal, and walked through it.

* * *

When he came out on the other side, it turned out to be Apollo, who shifted back to his normal form.

"The heroes have found Crescent and are trying to rescue him," Apollo reported to Crescent, who nodded, "I shall go and get them."

"There is no need for that," Corrupt stated, halting Gemini in his tracks, "I have sent my most powerful monster to take care of it, the creature that has aided me in many conquests, Kuroiragon!"

Apollo's muscles relaxed, obviously understanding the power the King was talking about.

"I guess its all taken care of," he shrugged as he walked away. When he turned around the corner, Mor'gul was licking the blood off his katana, Mordreth.

"Kuroiragon is strong," Mor'gul noted, "But Mordreth senses this will not end in our favor."

"What will we do then?" Apollo wondered.

"I don't know Apollo, I just don't," Mor'gul admitted as he sheathed his sword, "But I will not give up my life yet."

* * *

On top of an ancient tower, numerous animaloids were held down in chains by Elite Pawns, as all of them looked forward at the sight before them.

One red hedgehog, bloody and broken, panted heavily as dark flames circled him. Behind him hovered a massive black dragon. It has pure black scales, and scaled wings with pointed ends. The monster had scarlet slits just like its master, and had a tail with end of a gigantic orb that glowed with a black aura. It had a row of huge teeth on the top and bottom of its mouth, and a long, whip like tail. It's arms and legs had the same scales on it, and were muscular enough to support its weight when not flying. The legs had long purple talons on them.

"Will you give in now?" one Royal Pawn asked.

"Never!" Crescent vowed, which gave Kuroiragon the signal. It reared its head back, then shot it forwards as bright red flames escaped its mouth.

From far away, where only a red beacon could be seen, a bone chilling scream erupted through the Twilight Desert.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: This chapter was slightly shorter than my others, but it was another standby chapter. The next one will start the real deal of the finale of part two with the mission for Crescent and the fight against some of the strongest creatures the King has unleashed yet. Try to go to my forum, then review! I only need two because of my vacation, in turn I'll try my best to get part three started by the end of the week.


	36. Rendezvous

Chapter 36:

Gemini, Lunar, and Vibra stood in the center of the green circle as the other heroes watched on, knowing this was it. They would either save Crescent or destroy themselves.

"Good luck guys," Tails noted.

"Tell Crescent he's an idiot for getting captured, alright?" Sonic smirked.

"I was going to do that anyway!" Gemini exclaimed.

Amy hugged Gemini as hard as she could, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't you dare let me lose you!" Amy demanded.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me," the brown hedgehog promised, "Not ever."

With that, Tails activated the teleporter, causing a bright light to erupt throughout that section of the RMF base. When it cleared, Teams Sonic, Rose, Dark, Chaotix, and Time were there.

Team Hyron wasn't.

* * *

A green light faded, leaving Team Hyron in a small town, where villagers were bustling by. The town was mostly agricultural, with most of the people busy caring for their food. One almost bumped into Gemini, but phased right through him, obviously the animaloid's ability in use.

"We have to rendezvous on the other end of town, right?" Vibra asked.

"Precisely," Gemini confirmed.

As they were about to set off, the building in front of them exploded in rolling bursts of flames and smoke. Out of it stepped another dark creature. It was a demonic tiger with numerous tentacles ripping out of its back. The tentacles had dark flames on their tips, which burned whatever it touched. It's tail had a end that resembled a wrecking ball.

"I am Tigron, on of the most powerful monsters in the DARKNESS army, and I shall serve my master by eliminating you heroes!"

The monster threw its head back, and thrust out a thin but high powered beam that carved into the ground. As it moved towards the heroes, they all jumped into the air. That was their first mistake.

Lunar cut an oncoming tentacle away, but another one swatted his Chaos Moon Blade away. Then another one wrapped him up, and slammed him into the ground.

Vibra rushed at the tiger, but as she avoided a tentacle, she slammed into Gemini's Dark Fang, enveloping both of them in a huge explosion.

"I need to reach my sword!" Lunar yelled to Gemini, who nodded. The hedgehog rolled to the side, and knocked away a tentacle as he rolled once more to avoid a few others hitting him. He then launched off in a Dark Fang towards the sword, and as he picked it up, he launched off again in another direction, knocking away a mass of tentacles to stun the beast.

He then tossed the sword high into the air, where Lunar grabbed it. The wolf concentrated energy to his blade, where he dived below, and slammed his sword into the ground, where a wave of silver energy ripped out. It carried the monster through a small market, and into a small building. Numerous tentacles littered the street, writhing furiously.

"My Lunar Quake Wave is a hit!" Lunar stated.

But unfortunately Tigron roared out of the debris, the tentacles levitating in the air as they began to form back again.

"Damn, what else do we have to do?" Vibra yelled, "It won't stay down!"

Just as they prepared for another round of fighting, a small circle beeped on the side of the dark creature, and it exploded in a blast of flames. When they were about to question how that happened, the Babylon Rogues landed in front of them. They held their extreme gear while Wave put away her detonator.

"You guys couldn't even get to us without a few scratches?" Wave questioned.

"Well if you were dealing with monsters like that all the time you would see what we mean!" Vibra responded.

"Never mind that," Gemini noted, "So can you tell us about what we're going to be doing?"

"Squadrons of winged pawns left this town the other day to go into the Twilight Desert. We also found a robe, and a small beacon of flames lit up in the desert. These clues lead to where Crescent could be, without a doubt," Jet relayed confidently.

"So we're going to head out there?" Lunar assumed.

"Yep!" Storm confirmed.

* * *

The flames died down as Crescent panted heavily, upchucking blood as sweat dripped down his face. His robe was torn apart, the rags being held to him by the belt buckle of his robe, which was heat resistant. He would never admit it, but they were getting to him. Any more of this and he would break under the heat.

"Will you give your much needed services to our King Corrupt Darkness?" the royal pawn asked again.

Crescent was about to mouth his answer when a tinge of a familiar feeling rushed through him. Courage, a strong heart, power, determination. It was Gemini, and he was coming to get him. He breathed a sigh of relief that the pawns saw.

"I guess he's about to lose it," one elite pawn who was holding one of the Dark Ones down shrugged.

"I will ask again, will you-"

"-Shut the hell up! I told ya once, I'll tell ya again, I'm never giving in to anyone, not even the piece of trash that is your King!"

The other Dark Ones cheered at the unmovable will that was their leader. The elite pawns tried to calm them down, but their joy at the fact they weren't out yet was unbreakable.

The royal pawn snapped his fingers, and Kuroiragon breathed another blast of fire. But Crescent spun around, snapping the chains and kicking the royal pawn in its neck, killing it. More roars of approval came as the hedgehog rushed at the elite pawns, only to run out of energy and be dragged back and put in even tougher chains.

"Will you-"

"-No!"

And the flames, screams, roars, and yells continued.

* * *

Within a few hours they stacked up on food and supplies, knowing this trip could take a while with the Twilight Desert being the size of a small continent.

Each hero wore a small sack on their back with their share of supplies. Jet, Wave, and Storm rode on their gear while Gemini, Lunar, and Vibra rode on some spares.

"You're going to have to learn these fast," Wave sneered, "So try to keep up!"

Each hero crouched, then launched off, startling the three heroes as they had never rode Extreme Gear before.

Though they were off balance at first, they easily got the hang of it when they exited the small town, going out into the desert.

Gemini yelled as he curved and launched off a sand dune, spraying dust all over the place.

Lunar and Vibra pulled off technical spins as they caught up with their guides.

"Got the hang of it now?" Storm asked. The three nodded.

"Don't worry Crescent," Gemini vowed as the six sped up, "I'll rescue you!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Next chapter will start the three part finale of the mission for Crescent. All I need is two reviews, and we can get this started!


	37. Crescent Quest Part One

Chapter 37:

A gloved hand wiped a sea of sweat off of a brown hedgehog fur. Sand swirled quickly as six trails of green was all that was left.

Now Gemini could understand why it was named the Twilight Desert. The sky was a blanket that was not not quite night but obviously leaving day. Stars coated the top of it like grains of salt, leaving a awe inspiring and beautiful sight.

"Its beautiful!" Vibra commented.

"It is!" Wave agreed.

"Does it matter?" Storm hissed.

"Men!" Vibra snapped.

"They just don't know what beauty is!" Wave added.

"Look!" Lunar advised as he pointed his sheathed sword upwards towards a group of winged pawns flying off into the distance. All four swerved back and forth in the air, but they were all heading to the same place.

"Let's pull back so they don't discover us!" Jet advised. The trails of green decreased slightly and the swirling sand died down.

* * *

They followed them for hours, sweat dripping down all of their faces, but thanks to the decreased sunlight it wasn't as bad as it would be.

Gemini was starting to doze off when he heard quick but soft footsteps. He turned around, and found a rather startling sight.

Assassin Pawns dashed across the desert, their feet a blur. They then jumped onto their own Extreme Gear, the Black Comets, rushing at the group.

Lunar thrust his sheath at one, who swatted it away. But it found a sword thrust through it as it disintegrated into black particles. The other two pawns came around, but were knocked apart into particles by waves of sound energy.

Storm reared back and seared the flames of his Type-S gear onto another one, causing it to blow apart as well. Jet spun around and swung his fans out to create a whirlwind and knock them into the air. Wave then threw her wrench like a boomerang, cutting through both.

The heroes wasted no time, looking forward to see if the winged pawns heard the quick skirmish. They didn't, but that wasn't the problem.

The minions found their destination, and it wasn't exactly what they were looking for. A huge encampment of elite, assassin, and standard pawns swarmed it, all armed and aware of the intruders.

The pawns on top of the encampment towers fired arrows of dark energy. The heroes scattered to avoid the first volley and split up to attack.

Gemini and Storm rushed off to the right, then split up as the paths forked around another tower row. Storm leaped into the air and slammed his fists into the ground, causing a shock wave to erupt from the ground and knock away a row of regular pawns. Elite pawns jumped from the side of each tower and attempted to attack, but Strom spun on his heel and thrust his gargantuan fists out, knocking away all of them. Some pawns knocked into the sides of the towers, damaging their foundations.

Gemini leaped from the side of one tower to another, and launched off with a burst of dark energy to land on the rows of towers where the archers stood. They all turned to fire at him, but he put his fingers in a shooting motion, ducked under each shot, then spun and fired numerous projectiles of dark energy that moved quickly in the air and tore through their targets.

"Dark Shot!" the hedgehog bellowed as he ran off across the row of towers. But it crumbled below him due to the result of numerous Elite Pawns smashing through it.

"Watch it Storm!" Gemini scolded.

Storm ran under the opening, replying with a, "Sorry!"

Lunar, Jet, and Wave pulled out their sword, fans, and wrench respectively, and attacked their fellow pawns ferociously.

Lunar slammed a pawn with the hilt, which knocked into another pawn. He then spun around and rotated the sharp end out, cutting through an entire circle of them. When another one rushed at him from the side, Wave knocked that one and numerous others away with her wrench. The swallow then pressed on her detonator as the pawns fell into others coming towards them. This created a couple of explosions, destroying many parts of the encampment.

Jet thrust his folded fan into one pawn, then unfolded it to create a flying slicer of wind which cut through many towers and pawns. Jet took advantage of the onslaught by charging up with his fans out, and thrusting them forward to cut through many of the elite pawns trying to enter the conflict.

The hawk then waved his dual weapons upwards as a flipping Vibra rode the current up, jumping on to the center tower. The royal pawn who led over the encampment was destroyed by a strong kick with a shock wave added to it. Vibra then spun in place and slammed downward, causing a massive shock wave to destroy most of the base.

* * *

Minutes later, the six rode away from a burning encampment.

"That was a warm up," Jet stated.

"Definitely," Gemini supported, "That couldn't be the real thing!"

"That is," Vibra told them as she pointed out in front of them. A massive base stood before them. It composed of a circular bottom with numerous columns sticking out of it. They had wooden platforms which led to the middle column, where one figure was tied up in chains. Unfortunately, he could not be seen because of how far away he was.

"Crescent's in there," Gemini confirmed, closing his eyes, "And two other things, one of them with amazing power, the aura is killing me already."

The group got off their gear, save for the Babylon Rogues.

"Open it, we'll rush in there first, and you guys follow behind," Jet offered.

"That sounds good," Gemini declared, "Let's go!"

Vibra sent a pulse of sound into the door, completely obliterating it. Jet, Wave, and Storm rushed through, followed by Team Hyron.

On the other side stood a wave of elite pawns, and behind them stood another monster. This one resembled a feline of sorts, but it had huge, sharp horns sticking out of its joints and forehead. They lit up with black energy. It also had red irises in a sea of black, and three fingered claws instead of hands, which had horns coming out of the knuckles as well.

"My name is Hierga, and I exist to serve my King Corrupt Darkness!" Hierga bellowed, which caused the six to move into fighting positions as if on cue.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well see, this I already had written, so that's why it came so quick. Please review when you read, try to check out my forum, and that's it, because you guys are just too awesome! Also, you can still submit the form from the end of chapter 33. I will need these ideas later along the road! Also, Corrupt needs some techniques! I have two of them, but I need a mega powerful attack and some close range ones! The problem is I want them to be completely different from moves I've already used. Just throw me some basic ideas in your review, not the entire thing, just things that will get my brain moving. Babylon Sky Hawk, I'm counting on your unparalleled creativeness here, especially!


	38. Crescent Quest Part Two

Chapter 38:

Hierga leaped over his forces, diving at Jet and Storm. The rest of the pawn attacked Gemini, Lunar, Vibra, and Wave before they could offer assistance.

Wave swung her wrench into one, then kicked another away as she threw the one on her wrench into the one flying in the air. Both disintegrated in specs of ebony as their comrades moved into action in offense.

"Come get some!" She yelled as sticks of dynamite rained into the crowd of pawns.

Vibra kicked and punched most away, but they were slowly closing in on her. She summoned her signature Sonidagarras, and swung her claws of sound energy at the pawns, carrying them away, and tearing into them. This gave Vibra some space, and she then slammed the ground with her palms, sending shock waves out to destroy every pawn in her path.

Gemini went into a Dark Fang as he swerved through the pawns, attacking each one of them with Dark Shots. One pawn managed to stop him by putting his claw in between his legs, causing him to trip.

As he tumbled, one pawn reached his short sword out for his chest. But it was blocked by another sword. Gemini looked up to find Lunar parrying the blow, then thrusting his Chaos Moon Blade into the ground, sending out a wave of energy that cut through the rest.

"Thanks buddy," Gemini shared his gratitude. Lunar nodded, then fought off the last few with Gemini at his side.

Jet swung his fans out as a gust of wind headed for the feline. But the monster reeled his fist forward, the sharp horns protruding from the knuckles emanating dark energy. The horns cut right through the wind, which exploded behind him and took out a group of elite pawns.

Storm leaped above and delivered a fist to the dark creature's head, forcing it into the crater the impact made. The albatross leaped off as him and Jet readied for the next round of attack.

Hierga smirked as he moved into a meditating stance, roaring as something unusual happened. The horns all over his body came off, levitating in the air as more grew into their spot. These ones then came off as well. Before you knew it, the air was filled with horns.

Jet put his fans in front of him, and Storm reeled his fist back. The horns moved in front of both of them, then suddenly launched forward. Storm pushed his fist forward, colliding with the hail of sharp weapons. His hand became quite bloody as he deflected the horns, but that didn't stop him from doing so. Jet unfolded his fans as a burst of wind knocked the ones in front of him away. Some got through, putting holes in his fans and causing him minor cuts. But the hawk held on.

When it cleared, Hierga was left exhausted and unable to attack. Storm took the advantage and threw Jet with all his might at the monster. The hawk's fans gained power as the speed at which he was moving picked up wind. He planted his fans against the chest of Hierga, causing the both to skid back from the rogue's impact.

Jet smirked as he unfolded both fans, unleashing a column of wind that completely tore apart Hierga with thousands of slashes. The monster fell to the ground as he blew up in an explosion of black, specs of darkness rising out of it.

Lunar cut through the last elite pawn, watching it fade away as he looked towards his fellow comrades.

"Everyone ready to move on?" the wolf asked, causing grunts and nods to be murmured, "Then let's go!"

The heroes ran up the spiraling staircase which led up the sky scraping middle tower. Lunar took the lead, knocking away pawns with his Lunar Slash Waves, while Jet and Vibra attacked flying enemies. Wave finished off any that were left, and Gemini and Storm took up the rear, attacking pawns who sneaked up behind them.

Finally they reached the top. When they got there, they found two elite pawns and one royal pawn.

The heroes got ready to battle, and the elite pawns jumped forward, the royal pawn behind it. Lunar stepped forward and stabbed through the first. The second jumped over, but was kicked by Vibra. The royal pawn managed to knock away Lunar, Vibra, and Jet with his trident, but was promptly smashed off the tower by Storm's uncanny strength.

"Well here we are!" Lunar cheered, rushing forward and appearing on the other side of Crescent, his chains suddenly snapping, "It's time to go buddy!"

"It's..." Gemini's ears suddenly perked up with that simple word that was uttered from the red hedgehog's lips, pain hanging on every word, "...a trap..."

"How? We destroy every pawn and Hierga, so what else-" Wave began, but suddenly stopped by the piercing roar that almost sounded like a warped shriek and the wind picking up from the force of it.

Every hero turned around, even Storm who was holding Crescent. Before them was the biggest threat they've had to face yet. The black dragon that hovered in the there stole the breaths that were about to be exhaled by all seven of them.

Kuroiragon roared once more, then began to beat its wings much faster than before. Huge gusts of wind came out of them, causing every hero to have to stand their ground a block against the mighty oncoming force.

Jet tumbled along the tower side before almost flying into the air. But fortunately the hawk was caught by Wave before anything else could happen.

None of them could see through the wind to retaliate against the swinging tail with orb of misty purple at the end.

Lunar was thrown into the air by it, and blood rained back down from the orb flying in the air. The wolf fell to the side, and rolled to the side quickly to avoid another swing of the massive tail.

When the wind let up a little, Gemini rushed forward, letting his other body out as both of them went into Dark Fangs and spun around each other, creating a giant missile of destruction. The two then collided into the side of the beast, causing the dragon to cry out. But this moment was short lived, as the two were blown away, then seared by hot scarlet flames.

Both of them jumped out of it, and landed next to the other heroes. Parts of both dark wielder's fur was scorched, but otherwise they were still raring to go.

"How are we supposed to beat it?" Vibra questioned.

"Leave it to us!" Wave shouted as the three thieves shot forward on their extreme gear. The monster let loose another burst of flames and gusts of wind, but the three swerved around it, aiming higher.

Wave tossed some bombs at the dragon's head, which did minimal damage, but the purpose was to stun it momentarily. Storm swung Jet around, who tucked forwards with his fans outstretched forward. The albatross then rocketed the hawk at Kuroiragon, who was helpless to avoid the faster version of the hawk's attack.

A green blur encased in wind cut through the dragon's chest near it's wing as he shouted, "Jet Arrow!"

The monster roared as blood spurted out of the hole the hawk left. However, the monster roared as part of the cut healed, stopping the oozing of the black and blue substance that substituted for blood.

"How is it this strong?" Jet wondered, "None were ever this good!"

"Because its the best!" Crescent yelled as an answer.

"Shit," Lunar muttered as a beam of black formed at the monster's jaw. It was then unleashed. While it was a thin beam, when it hit the top of the tower an entire dome obliterated the entire base, overtaking all but the dragon creature itself, which let out a roar of victory.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Check out my other story that I reposted with some new stuff in it. I will pull through with this one, so hang tight for that! All I want are lots of reviews, but you guys are good at that, so I don't worry much!


	39. Crescent Quest Part Three

Chapter 39:

The heroes yelled out in pain within the dome of darkness which was burning into each of them. Gemini bore the pain as he put his fist out, going into a Dark Punch. A tingling sensation occurred in his fist as the dark energies fused.

"Now!" Gemini yelled, "Dark Counter!"

The dome's energy suddenly switched to a beam as the entire base fell apart from the massive torrent of ebony. The blast tore right through Kuroiragon as the dragon shrieked in agony.

With a final roar of defiance, the creature tumbled through the air and hit the sandy ground, causing a huge explosion of black specs to fill the air, like black snow rising upwards.

"That was too complicated," Storm whined, picking up Crescent, and hoisting him over his shoulder, "That was crazy!"

"Quite complaining!" Wave hissed.

"Looks like the rose has some deadly thorns!" Jet sneered, "You've got some skills, I'll give you that!"

"Well I didn't train for years for nothing," Gemini replied.

The heroes jumped onto their gear and raced off, away from the ruins of the execution base.

"I'm not sure it's over yet," Crescent frowned.

"What would make you say that?" Vibra asked while Wave nodded.

"I don't know, but that maybe?" Lunar noted, "It still hasn't gone away."

The wolf swordsman was right. The dome of black and purple that exploded when they left was still there, the black particles floating upwards incredibly slow, as if it was an ominous warning.

Suddenly, a portal opened on top of it as a rather familiar black and purple hedgehog jumped onto the dome, landing on it as if it was a solid surface.

Gemini looked back, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Corrupt. The other heroes turned around as well, noticing their greatest enemy within their gaze.

The King chuckled softly as he slapped his palm onto the dome, causing more black specs to explode from where his palm touched the dome. The specs in the air flew back to the dome as it grew much bigger. The blast ruptured, then exploded in waves of ebony.

In the air above the ruins hovered Kuroiragon, but it was much much different. Purple armor covered the much bigger yet more streamlined dragon, and it had four wings now. Two went diagonally left upwards and downwards, and there were two on the right side as well in the same fashion.

Corrupt then slammed a obsidian into the monster's chest before it could die once more of a lack of energy. Four hard flaps of purple armor fused into its rough scales, making the shape of a diamond as it covered the obsidian.

"I shall leave the job to you, Darkness Kuroiragon!" Corrupt granted as he jumped back into the portal.

The dragon roared once more as it tucked its wings in, rocketing forward and cutting through through the hot yet strong desert air, swooping right through the desert clouds that would have inhibited anyone else's vision.

Everyone sped up, hoping to out race it. How wrong they were.

Darkness Kuroiragon was right behind the group in an instant. Storm suddenly pulled back in one of the smartest moves he's ever done, searing the jaw of the monster and then flipping over it. While he was flipping, he looked at the diamond flaps that moved in and out quickly, revealing the obsidian.

"Attack the obsidian in the center of its wingspan!" Storm yelled as he grabbed the tail of the dragon. While this slowed it down, it spun its head a full 180 degrees, and let loose a fireball at the albatross. It hit dead center, knocking the albatross over a sand dune. One down, six to go.

Wave and Vibra moved to its side as black flames erupted from the mouth of the beast, almost getting them. But their prowess with extreme gear managed to get them right next to the orb.

Wave set up her new Energy Bombs on the obsidian without the dragon noticing her due to Lunar trying to get a slice the monster's eyes. Wave gave a thumbs up, and Lunar skidded back and next to Gemini, Crescent riding on the back of his board, as they raced forward, swirling sand rising up and into the blanket of permanent twilight from the high speeds they were fighting at.

Vibra fired a Rupturing Boom Orb at the bomb. A huge explosion blew up in everyone's view, the intense smoke blotting out the twilight. An unnatural shriek erupted as the dragon flew up and over the cloud of smoke, the diamond flaps gone and the obsidian exposed.

Gemini let out his other body onto Lunar's board, as the Gemini encased both in a Dark Fang. The monster beat its four wings to create a gust of insane proportions in response to ward them off. Though most of the heroes were forced to hang on for dear life, it did nothing to Gemini and Lunar.

Silver energy went into the Chaos Moon Blade as they approached the weak spot of Darkness Kuroiragon.

"Final Lunar Slash!" Lunar yelled as the Dark Fang impact stunned it, and he plunged his sword into the obsidian, shattering it. He then pulled it out, and avoided the hail of thin beams that the monster launched, causing domes of black to make a trail in the desert below. Lunar swerved them back, and with good reason.

The monster began to fly erratically. Another obsidian grew in its place as the monster roared once more.

"Now what?" Gemini questioned, "There's nothing left we have."

"I have something," Crescent responded, holding up his forearm as purple energy concentrated around it, causing the atmosphere to break apart. Gemini could only watch in awe. Even though this was probably the second or third time he witnessed the technique, it was still amazing every time.

With purple energy outlining his body as well, he dashed forward, leaving a purple trail as he pressed his palm against the obsidian in a fraction of a second. Then, he let the energy loose.

The technique was deadlier than others not because it was formed into another shape, but simply because the energy was pure once it was let loose, not manipulated at all by anything else. As the typhoon of purple cut into the dragon from every angle ferociously, the obsidian shattered once more, the shards themselves being torn apart by the gusts of purple.

The dragon roared once more as its armor broke apart, leaving it at the mercy of the full brunt of the attack. The monster then faded into a storm of black particles, which were torn apart as well.

With that done, the wind finally faded.

With the use of the Dark Storm, Darkness Kuroiragon was no more.

The heroes then stopped, finding themselves back at the ruins of the base they destroyed not an hour ago. They jumped off of their gear to rest, and they found a good spot for everyone to sit on the wreckage. When everyone got settled, Crescent let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose it's time to tell you," Crescent told Gemini.

"Tell me what?" Gemini asked.

"The identity, truth, and past of Corrupt Darkness!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well there's a surprise for you guys! For this amazing fight, I want three reviews at least, because you must admit it was amazing! Next chapter will reveal all of the truth, so you have something big to anticipate! Check out my page; I have one new story up that you guys should check out, and I have some blurbs for a new series planned.


	40. Genesis of Darkness

Chapter 40:

"You see it all began 4,000 years ago, in the Dark Civilization," Crescent began.

"In an evil civilization?" Storm wondered, only to get slapped by Wave.

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" Wave hissed.

"Oh, so it's like they can do stuff like Crescent?" the albatross asked after his correction, surprising everyone.

"That was actually really smart," Jet stuttered with awe.

"I'm gonna slap him more often!" Wave exclaimed.

"Anyhow, in this civilization, people were taught how to use dark energy, and that was the way of life. They took in kids who were abandoned by their parents, as they cared for all life," Crescent explained. The red hedgehog then stood up, and waved his hand, causing a bright light to flash.

_When it was gone, the heroes were floating in the air over the Dark Civilization. The civilization consisted of a bunch of cities surrounding a giant tower, where seven colored lights erupted from._

"_And this is where our story begins," Crescent told them as their spectral bodies floated right down into the center of the northern city, where many kids were playing and training._

_Two hedgehogs were sparring, a red and green one. The red one summoned a scythe, while the green one made purple claws of energy. They rushed at each other, their weapons out in front._

_The green one swung his claw, but the red hedgehog flipped over it. When the other claw was swung, it was blocked by the scythe. The red hedgehog smirked playfully as he leaned his scythe forward, causing the green hedgehog to be pushed towards the ground. This forced the green hedgehog to jump back. The scythe crashed against the ground, causing it to split slightly._

_The green hedgehog took advantage of the time of vulnerability and swung his claws to outstretch them towards the red hedgehog. The red hedgehog leaped into the air to avoid the first two clawed fingers of energy, and then performed a mid air barrel roll to narrow his way in between three close clawed energy fingers. The last five headed towards him, and he side stepped three of them and used his scythe to cut them. _

_The last seven he didn't cut returned to the green hedgehog, who smirked and prepared for another round. But when he looked the scythe wielder was charging towards him, boosted by streams of purple. He threw his claws at him, but found the red hedgehog to vanish from view._

"_Check and mate," the red hedgehog said as the green hedgehog narrowed his eyes in disappointment. Behind him the scythe was to his neck._

"_You win," the green hedgehog sighed as the red hedgehog appeared in front of him once more. The kids watching cheered at the awesome display of strength._

"_Great game," the red hedgehog smirked, "You put up a great fight. What's your name?"_

"_Mine is Night Darkness!" the green hedgehog chirped, "And yours?"_

"_Crescent, Crescent Darkness!" the red hedgehog introduced as the two shook hands._

"Whoa, that's you!" Lunar exclaimed.

"You are correct," Crescent confirmed, "That is me."

"Is that your brother or something?" Wave questioned, "You guys have the same last name."

"No, you are surnamed by the city you come from, and the northern one is Darkness," Crescent answered, "Now, let's fast forward a little." He waved his hand, enveloping the scene in white light. When it cleared, it showed the same children standing in a line.

"Here," Crescent continued, "Is training class. You're about to see what changed my life and Night's forever."

_The boys stood in a line. One large animaloid, labeled as a general, stood in front of Crescent._

"_Boy, since you have such funny jokes, we'll start with you. Take your stance, and regulate your energy!" the general barked, as Crescent stuck his tongue out and got in his stance, "Stop spitting on me, it's nasty!"_

_The red hedgehog closed his eyes. Purple energy circled and rose out of his body, outlining him._

"_For a class clown, you ARE a pretty good student," the general admitted, "Next, Night Darkness!"_

_He moved on to the green hedgehog next to Crescent. Night did the same, making a low and central stance, and closing his eyes, feeling the energy rise out of him. Just like every other time._

_But suddenly, Night felt a new feeling rush through him like ecstasy. He couldn't help but let his jaw slide into a soft grin as he felt this new energy overcome his other energy, and exploded much more than before. He felt as if this new energy wasn't alien, that it was always his, just waiting to be unleashed._

_He opened his eyes, seeing black in front of him, instead of purple. He looked around to find his classmates stare at him with awe. Even the general in front of him was drawn aback._

"_Only the black wielders can manipulate energy like that!" one student exclaimed._

"_It HAS been 10 years since the last one, so, he is a Black Wielder," the general stated._

_The energy died down on Night's will, leaving more awed students._

"_Freak!" one kid yelled as other joined him. They left the class in a display of cruelty, leaving a very confused and sad Night._

"_They're just jealous," Crescent smirked, "They wish they had what you had!"_

"_That's a remarkable thing you have there," the general told him, then advised, "Use it wisely, for one wrong move can destroy many people."_

_With those words, the general walked out, telling the Great Dark, ruler of the Dark Civilization, what occurred._

"So he's like Gemini?" Wave asked.

"Yeah," Crescent replied.

"I know that pain," Gemini stated sadly, "It's all too familiar to me."

The heroes looked at him, each feeling their own sense of empathy. But they eventually turned back, the white light fading once more.

"Though he still had friends who helped him through it, Night always had reserved hate for those who loathed him for his unique power," Crescent explained, "And you're about to see how that affects him, and everyone else."

_The boys lined up outside the Core Chamber of the central tower of the Dark Civilization. Each person stepped forward to touch the Chaos Core, which would be the only time they got to touch something of such power in their lifetime, save if they were the Great Dark, which they would have to proclaim their right every year by meditating on top of it._

_The core was essentially an asteroid that landed on the planet hundreds of years ago, creating the animaloids from the chaos radiation. When the Dark Civilization formed, they uncovered the core and used it to become the civilization they are today._

_The Chaos Core constantly changed color, going from green to cyan to violet to crimson to cerulean to yellow to emerald rapidly._

_Crescent felt the energy rushing through him, moving as if a living creature, extending down to his very soul. He felt enlightened as he let go, finding his won energy to be much greater._

_Next up was Night. He placed his palm on it as well, feeling the energy rush through him. But as it went into his very soul, it sensed the feelings of harboring hatred, and was trapped by it._

_On the outside, the Chaos Core turned black as the black radiation entered the boy's body, causing him to scream in agony. His body quaked and writhed as he felt his body changing. _

_Suddenly, a cocoon of black surrounded him. The general ran up to the shell, trying to remove his only exposed hand from the asteroid in an attempt to prevent his body from absorbing such huge amounts of negative energy, but failed miserably, instead being blown back by a wave of black energy._

_The cocoon suddenly exploded in a burst of black as the new Night was revealed. He had pure ebony fur, as black as anything could get. He gained a longer tail as if a whip. He gained purple streaks on his limbs that grew bigger as they approached the wrists and shins, the purple covering the entire thing at that point. He gained gray gloves with slitted eyes on them, and his own eyes became scarlet slits. His five quills bent straight down and the out horizontally. He had azure rings around his wrists. He gained boots that were purple save for the black line going down the middle._

"_Night?" Crescent shouted, "Are you okay?"_

_At that point, Night stared at his palms, not quite understanding what happened. The Chaos Core reverted to normal, then exploded into seven small emeralds with the individual colors which the core once flashed, and one big green emerald stood in the middle._

"_I'm better than fine. I feel...great, better than I have all m life," Night stated._

"_That's good, now come with me" The Great Dark asked, the purple wolf motioning for him to come._

"_I'm not too sure about that," Night sneered, "Why should I listen to someone who is probably weaker than me now? You should be bowing to me!" He rose off the ground, charging up energy as Crescent found himself unable to do anything but look on._

"_Stop!" the red hedgehog demanded._

"_Come on, let me have some fun!" Night cackled._

"_Come, I could fix you," the Great Dark requested, a little wary this time._

"_Fixed? Or do you mean taking my gift away from me?" Night yelled, "Do you see me as a bigger threat now, just because I am greater than all of you? I should be considered a god. I could wipe out all of your enemies for you, leaving only the Dark Civilization standing. You should be honoring me, praising me!"_

"_And be considered more a freak?" the general questioned, "Just go with the man already."_

"_I don't think so," Night shouted, "The only reason I'm considered a freak is because of the vermin that live here. As a god, I shouldn't let them live! Crescent, I suggest you run. I don't want you to get killed, being the only one here who isn't complete scum!"_

_Night balled up as black energy began to erupt from his body, preparing to explode. The Great Dark looked at the red hedgehog child, seeing that he wasn't moving, completely frozen on the spot. So the purple wolf vanished in thin air, appeared next to Crescent, picked him up, the blurred away._

_They appeared on the outskirts of the city, watching in total grief at the giant dome of black that tore apart the entire city. It then shrunk, leaving Night to float over the Great Dark and Crescent._

"_Come, Crescent. We have more vermin to destroy!" Night shouted eerily._

"_I'm sorry Night, I just can't destroy like that," Crescent disapproved._

"_Don't call me Night, what a pathetic name for a god. Call me Corrupt," Corrupt smirked, "And now, I will unfortunately have to destroy you two."_

"_Too bad, Chaos Control!" the Great Dark shouted as he resonated with the blue gem that fell from the Chaos Core. In a flash of blue light, they were gone, and the emeralds levitated off the ground and scattered across the planet in streams of colors._

_The roar of Corrupt's anger could be heard from all over the ruins of the once great Dark Civilization._

"And so we went to the Gizra Civilization, and Shine fought Corrupt. Corrupt barely managed to escape the Gizra's grasp, Shine sealed himself away so he could destroy Corrupt in the future, and the rest is history," Crescent concluded as the white light flashed once more and they appeared back in their bodies in the ruins of the encampment.

"Wow," was all Gemini could manage to say.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: So there you go, every villain doesn't start out evil, even the greatest one! So I want lots of reviews, and everyone must submit at least one character for my other story, I need it! Also, I am starting a new forum for my accomplishment of finishing half of my story. You MUST go there, or else I will delete it. Fans of my stories can talk about our OCs, future stories, or we can just talk about anything you wish. Just go to my profile, look below the PM and feeds options, and you'll find "My Forums". Click on it, and that's all! You can create any topic you wish, and it is accessible by any author on the site. If you talk on it enough, I may make you a moderator, and we can share in the reign over our forums. This is the first or second longest chapter I have ever written, so love it!


	41. Stepping Up

Chapter 41:

The heroes were relaxing in the RMF base when a green light illuminated the area. They rushed towards the teleporter, hoping for success.

"So did you-" Tails began, but noticed Crescent wasn't with the six, who looked sad.

"Oh, I see," Amy sniffed sadly.

"Just kidding!" Crescent shouted as he popped around the corner, causing all the heroes to jump in shock.

The hedgehog was then smashed on the head by Amy's hammer, instantly knocking him out cold. The heroes then glared at the six man group.

"It was Crescent's idea!" Gemini exclaimed as the heroes closed in on the group.

-

Several beatings and sessions of brutal torture later, the heroes stood outside their original base, gazing upon the group of Dark Ones.

"So, you guys are leaving again, huh?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah, we're going to rebuild at the old DARKNESS base. They'll never see it coming!" a Dark One shouted.

"One day, when this is all over, we can rebuild the Dark Civilization," Crescent noted. _And maybe finally lift this immortality and lay myself to rest._

"Farewell, master," Gemini bowed.

"Farewell, my student Gemini," Crescent bowed as well, "Maybe we will meet again."

"Let's go!" a Dark One ordered, and they all launched off in bursts of dark energy, leaving the heroes to move back in.

"I always liked this base the best," Knuckles opinionated, "Nice and comfortable!"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic shouted, "Hey, Jet, what will you-"

A burst of wind was all that was left. In the distance over the trees, streaks of green and small figures in front of them could be barely seen.

"I guess that's your style, Jet!" Sonic assumed, "See ya around."

The heroes then went inside their base, the place they can call home.

-

"Looks like the heroes and DARKNESS have been tearing each other apart," Nega stated.

"Apparently so," Metal 3.0 observed, gazing upon his claws, "You know this is our opportunity."

"Precisely what I was thinking, Metal 3.0. Now is the time to attack, and show them that they are inferior to my robotic supremacy!" Nega shouted, "And with the fact you are upgraded and now have your own advanced intelligence, victory will be mine for the taking!"

_No, it will be mine, you old fool,_ Metal 3.0 thought as he exited the control room.

-

A few days later, the Dark Ones were moving supplies into the Death Mountains base. Crescent stood outside of it, looking over a Dark One's checklist.

"Here Crescent sir," the Dark One offered to relay, "Food, check. Water, check. Throne room for you, check. Air openings, check. Training area, still initiating recon to look further into the base. Living quarters, same. Progress is being made, we just have a little work to do in repairing the damages from the fight with one of the rooks."

-

Corrupt sat lazily on his throne, watching the Royal Pawn come back in.

"Sir, there is bad news," the royal pawn reported, "Six heroes stormed our bases, destroyed Kuroiragon, and rescued Crescent."

Huge amounts of pressure went all throughout the room from the King releasing his energy in a display of rage. The pawn literally felt his breath being sucked out of him.

"Damn! I hate those heroes! If they weren't around, this planet would already be an apocalypse!" Corrupt screamed, smashing his fist onto the throne. It sent out a shock wave of ebony that tossed the pawn into a wall, cracking it and causing the pawn to explode in black specks.

And then suddenly, he regained his composure. His snarl was replaced by a smug smirk.

"I guess we'll just have to step up our game a little. I have to stop analyzing my enemies and take action. Now my pieces move into offense, and they will completely overwhelm the other side. In the end, checkmate is inevitable!" Corrupt shouted as he broke into a loud cackle.

-

Jax walked up a hill leading out of a village. They held a document the King requested. It was a simple job, killing the guards and snatching the document. He even made it out before the alarms went on.

"How pathetic," he told himself.

But in front of him, where rain poured, a figure cast in the shadow of the fog leaned against a tree. He raised up when Jax came along, causing the feline to move into a fighting stance.

"Give me the document," the figure demanded, cartwheeling numerous times in the darkness before flipping over Jax where the fog was less thick. The only thing the rook saw in the moment of visibility was gray fur. The figure then landed in the mist a few yards behind Jax.

"You'll have to fight me for it," Jax hissed. This gave the figure the signal to run towards him.

In the early cold yet warm spring air where rain poured, a shadow of a leg snapped out, which Jax knocked away with his arm. Another fist shot out from the fog, almost colliding with Jax's jaw. The lynx flipped back, and charged up orange energy in his arms.

He jumped into the air and shot forward in a mid air barrel roll, making a spinning drill of orange.

But the figure suddenly faded from view as Jax landed, looking around to find the person that attacked him after his mission. He then stepped back, finding a hand moving over his neck, a set of metallic claws folding over an unseen object on his wrist, sparks leaping off of them.

"Who are you?" Jax demanded, "Why are you attacking me?"

"Because you have a document I need," the figure said, the only thing being seen were his rings of cerulean in a sea of white, "And you can call me Cyrus."

Instead of snapping his neck, he spun him around quickly and drove his leg into his stomach, causing the villain to cough. He then pulled his leg back, causing Jax to fall as the limb was supporting his body. He didn't even build momentum before being uppercutted into the air where he tumbled and lay sprawled on the ground, the document at his side.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Cyrus will not appear for two or three more stories, but I did this to get me warmed up for writing with him. This is the last chapter of part two, so I will be taking a well deserved break. I want lots of reviews, submitting for my other story, and posting on my forum in the meantime, especially that, because that will be the only way to contact me in my break time. Part Three will entail the hunt for the chaos emeralds, Nega's great uprising, some battles with King and Queen, some conflicts in between the two villains factions, and ominous predictions for the final arc of part four in those action packed 20 chapters. Here's the number of chapters for the parts:

Part One: 24 chapters

Part Two: 17 chapters

Part Three: 20 chapters

Part Four: 19 chapters

So that's all for now, wait for chapter 42 in a week!


	42. Race for the Emeralds

Chapter 42:

The heroes gathered in the dining room, Tails sitting at the head of it.

Things were finally looking up for the heroes. After the quest, the King ended up low on resources, giving the heroes almost two weeks of vacation. Some like Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream went to the many beaches of the world, Knuckles, Rouge, and surprisingly Espio went on a treasure hunting spree around the world, adding many new things to their storage room. The girls went shopping in their spare time. The males trained for upcoming encounters and some (this is where DarkspineSilver92 gets pelted by fireballs and telekinetic rocks courtesy of Silver and Blaze) blossomed their romance.

To sum it up: things were finally peaceful, and the heroes were sucking it up.

Once all the heroes got settled, Tails pressed a button on a remote that popped out of seemingly nowhere that activated a hologram in the center. It showed pictures of their vacation, including a photo of two time travelers making out on the beach.

"Next slide!" Silver shouted as the pictures suddenly changed to more pictures of their relaxation.

"Okay guys, let's start with this: break is over!" Tails started, immediately beginning the moans and groans from many of the heroes.

"Yes, technically DARKNESS is still not on the move and the Eggman Nega attacks have stopped too, but now this is our time. We should obtain the seven chaos emeralds so the others cannot use them," Tails recommended, the seven emeralds showing up on the hologram.

"But how are we going to get all of them, mates? There are six emeralds not acquired, and we have only one!" Marine wondered, "Not to be a sticky beak, but it sounds really impossible!"

"Well that's why we will split into teams and depart tomorrow morning," Tails responded, "I already have the teams settled: one for each emerald."

"Sounds simple enough," Gemini commented, "So who's with who?"

"First off is Sonic, Marine, and Gemini to Forest City for the red chaos emerald, second is Silver, Amy, and Shadow for the cyan emerald in Gyou City, third is Blaze, Lunar, and Omega for the green emerald at the Spirit Volcano, fourth is Vector, Cream, and Vibra for the purple emerald at the Lost Jungle, fifth is Team Chaotix, Knuckles, and Rouge for the yellow emerald at Station Square, and sixth is me at Casino City for the white emerald," Tails informed as one hologram came up for each of the groups with their emerald and a shot of the location, "Any questions?"

Tails gave a few second for someone to say something, but none felt the need to, showing that there were no questions and that everything was clear.

"Meeting dismissed, be prepared for departure tomorrow!" Tails reminded as the heroes scattered with this new news on their hands.

* * *

Nega smirked with Metal 3.0 by his side, looking below from inside the glass to see his mechs creating many new robots, some that could even operate completely by themselves.

"My new production line is more than the greatest! I am even working on some impressive upgrades for you, my dear Metal 3.0!" Nega cackled, "Things are going perfect!"

"I shall go and prepare the Nega Cruiser for launch," Metal 3.0 told Nega as he walked to the controls, and started them up.

"VOICE COMMAND: PLEASE SPEAK A COMMAND."

"Begin Nega Cruiser Launch: Go into cruise mode over the Southern Sea," Metal 3.0 ordered.

"VOIICE COMMAND: SUCCESSFUL, SHALL BE DONE RIGHT AWAY."

Over the coast of the Southern Sea, the Nega Cruiser hovered in the air, then blasted off.

"And to destroy any trace of myself!" Nega laughed as the old base exploded in an onslaught of explosions.

When the smoke faded away, the Nega Cruiser was making it's way over the Southern Sea, the massive flames it was giving off the only sign it was still there.

* * *

In the Royal Chamber, the DARKNESS members lined up in front of Corrupt's throne, Erazor, Apollo, and Jax on the left side, and Naga, Mor'gul, and Seth on the other. Kyira stood right bellow the throne, slightly to the right.

"The heroes have been given a false sense of security," Corrupt stated, "They believe we are low on resources. How foolish of them. We shall discuss our next move in the war."

"We should attack them head on, and burn their little base to the ground!" Jax cackled.

"No, we should take advantage, and get rid of the one thing that gives them power," Mor'gul advised.

"And what isss thisss you ssspeak of?" Naga wondered.

"The chaos emeralds," Apollo finished, "The only reason they've managed to beat many of their enemies."

"Very well," Corrupt granted, "Apollo and Mor'gul may go to collect the five chaos emeralds. And Kyira will get the other."

The black hedgehog leaped off his throne and held numerous canisters in his hand, and crystals of a shade of dark purple in the other.

"Smash these crystals on the canisters," Corrupt instructed, "And they will come to life."

"I understand, my King," Mor'gul said, "We will not fail."

_Don't bet on it,_ Erazor thought with a tinge of jealousy.

"Is there a problem here?" Mor'gul questioned, the end of Mordreth being pressed against the flesh of Erazor's neck, "Because you may be immortal, but you cannot regenerate after the soul has been ripped out of you and trapped in my katana."

_How could he hear my thoughts?_ Erazor inquired.

_Blood, blood!_ Mordreth whispered as Erazor froze up at the possibility that such an evil sword could have a will of its own, _We desire blood! Cut through you!_

"I guess there's not then," Mor'gul chuckled, sliding Mordreth back into his sheath, "Let's go Apollo."

Corrupt summoned a portal, and the two stepped through it, stating the hunt for the ancient gems.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well I'm back! Will the heroes be able to stop DARKNESS from collecting the emeralds? You'll find out soon enough! Look forward to Nega making more of stand in this part, proving to be able to withstand DARKNESS. And Sonic will also learn how to defeat Corrupt with a little help from his father. So lots of reviews will let me update! And check out my forum, two have already posted there, it'll be a blast!


	43. Web of Chaos

Chapter 43:

Sonic, Marine, and Gemini leaped from tree to tree, moving forward as fast as they could.

"Are we almost there?" Sonic asked, growing impatient.

"Yes we are. Jeez man, you know Tails can't teleport us out of the United Federation without official clearance from GUN, which we didn't have the time to obtain," Gemini scolded.

"Well I'm not used to having to move so slow so you guys can keep up!" Sonic complained, "Imagine not being able to use you dark powers."

"I would live, because I have another ability, you know," Gemini responded, causing steam to rise out of Sonic's head comically.

"Hey mates, we're here!" Marine chirped as they landed on a wooden platform near the top of a tall tree. All three looked down to see an interesting sight.

Monkey animaloids swung from branch to branch using their arms, legs, and long tails, and went across wooden pulleys with tough rope. Houses were partly inside the trees, only part of the wooden structure showing, including a door, and one wall connecting to another that went inside the tree.

The heroes walked down the spiraling wooden platform, opting to not taking the network of pulleys and branches. This was due to the fact they weren't monkeys, so they wouldn't be comfortable doing so.

But as they got towards middle part of the tree, a monkey ran up to them on all fours, balancing on her long tail as the heroes almost lost their balance in shock.

"Hi, who are you guys? We don't see many hedgehogs or raccoons around these parts!" the monkey wondered.

"I'm Sonic, this is Marine, and this is Gemini," Sonic introduced, "We're looking for the chaos emeralds."

"The name's Agile the Monkey!" Agile replied, "And you should look in our forest, because if it was anywhere else, we would have found it!"

"How big is the forest?" Gemini questioned, "We don't have that much time."

"I don't know, but it would take two weeks to go through all of it," Agile admitted.

"That would talk too long!" Marine exclaimed.

"Well, how about you guys follow me and drop your stuff off at my house, then you guys can follow me, I can follow the emerald's chaos energy with my power?" Agile offered.

"Sounds good enough," Gemini shrugged.

The four went across a few pulleys, jumped off a few branches, much to the less flexible Gemini's dismay, and then landed on another spiraling wooden platform that went around a tree. They went down a little, then entered one of the houses.

The heroes dropped off their bags with their supplies in it. They prepared to exit out the front, but they went through the back door which led to a tree with a hollow inside. They slid down ropes that led to the other backs of houses. They jumped from rope to rope and landed at the bottom of the tree, where they exited through the door.

"Let's head north. But watch out, this forest is definitely not the safest place," Agile warned.

"Don't worry, we've been through tons of danger before!" Sonic exclaimed, "We'll have this done in no time."

"Then let's go!" Agile suggested. The group of four dashed off into the forest, ready to face the locales' perils for the sake of the chaos emerald.

* * *

The heroes trudged through the forest, Agile in the lead, her eyes closed.

"Why are you leading us when you can't see?" Gemini inquired.

"Because, my ability is a sixth chaos sense. Every living being produces chaos energy, and by resonating the natural flow of my body with outside flows, I can sense the chaos energy," Agile explained, flipping numerous times with her eyes closed, "And it works faster than my eyes do, making it more reliable."

"Makes training with it a lot less easier," Sonic stated.

"Okay, just keep heading forward, and there's a huge mass of chaos energy. It's so bright that it's hurting me, so I'll stop," Agile directed before opening her eyes, which flashed light blue for a second before fading, revealing her real brown eyes.

They continued to walk forward, until five large spiders dropped down, surprising the group. But they immediately jumped into battle, being the heroes they are.

Sonic fired a Sonic Wind at the first, which jumped over it. As it gained air, it fired a string of silk at the blue blur. It tied him up and tossed him into the air, where the spider hoped to devour him, lunging off a nearby tree with its massive pincers protruding from its jaw. The hedgehog plunged his arm willingly into the monster's mouth, blue wind rotating around its arm going up his arm and then tearing apart the monster from the inside.

"Take that!" Sonic grinned as he wiped the crap off his arm.

Marine flipped off a tree as the spider's leg got implanted in the tree. The raccoon then bounced off the spider's back, who pushed upwards to shake her off. This gave her enough boost to fire numerous white blasts at the spider, who was knocked through the tree. However, this freed it's arm, which allowed it to go on the offense. It leaped off the ground with all of its effort, rushing for the raccoon. But she spun rapidly, and fired a white blast which tore through the spider.

"Yes, I won!" Marine yelled. But then the spider blew up in specks of black.

"That looks like a DARKNESS monster. I better tell the others!" Marine yelled as she worked her way back towards everyone else.

Gemini was thrown back by a ball of silk that smashed into him. The hedgehog was incredibly shocked at the force the attack held, feeling a small amount of blood escape his mouth. The spider made an unusual shrieking sound as it fired another ball of silk. But the cinnamon hedgehog learned his lesson this time and threw the ball of silk off of him, leaped into the air to avoid the other, and came down in a Dark Fang as he tore through the spider.

"Not even a challenge," Gemini smirked.

The heroes came together to see the last two ones come together. The one in front puffed in a cloud of black, which turned into a giant silk ball. The other spider put a silk string around it, and threw it at the heroes.

None of them would have the opportunity to avoid, so they simply hoped that they would not be killed by the impact. But suddenly, Agile used her chaos sense, and then opened her eyes. A continuous laser erupting from both eyes cut through the ball of silk and the spider behind it, saving the group.

"Well that's new," Agile said, "I've never tried to use my chaos sense with my eyes open, so this is beneficial, since my ability does not help with defending myself!"

The heroes shrugged and walked into a huge clearing to find a gasp worthy sight. A giant network of silk that formed a humongous web took up the entire clearing. On the top of the web crawled a massive spider. It was completely blue and black, with the blue on its legs, eyes, and silk openings, which it had dozens of.

On top it stood Apollo, who looked down at the heroes. He held the red chaos emerald in his hand.

"Look who it is!" Apollo cackled, "But I can't stick around, so many emeralds to find! So I leave this emerald with you, Octriver. Save them for me; it'll be a pleasure to suck the life out of them and leave their corpses from you!"

"Who's that?" Agile asked.

"You don't want to know," Gemini told her, "He's not a friendly person, by any means!"

The orange hedgehog tossed the red emerald into the monster's mouth, which caused the silk web to turn red and for the blue parts to turn red. Apollo then jumped into a dark portal. Octriver then turned towards the heroes, beginning the battle for the red emerald.

"Gemini and Marine, go for destroying this web before it gets in our way, and me and Agile will try to stall the big guy. We'll all finish him off once you guys are done!" Sonic ordered. Gemini and Marine nodded before hopping away, causing the monster's attention to fixate on Sonic and Agile.

They leaped away to avoid a steam of venom coming from the spider's mouth. Part of it aimed for Agile, but the monkey with her supreme agility flipped quickly from web strand to web strand. She then opened her eyes to fire a laser at the venom, knocking it farther away from Sonic. This gave the blue blur the chance to charge forward and slam into the glowing spot in its mouth, immobilizing it.

"How's your job going?" Sonic checked.

"Not that great," two Geminis replied, "But I'm making progress."

Two Dark Fangs tore through the connecting bundles of silk with ease, trying to move as fast as possible to destroy the silk falling through the holes in the spider's behind. They saw the main bundle, and both speeding missiles of dark energy spun closely together as they tore right through the main bundle, causing the web to fall one level, part of the bundle still holding.

Gemini arced around to make one more round, but more spider minions fell out, knocking both Geminis out of the Dark Fang. One landed near Marine, who stood back to back with him.

Gemini swung out his leg high up, which knocked a spider up into one of the spider's silk holes, clogging it up. Two others jumped at him, but he fired a Dark Shot from each hand, effectively tearing through them.

Marine leaped, flipping numerous times in the air as she fired white blasts. This knocked each of the spiders into tress, where they exploded into black specks.

Meanwhile, Agile leaped from one side of Octriver to the other with numerous mid air flips and cartwheels, impressing even Marine who was trained by the incredibly acrobatic Blaze.

"Now I know where she got her name!" Sonic whistled, seeing that the spider was completely distracted, "Gemini, now!"

The brown hedgehog nodded, and his other body and him went into Dark Fangs around each other, creating a Double Dark Fang. They then dived downward and disintegrated the rest of the web's main bundle.

The spider fell through the web that slowly fell, causing its entire exoskeleton to fall off. Gemini assumed that it was vulnerable to high falls. Octriver was a shade of blue that glowed red. In the center of its abdomen was a red spot that housed the chaos emerald.

"Give me a distraction," Agile requested. As if one cue, Sonic raced forward, going into a Sonic Boom and charging for its mouth. Octriver quickly wove a shield of silk that held Sonic.

"Agile, now!" he yelled. The monkey nodded, and swung quickly from one tree to the other with acrobatic movements. She then dropped below, and opened her eyes to fire the biggest laser she could from her eyes.

Octriver roared as the red shell over the spot broke and her energy hit the gem of unmeasured power. With one last loud shriek, the monster exploded into a storm of black specks, which faded into the air.

The red chaos emerald landed in Sonic's hands right before he landed on the forest floor.

* * *

The heroes prepared to leave, Agile saying her goodbyes to them at the city's entrance.

"See you guys later," Agile said, "I have a feeling we'll meet again."

Then out of nowhere, a hero communicator was in her hand. She looked up at Gemini, who smirked.

"If you need help or we need help, we'll be sure to give you a call," Gemini vowed, "You're not that bad Agile, you're not that bad!"

Sonic held up the emerald as he yelled, "Chaos Control!"

A red light took up the monkey's vision. When the light was gone, so were they.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: That was pretty long. Throughout this, many people the people they meet during their hunt who they see potential in will be given communicators. These heroes will be called upon at the final battle, but unfortunately they will not be seen besides their first appearance before then. So do the usual, that's all!


	44. Gyou Control

Chapter 44:

In the quiet, tranquil woods where snow fell slowly and lightly, three heroes walked through the small path that cut through the high hill.

Silver, Amy, and Shadow ran along, the black hedgehog in the lead.

"The emerald's in Gyou City?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, in the frozen pond," Shadow confirmed.

The heroes dashed up a high hill, to find themselves overlooking the city. They leaped off the cliff, and ran down it, the cool air rushing by them. They skidded to a stop at the bottom to avoid smashing into two guards that halted them.

"Please state your identities," the first guard commanded.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow identified, pulling out his GUN ID, "And this is Amy and Silver, my allies." In response, both of them pulled out their IDs.

The second guard saw the GUN ID, and looked at the other two's IDs.

"He can go inside," the second guard accepted, "But you two can't."

"No, all of them are fine," an icy blue cat overruled.

"Blizzard!" Amy gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break. What are you here for?" Blizzard replied.

"We're looking for the chaos emerald," Silver stated, "At the frozen pond."

"I'll take you there," Blizzard offered, "Come on."

* * *

The heroes stopped off at the pond, ice blanketing it. Blizzard stepped out on to it, not slipping at all. He calmly picked up the cyan emerald, and tossed it to Shadow.

But the moment that happened, a dozen Gyou soldiers jumped onto the lake in front of Blizzard.

"Is there a problem?" Blizzard questioned.

"Hand over the emerald," one demanded.

"Step down," Blizzard requested, stepping back a little. And good thing, A sharp tendril of ice came up from the lake, almost impaling right through him.

"Run!" Blizzard yelled to the heroes, who dashed off.

The cat himself fired a Freeze Blast, which most of them jumped over. But they were distracted long enough for Blizzard to run off.

Moments later, the heroes rounded a corner into the marketplace to find more Gyou soldiers waiting for them.

Silver activated his psychokinesis in a semi sphere around him, casting the soldiers surrounding him in a teal glow. He then jumped into the air, the Gyou soldiers following. He then slammed downward in a Psycho Shock while bringing them down as well, smashing them into the ground and then knocking them away in all directions with a shock wave of teal.

Amy swung her hammer to create a massive pink tornado that blew most of them away. She was forced to leap over a few jets of snow, but when she landed she swung into the owner with her hammer and herself encased in pink energy.

"Hammer Basher!" she bellowed as the cat was knocked through numerous market buildings.

Shadow vanished as a dozen soldiers surrounded him. Red warp flashes appeared near all of them, and moments later all of them were on the stunned by the tons of Chaos Spears he fired at each of them at the speed of sound.

The heroes continued to run with Blizzard right behind. The cat himself saw more of them approaching by riding a tsunami. So the GUN agent fired a Freeze Blast, and froze the tsunami, causing the soldiers to clumsily fly off the edge and hit the ground hard.

"'Why are they acting like this?" Silver yelled.

"I don't know. They should be obeying me!" Blizzard responded, "I think it might be mind control!"

They ran out of the marketplace, and began to climb up the hill to exit the city. More Gyou soldiers followed behind causing the heroes to rush faster.

One Gyou soldier summoned a mist. Blizzard tried to blow the mist away, but when he saw one soldier take aim and toss spikes of ice at him, he ducked and closed up the mist, opting to have less vision in favor of retaining their life.

They then entered the woods, where more soldiers seemingly popped out of nowhere and followed.

"I have an idea!" Silver shouted.

"Say it now, before we get caught!" Amy suggested.

Silver captured all of them in a psychic glow. The psychic hedgehog then swiped his arm out as he yelled, "Psycho Smash!"

The entire group was thrown forward incredibly fast, the trees and snow blurring by them. When they eventually stopped it took them almost a minute to fully slow down. When they did, they found themselves in a small clearing where tall trees rose above them like skyscrapers, showing a small light which the sun was behind.

Floating in the middle was a regular pawn. But it had light pink energy being where it's body should be, almost looking transparent. Its armor was lavender, and much thicker.

"My name is Mesmeri," the pawn introduced, "And Master Mor'gul has ordered me to destroy you and take your emerald!"

"Great," Shadow sighed, "So they HAVE stopped taking a break."

"He doesn't look that tough; I'll take care of this!" Shadow noted and jumped up into the air. He tried to do a Homing Attack, curling into a ball surrounded by red energy. But in the end he was knocked back by two Gyou soldiers.

"This monster is controlling them," Silver observed, "Guys, let's immobilize the GUN soldiers, and Shadow will go for the bad guy."

Four Gyou soldiers approached Silver, one unleashed a cloud of water vapor, one unleashed a whip of water, one unleashed needles of ice, and the other unleashed a wall of moving water. Silver summoned a frontal psychic barrier, then spun quickly to knock all of the attacks back, taking care of those four.

Blizzard shattered into ice to avoid one attack, revealing the real GUN agent behind his icy decoy. He reached through the ice, and fired a Freeze Blast at the three other soldiers including the one that just attacked him.

Amy fired a Storming Hearts at one, which threw it up into the air. She then pursued it, and swung underhand with her hammer, knocking the pawn upwards into Mesmeri.

Shadow then tapped its shoulder, and fired up his Chaos Blast as it turned around to meet its grisly fate. When it faded away, Mesmeri stood unharmed, many Gyou soldiers taking the blow for him.

Shadow fell to the ground, completely exhausted with all the running and fighting catching up to him.

"How will you defeat me now?" Mesmeri wondered, the Gyou soldiers they outran with Silver's Psycho Smash trick finally arriving.

"We're trapped," Blizzard admitted, the four's backs against each other, "We're too tired to continue."

"Is that so? I thought you have more in you," another cat inquired as e landed on a long tree branch that was at the level Mesmeri was hovering at, "Oh well, I'll take care of this."

"Flurry!" Blizzard exclaimed.

"Why don't you ever call me Dad?" he sighed, "Show some common teenager traits for once! I would almost like you to be a little rebellious."

The cat held his arms out as snow that was once hovering in the air rushed forward, creating a huge storm of snow. He then froze the snow. Ice needles pinned the Gyou soldiers to the trees, and a few pierced through Mesmeri, who blew up in black specks that faded after a moment of lingering.\

The next moment, the soldiers woke up, having no memory of what happened.

* * *

The heroes stood outside the Gyou gates, with Flurry and Blizzard there as well.

"See you, Dad," Blizzard smiled, "Say, can you guys get me to Emerald City? I'm supposed to meet with Metal there."

"Should we try with just one emerald?" Silver asked.

"Can't hurt," the ebony hedgehog shrugged.

Both hedgehogs swung their hands towards the emerald as they yelled, "Chaos Control!"

A blue rotating warp appeared in the air. Blizzard nodded as a farewell to the heroes before jumping through. Shadow, Silver, and Amy jumped through next, taking the cyan emerald with them.

"There may be hope yet for my son. Thank you heroes, for every time he sees you he shows the traits that the Gyou heir will need," Flurry showed his gratitude, staring out into the sunset.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: My parents popped a surprise vacation on me starting this Sunday, so this will be it until next week. Sorry; I would have done something if I knew! I may be able to do at least one more update tomorrow, but don't count on it. Please review; I'll feel more motivated to do another quick chapter tomorrow. And check out my forum if you can; I can still talk through there on my breaks.


	45. Erupting Heat

Chapter 45:

The heroes stopped at the base of the volcano, looking up it. They found an interesting sight: a huge airship flying over the summit.

"Whoa, looks like we have someone else wanting to get to the emerald," Lunar noted.

"Multiple mech units landing from airship," Omega informed.

"Then let's go!" Blaze shouted as the three ran up to a river of flowing lava. They saw no means to get up it, but Lunar cut rapidly into a slab of igneous rock. Moments later, the slashes appeared and cut through the rock to create three boards of hardened magma.

"Let's go up the river and see where it takes us!" Blaze advised. All three of them leaped and put the boards under them.

They cut through the river, waves of scarlet coming up on both sides of each board. When a slab of partly cooled rock came up, they launched off of it at top speed. Blaze simply crouched and held her arms close to the edge of the board to get more speed. Lunar and Omega did a vertical flip and horizontal flip respectively, using more technical methods.

They rushed forward with a care in the world, until five mechs dropped down from the overhead cruiser and activated their boosters to the pursue the heroes.

Blaze fell back and shot out two waves of flam from her hands, which cut right through two mechs behind her.

Lunar smirked at the two mechs that approached him. He spun a full 360 degrees with his sword out. It sliced both mechs in two.

The last mech wasn't even a challenge. The pinnacle of the E-Series simply rotated his upper body around and reduced the mech behind him to scraps with his twin machine guns.

Another slab rose out of the lava, and the heroes tricked off of it and onto solid ground. Past it was a tunnel that led deeper into the volcano. But in their path was four regular mechs and one bazooka mech.

Lunar disappeared into thin air, appearing behind one mech and kicking him into a pool of lava. The other mech swung around and fired at him, but the wolf concentrated and slashed seemingly randomly. All of the halved bullets fell on the ground in front of him, and as the mech questioned what happened, Lunar sliced right through it, creating a pathway right down its center.

Omega fired his machine guns on the other two, but they simply countered with their own guns. He then unfolded missiles from the side of his arm, and he unleashed them while countering another volley of bullets. The mechs were blown to bits.

Blaze let the mech fire a bazooka shell, but she used her ability to superheat the shell with her fire, thus causing it to explode before it even met. She then took her opportunity and kicked off the ground and into a swirling tornado of flames, incinerating the mech.

They headed off into the tunnel, which seemed to take an eternity to get through. When they reached an underground cavern full of jewels and pools of magma, they found a still functioning cart. They all hopped in, and Lunar began to spin the switch.

The cart rolled off, but in response a few new mechs showed up on another cart on the opposite end of the cavern. They looked humanoid, but had compartments where numerous weapon were in.

The first one and second ones held out their palms, where missiles shot out of. Blaze fired out a large fireball while Omega negated the missiles with his own. The fireball hit the switch, causing the mech's cart to slow down.

One mech leaped onto their cat incredibly quickly, and snapped its leg into Blaze's chin, knocking her off the cart. But she managed to hold on by just her hand.

Omega swung his claw around and through the robot before it could finish the job. The E-Series robot then helped Blaze back onto the speeding cart, hoping they lost the mechs.

The cart finally stopped, and the heroes ran as fast as they could through the maze of tunnels. Two of the new mechs attacked them, but Blaze and Lunar each unleashed a wave of their own energies, knocking them back.

They finally found a makeshift elevator with a hole as the controls. Many pieces of circuitry were in it.

"Do not worry comrades!" Omega exclaimed. His arm formed into a sort of instrument with many holes for circuitry and such. He thrust it into the hole, which fit perfectly, and then twisted it counterclockwise, causing the elevator to start up and begin moving upwards.

But just as they thought they left them in the dust, Lunar and Blaze looked down to find the mechs scaling the walls, jumping from one to another to avoid decreasing the speed in their chase.

But Blaze simply charged up fire in her body, making it look as if a miniature explosion was about to blow up in her chest. She then unleashed a jet of fire from her mouth, blowing up the entire area below them.

The elevator finally stopped at the edge of the crater that was the remains of the summit. Lunar quickly cut the rock at the top, causing a cave in. They then leaped over the edge, and onto the circular igneous rock that they used as a platform.

Floating above the crate was Eggman Nega, with a humanoid robot floating next to his Negamobile. The robot landed on the platform as well

"So you're still not going to quit being a coward?" Blaze spat.

"He's a punk!" Lunar chuckled.

"I prefer the term tactically secure, and what's the fun in doing it yourself?" Nega corrected, "My Nega Melter shall do the job for me!"

"Whatever, I'll trash your stupid robot and then take the emerald," Blaze promised, walking towards the green emerald that was in the center of the platform. But the moment she did, the robot was in front of her.

It tried to kick her in the chin, but she swerved to the right.

"Oh no, I'm not getting kicked there again, I think I've learned my lesson," Blaze vowed.

The cat charged up flames around her claws, and tried to lunge at the robot, who lowered its leg. But a stream of lava came out of the current of it around them, and knocked Blaze back to her allies, who prepared for the inevitable conflict.

The Nega Melter jumped back and directed two magma streams forward, which Blaze knocked away by going into her traditional flame tornado. She came out of it a little exhausted due to using such powerful flames to deflect such a heavy force, leaving her vulnerable.

When another spinning stream came at her, Lunar grabbed her and leaped out of the way. He thrust his sword into the ground, a wave of silver coming out and knocking the Nega Melter back towards the edge of the platform. It hit a certain circuit, which caused it to quietly whisper, "SYSTEM ERROR!"

Omega then fired two blasts from his powerful Omega Cannon, the force of the shots causing both arms to get knocked up and over his shoulders before coming back down. The shots blew right through the magma shield that formed, and knocked the Nega Melter into the lava.

Then, to the laughter of the heroes, the Nega Melter, melted!

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Blaze laughed, "Nice one Nega! One system error renders your mech useless against the own thing it controls!"

"What a riot!" Lunar laughed, picking up the emerald, "This wasn't even funny!"

"Great..." Nega muttered before going back up into his ship, which blasted off quickly despite its size.

"That was so hilarious!" Lunar noted as the three jumped over the side.

"I pity the fool," Blaze told them as they ran down the mountain with now cooled lava.

And the heroes let out another fit of laughter.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: That's it until next Sunday. Vote for the poll, go to my forums and post since it's the only to talk to me on my vacation, and that's all!


	46. Return to the Jungle

Chapter 46:

In the area known to outsiders as the Lost Jungle, a huge shadow swam through the stagnant waters, leaving huge ripples in its path. The other animals swimming immediately found methods to get out of the shadow's way.

It's head rose above the surface to reveal that it was the huge alligator that tried to make a snack of the heroes when they passed through before their fight with Metal. It managed to find a big enough spot on land for itself, and as it laid down to rest in the moonlight, another figure approached it from the shadows.

The gray wolf can out from under the trees, his katana in one hand and a dark crystal in the other. He approached the massive creature quickly but quietly. Mor'gul was about to finish the job when suddenly the alligator's eyes snapped open. He hopped back as the alligator tried to snap its jaws upon him but missed.

"Who are you?" the alligator asked.

"Why, I am Mor'gul, the second Knight of Darkness," Mor'gul introduced, "And you shall shortly become my tool."

He blurred out of view, and reappeared on top of the alligator's head. He slammed the crystal into the alligator's forehead, chuckling softly. The crystal sunk into the creature's rough scaly skin with a pale vermilion glow.

The monster roared once as a violet blast overcame it.

"What is going on?" the alligator wondered from inside, not visible.

"I am Mor'gul the Wolf, and I have given you this gift of power. With it, you will find the chaos emerald, and retrieve it in the name of DARKNESS!"

The light faded, with the villainous wolf gone and a small figure hopping through the trees rapidly.

* * *

Three figures, one small, one a little bigger, and one much bigger, walked through the maze that was the jungle, a small beeping radar in the smallest one's palm.

"Are we there yet?" the biggest one asked bluntly, appearing to be a large blue cat through the bright moonlight that the trees shrouded every few seconds or so.

"No, but we're getting closer," the smallest one asked, appearing to be a small child rabbit, with two floating chao trailing her without a sounds except for the rhythmical "chao" sound every minute or so.

"Well don't worry guys, Tails said we would be the only ones looking for them, so no problems, right?" the middle figure asked, revealed to be a white panther with the light shining off her white battle suit.

"Don't kid yourselves," another cackling voice shouted from within the darkness.

"Who's there?" Big asked, holding up his light. They were revealed to be in some sort of clearing, with the trees and the paths going into the jungle higher up on different cliffs. In front of them higher up, a figure dropped down.

It was an animaloid alligator with brown scales and a pale green section of skin that went from his chin down to his boots and along his arms as well, like Vector's. He had piercing dark red eyes and a long, heavy tail. He wore black boots and black fingerless gloves that showed off his claws with purple jewels in the center of these articles of clothing. In the center of his chest was a glowing vermilion jewel that pulsed every few seconds.

The alligator chuckled as he readied his claws, "I am Berserk, and I exist to serve my Master Mor'gul in the name of DARKNESS and my King Corrupt Darkness!"

Vibra shivered slightly at the sound of the wolf's name, but then got into a fighting position along her her comrades. With that, Berserk charged forward.

He came at Vibra first, who blocked rapidly as he lunged and swiped at her, dark energy encasing his claws. She blocked, but ended up gaining nasty gashes up and down her arms, especially in the parts near her elbows and wrists.

She swung outwards with a Sonidagarra, knocking him back. But the jewel in his chest pulsed, and the attack suddenly stopped, letting the alligator rush at Big.

The cat coughed up blood as the result of a head bash powered by dark energy. Berserk leaped backwards to avoid two fishing hooks, followed by two chao. He then leaped upwards in numerous flips.

"Adios, amigos!" Berserk cackled, "The emerald is mine!"

With that, he dashed off. The heroes immediately followed, not wanting him to obtain the emerald. Another roar of laughter boomed throughout the jungle as the chase continued.

The alligator leaped over trees, vines, branches, and such rapidly, knowing the jungle better than the others. But even with this factor, the heroes managed to keep him in sight, Cream observing the tracker and knowing that Berserk obviously had his own methods of finding the emerald.

They landed in another clearing like the other, but this one had an object floating in the center: the violet chaos emerald. Berserk reached for it, but another Sonidagarra knocked him away.

Cream had both of her chao race forward in streams of azure, knocking him backwards into two fishing hooks from Big, ripping two large cuts through his rough scaly skin.

"Damn you!" Berserk yelled, spinning around and slashing Big up repeatedly before launching him into the side of the clearing with his boot.

He turned around, only to find himself being held down by two whips from Cream's chao.

"Big, now!" she yelled. The cat swung his fishing hooks over Berserk, and by using the fishing wire, caught them in the sides of the alligator's center jewel. Big then pulled back, feeling the jewel unlatch.

"No! My power!" Berserk yelled as the jewel unlatched and ended up in Vibra's hands. He could only watch helplessly as she crushed it in her hands, black specks flowing out of it and fading away.

This caused Berserk to change rapidly. His tail grew shorter, and the dark jewels on his boots and fingerless gloves disappeared. His eyes became rings of green in a sea of white, and the hole where his jewel came out of closed up, as if it was never there.

"Uh...what happened?" Berserk wondered, rubbing his head.

"It's a...long story..." Vibra trailed off.

* * *

"I don't know what caused me to change like this, but I'll use this power to protect this jungle with my own hands!" Berserk vowed. Suddenly, he started drooling, "That cat thing looks like a good piece o' meat!"

Vibra reared back, then pushed him away, "There are some habits you're going to have to learn to get rid of."

"Here, take this," Cream instructed, tossing him a hero communicator, "If we need help or you need help, give us a call."

"No problem," Berserk responded, "If you need anything, I'll be glad to help!"

The three heroes then put the chaos emerald away, and dashed for home, another victory in their hands, along with a new ally.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I'm back. I want to finish this story before December so I can submit it into the Fan Fiction Contests 2008 hosted by Mystery001, so I will update pretty quickly. Hope you can review frequently and keep up. You guys should try to go to Mystery001's forums and submit a story, you could win some big stuff. I will finish the tournament after I finish this story, hope you can wait. And here's the preview for the final battle, in a landslide poll, DSS Vs Corrupt wins!

_**Preview:**_

_**The supercharged hedgehog leaped backwards as a wave of black cut the entire platform in half, causing it to sink into the lava slowly.**_

_**Corrupt cackled loudly as he swung his dark charged hand forward, unleashing another Dark Claw. This one stretched outwards towards Darkspines Super Sonic at a rapid rate. But when it was about to make contact, the hero blurred and instantly vanished.**_

_**The black hedgehog pulled his arm back, causing the claws to come back to their normal size. His eyes darted back and forth, like a predator hunting his prey. His efforts were rewarded when on top of a high but narrow platform, the hero blurred back into existence. He immediately blurred and disappeared again as the entire platform fell apart from the Dark Wave that was shot at it.**_

_**This time, Sonic appeared closer, and immediately guarded as the claws pushed against him. He vanished once more, and the claws tore through his afterimage and ripped apart the entire platform they were on in moments.**_

_**Black energy encased Corrupt as he blasted forward like a missile, landing on another platform.**_

"_**What, though I couldn't fly?" the leader of DARKNESS sneered as he turned to face Sonic, who stood on top of another high platform, his iris missing eyes narrowed, "I made the Dark Fang!"**_

_**The King swung his Dark Claws forward as Sonic tossed half a dozen orange Slicing Sonic Winds at the attack. But it only managed to slow it down as it cut right through the platform like a massive hot knife through butter. Another blur was seen through the rubble.**_

_**The villain tossed another Dark Claw at the hero, who was diving straight towards him. He fought against it, but as the claws overcame him, he vanished again. He appeared right next to Corrupt, orange wind swirling around his lower arm as he slammed his palm into the black hedgehog.**_

_**The Compressed Sonic Wind carried him through numerous rocky platforms. It dropped him above the lava, directed by the blue blur, but black energy surrounded him rapidly as he flew in a Dark Fang onto another close platform.**_

"_**You are strong, and much faster than me, I'll give you that," Corrupt smirked, putting his arm straight out in front of him, "But in terms of pure power, you are obsolete! Dark Lightning!"**_

_**Sonic tensed and put up his aura of orange in preparation for the attack, but it didn't come. He then saw black energy appeared in the unnatural blue blanket that covered the sky since the all out battle began. The hedgehog dared himself to look upwards.**_

_**He really wished he hadn't.**_

_**An impossibly large stream of black lightning slammed on top of Sonic, only showing his silhouette. He immediately fell to his knees, and let out a spine chilling scream of the likes he never knew he had the vocal chords to do.**_

_**Hundreds of the platforms tore apart as the lightning bounced out of the impact and destroyed the entire area, excluding Corrupt, who laughed loudly in victory.**_

"_**Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!"**_


	47. Life and Death

Chapter 47:

In the Station Square Train Station, a GUN Bullet pulled in, and five heroes stepped out of it.

Rouge pulled out an Emerald Tracker, grinning wildly.

"Where did you get that?" Knuckles questioned, "Tails sure didn't give us one, we left too fast."

"I made one myself, so if any material that is found in any emerald on the planet shows up, I can track it whenever I want to...and acquire it!" Rouge shouted crazily.

"You're slightly obsessed," Knuckles stated.

"I know, but nobody's perfect!" Rouge replied, "Especially you, knucklehead!"

"Watch it," Knuckles muttered, his red cheeks not being seen through his already red fur.

"Come on, let's focus so we can get the emerald and report back to base," Espio suggested, "We don't know who else could be looking for it."

"Chill buddy!" Vector exclaimed, "There's no way anyone else could be looking for it, Tails said!"

"Yeah, it's cool!" Charmy chirped, "Everything is gonna work out!"

The heroes were suddenly stopped by terrifying screams piercing their ears. A few explosions could be heard, but then faded. Suddenly, a figure leaped over an entire building, and landed in front of the heroes, causing a cloud of debris to rise up and obscure the person from view.

"Who on earth could have that much strength?" Rouge wondered, "Not even knucklehead or this scaly loser could do that!"

"You don't remember me?" the figure cackled, "I feel ashamed! Too bad, you're about to die anyhow!"

Apollo grinned madly as the heroes tensed for battle. A loud metallic screech caught Espio and Vector's attention, the farthest from the group. They looked up to find Mor'gul standing there, his katana held out in front of him. He glared at the two, his icy eyes cutting right into their very souls.

Charmy, Knuckles, and Rouge turned to look, but was then distracted by an unsettling sight. The orange hedgehog lifted up two cars, shook the animaloids driving them, and threw both of them at the trio.

Knuckles grabbed Charmy, and dived to the ground. The car barely went over them, almost taking off on of the echidna's locks. Rouge flew onto it, and leaped off the car, tossing a Black Wave at the villain.

Apollo hopped high into the air to avoid it and slammed his fist into the ground where Knuckles just was, the echidna rolling into the air while still holding Charmy, and climbing up the side of the building.

* * *

Espio got up, still dizzy from the effects of the katana's piercing sound. But something was far different from before. Suddenly, everything was gone. His allies, Apollo, the screams, everything. Even though the burning city was still there, surrounding him, it felt far away, as if he wasn't in it.

"What's going on?" Espio wondered, taking out his kunai, uneasy at the sudden change in environment.

"Why do you try when you can't possibly win?" a booming voice questioned. Espio circled all the way around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. When he backed up, he felt his back ht a ring of muscle and he swung around with his kunai, only to have it ripped out of his hand and thrown across the street.

"Why do you attack others when you can't even defend yourself?" the wolf questioned, his voice booming once more as he pulled out his sword, "Why do you stand there so courageously when you know, deep inside, that this battle's victory is already out of your grasp?"

Espio pulled out a scroll, but it was suddenly pushed out of his hands and stabbed by the mysterious sword that this wolf wielded. As he looked on, he blinked, and suddenly found himself tied to a lamppost.

"I think you deserve the one hundred stab torture," Mor'gul shared, "What about you?"

"Go screw yourself," Espio spat.

"I'm going to stab you one hundred times in non fatal places, nice and slow, and then I'm going to kill you at your weakest state of mind," Mor'gul promised, chuckling softly, "And you'll be forced to stare at your broken, bloody body. Sounds good to me!"

And then the voices entered Espio's head as the sword slid out of his first wound.

_Blood! Blood! Yes, more blood!_

The chameleon couldn't hold back the scream that rose up in his jaw.

* * *

Vector felt everything around him grow distant. The heroes were there, but in a way they weren't. He winced as he saw Apollo smash the lamppost on top of Knuckles, causing it to bend in from the sheer force of his strength.

But suddenly, the crocodile felt incredibly sick, and fell on his knees and elbows, throwing up everything he had eaten in the past few days that wasn't digested already.

This continued for a few minutes, the end of it never seeming to come. But finally, he stopped, and wiped his mouth with his glove. He stood, but suddenly found himself knee deep in a red liquid. Nothing was there, the heroes were gone, the city was gone, everything was black besides the red sea and the pink mist that rose around him.

The crocodile almost puked again at the smell that completely overtook him.

"I don't understand why you feel this way, the scent of blood is simply intoxicating to me!" a booming voice ran out. That was when Vector understood that this was all blood. The mist, the sea, everything. Even the blackness of everything else symbolized how empty, sick, and alone he felt because of it.

"Alone?" a voice chuckled, "But you have me!"

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_ Vector thought,_ How the hell do I get out of here?_

He looked into the river to find a body drifting towards him. No, not just any body.

It was HIS body, bloody and broken, eyes full of pure fear and hopelessness that went deep down into his very core.

"The future can look so bleak sometimes, doesn't it?"

He never even got the chance to turn around. A sword came through his back and out his front, and at the same time another sword went out the opposite way. All at the same time. Claws ripped into his flesh, and tore out a chunk of it. The wolf threw it into his mouth, and licked his lips wildly.

"A little rough, but tender in the center," Mor'gul informed, "Now you can float down the river of damnation!"

The crocodile's scream was drowned out by the sound of the rushing current of blood.

* * *

Mor'gul stared at the destruction below. He looked at the unconscious Espio and Vector, their eyes wide in terror.

"That was enjoyable," he smiled, "Now for the emerald."

He then vanished, leaving the two detectives in their mental worlds of agony, and the others to the orange hedgehog.

* * *

Charmy was knocked unconscious by a snap of the leg from the orange hedgehog, who threw him off his leg, only to be shoved through the wall of the train station.

"Charmy!" Knuckles yelled, but fell back down. The impact from the lamppost was killing him. He felt like a building collapsed on him.

A dim light came off of Apollo's gloves as Charmy dropped to the ground, suddenly looking incredibly pale. The orange hedgehog did the same with Espio and Vector.

"I'll leave these two in better shape so Mor'gul can mess with their heads a little," Apollo decided.

_He did that to me and Rouge earlier, what's going on?_ Knuckles wondered.

_(Flashback)_

_A slab of pavement carried Knuckles into a wall, pinning him down. When he looked again, the orange hedgehog wasn't there._

_He then jumped off the lamppost and grabbed Rouge's head, a dim light radiating from his palms. She began to grow pale, and Knuckles had a bad feeling._

_The echidna's Exploding Punch blew apart the debris on top of him, and he quickly fired a Raikouga at Apollo, throwing him into the street. The enraged orange hedgehog flipped through the air numerous times with agility he didn't have before, and shoved his fist into Knuckles' torso._

_The villain's other hand reached for Knuckles' forehead as he fell, and a dim light erupted from his palm. _

_The hero suddenly felt incredibly weak, almost feeling numb, but with a sense of nausea as well. His features quickly became pale, and whatever was going on, he knew he didn't have a lot of time to stop him. _

_But he managed to gain enough strength, and fired a Raikouga at point blank range, sending Apollo spiraling into train station's window._

_(End Flashback)_

Knuckles finally managed to get up, but immediately regretted it. If he wasn't pale before, he definitely was now.

Apollo grimaced in pain as two masses of flesh and skin protruded upwards near his regular knuckles. They then became incredibly sharp, tearing through his glove to reveal two sharp echidna like knuckles, and only when they rammed into him did he realize the truth.

Somehow, someway, Apollo managed to absorb his traits and energy.

Knuckles yelled out in pain as he was thrown two stories into the air. Apollo smirked and prepared up his echidna like fist for the killing blow when a rough hand suddenly grabbed him.

"We did our job," Mor'gul stated, "We have no reason to still be here. It would be best if we left before the heroes managed to figure out what was going on."

"Fine," Apollo sighed, seeing GUN animaloid squads approaching, "We won, anyhow."

The two jumped back as two dark portals appeared, sucking them in.

The animaloid squads picked up Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Rouge. Knuckles was helped by another animaloid GUN soldier into the GUN truck.

Knuckles simply stared at his comrades, almost all of them on the brink of death.

"I'm not exactly sure they're gonna make it," one animaloid said as he felt for their pulses, "The bee just lost his."

Knuckles simply stared out, tears coming to his eyes, which hasn't happened for as long as he could remember.

They all had truly experienced life and death.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Who has lived? Who has died? You'll find out not next chapter, so you'll have to wait a while. Review, go to forum only if you can, go to Mystery001's fan fiction contest on his forums, and keep reviewing!


	48. Villainous Clash

Chapter 48:

Tails waked along the roads of Casino City in the humid night, an Emerald Tracker held out in front of him. The walkway was a roulette table, the colorful lights automatically giving attention to the area. All over there was different buildings for people who lived there, hotels for visitors, and many different buildings for gambling.

"I don't know why Gemini built this place," Tails stated, stopping at an intersection where one coin spun slowly, displaying "Main Street".

He crossed it, and went to the left, still watching the Emerald Tracker. Nothing showed up, but waves of chaos energy came across it.

So the fox turned right in the direction where the waves were coming from. He stopped at the next intersection. He saw some people running madly, but that wasn't his main priority. He walked right through them, seeing he was at Poker Street and Bonus Street.

The waves seemed to intensify as if the emerald was moving by itself. But no worries, it was moving towards him.

He was about to cross the street when a blast of red chaos energy burned right through the sign, landing at Tails' feet. People ran away in all directions as the air seemed to thin quickly from some big source of energy.

The red energy faded to reveal Metal 3.0, many circuits coming out of dents in him. He held the white chaos emerald. But when the fox bent down to grab it, an orange tail lashed out and snatched it.

He looked to where it came from, to find a familiar face: Kyira.

The nine tailed animaloid was adorning a different set of clothes this time, obviously to get around better. She wore white silk pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and a blue sash around her waist. The demonic female crouched low, ready to pounce at any moment.

Metal 3.0 beeped as the emerald folded into Kyira's body, something only experts with chaos energy could do to hide them.

"Give me the emerald," Metal 3.0 demanded.

"Come get some!" she taunted.

The robot lunged forward, slamming his arm into the ground as all of the electricity went out in the block. He then jumped back and fired a storm of bolts.

"Metal Driver!" he bellowed as the bolts of yellow tore apart everything in it's path.

He expected a hit, knowing how fast the attack was. But the fox demon wasn't there.

She appeared behind him, and the robotic hedgehog swung around, and blocked it by generating a rising shield of electricity in front of him, his other hand pressed to the ground.

All nine tails pounded against the Metal Shield, red chaos energy thinning the air. Metal 3.0 couldn't hold the shield up anymore as it broke apart. The tails then pounded into the robot, and as he was thrown into the air, Kyira gathered up huge amounts of red chaos energy, and unleashed it all at once, making a huge shock wave that knocked Metal 3.0 through more casino signs.

Kyira was about to summon a dark portal when she was knocked to the ground by Metal 3.0, who leaped backwards to avoid a wave of red. She chased after him, only to be kicked in the head. She quickly recovered and jabbed at him a few times, only be blocked and parried by an electric charged fist.

She stumbled back, and unleashed a swipe full of red chaos that caused the robot to be driven into the ground. She hit him a few more times while he was down, not afraid to play dirty, and leaped onto a broken street sign, the large spinning casino chip on top of a pillar that said, "Bonus Street" on both sides.

Metal 3.0 beeped and put both of his arms into the ground as arcs of electricity streamed into him. He struggled to keep all of it in. When Kyira lunged once more, he came upwards at an incredible speed, and smashed his fist into her chin. She was going to fly through the air from the impact, but a kick full of electricity smashed into her stomach, causing her to gasp for air.

He zoomed around her, hitting her over and over again, then used a handstand following into a kick to knock her through numerous signs protruding from the buildings and up into the warm air. As she came back down, Metal 3.0 charged up all his electricity into his arms, and hammered his palms into her chest, unleashing a circular burst of electricity.

"Metal Overdrive!" Metal 3.0 shouted as the energy unleashed in a massive burst that caused the entire city to black out.

Kyira was badly hurt. Two huge cuts were left where the robot's palms drilled into her. Everywhere else her fur stood on end, and some parts were badly scorched. Arcs of electricity still shocked here as they went in and out of her body.

She still managed to make some distance, and she knew who this battle was in favor of.

_It's all because of how long it's been since I truly fought with all of my might,_ Kyira thought,_ Otherwise I'd be throwing him all over the place like a rag doll. Let's remember, every fighter, even a robot, has to have a weakness. But this one seems to excel at everything combat, offense, defense, speed, agility, and endurance. What could it be?_

Tails didn't know what was going through his head, but suddenly ideas rushed through his head, and he couldn't resist the urge.

"Kyira, Kyira!" Tails yelled, causing her to turn towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"What does he do before and/or during every attack?" Tails inquired.

"He absorbs electricity from his surroundings!" Tails reported, "He puts his claw in the ground, takes electricity in the moment where he isn't vulnerable, and unleashes it when you attack!"

_He sure is my boy,_ Kyira smiled,_ Witty and smart. A little smarter than me, I might add, a little more like his father._

With that, she lunged at him. Metal 3.0 tried to put his arms in the ground, but a wave of red chaos almost cut his arms off. When he tried to get away, she pulled him down to the ground, and slammed a fist full of red chaos into him. He tried to charge up again, but she ripped his arm out, and tossed it away.

She hopped back to avoid a kick to her upper chest, and when he tried to put his other arm on the ground, she sliced that arm off with a wave of red chaos. This left him completely helpless for Kyira's new attack.

She crouched low, and had all of her tails point out in front of her at a certain point. Huge amounts of red chaos concentrated to a point the size of a baseball. The atmosphere almost ripped apart from the intense concentration. Finally, she released the energy.

The massive beam of crimson cut through the air, obscuring the view of all who witnessed the clash from its intense levels of brightness. It hit Metal 3.0, and carried him all the way across the city, smashing through dozens of buildings and finally stopping when it hit the city walls.

The robot just had enough strength to leap upwards far enough to be caught by the Nega Cruiser as it flew over the city. Kyira and Tails looked on as a cackle boomed from it. Finally, the massive airship exited the city.

Tails looked at Kyira expectedly. She gave him a look that spoke something like "Are you joking?"

"Come on! You would've been pulverized if I didn't help you!" Tails complained, "And I need that!"

"Well I need it, and you certainly couldn't even stand a chance against me at your current level," Kyira giggled, summoning a dark portal, "Farewell, my son!"

The portal closed, leaving a dumbstruck Tails.

* * *

In the throne room, Apollo cackled loudly.

"We won!" he shouted as Kyira appeared in the room, pointing at her, "With or without your help!"

"How? We don't have all of the emeralds," Erazor sneered as he approached the throne from the shadows, Kyira nodding as well "You and Mor'gul were the ones who failed."

"You're so naive," Mor'gul said, walking into the room, "We have no use for them, none of us have a super form."

"So then why did we waste our time gathering them?" Jax chided, "We could have been destroying this pathetic world!"

"I agree, that seems pointless," Seth noted.

"Don't worry, if the heroes cannot use super forms, then they currently do not have a way of reaching our base, and that is good enough for me. And don't worry, if we want to get the other emeralds, that is not a problem," Corrupt smirked, clenching his fist, "Not a problem at all!"

* * *

"I have failed, Master," Metal 3.0 informed, "I am truly sorry."

"Then we need to upgrade you," Nega noted as two worker drones restrained him while the last took out his hard drive, "It's time to put Metal 3.5 to work!"

In the dark corner of the laboratory, two red lights that mimicked a regular animaloid's eyes glowed ominously, "I will not fail you again, Master Eggman Nega!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Nice fight, and nice cliffhangers at the end, no? I need lots of reviews, just because I'm updating fast does not mean I expect less reviews! So check out my forum if possible, check out the contests provided by Mystery001, and that's all!


	49. Unbreakable Friendship

A/N: And Unbreakable Friendship wins in a landslide! I'll write Titan's Destruction next since it was second place.

Chapter 49:

The heroes sat at the table, eating breakfast. Nothing new was going on since they got the five chaos emeralds.

"What about the rest of the emeralds?" Sonic questioned, "When will we get them?"

"I suppose when we find their base," Tails answered, "We don't even know where it is. But once we do, we'll get our emeralds back."

The heroes continued to eat, conversing about current events, hobbies, etc. That was, until the alert came on. A flat screen TV flipped out of the wall, displaying the GUN Commander.

"We need a few heroes down at Megalone, two powerful fighters are destroying everything in their conflict. Try to diffuse the situation," the GUN Commander requested.

"Amy, Cream, Big," Tails listed, "You guys can save the day this time!"

"We will!" all three promised as they rushed downstairs. All three entered the teleporter, and in a flash of green light, they were gone.

* * *

The three arrived in the city to find a smoking building in front of them. They walked throughout the city streets, which were empty. As they looked inside some buildings, they found residents hiding out.

"Why are they hiding?" Cream wondered, "What could possibly cause all of this?"

"I don't know," Amy sighed, "But we have to stop it, before anyone gets hurt."

As they continued to walk, a group of Royal Pawns dropped down. Three groups of the powerful pawns surrounded one of the heroes.

Amy jumped into the air, and flipped while bringing her hammer around, knocking one of the pawns into the ground. A Royal Pawn managed to stab her in the side, causing Dark Energy to shock her. When she finally managed to recover, she ducked under two more tridents, and snapped them with her hammer. She then swung her hammer, firing a tornado which one of them dodged. But another was carried into a the side of a building, cracking a huge hole in it. Two more tried to tag team her, but she Hammer Bashed one all the way across the street with pink energy. The other one tried to get away, but the Storming Hearts tore it apart.

Cream commanded her chao to spin around her. She then spun on her heel, knocking two of them away with her high speed spinning chao. Three more aimed their tridents at her, but she jumped back quickly. Big mistake. The next thing she knew, two balls of black knocked her down the street. Her chao quickly came to her for her next attack. The rabbit jumped into the air towards the pawns, and as they pulled up their tridents to impale her, her two chao spun around her vertically not unlike a wheel.

"Chao Spin Attack!" Cream yelled as the chao tore right through them, unleashing a storm of black particles that faded when they floated upwards.

Big tossed four fishing hooks that weakened all of them. The cat then tried to body slam them, but the incredibly agile pawns flipped out of the way, aiming black balls at him. But the hero rolled out of the way, and used is fishing rod with a fishing hook to tear through all of the pawns, causing them to explode into black particles.

The three gathered around again, panting hard from the less than small skirmish.

"They are a lot more powerful than the other pawns," Cream shared, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, I had to use a lot of my most powerful attacks," Amy panted, "Big, do you have Blizzard's log?"

"Right here!" Big exclaimed, tossing her the book.

"Here we go, pawns...assassin pawns...no...royal pawns!" she murmured, "Okay, they are the most powerful ones, and exist to assist the King or Queen." She then went pale with realization.

"One of those two is here!" Cream whispered in fear.

And they didn't have to wait long for their enemy. A few rumbles and clouds of dust shot up from a distance, moving closer and closer.

"Hell Fist!" a voice shouted from far away. Another cloud rose up as the building in front of them collapsed.

A red hedgehog holding a scythe in front of him skidded back to Team Rose. He leaned on one knee, many bruises littering him.

A figure fell through the cloud of debris, landing a few meters from the red hedgehog.

"Crescent, you are as pathetic as you were when my most powerful monster burnt you to ashes!" Corrupt grinned, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth, "Today, you will be out of my way forever!"

The black hedgehog jumped into the air, and aimed his fist below. The eye on his glove glowed brightly as he struck the ground, knocking a slab of debris up into the air. He then kicked it towards Crescent, who sliced right through it with his scythe, which he then used to knock the approaching King back.

The red hedgehog then jumped high in the air and dived towards the villain. Corrupt then smirked and leaped up towards him, his fist reeled back and the eye on his fist glowing. The scythe and the King's fist collided, sending waves of black and purple in every direction. They energy then exploded, knocking both fighters in different directions.

Crescent spun the scythe above his head, and then telekinetically shot it at the leader of DARKNESS. The target knocked it away numerous times, only to have it come swinging back. He knocked it away with a Hell Fist this time, giving him time before it came back. He charged forward, only to find a red leg snapping into his head.

He tumbled trough the air down into the city street, making a huge crater. He stumbled out and then yelled in anger, appearing next to Crescent. He pulled back both his hands, and punched Crescent over and over again, bursts of black launching out of his fists. He then pulled back to the right, and put both of his fists together. Crescent simply stared at the fist as it drilled into his chest, knocking him into the side of a building.

As she fell to the ground, blood running down his mouth, Corrupt loomed over him, his fist reeled back. Team Rose was too far away to help the Dark Ones leader. He shot it forward, the badly wounded Crescent only being able to look at it. But he didn't feel any pain.

He looked back up to find Corrupt grimacing, staring away, from him, his slitted eyes softening.

"Night, are you...alright?" Crescent asked, reaching out towards him.

Suddenly, he was knocked back down by a hard fist, his hand swatted away.

"No matter how much I hate you for refusing me and breaking our friendship, I still can't bring myself to destroy you," Corrupt muttered under his breath.

A flash of purple covered everyone's view, and both of them were gone when it faded.

* * *

Knuckles stood against a pillar in the waiting area. The echidna had wet lines running down his face, sorrow written on his expression.

Then the doors opened, and Rouge, Vector, and Espio walked out. Rouge walked up to Knuckles, her face with no emotion on it. She slapped him across the face rudely, then hugged him and backed off.

"Stupid knucklehead," she teased. She had her arm in a sling and one wing was wrapped up, but otherwise she looked ready to leave

Espio and Vector came up next. Espio simply bowed slightly, and Vector punched him in the arm, causing both of them pain.

Next came Charmy. The bee looked weak and he had bandages on his wings and arms. He was hooked up to an IV, a doctor helping him out.

"He'll be alright soon enough, I'm sure your resident genius can fix him up like new. But make sure he gets a good long break from the huge fighting, he almost died on us, you know. By some miracle he managed to survive. If he gets in a situation like that again, he's as good as dead," the doctor ordered.

_He's pretty much saying that's it for him for a long while,_ Knuckles interpreted,_ Maybe even it for this war._

"Don't worry Charmy," Knuckles whispered to him, a weak smile formed on his pale, sickly face, "I'm a friend, and friends won't let you die."

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: What a chapter, looks like the King of Darkness might even be showing a sliver of his former good. The heroes are proven to be alright, though the war is still far from over. Review, check out forums if you can, and enter the contest, you won't regret it. That's all for now! Also, if you voted and they don't let you review this chapter, then either log out and review without being logged in, or go to a chapter you haven't reviewed, and say you're reviewing for this chapter. I shouldv'e just put up a poll, sorry for the incovience.


	50. Titan's Destruction

Chapter 50:

Jax entered the throne room, where the King sat, pondering on recent events. He seemed lost in a haze of worry and concern, but for what was unclear to the rook awaiting his orders.

Corrupt finally took notice of Jax, and turned towards him, a few patches covering up injuries from his fight. He looked at his rook one last time before finally drawing in a deep breath.

"Jax, I am sending you on a very important mission," Corrupt began, "I am sending you to retrieve the five chaos emeralds we were unable to obtain. You will directly be attacking the heroes' base."

"Why me?" Jax questioned, "Everyone else is just as easily good enough to go."

"Hm, let's see," Corrupt started sarcastically, "Erazor's failed me, Naga's already on a mission, Mor'gul and Apollo have both been recovering from their huge mission of getting the emeralds, Seth has become totally exhausted from training with me, Kyira has just recovered with her bout for the last emerald, and I have just fought the leader of the Dark Ones, and need to recover."

"Point proven," Jax realized, "So, who am I doing it with?"

"You get a special treat," Corrupt replied, "You will take the ready elite pawn squads and the last monster of it's type. I want...to give you a surprise!"

* * *

The heroes were busily doing different things, the GUN Commander telling them they would be receiving a day off.

Rouge and Knuckles were in the storage room talking about treasures. Big, Vector, Shadow, Silver, Charmy, and Gemini were watching television. Vibra, Marine, and Blaze were having a acrobatic contest. Lunar and Espio were training with their weapons and meditating. Sonic was surprisingly on a secret date with Amy, making sure Gemini didn't find out. Cream was with her Mom who was visiting. Tails and Omega were working on things in the workshop, such as a new secret plane Tails was starting and wouldn't let anyone but Omega see.

Everyone was simply sitting, when Tails ran in, panting heavily.

"Guys, there's a tiny little problem..." Tails grinned in nervousness.

Suddenly, the size of the workshop blasted open, revealing a new monster. It looked like the titan that attacked Crescent. But this one had red armor like an elite pawn. It did not have wings like the one that attacked Metal, however.

"I am the Elite Titan Pawn, and I exist to serve my King Corrupt Darkness!" the titan pawn declared, elite pawns pouring in from the gaping hole in the base.

"Um, looks like a small problem to me," Sonic exclaimed sarcastically.

"Never mind that," Silver dismissed, psychokinetic energy forming, "Fight!"

The heroes jumped into battle quickly, a few going after the titan pawn.

* * *

In the complex network of branches in a tree, Jax leaned against one. He whistled and ate an apple he picked from the tree lazily.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rose up from a point in the forest, and the lynx instantly tossed his finished apple on the ground.

"That's my cue!" he told himself, and began leaping from the tree to tree by their branches. He moved towards the explosion, gaining a wide smirk.

* * *

Rouge, Silver, and Lunar tackled the huge brute that awaited them, causing more destruction.

Silver expanded his psychokinesis to catch a few balls of black flying through the air, and tossed them at the huge pawn. They exploded against his armor, causing small scorches. But otherwise, it made no difference.

Rouge tossed a few heart bombs around it. It exploded around his feet, only causing the smoke rising from the explosion to impair his vision. The bat fired a Black Wave, putting a dent in his armor. The titan pawn finally noticed their presence and swung his fist around. The GUN agent swung a her leg at the fist, blocking some of it but still getting thrown across the workshop.

Lunar swung his sword upwards while releasing silver energy from it, creating a Lunar Slash Wave. It hit the mark, putting a chink in the titan pawn's left arm armor. He fired a few more, but all of them were knocked away by his huge fists.

The wolf realized that the Elite Titan Pawn wasn't in front of him. He found a fist swing at him from the side, and was knocked into the cockpit of the Tornado III. He looked at the controls once, and then grinned.

He had a plan in mind, and it just might work.

Rouge spun her leg around in a Screw Kick, and pounded the titan pawn's back over and over as she scaled it. She then flip kicked the top of his head, and used her wings to hover away from the huge gargantuan.

Silver finally waited, charging up psychokinetic energy. He then shot his hand forward to catch the entire monster in his teal glow. Finally, he mustered up all of his strength, and shot his arm forward. The titan pawn was thrown all the way out the base, and skidded to a stop in the forest outside the base.

The Elite Titan Pawn was still in relatively good condition. But he was confused by the heroes' smirks. He charged forward, but suddenly found the Tornado III plunging into his chest!

"I knew Tails said this thing could pierce through almost anything!" Lunar recalled, "Including this thing!"

The titan pawn roared once more as black particles streamed out of the hole in his body. One more roar of pain, and the Elite Titan Pawn was no more.

The heroes wanted to rest. But instead they dashed off to their comrades and assisted them in driving off the elite pawns.

* * *

Jax cackled loudly as he entered the storage room, seeing the chaos emeralds on a pedestal and the Master Emerald sitting in the center of the room. He walked over to it, but suddenly leaped into the air and flipped quickly to avoid a gust of blue wind.

The lynx shot forward to attack the blue hedgehog, but skidded to the side to avoid a blast from Tails' Energy Cannon.

He spun in the air, and went into a mid air barrel roll. Orange energy surrounded him, making him to appear as a drill. Both heroes jumped out the way as the drill tore through the side of the room.

He rushed at Sonic, who tried to swipe his legs out from under him. But the lynx hopped slightly, and punched Sonic in the face, knocking him back. The blue hedgehog tried to fire a Slicing Sonic Wind, but the lynx grabbed his arm before he could do much. He held up his other palm, which was covered with a white glow. He then plowed it into Sonic's torso, causing white particles to tear through his chest, and come out his spine.

Jax jumped back to avoid a Chaos Spear, but got the shock of his life when he looked up. All eighteen heroes were standing there, even the recovering Charmy.

"Shit," he muttered, going into a dark portal.

* * *

The heroes stood outside Gemini's Casino Corp. building. They entered the main building, and the brown hedgehog walked up to the worker sitting at the desk.

"Open the secret entrance," Gemini requested as the worker pressed a button.

At the side of the room, a door opened up. The heroes entered it, and looked at their new base.

The walls were covered with casino chips and such, all over. The floors were covered with poker cards. They still had the same room arrangements as before for who was sleeping with who. There was a dining table, and a miniature bar. In the living room was a few couches and a flat screen television.

That seemed like all there was to the base, but there was a spinning roulette in the center of the room. When you stood on it, it went down to a lower level. There was a training room, the storage room, and a room with a long pool and whirlpool. There was a large workshop next to the training room which had a tunnel that led to the roof, for planes to go through.

"You guys must love me," Gemini grinned.

"Oh my god," Sonic gasped in awe.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Lame ending, I know, but there was some good action. Next chapter is Blasting Battle which I will start soon I expect you guys to keep up and review. Also, I found a way to get everyone's attacks into Corrupt. I chose one person's attack to be the most powerful along with another one I made. Everyone else's attacks became one of Corrupt's attacks, which is what makes him so powerful. Some I thought of myself.


	51. Blasting Battle

Chapter 51:

The heroes were busy enjoying their new base, with some watching TV while others got extra rest. Some were in the new workshop while others trained and tried out the new swimming pool.

As Silver and Shadow watched television, the GUN Commander suddenly appeared on it.

Both of them jumped up, Shadow saluting his higher officer with his GUN badge out.

"What is it, Commander?" Shadow inquired.

"An unidentified ship has appeared in Eastopolis. It appeared in Casino City after the huge destruction between that Neo Metal Sonic copy and that demon fox fought for the emerald," the GUN Commander reported.

"So we have to investigate it?" Silver asked.

"Precisely," the GUN Commander replied, "Good luck, both of you."

The hedgehogs ran to the newly installed (like yesterday) teleporter room, and in a flash of green, they were gone.

* * *

Two hedgehogs, one black and one white arrived in Eastopolis. The city was like Westopolis, but it's geographical location was opposite. It lied on the east end of the United Federation, while Westopolis was located in the west.

They looked above to find the Nega Cruiser flying over the city, flames rolling out of its jets.

"That's Eggman Nega's ship!" Silver exclaimed, pointing his finger above.

"You mean the one from Onyx Island and who tried to unleash the Ifrit?" Shadow questioned.

"That's exactly who he is," Silver answered, "and we can stop him!"

"Don't fool yourselves," a voice laughed as Nega flew down in his Negamobile, a robot next to him. It looked like the robots Blaze encountered in the Spirit Volcano. But it had a red color scheme.

"This is another robot from my new army, the Nega Blaster!" Nega informed, "Let's see you defeat him!"

The Nega Blaster held his arm out. His hand folded inwards, making an empty hole into his arm. Suddenly, five grenades shot out of it.

Silver threw one back with his psychokinesis, then made a barrier to protect him and Shadow from the blast of two more. Shadow warped the last two away with a flash of crimson.

The Nega Blaster jumped into the air, and punched forward to send a small spark forward. Neither hedgehog bothered to avoid it because of its size. But when it made contact with the ground, a huge explosion took up an entire block, knocking both hedgehogs away from it.

They both got up just as another spark was fired at them. Shadow warped away while Silver summoned a teal barrier. He was still knocked away, but the barrier didn't break and he wasn't harmed.

Shadow dashed at the Nega Blaster, his jet shoes flaring to life. He skated at him, red chaos energy charged in his hands. He threw it forward, unleashing a Chaos Lance. It raced right for the Nega Blaster, a red trail of energy following behind it.

The robot simply pointed his finger at the explosion, and it blew up right in Shadow's way. Nega thought he was done for, but the hedgehog charged through the explosion.

Suddenly, the robot pointed his other metallic finger at Shadow. Then, the flames from his shoes exploded. He tumbled along the ground before skidding to a stop.

Silver flew at him quickly, firing a wave of psychic energy. But the the robot fired another spark at it, causing an explosion. This forced Silver to stop flying, and as he fell, another spark hit his leg. A huge cloud of smoke formed, and a yell of pain came from inside.

A red warp appeared, and Shadow and Silver stepped out of it. The white hedgehog fell to the ground, his leg badly burned.

Shadow put him down, looking at the Nega Blaster.

_He has to have a weakness,_ Shadow told himself,_ Metal 3.0 had to take electricity from his surroundings, the Nega Melter was weak to its own magma, that's it!_

The black hedgehog smirked as he shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Time slowed to a crawl, but the ultimate life form wasn't affected. He ran behind the Nega Blaster just as it fired a spark. He then snapped his fingers to resume time.

The robot turned around just as a Rocket Kick launched it forward. It fell right on top of the spark, creating a huge explosion that was a multiplied by all of the explosive power inside the robot. The huge explosion had a five block radius in every direction.

Shadow warped Silver to the top of a building to catch up with the Negamobile.

"You two are fools!" Nega yelled.

"You sound like you've finally lost it, Nega," Silver hissed.

"No, it's just that, you fell right for my trap!" Nega cackled, "My Nega Crusher and Nega Master, two of my greatest new robots, are heading toward Westopolis and Central City! There's no way each of you can take them alone!"

"He's right," Shadow admitted. The black hedgehog pulled out his communicator, and waited until he heard a soft beep, "Tails, send two back up teams to Westopolis and Central City."

"On it!" Tails promised. The connection then closed.

A flash of red light signaled their exit.

* * *

Vector, Omega, and Cream saw a huge fist slam down in between two buildings, crushing the building that stood up seconds ago.

"That must be it," Vector stated, "Let's go guys!"

All three of them ran off towards it.

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge landed in the middle of the city, watching the back of a huge floating robot go off to the north. Both stared at each other.

"The president!" they shouted at each other. The duo then ran off.

On the roof of a nearby building, Blizzard and Metal looked at the two of them.

"I have detected Corrupt in the Mystic Ruins," Metal relayed, "I shall hunt him down."

"Very well then," Blizzard noted, "Good luck with getting him. I will help out here, those two ma need some help."

Metal zoomed off in a blur of metallic blue. Blizzard then jumped into the city streets, firing a Freeze Blast forward while sliding on the ice.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Looks like everyone's set up for some serious showdowns! Review and go on the forums if you can. Other than that, Kiba Sniper's back, so I'm happier than happy! There's nothing else to say for now, so just love this new update!


	52. Double Danger

Chapter 52:

The group in Westopolis ran to the destruction to find an interesting sight.

The robot in front of them was huge, if nothing else. It had the same color scheme as the other Nega Humanoid minions. But it was far larger, and for one thing it had no legs. It just had two huge arms, with its fists even larger.

It held itself on one fist while the other swung at the trio. Vector and Omega stepped forward to hold it back, and they barely did. Cream's chao tried to find a weak spot on its arms, but there was none.

The Nega Crusher pulled its arm back to hold itself on it, and threw its other arm around into Omega, who tried to hold it back by himself. But instead he was thrown into the side of a mostly destroyed building.

Vector spat out two bubbles of gum that hit each arm, pulling them together and knocking the Nega Crusher off balance. This caused it to fall and damage its chest plate armor. But it quickly got back up and knocked it away.

Omega fired machine gun shots at its chest, but was crushed into the ground when he began to cause damage.

Cream screamed out to him, but rolled quickly to avoid being crushed as well. She told her chao to attack, but all they did was put minor dents in the robot.

Bottom line: This robot was incredibly tough!

Vector observed it as he dodged fists and fired his bubbles of gum.

_Every time it collapses, part of its chest armor falls off. So, if we get it to fall enough, it will destroy itself!_ Vector summarized.

"Cream! The chest armor!" Vector pointed out to her. She looked at the damaged area, and an idea sprung into her head.

She commanded the chao with her hands to have the two spin around the monster in erratic rings. This confused it as it attempted to swing at the organisms of liquefied chaos. But it was to no avail. Eventually, it tried to swing at them with both of its arms.

Big mistake.

The Nega Crusher fell to the ground, its chest armor flying off and almost flattening the two heroes. But Vector managed to grab it and set it down.

The robot's core was exposed through the armor, glowing a bright orange. The huge robot smashed a few more buildings in its wake, and then turned towards Cream, who stood bravely in its way.

The robot smashed both arms t her sides to prevent her from escaping. He then reared back for a head butt. But her chao weren't with her. The Nega Crusher shot its head forward, but stopped inches from her.

A bright orange explosion of flames erupted from the robot's core, taking up almost an entire block. Vector grabbed the damaged Omega, and the trio dashed away from the explosion before it could engulf them.

* * *

Rouge and Knuckles ran after the huge hovering robot. They were directly under it, so it was impossible to get a full view of the creature. They followed it easily. That was, until it flew past them and into the President's building. The two treasure hunters simply knocked down the door, and ran to where they heard the most explosions.

Going through the broken hallway, they finally got a good view of what the robot they were chasing looked like.

It had the normal color scheme of the Nega Humanoids, and it actually had the upper body of one. But the lower part of it (waist down) was a large circle like object. At the bottom and top of it was numerous small hatches.

These hatches opened to show Nega Humanoids, the ones on the bottom falling out and the ones on the top leaping off of it. With that, the Nega Creator flew off, knocking down another wall.

Knuckles ducked under one, and flipped it into the air. Another one lunged out with a flying kick, but he simply grabbed its foot, and threw it into the wall. Two others came at him, but he shot a Thunder Arrow out from each hand. One other jumped down from above, but the echidna simply stepped out of the way, and watched as the robot crashed to the floor.

Rouge spun into a Screw Kick as she tore through one of them. Another hopped into the air, but her Slicer Kick cut it in half. She flew into the air, and Drill Kicked below to knock one of them across the hallway and into the wall. It tried to get up again, but was torn apart by a Black Wave, the ebony ripples going every which way.

The two ran through another to find the president pulling out a revolver from within his suit, and shooting at the Nega Humanoids. It was to no avail, the robots' armor being bulletproof. One was about to grab him, but found a large hole in its chest.

Knuckles jumped over the scraps of the robot and grabbed the president, jamming his gun and throwing it into an opening in one of the robots. Bullets burst from the inside of it, blowing it apart.

They ran into the next hallway, avoiding th Nega Creator's reckless charges. When it crashed once, Knuckles shot a Raikouga at it, but it recovered and began to fly before it could hit. Rouge threw a few bombs to keep the Nega Humanoids away, but more jumped off the circular part of the large robot to replace them.

"We can't protect the President like this, you know!" Rouge exclaimed.

"If only we had one more person to help, then each of us could help in a different way!" Knuckles complained, firing another Raikouga to no avail.

"That can be arranged," a calm voice stated. A wall of ice blocked off the Nega Creator from Knuckles, the President, and Rouge.

Blizzard smashed through the window, grabbing the President and using his Freeze Blast to create a slide of ice in front of him. This allowed Knuckles and Rouge to turn around and focus on the Nega Creator.

A few more minions dropped out, but Knuckles was already there. He fired a few Thunder Arrows to knock them back, then approached the first. He flipped it into the air, then knocked it into the second, killing two birds with one stone. Two others approached him, but he used an Exploding Punch below him to knock them away.

Rouge took advantage of the opportunity, and jumped onto the giant circular bottom. She kicked a few Nega Humanoids off, then rushed at the Nega Creator. It tried to shoot her with a gun unfolding from its arm. But it was in vain as Rouge rolled under the shots and kicked the Nega Creator's head off.

She flipped backwards off of it as the Nega Creator blew apart in rolling flames, almost taking off the roof. The heroes including Blizzard who came back with the President in hand simply stared at the wreck that was the Nega Creator.

"Thank you all for saving me, I am in gratitude," the President thanked.

Blizzard nodded before he dashed off, obviously having others matters to attend to.

"I hate that cat..." Knuckles mumbled as Rouge giggled.

In a flash of green light, they were gone.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Looks like the heroes still managed to pull through and saved the day, despite Nega stepping up his game. What else does the doctor from the future have in store? You'll find out soon. So review, go on my forums if you can, and do the contest if you can. Also, I have a new series planned after this one. So check out my profile if you want to hear about the OCs in it, and the summaries of the stories themselves.


	53. A Rook's Hunt

Chapter 53:

Seth walked into the throne chamber, and bowed down on one knee. His sharp yellow eyes were full of lust as he observed the heavy black aura surrounding Corrupt.

"What have you called me for, my King?" Seth inquired.

"I am asking you to carry out another attack. Your mission is to kill any heroes you possibly can," Corrupt instructed, "You shall take a monster with you, like your other trip."

The black hedgehog summoned the rows of canisters, and he summoned one while throwing an orb of darkness at it. The glass shattered as black smoke covered the new creation. It eventually faded, revealing the new monster that replaced the canister.

It was a cat animaloid like thing. There were a few differences. For one thing, the tail was even longer the Darkness Shadow's. Another thing was the fact it has a long belt of daggers, and four arms. She balanced on the balls of her feet, licking her lips with a sharp tongue.

"This is Dagravia," Corrupt introduced, turning to her his creation, "Swear your allegiance to me."

"Not a chance!" she grinned, pulling out on of her daggers and slashing the air to create a dark portal, "I shall wreak havoc for myself!"

Dagravia jumped through, leaving a surprised Seth and a furious Corrupt.

"Never mind what I told you before," he dismissed, "You new mission is to stop that monster at any cost before it does anything inconvenient for us!"

"Yes, my King," Seth accepted and jumped through his own portal of black.

* * *

In the city of Soleanna, Seth walked through the streets as the sun rose in the distance, shortening the wide shadows that plagued the city. He was unable to follow her, for there was nothing to follow.

A dagger arced through the air at him, but he caught it right before it plunged into his eye. Though he stopped it, he couldn't figure out where Dagravia was.

Finally, he found one RMF officer dead in the street. He saw a trail of blood, and followed it to the top of another building, where another guard lay slaughtered in the brightening sunlight.

"This isn't helping," Seth growled, aggravated. But then he noticed the trail of blood going off.

"That's it!" the silver hedgehog exclaimed.

He dashed off, following one murder after another. He followed it from one side of Castle Town to another part of the town. He walked off into the forest, following a few more.

Finally, he found a long trail of blood. Though he found the cat monster standing in a clearing, she burst into daggers which he dodged. One pierced his side, spurting blood around him.

Clutching the open wound at his side, he followed the trail of blood to the side of the Soleanna Castle. It went up to the roof, and as Seth was about to follow, a squad of six RMF soldiers came up to him.

"You cannot go past this point!" one soldier barked at him.

"Well, I have to get through," Seth reasoned.

"Do we have to repeat ourselves, you will tell us what's going on, and you will not get through!" another one yelled at him in response.

"I don't have time for this," Seth sighed, and drove his fist into one of their chests. They were sent into the side of the castle, sitting in the crater his impact made.

The five others looked in shock, and drew their firearms. A few pulled out short swords engraved with the seal of the royal family.

One with a sword lunged at him, but Seth grabbed that blade, ignoring the blood from his hand that stained his cut glove. He snapped it off, and shoved it through another one's chest, grabbing his gun and shooting the one that attempted to impale him in the first place.

The last three closed in one him from all sides, and the hedgehog moved at untraceable speeds, appearing behind one and boring holes in his body with the gun he snatched. The other two gazed on as he tossed the gun to the side, his arms extended for their next move.

The rook of darkness held both arms out behind him, then swung them out in front of him to unleash two Psycho Razors, one for each target. The two soldiers froze up and Seth grinned madly as he observed their upper and lower bodies get severed, blood spraying all over the scene of slaughter.

"Too easy. They should have listened to me the first time!" Seth suggested as he waltzed right through the front door. The two guards assumed he should be there since the outer guards "let" him in, so they did not attack. Unfortunately, the member of DARKNESS chose to, and smashed them both into the ground.

He walked up the stairs to watch Dagravia approach the princess. Elise was unaware of the danger, staring out at the beautiful daybreak before her. Right before Dagravia attacked her, she felt a whoosh of air before turning around, finding Seth in a fighting position before her.

"Stay behind me, or die," Seth proposed, throwing the dagger into the ground that was originally intended to kill the monarch of Soleanna.

Elise gulped and nodded, knowing full well of the very same Dark Ruler's attack before on her island. She noticed the monster that drew a dagger for each of her hands and her tail.

The two waited for the other to attack. But Seth's patience won out as Dagravia tossed the daggers at the villain, each one slicing through the air.

Seth knocked two out of the air by hitting them from the side, and kicked Elise in the stomach to knock her off her feet, causing to last three to miss both of them, and two of them to hit where Elise's feet once were.

"Don't look at me like that!" Seth hissed, seeing her sad face, "My reflexes are superior to hers, while yours aren't. So you would've died if it wasn't for moi!"

The silver hedgehog charged forward, knocking more and more daggers out of the air from the sides of them. Dagravia managed to stab him a few times, but the pain barely slowed him down.

He spun at her, but quickly backed off when he discovered that her tail had a dagger infused at the end. It swiped to his side, spurting blood upwards. The rook of darkness grimaced and tried to grab her tail, but she sliced his right side, making another big gash. This one caused Seth to yell in agonizing pain, clutching his wound.

She raised her dagger tail up, but he rolled to the side, and jumped off to avoid four different fists. He smirked, and grabbed hold of her dagger tail.

"What are you doing?" Dagravia asked, trying to pull out of Seth's hard grip. But he held hard, once again ignoring his injuries.

"Your daggers are infused with chaos energy, I could feel it," Seth stated.

"What about it? If anything, it makes you worse off," Dagravia shouted.

"But this dagger is fused to your body, and I'm an absorber. The more energy you have, the better I am!" Seth cackled, green energy rushing through him.

She could do nothing as Seth gained more and more energy, his powerful muscles seeming to contract in rhythm with his growing power.

Finally, she punched him rapidly with all four arms, flipping across the room to gain some distance. But he was barely hurt because of his newfound power. Dagravia could only sit there as he held both arms above him, then arced them through the air and downwards, summoning all of his green energy.

"Nova Psycho Razor!"

In the cool fall breeze, a huge crescent of green energy cut through the entire castle, turning it into rubble. The only thing left standing was the balcony Elise was on.

"Thank you for saving me!" she yelled to the silver hedgehog.

"I wasn't there to save you, you were a mere liability. I was there to hunt down that thing and prevent it from doing anything I could. That included you, and that's all there was to it. Got it?" he hissed.

Seth snapped his fingers to summon a dark portal, and he jumped through it without hesitation, seeing the approaching RMF soldiers.

"Um, what on earth just happened?" Elise asked herself.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: There's only four chapters until our part three finale, which I will post at one time. Try to review as many chapters as you can, because I will be updating incredibly quickly tomorrow. Tuesday's back to school, so though I will update when I can, you will get only two to three a week for the rest of the story. So just review for the next chapter!


	54. Knightly Duel

Chapter 54:

Mor'gul walked into the training room, two pawns immediately approaching him. One handed him his katana Mordreth while another started up the training simulation.

Suddenly, elite pawns appeared all over the room. They jumped at Mor'gul furiously, some firing dark balls of energy. The wolf however, just grinned wildly.

Moments later, violet liquid spewed from their bodies, every single one of them falling in the face of Mor'gul's blinding speed. The wolf himself could barely be seen. Every once in a while a blur would pop into existence, but it would go out just as quickly as it came in.

The wolf licked a piece of black flesh before devouring it whole.

"Tastes really rough!" he grinned. He looked towards the training field, and noted, "You guys might have a hard time cleaning up that mess!"

He walked out to find an orange hedgehog leaning against a purple stone arch. His expression showed nothing in particular, as cold as ever.

"What's up?" Mor'gul asked.

"The King has a mission for us," Apollo stated, "Take anything that would be useful for any type of survival, and find me in Central City.

The hedgehog then exited through a dark portal, leaving Mor'gul to prepare.

* * *

The cool summer night held large shadows, obscuring the alleys of the large capital and giving a foreboding feeling to the area.

Mor'gul leaped off the first roof with little effort, landing on another. He looked up at the full moon, glistening brightly. The wolf appeared to be in a trance, but he quickly dashed and leaped off the edge of the roof, landing on the next one using a flip to lengthen his jump.

He stopped there, and gazed from one side to another, his eyes darting back and forth. He stopped, and turned around to look upon the shadows cast by the staircase structure leading down into the building.

"Apollo, I know you're there," he pointed.

Surely enough, the knight of darkness stepped out a moment later, his face a wall of stone. He stepped to the other side of the roof as his partner.

"What's our mission?" Mor'gul wondered.

"None," Apollo responded, "I just...wanted to talk outside of the King's watch."

"Well, what is it?" Mor'gul questioned.

"It's time to leave," Apollo opinionated, "You saw how the King lost control of his monster and almost ended up with the Princess dead! What would've happened if Seth wasn't there! He's questioning everything DARKNESS has been doing, I could feel it!"

"We shouldn't turn our backs yet," Mor'gul disagreed, "We still have an advantage by staying with the King. We can wait for Naga's betrayal."

"No, we can't!" Apollo hissed, "You think we stand a chance against him? He may be in turmoil, but he could easily beat us! Mephiles' power and his own, I wouldn't even try!"

"There's only one way to solve this, you know," Mor'gul noted.

"Fine, but no swords or illusions, just hand to hand," the orange animaloid demanded. Mor'gul complied, and dropped Mordreth onto the cold hard concrete.

The two stood across from each other, fists and claws at the ready. Apollo stepped back into the shadows, his shape in the darkness writhing and bubbling, screams of pain coming from it.

When he stepped back into the light, the form of Espio was there, having cold blue eyes that seemed to tear into everything. One huge difference was that his hand had two sharp red knuckles cutting through the fabric.

Mor'gul grinned, his claws ready to shred into anything.

"Let's go!"

The new Espio jumped into the air, forming quick hand signs before unleashing a flurry of shuriken. He fired a Thunder Arrow as well from his spiked knuckles, electrocuting the shuriken.

The wolf kicked his sword upwards, knocking off the sheath and attracting the shuriken to it.

"I'm technically not wielding it!" Mor'gul exclaimed as he dashed at the falling knight of darkness.

Apollo swung around, and kicked at one of his hands. When he swung the other one around, it was caught by a wire and shuriken.

This gave Apollo time to jump back. As Mor'gul ripped the wire off of him, he jumped to the next roof to avoid a slab of concrete.

Apollo followed, but backed off as Mor'gul sliced at him several times, wielding his claws like a sword. The orange hedgehog finally managed to catch one of Mor'gul's claws in between his knuckles and took the opportunity to throw a few punches at Mor'gul's jaw. The wolf felt like someone was rocking his jaw with a huge sledgehammer.

Finally, Mor'gul sliced his other claw against Apollo's chest, sling numerous gashes through his rough, scaly purple skin, and cutting through his soft interior. This caused the hedgehog to back off, going into the shadows once more and coming out with his normal orange fur.

"You put up a good fight," Apollo commented.

"So do you," Mor'gul replied.

"But you know, I still can't let you win!" Apollo yelled as the two dropped into the street.

The hedgehog tossed a few slabs of pavement at the wolf. But they gray animaloid jumped over and rolled under most. He then was hit by the last slab of pavement that the orange hedgehog rammed into him, choosing to go close range.

Mor'gul quickly recovered, and delivered a fist of his own to Apollo's head, knocking him backwards and into the ground. As Mor'gul drew back his claws, the orange knight of darkness rolled out of the way, and flipped through the air to land on the other side of Mor'gul. As he landed, Mor'gul swerved around, a gleam in his eye.

The orange hedgehog swerved to the side quickly as Mor'gul dashed past him at non visible speeds. A piece of flesh from his side ended up in Mor'gul's mouth, which he swallowed hole.

Apollo fired a Raikouga, which hit the wolf head on, and knocked him down the street. Mor'gul quickly got up to find a car flying towards him, the driver falling out of the car.

The wolf blurred quickly to avoid it, then blurred back into existence as it passed. He ducked to avoid a punch, then fired off a few jabs, only to be blocked by his partner every time. Apollo's left eye turned an emerald green as he launched a Slicer Kick, which only hit Mor'gul's shoulder.

The wolf could feel his tendon tear, but ignored it for the sake of continuing the match. He charged forward, his claws ready to shred anything in his path. Apollo charged as well, his fist reeled back.

Both of them brought their attacks forward as they dashed past each other. Both fighters seemed to pause for a moment. Then, both of them fell on their knees.

Mor'gul felt as if a rhinoceros had skewered him from the punch Apollo delivered to his gut. Meanwhile, Apollo simply held the huge slash on his stomach from Mor'gul's strategic blow.

"Fine," Mor'gul sighed, "We'll go. I see your point."

"Then why did we fight like this?" Apollo inquired.

"I needed a challenge," Mor'gul smirked.

"You have such a sick sense of humor," Apollo muttered. He stepped back into the darkness once more, then stepped out as his normal hedgehog form.

"Chaos Control!" Apollo shouted, a blue flash of light signaling their escape.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Please review, but I also have extra stuff to talk about this time. First off, I will be updating super fast today, so please try to review as many as you can. Second, the second, third, fourth, and fifth chapters of part four will be like the chapter contest from before in chapter 34. I'm starting now so I can decide which one I want later. I need one chapter about Jax, Seth, Naga, and Kyira each. I will also let you submit OCs that I will use in the same fashion as Agile and Berserk, for example. Here's the format.

Name of chapter:

DARKNESS member: This is required. You already know your options.

Chapter summary: You get the idea.

Monster: If you want to use a DARKNESS monster, you can put it here.

Heroes: Put as many as you need here.

Chapter Ending: Try not to make it so that it ties in too much with affecting the plot I already set out.

OC Info: If you submit an OC, you must put in:

Name-

Species-

Personality-

Background-

Physical Description-

Abilities-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Extra Stuff-


	55. Last Resort

Chapter 55:

Team Sonic walked throughout Station Square, just getting off the train. They were enjoying their break from evil. Since they defeated Nega's big attack, nothing big has happened.

They walked to the hotel, planning to go down by the beach. Right before they entered the hotel doors that opened for them, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey, son!" The three heroes turned around to find no other than Team Legendary walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Just decided to drop by. Wanna go back to the base and talk there?" Zeus suggested.

"Sure!" Knuckles accepted.

All six turned back to the train, and got on to go to Casino City. The train rolled out of the station with great speed.

* * *

When they got into the city, Tails led them through the busy intersections and casinos. Finally, they reached the Casino Corp building. Tails walked up to the receptionist, and turned to a blank wall as the secret door opened, which all six walked through and down the stairs.

They reached the bottom, and settled down on the furniture in the living room. Zeus told Sonic that he wanted to go down by the beach, so those two dashed off in blurs of cobalt. Mintra went off to help train some heroes.

This left Hurricane, Knuckles, Espio, and Tails on the couch.

"Why don't you tell some of your greatest adventures in GUN?" Knuckles advised, "They're pretty cool, with all of the big enemies you fought!"

"Fine then," Hurricane complied, "I'll tell of my fight against Kyuto."

Espio and Tails almost gasped at the sound of the name.

"Well here goes nothing," Hurricane began.

_(Flashback)_

_The gray echidna stood before the new Kyuto, wind circling the GUN agent rapidly._

_The fox looked like an older Tails, but an aura of deep scarlet surrounded him. He gained feral features such as fangs, a rough muzzle, and long claws. In addition, seven aura tails surrounded his two regular ones._

_Kyira stood behind Hurricane, tears running down her face._

"_I...I'm sorry, I had no clue this would happen," Kyira apologized._

"_You can leave it to me now," Hurricane promised, "Now go!"_

_The fox demon complied and jumped away, leaving the two fighters to ensue their battle._

_Three waves of red chaos energy swung through the air. But Hurricane wasn't there. He was seemingly hovering above the trees, the wind supporting him._

_Kyuto let out a low, inhumane growl, and swung both his arms out to launch two stretching red chaos energy arms towards him._

_Hurricane was taken completely by surprise and could do nothing as one swatted him out of the air, and another grabbed him and smashed him into the ground. He was then pulled back towards Kyuto. The fox then tossed Hurricane across the forest, but the wind slowed his knock back down considerably._

_Hurricane dashed forward, the wind cutting a clear path for him. Kyuto didn't expect such a frontal and straightforward attack, and was knocked backwards by a powerful fist. He tried to recover, but was fisted in the upper and lower chest before being knocked away by a huge tornado._

"_Tornado Attack!" Hurricane bellowed._

_The echidna pursued the possessed ninjutsu master. When he saw him again, many small fireballs headed for him. They suddenly turned into transparent balls of red chaos energy._

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Kyuto roared before jumping at the explosion._

_The badly scorched Hurricane jumped out, and furious wind and red chaos energy clashed, illuminating the forest. Many trees fell over from the explosion, and as it faded, Hurricane dashed at him once again._

_He grabbed onto his arms, ignoring the searing pain. Wind surrounded both of them closing in on them, and Hurricane smirked as he bellowed, "Gale Burst!"_

_A huge explosion of wind covered the entire forest, slashing apart everything in its path. Trees blew every which way, finally settling along with the wind._

_When it cleared, Hurricane was still holding on to Kyuto's fist. Kyira watched, and sobbed hysterically as blood dripped down Kyuto's mouth. The fox smirked once as Espio watched from behind a broken tree, and fell, dead._

_(End Flashback)_

"There was more to the battle before I told Kyira to hide, but that was the part that stuck out in my mind the most," Hurricane stated.

"I remember it as clear as day," Espio reminisced.

"You alright Tails?" Knuckles asked, noticing the fox's solemn look.

"I'm...fine..." Tails murmured as he got up and walked away.

"What it something I said?" Hurricane wondered. Knuckles just shrugged.

* * *

Down by the beach, Zeus and Sonic sat and watched the water's soft waves lap against the sand and pull all that was there away.

"So, why are we watching the beach again?" Sonic asked, his foot tapping lightly into the sand.

"The technique I'm about you teach you is just like the waves, how they draw in things from the beach towards themselves," Zeus stated calmly. Both of them got up, and Zeus turned to face him.

"You have a certain affinity with super forms where you can grant it to others. I cannot do that, but have you thought of doing the opposite? Instead of giving energy, you could take it," Zeus explained, "I cannot do it because the emeralds work in certain way with only you."

"So I can just do the opposite of what I do with Tails and Knuckles?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, and this may be the only way to defeat Corrupt, if you can get enough strong people to lend you strength," Zeus replied, "You will have to try this at the moment of the final fight, as you cannot do it without the chaos emeralds. But this might just be the last hope for us. Remember this, for you will need it, I just have a feeling."

* * *

The heroes stood outside Casino Corp as Team Legendary stood there.

"Well it's time for us to get back on the road," Hurricane grumbled, "The boring, boring road."

"Farewell, my son!" Zeus said, waving to him and the heroes.

"See you Dad," Sonic smiled, "Good luck."

With that, Zeus shouted, "Chaos Control!"

And then they were gone.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I'll probably do one or two more chapters today. Remember to review and submit more chapter ideas! I need at least four, remember that! In addition, I have new information up on my profile about an upcoming series, so check it out, it won't bite.


	56. Changing Objectives

Chapter 56:

In the darkness of an autumn night, a shadow moved from tree to tree, almost limping.

Branches rustled as the figure finally stepped out of the trees. He overlooked Tails' workshop, the lights off.

Metal looked drastically damaged. Only one eye was blinking, and he only had one arm, wires dangling out of the hole. His engine barely looked like it worked, and his right leg looked almost separated.

The metal hedgehog walked inside the workshop, and went into the mechanics lab.

"That battle...There's no way I can defeat someone of his power," Metal determined, "I will worry about this another time."

* * *

The next day, Metal walked out of the workshop to meet a warm fall day. The sun shined brightly on his newly restored armor, causing it to gleam.

"My next course of action would be to defeat the second greatest threat, Eggman Nega!" Metal decided, "I should go and tell the heroes!"

Suddenly, a group of Nega Humanoids landed before the robot.

"Destroy threats to Nega!" the group shouted in unison.

"Don't know when to give up!" Metal whined, and prepared for battle.

The first one tried to punch from the side, but he summoned a Thunder Barrier to fry it on contact. As it dropped, two more approached from the front and back. This caused the robotic hedgehog to spin while grabbing the wrists of each, throwing them in opposite directions.

"Come get some!" Metal challenged to the last few, who did not hesitate in their attack. One spin kicked through the air, but Metal simply leaned back and flipped to catch it out from under it. One ducked and tried to kick upwards, but Metal simply caught its leg, and tossed it into the ocean. The final one fired a few missiles out of its legs, but they were knocked back by Metal.

As the pieces of metal were strewn about the area, Metal simply activated his boosters, and jumped onto the train track. He rocketed down it, crouching inwards to move faster.

* * *

The robot walked outside the Casino Corp building in Casino City, trying to find his way around. He entered the building, and walked up to the worker sitting at the desk.

"I'm looking for Gemini?" Metal questioned.

"Sorry, not just anyone can go up and see him," the worker denied.

"I'm looking for the heroes. It's about Corrupt and Eggman Nega," Metal specified. The worker pressed the button on her desk, and a moment later a door came out from the wall. Metal walked down the staircase to find Gemini and Sonic watching television.

"I have something to discuss with you," Metal began.

* * *

"So, you plan to go up against Nega?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I tried to fight Corrupt, but he was far too strong for me. I decided if I couldn't beat him, beating Nega would do just as well to help you guys."

"Maybe we could find a way back to the future," Silver stated, Blaze and Marine behind him, "We'll help you if you need it. Plus, Eggman Nega could be up to something."

"That would help out a lot," Metal expressed, "Let's go to the Westopolis forest, that's where the Nega Cruiser seems to be heading."

The four warped away in a flash of light, starting the adventure to stop Eggman Nega.

* * *

The four heroes appeared on the outskirts of Westopolis, observing the Nega Cruiser fly off into the forest.

"Let's follow!" Silver suggested as all four dashed off into forest.

Behind them followed a group of Nega Humanoids that dropped down from the aircraft, jumping from tree to tree after them. Blaze threw a fireball, but most of them moved out of the way of it.

Silver decided to slow down with a PK barrier around him, and as he fell back, the shield tore apart a large amount of them. From the explosion, Silver flew forward with two more Nega Humanoids still following them.

Marine fired one white blast from each hand, which knocked away the last two. They landed in a clearing, only to find more Nega Humanoids running at them.

Silver slammed his teal covered palm into one of them, yelling, "Psycho Palm!" The Nega Humanoid was knocked into another one. Though both robots got up, they were covered in a PK glow, and Silver used a Psycho Smash to toss them across the clearing and into a tree.

"Take that!" Silver smirked.

Blaze spun like a top with her leg out, knocking all of the robots back. They all rushed at her again, this time stupidly doing a frontal attack. The cat just grinned, and went into Fire Boost. All of the robots overheated as she passed.

Marine kicked and flipped off one robot's head, then landed on another and did the same. When she landed, both of them unfolded guns from their shoulders and aimed to fire. But they were suddenly torn apart by two blasts of white energy.

Metal kicked off the ground and vanished, appearing behind one of the robots and kneeing them in the back, knocking out an important circuit. The two others robots stood their one, one attacking. But he disappeared once more, and kicked both of them down into a crater with both of his legs.

The four ran farther off into the forest before more Nega Humanoids detected them. They finally landed in another huge clearing to find an interesting sight.

The Nega Cruiser blew apart to reveal a rocket ship blasting off into space.

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME NOW, HEROES!" the voice of Nega cackled over the entire forest, "MY CANNON THAT I PUT IN MY SPACE FLEET IS STRONGER THAN THE ECLIPSE CANNON, AND NEEDS NO EMERALDS! I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD, AND BUILD MY OWN ON TOP OF IT! KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

With that, the rocket ship blasted off, and exited their view.

"What are we gonna do! There's no way we can get to space mates!" Marine whined, pointing upwards it's all the way past the sky!"

"Listen, Nega probably has another ship inside his Nega Cruiser. That's how he's been making his space fleet up there while still stalling and attacking us down here," Silver reasoned, "So let's check the inside!"

All four rushed inside, not bothering to stop to fight since they knew Nega's real forces didn't lie here. Finally they made it to the ship launching bay. There was another, shorter rocket there, and after Silver quickly dispatched the Nega Humanoids there, they entered there ship.

Metal got into ship's controls, with Blaze next to him. Silver and Marine sat in the back, the white hedgehog trying to prevent his comrade from touching too many buttons. Metal hit a large button on the controls, then tensed himself.

The first moments were unbearable. Everything shook wildly, and the metal hedgehog chose not to look, just keeping the controls steady.

Finally, they went past the atmosphere, and they felt the lower part detach. The lower part fell off and created a small explosion below, which the quartet assumed was the Nega Cruiser, and some of them snickered at the thought.

"Um, Metal?" Silver asked after a long period of waiting.

"What?" Metal asked irritably, trying to figure out how the vehicle worked.

"It...it says prototype," Silver murmured, "The controls aren't complete yet."

"What does that have to do with...oh shit!"

The spacecraft then spun wildly out of control, yells erupting in unison from the inside.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I actually took two boring chapters and put them together for the sake of finishing this better. Please review (I urge you to do so with every chapter you can, because this will be the quickest finale update ever), vote on my poll, and submit more chapters, the form on chapter 54 if I remember. That's all for now, and enjoy the finale!...however less interesting this is compared to the other ones.


	57. Nega's Stand Part One

Chapter 58:

The ship burned up as it spun out of control, flying erratically.

"What's going on mates?!" Marine screamed, "The ship is spinning out of control! How are we supposed to make it to his space fleet now?!"

"Calm down!" Metal suggested, taking hold of the controls. However, he could not get the ship to stop spinning.

Finally a huge rumble was heard, and the ship ground to a halt, throwing everyone out the broken top. Silver caught everyone is his psychokinesis so everyone could land softly. A few thank yous' later, and the quartet was trying to figure out exactly where they were.

They on a long cerulean and white colored ship, with many cannons and humanoid robots courtesy of Nega. As they looked to their left and right, they found dozens of other airships just like that, floating slowly towards the planet.

Finally, they looked out in front of them. A much larger ship was in front of them, a huge barrel in front of it. On top of it was a huge command tower, overlooking all of the airships.

The four walked down the ship, and then jumped to the next one. Only to find a huge army of the humanoid Nega army approaching them, prepared for battle.

"How are we supposed to beat all of those?" Silver wondered, "We'll never beat all of them and get to the cannon in time!"

Metal simply smirked, pulling out the five chaos emeralds. He rose into the air, and held out his arm toward the cannon, drawing energy from it. The emeralds circled him rapidly, along with the cannon's energy, and caused him to transform in a burst of brilliant yellow light.

The new Metal looked like Neo Metal Sonic, but his long quills went higher, and his armor turned from a blue and white color scheme to a completely yellow one. A yellow aura surrounded him as he came down to his allies' level.

Super Metal looked at his teammates, who were in awe.

"This doesn't change the fact we still can't beat them!" Silver stated.

Metal simply held his hands out towards Blaze and Silver while ignoring the latter's complaints. Both animaloids then let off a burst of light as they began to change.

Blaze's fur changed from lavender to peach. She gained a fiery aura, and her gloves and shoes became engulfed in purple flames. This was Burning Blaze.

Silver's quills began to wave wildly as his fur turned into a white gold color. His eyes turned red as he gained a gold aura. This was Super Silver.

"I didn't know that I could turn into Burning Blaze even with the chaos emeralds!" Blaze said, "I thought only the sol emeralds which I left back in my dimension before coming to this one in the future could make me do that!"

"Metal must have done that because he had Sonic DNA, giving him the ability to spread super forms!" Silver assumed

"What am I supposed to do, you bloke?" Marine wondered, "I can't fight those guys!"

"Here's the plan," Metal started, the group huddling together, "Silver and Blaze will destroy all the of the mechs, while Marine jumps down the cannon, goes down the barrel, and destroys it!"

"What will you do?" Silver wondered.

"I will be making sure Nega doesn't escape this time," Metal responded, clenching his fist, "Good luck, everyone."

The group then broke their circle. Metal flew over the group at the speed of sound. As the humanoid robots tried to get him, they found themselves warding off two super forms to no avail.

Hundreds of Nega Humanoids leaped at Silver, but he simply activated his psychokinesis to create a huge field of psychic energy that caught all that went past his arm in teal energy. He then swung his arm out, throwing them back into the other ones. This destroyed a good amount of them, but more came.

Blaze tossed numerous large fireballs into the group of Nega Humanoids, but a shield of electricity covered them. Blaze then put up her arm to block a kick from Metal 3.5, who backed up and hovered in the middle of the air.

The new Metal 3.0 was different. He still had the yellow and black color scheme, but he had hands instead of claws. Their were four plates coming out of his wrist rings that went over his fist, and could fold back for plain old fist fighting. Six cylinders of electricity that were two across and three down from those two protruded from his back. There was no open jet engine in his chest, covered up with yellow armor.

Metal 3.5 charged at Blaze, who charged at him. A huge explosion of yellow and red destroyed one of the airships floating nearby, causing its debris to float in space.

* * *

Super Metal flew over all of the ships, heading towards the main ship. As he almost reached it, he dropped Marine, who landed on the ship next to the barrel of the cannon. She gave a thumbs up, and he continued, dropping on the main ship's surface.

A group of Nega Humanoids attacked him, but it was barely a problem. The hedgehog ducked under a high kick, and slammed an electric charged fist into one. Two others attacked, but he spun quickly, and kicked them away from him. One other tried to attack from behind, but the moment he tried t punch the supercharged robot, he was shocked, and fell to the ground.

Metal then jumped into the air as heavy machine gun fire tore up the metal below him. When he landed, he found the Negamobile piloted by Nega inside of another robot.

This robot had an interesting design. It had two robotic legs, like a giant version of the humanoid ones. It was attached to a socket that held the Negamobile in a half dome of tougher shielding. It's arms were like it's legs, which were attached to huge arms whose fingers resembled gatling guns. Each finger seemed to resemble a missile like weapon. Covering the top of the Negamobile was a top chest like half spheric plate. On top of it was the head of the mech, which consisted of a plate being where its mouth would've been, two slim yellow eyes, and an upper plate which went into five triangular points, that went backwards. Essentially, it was like a normal Nega Humanoid's save the crown like points.

"Fear my Nega Annihilator!" Nega advised, "The strongest robot in the world! I'll use it to crush you flat!"

Super Metal wasn't even fazed, dashing forward while the Nega Annihilator readied his weapons.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: This is just the beginning; the fighting will get worse before it gets better. Can the heroes win their mission and stop Eggman Nega? You'll find out soon. Make sure to review, go on the forums if you can, and things like that. That's all for now!


	58. Nega's Stand Part Two

Chapter 59:

Blaze leaped into the air, and fired a group of fireballs below. Metal 3.5 flipped over them, and landed on the airship, electricity going into his body and into his cylinders, filling up two of them.

The robot launched forward, and sent bolts of electricity forward, this time unleashing it from both hands, "Metal Driver!"

Blaze dashed out of the way, her fiery aura propelling her to dodge the attack. They suddenly turned, but they were completely overcome by a huge fireball.

The cat dashed at Metal 3.5, who launched a fist forward. She ducked then uppercutted, only to meet the air. She flipped out of the way of a palm of electricity, and tried to kick him, only for him to swerve to the side.

She flipped once more out of the way only to receive a fist full of metal. She tumbled backwards, then jabbed a few times, landing a mark at least with half of the blows. The robot fell to the ground as Burning Blaze leaped backwards.

"You are strong, however I am stronger, no matter your super form!" he cackled, rising into the air. Arcs of electricity from all over the airship came to him, filling up four of the cylinders.

The robot charged downward at Blaze, missing greatly as the female warped out of the way. The metal split from below him. Without hesitation, the robot flew at Blaze on top of a tower, a trail of electricity following him.

The cat flipped off the tower, landing on the side of the airship. She warped once again to avoid a Metal Driver. Without a target in sight, the yellow and black robot was forced to stop the electricity. He looked all around for Blaze, but could not find her.

Finally he picked up on the burning noise as he spun quickly in an attempt avoid Blaze's fiery claws. Despite this, she still managed to nick him, sending him spiraling towards the ground. He righted himself, and managed to stop just before he hit the airship. Blaze jumped at him again, but a Metal Shield rose up in front of him, blocking the initial assault.

But she unleashed a fireball, almost getting the robotic hedgehog. Apparently, he knew the weakness of his defense, and hopped out of the way of the ball of flames. The hedgehog rushed at Blaze, and she simply put her guard up. However, the robot tried a very unorthodox tactic. He smashed his head into hers, causing anything she was going to try next to get shaken out her mind.

A trail of blood ran down her face, the jewel in her forehead falling out. She then decided to play dirty back. She threw the jewel upwards, making Metal 3.5 think she was using something new. However, all he ended up receiving was a fist to the face, knocking him into the ground.

Blaze smirked, putting her jewel back in its place. She wiped the blood she could off her face, moving into a fighting position. Her opponent got up quickly, dashing at her.

"This isn't gonna be easy," she sighed to herself, summoning her flames.

* * *

Silver knocked more of them away with his psychokinesis, holding his palm out. Another one jumped at him, but he plowed his palm into the humanoid's stomach, instantly disabling it.

"Psycho Palm!" he yelled. As the robot flew in the air and more came at him, he clapped his other palm to the cold metal surface of the airship.

"Psycho Quake!" with those words, the entire surface tore apart. Hundreds of Nega Humanoids flew in the air, the debris from the attack destroying any more.

Suddenly, the entire airship rumbled, a with a combination of his levitation and his super charge, he blasted off, flying through the endless void that is space.

"Next one!" Silver chose, hovering downwards onto another one.

* * *

Blaze spun her leg out multiple times, unleashing a few waves of fire. Each one hit directly, burning cuts in Metal 3.5's armor. The robot tumbled backwards, and it took him a while to upright himself.

"That's all you got?" Blaze smirked.

"No," Metal 3.5 responded monotonously, and held out his arms. Blaze had a bad feeling and warped away.

The cat appeared on the top of another airship, the one directly in front of the main one. She looked towards the one she was on before, only to see it explode in a burst of electricity.

In front of her was Metal 3.5, all six cylinders full. They then went into his back, causing huge amounts of electricity to circle him.

He bursted forward faster than Blaze ever could, and knocked her down the airship with one punch. She got up just in time to warp away.

"Metal Tendril!"

When she did, she found a tendril of electricity making its way toward her. She leaped into the air to avoid it, and came down on Metal 3.5 before warping again to avoid an arc of electricity.

She appeared where she started from, and charged at Metal 3.5, avoiding a much strong Metal Driver. However, she underestimated the range of it, and could only watch as a bolt of yellow tore through her shoulder.

The cat held her smoking hole for a moment, but continued to dash at Metal 3.5, determination a fire in her sharp yellow eyes. She instead found a barrage of blows be inflicted upon her before she was launched high into the air.

As she came back down, a massive burst of electricity erupted from the palms that drilled into her stomach, the current of electrons tearing at her.

Finally, she fell to the ground, cuts littering her. Two gashes marked the spot where the Metal Overdrive connected with her. She fell to the ground unceremoniously, wiping blood off her forehead once more.

The robot was assured of its victory, but suddenly realized Blaze wasn't there. He looked around to search for her, but found absolutely nothing. He looked around for minutes, but suddenly smacked himself in the head.

He looked towards the sun, which was unusually big because of the massive ball of flames forming in front of it. Blaze yelled out as she put all of her flames into it, sweat dripping down her face.

The cat let the attack go, then kicked at it, flipping around from the force she applied to it.

Metal 3.5 took no chance to run because of its radius, and knew as a robot, fire was his weakness, so guarding would do absolutely nothing.

"Final Result: I have been defeated." Metal 3.5 told himself as the fireball made contact.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion tore apart a quarter of the ships, expanding quickly. It stopped before it tore apart the main ship, attracting the attention of all. Finally, it died out, flames littering the pieces of the broken airships that floated without direction.

A teal explosion blew up a group of ships as Silver landed next to Blaze, going out of a Psycho Overload.

"You go check on Marine, I'll take out the rest," Silver instructed. Blaze nodded, and flew off to the main ship.

* * *

"Oh shit," Metal muttered as a beam tore through his arm, sending pieces of metal through the air.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Will Metal survive? Will Marine succeed in stopping the cannon in time? You'll find out soon. I urge you to review, and that's all!

And yes, the inspiration for many parts of this was the fleet and the robot in the beginning clip for Unleashed.


	59. Nega's Stand Part Three

Chapter 60:

Metal panted slightly with a more robotic sound. He dashed at Nega, who fired gatling shots at the robotic hedgehog.

He summoned up all of his speed, moving side to side quickly to avoid them. When he finally got a good lock on the blue blur's robotic copy, he suddenly jumped onto a tower. He flipped behind Nega, who turned around quickly to attack.

But he dashed up the side of the command tower, evading gunfire at the same time. He leaped backwards off the top, looking downwards as Nega fired off some missiles.

Metal waited until the last second before shouting, "Chaos Control!"

A golden flash signaled his warping, and he appeared on top of the Nega Annihilator's chest. Eggman's descendant fired off more missiles, but the robotic hedgehog warped at the last second, causing the missiles to explode right against the Nega Annihilator's chest, creating more dents.

The metal hedgehog did not stop there. He held out his arm to form a Super Metal Surge, then rushed forward, the crackling electricity shrouding his entire claw and blinding all who directly looked at it.

The trail of electricity ripped up the metal by him as he continued to charge forward.

More missiles flew at him, but he simply held up the attack and watched as the missiles were cut in half. Finally, he reeled his fist back as he launched through the air, and plunged the Super Metal Surge into the chest armor of the powerful robot. It hit against the Negamobile inside.

But there was one small problem. Metal was stuck.

"Oh, get out of here!" he whined, trying to pull off.

"Let me help you!" Nega yelled from inside. Suddenly, a burst of energy expanded outwards from the robot, knocking Metal across the airship.

Gatling shots were fired after him, which he managed to dodge by controlling his skidding.

"Your resistance is futile Metal!" Nega yelled, "You stand no chance!"

Missiles were fired after him next, but the golden robot knocked them away with his claws. Finally, he slid to a halt.

The robot's right hand had no more finger joints on it, all of them used a missiles. The hand was left with holes for the gatling guns.

The Nega Annihilator fired two pink lasers from his eyes, which the robotic hedgehog sidestepped. They met at a certain point, so when he was about to be squeezed in between the lasers, he leaped into the air, only being slightly cut by a nick of the lasers near his lower legs.

* * *

Marine and Burning Blaze stood at the end of the barrel, firing white blasts and fireballs at it.

"This isn't working!" Marine shouted.

"You think?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

"We need a big source of energy, like a robot, to conduct more energy into it," Marine informed.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Blaze asked herself, leaping out of the barrel.

Moments later, Metal 3.5 was thrown to Marine, his red eyes having no glow to them at all. Blaze gave her a thumbs up as leaned against a wall, completely exhausted.

"Let me hook him up, and we'll see what we can do!" Marine chirped.

* * *

Metal fell back down to find an unusual sight.

Blue spherical mines hovered in the air, moving incredibly slow in no given direction. The hero simply ignored them and charged forward, an aura of electricity surrounding him. Suddenly, all of the mines fired small lasers in different directions.

Metal ducked under one, then jumped over a few more. He spun in the air once to lengthen his jump and narrowly avoid a few more. He landed, and ducked quickly while running, then spun into a small golden ball while Homing Attacking from one mine to another, Sonic style. He made sure to bounce off the right ones to avoid more lasers.

Finally, he rushed at the Nega Annihilator, and Bounced Attacked into the air, coming down with his arms ready to bash down on the powerful mech. But suddenly, all of the mines glowed white.

And then they exploded.

A huge cloud of smoke covered the entire main airship save for the damaged command tower. The smoke eventually faded to reveal the Nega Annihilator, unharmed. Metal however, had many burns on his armor. There were wires hanging out of some places as well.

"And now here's your end!" Nega shouted, shooting a round of gatling shots towards Metal.

* * *

Blaze and Marine finished, then each of them fired a white blast and fireball, and ran out of the barrel of the cannon, leaping to the airship in front of the main one. They stopped, Silver landing next to Blaze, and covered their ears.

* * *

The shots suddenly went off angle as a huge explosion erupted from under the ship. Smoke rose up from the bottom and around the sides of the airship. More explosions rocked it as a final one went off, severing the entire bottom of the airship.

"No! The cannon!" Nega sulked.

"You've lost Nega, give up!" Metal demanded.

"Ha! You wish, my friend! I have an identical cannon installed from within this very same robot!" Nega cackled as Metal gasped in fear of what would happen next.

The gatling guns came together and formed into a multi barreled cannon. The individual barrels then changed into a one large barreled weapon. Metal 3.5, somehow surviving, flew up and landed on top of it, giving his energy to the cannon.

Suddenly, a massive blast of pink erupted, and hit directly into Metal. This carried him quickly past all of the ships and into the orbital pull of the earth.

The robotic copy felt his armor begin to rip off in the face of the opposing force. He had only one option left. His golden glow all went to his arm as he formed a final Super Metal Surge, the blinding electricity overtaking his claw. He pulled it back and thrust it forward with his top physical strength, bellowing one his last resort.

"Super Metal Surge Discharge Cannon!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: The battle has finally reached a close, and only one can win. Will Metal's last attack pull through and save him? Or will the atmosphere and Nega's final weapon overpower him? You'll find out with some reviews. A reader has to have feedback!


	60. We'll Meet Again

Chapter 60:

"Super Metal Surge Discharge Cannon!" Metal bellowed.

A massive blast of blinding light completely overshadowed everything. Silver took Blaze and Marine in hand, and put up a teal barrier.

The blast cut through the pink blast that made its way towards the planet, rushing for for Nega.

"But how?" Nega screamed, "My cannon..."

"As long as I have positive emotions on my side, the emeralds will fuel me to defeat you at any cost!" Metal yelled, "I have surpassed mere programming, and now you will pay, for all your of your crimes! This ends now!"

The blast overtook the rest of the heroes, and went straight for the Nega Annihilator. When it hit, a huge explosion of rolling flames covered the entire fleet. Below on earth, it looked as if another sun appeared and then faded a little to the right of the real one.

When it cleared, Metal was falling through the atmosphere, his armor protecting him from the massive increase in heat from the fall. Behind him was Silver, Blaze, and Marine, holding onto pieces of the destroyed fleet. Behind them was the rest of the destroyed fleet.

As they descended through the sky, they suddenly found themselves meeting the ground of Station Square at a quick pace. They all screamed for their lives, but the intense noise drowned it out.

With a huge explosion, all four of them flew through the air and tumbled across the pavement in the street. They finally stopped, all of them smoking from the re-entry.

"That...was...rough," Silver mumbled, completely dazed.

"Um, Silver, what the hell happened here?" Sonic asked, "Where'd you go?"

As they started to talk and converse about the events, Metal began to daze off a little, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Negamobile and a VERY injured robot floating next to it.

"Nega..." the other four turned to see it as well.

"We have to go," Silver exclaimed, "This is our only chance."

"Don't you remember?" Sonic questioned. Silver rubbed his muzzle for a moment. "Oh yeah, you don't remember. Guess I'll teach it to ya."

* * *

All of the heroes gathered in the workshop as Sonic and Silver held up two of their five emeralds.

"Ready?" Sonic asked, Silver nodded.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Silver shouted in sync. Their emeralds resonated with each other, letting off white sparks. A blue spinning portal opened above the emeralds, and Silver and Sonic were thrown back, both of them panting hoarsely.

"I so have to practice that," Sonic told himself.

"Guess this is a goodbye," Silver stated solemnly.

"It is," Shadow agreed, a soft smile on his face, "you're rough around the edges, but you're one cool guy. I loved working with you."

Shadow backed off to allow Gemini some room to step forward.

"I'll never forget you. I suck at goodbyes, so..." Gemini trailed off, shaking Silver's hand, "...I'll miss you."

Blaze walked over to Amy, who hugged her.

"I wish we could go shopping again. You're a lot of fun Blaze," Amy smiled. Vibra then stepped up, and hugged her as well.

"Amy took the words out of my mouth," Vibra sniffed, holding back the tears.

Blaze went over to Rouge, who just smiled, "I only hug those who I'm about to attack! Good luck girl, and don't let Silver get the best of you."

"Guess the whole spy thing has gotten to your head," Blaze giggled before hugging her.

Cream sniffled loudly before bursting into tears.

"BLAZE! I'll miss you so much!" Cream sobbed, hugging her tightly, "I'll never forget you!"

"It's okay Cream," Blaze assured, "I'll miss you too. Tell them to take care of you, or I'll fry them. Okay?"

The rabbit nodded and stepped back.

Marine hugged Tails tightly, "I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too...need...oxygen...must...breathe!" the raccoon giggled at his antics. She rubbed Charmy's head roughly before hugging him.

"We've been through so much together," Marine told Cream, pulling out a captain hat and putting it on her head, "I like it, but you can keep it. We'll aways stay connected."

"Keep this," Blaze noted, throwing the blue blur a chip, "This will keep our communicators attached to your guys, so we can talk anytime!"

"And anyhow..." she continued as they stepped through the portal, "We'll meet again."

With that, they stepped through the blue portal, closing behind them with a flash.

* * *

_Scarlet slits opened to find the area surrounded in darkness. Just the way he liked it. The black hedgehog grinned, but he suddenly felt the presence he hoped never to feel again._

_He swung around only be engulfed by a huge mass of light. His screams were drowned out by the intense heat._

_Finally, he managed to see, and snarled at the face in front of him._

_Shine the Hedgehog, his greatest enemy._

"_You!" the King hissed._

"_You will fail," Shine noted, images starting flashing through his head rapidly._

"_Your own subjects will betray you," Shine stated. An image of Naga attacking him popped into his mind._

"_Your greatest enemies will find a way around your legion of DARKNESS," Shine continued. Images of gunfire and heroes fighting pawns of all kinds flashed through his mind._

"_And you will be killed at your greatest moment," Shine concluded. An image of his previous form Night, falling through the air, blood covering him and no sort of movement coming from him at all._

The King of Darkness shot up on his throne.

_I must have fallen asleep. But everything seemed so real. And did they really betray me?_ Corrupt questioned, then grinned, _I will have to weed out some traitors!_

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: This is the rather short end of part three. When I get settled into school, I will start part four. This gives you guys enough time to submit more chapters. I will reveal the results in chapter 61. Everything will end in part four. DARKNESS will put out all the stops, some will die, some will betray others, and of course the final showdown will take place, bringing an end to this war...whether it's good or bad!So please review, vote on my poll, go on forums and submit chapters if you can, and just wait out for the final twenty chapters of this story!


	61. Dimensional Troubles

Chapter 61:

"Bad news, and good news," Tails announced, the heroes sitting around for a meeting.

"What is it this time?" Sonic wondered.

"Everyone, settle down!" Tails ordered, "We have some startling facts."

"Like what? Let's hope it's something that will help end this war," Shadow questioned.

"It is. I found out the location of the DARKNESS base!" Tails declared.

The heroes immediately rose up from their boredom, knowing what this spells.

"This may very well be the end of the war!" Vector suggested.

"But there is a downside, you know," Tails stated.

"There's always one!" Charmy whined, almost fully recovered.

Tails hesitated for a moment, thinking about his next words.

"The DARKNESS base lies in another dimension," Tails informed, causing to heroes to almost leap out of their seats.

"What? But then how are we supposed to reach it?" Knuckles inquired.

"Sorry about this, but we have a problem on our hands," Rouge interrupted, "A monster has appeared in Central City, and it's REALLY weird."

"Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles can do the job," Tails decided, "We'll continue talking about this here."

* * *

A burst of blue knocked out all of the windows in the entire block as the trio stood there. Amy almost upchucked everything she had eaten in the last few days from the intense speed.

"I'm getting faster!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Great, that's all we need," Knuckles commented sarcastically, "You ready yet Amy?"

She nodded, and the three walked off into the city. They moved towards the Capital Field, where many people were running away from.

A teenage hedgehog ran up to the three, panic in his eyes.

"Dude, you're Sonic the Hedgehog. I need your help!" the teenager shouted.

"What's up?" Amy asked, moving in front of Sonic.

"That monster's been rampaging around the Capital Field!" the teenager shouted, "And it took my friend!"

"Don't worry; we'll get him back for you," Knuckles vowed, "You just make sure you stay out of here. Have others get out of here too, this could get rough."

"Okay!" the teenager then ran off to a news crew that was attempting to get closer.

The three then ran off onto the field, looking at the mostly destroyed capital. Smoke was pouring out of the broken windows.

"What on earth would cause this?" Knuckles wondered.

"Me!" a voice cackled. A dark circle in the middle of the air appeared in front of them, and out of it stepped an unusual creature.

It was a green dog like animaloid, but it was a little more animal than animaloid. It leaned over, balancing on the balls of his long clawed feet. Its arms dangled over, long claws shimmering in the sunlight. It had long black spikes coming out of his joints and other places on his limbs and back. It had a big snout instead of eyes, ears, and a nose. At the end of the spikes was pink sparks constantly coming off.

"What are you supposed to be?" Amy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Dimison, and I exist to serve my King Corrupt Darkness!" Dimison introduced, getting up while still balancing on the balls of his feet. He cracked his claws, then lunged at the heroes.

They jumped to the side save for Amy. The female animaloid materialized her hammer in an instant, and swung at him. The dog was knocked back, but suddenly disappeared.

"What on earth? He can't be faster than me!" Sonic denied.

"Too bad, die!" Dimison yelled as he suddenly appeared behind them, his claws at the ready. This time, he barreled into Knuckles, who flew through the air. Suddenly, both of them disappeared.

"Whoa, now Knuckles too?" Sonic yelled. Suddenly, Knuckles fell from above and hit the ground with a loud thump, causing the forming of a crater. The echidna managed to stumble upwards just in time to block the next slashes with his shovel claws. Dimison vanished once more, and suddenly popped out of the ground, uppercutting the blue blur.

As Sonic flew through the air, he aimed his leg downwards, and dived for the monster. But once again, it vanished.

"What is going on?" Sonic questioned, fed up with being hit like a rag doll.

He spin kicked to sweep the now visible creature off his feet, setting him up for Knuckles to jump above. The echidna then punched downward numerous times, sending severed spikes through the air. But once again, he disappeared, but Amy noticed something different.

"Did you see that?" Amy asked them. Both of them shook their heads to disagree.

"What'd ya see, Ames?" Sonic inquired in return.

"There was a flash!" she insisted, "A pink flash that time! In the shape of a circle. Hm, I wonder..."

Sonic and Knuckles, smirked, both of them yelling, "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, the scene of chaos slowed to a crawl. They watched a pink circle form in midair, Dimison coming out of it, his claws at the ready. As his swishing tail finally came out of it, the pink flash closed behind him.

Sonic swung his arm, unleashing a gust of blue wind. Time finally resumed, sending Dimison flying into the devastating Sonic Wind. A yell of pain came out as the monster tumbled to the ground, most of the spines on his back falling off.

"Um Tails, this one can control space," Sonic reported into his communicator.

"That could be our method to reaching the DARKNESS base!" Tails exclaimed, "Try to subdue him so we can use him in some way!"

"We found a way, buddy!" Sonic told him, "Just hang tight!"

The blue hedgehog rolled out of the way, getting up and putting the communicator into his quills.

"We didn't find his weakness yet," Knuckles contradicted.

"Yes we did. Amy only noticed when we cut off a quill. Every one we take off slows his warping down, and taking out all of them will stop the warping. They might grow back, but that won't happen super fast or anything!" Sonic explained.

"You're right!" Amy determined, "That was when I noticed it!"

The heroes turned around to see Dimison holding both his claws at his side as he charged.

"Chaos Control!" both Sonic and Knuckles shouted again. Dimison suddenly panicked when he realized they were gone.

"What happened?" Dimison quipped. He then turned around to find all three standing there. They held dozens of black spikes in their hands, dropping them to the ground. Only one remained on his head, arcing backwards.

"You'll never take me!" the monster promised, creating another portal and leaping through it.

"Not so fast!" Sonic disapproved, sending a Slicing Sonic Wind into the air. It sliced his last spike off just as he entered the portal, locking him away inside the void he controlled.

"Oops," Sonic murmured as Knuckles and Amy glared at him comically. A teenager popped out a of a final portal of pink, smiling at them, "Well at least we saved the kid, eh, right?"

* * *

Tails face palmed at Sonic's mistake.

"What the hell?" Tails nagged, "We had an opportunity too!"

"Sorry! Jeez, just make another one of those inventions of yours," Sonic yelled.

"We're forced to now. Omega will help me with the blueprints, and we'll get started as soon as we can. We'll get in there for sure," Tails relayed.

"Sounds cool!" Knuckles shared.

"Oh yeah, we'll end this war with our own hands!" Sonic assured.

* * *

Corrupt sat on the throne, a smirk on his face despite the premonitions he had received recently.

"Sire, what are our plans?" an elite pawn asked.

"You are to address me as your King," corrupt corrected, "And prepare Erazor and the elite pawn army. We will be attacking Soleanna any day now!"

"Yes, my King," the pawn followed, and dashed off.

"Things will change from here on out. For soon enough, my big plan will come into motion. The creation of the Dark Sky!" Corrupt then let out a loud cackle.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Looks like things are finally reaching an end. When will their plans clash? Can they win? You'll find out as you read the next nineteen chapters. And our winners are...

Blue-Kaous-: A Frosty Encounter with Jax

SlashBandicoot43: Heroes' Angel with Seth and his own OC, Damien

Babylon Sky Hawk: Venomous Loyalty with Naga

Kiba Sniper: Elemental Pull with Kyira

I'm surprised. I give the offer for you guys to include your own OCs in your chapters, and only one person does it? Wow. I did change around some aspects of the chapters to keep the plot holes to a zero. And someone give me a better name for Kiba's chapter, especially the help if Kiba herself would be appreciated. So please review, and that's all for now!


	62. A Frosty Encounter

Chapter 62:

In the stormy skies above Station Square, a swarm of winged pawns shot out of the clouds. There was a huge monster in the center of the group, roaring loudly.

It had the looks of a dragon, though, there were minor differences. It had two powerful sets of legs, and a wide orange body which had fur along it. He had a diamond shaped pair of wings. It had a plate of

armor on his head that rose up and into the air like lightning. His eyes were a bright orange. He looked to be about thirteen feet tall, though it was hard to tell since he was flying horizontally.

On top of it was Jax, his eyes showing pools of deep thought.

"The pain...I remember..." Jax murmured, "Why...Blizzard?"

"Sir," the monster wondered, "Is Central City our stop?"

"Yes Raiden," Jax answered, "Go down below."

Suddenly, all of the swooped downwards incredibly fast, suddenly arcing upwards once they entered the city to avoid being splatted onto the city streets. They lobbed black balls at the buildings and citizens, causing mass destruction.

Jax cackled loudly, jumping off of Raiden quickly. Black lightning raced out of the monster's wings, destroying a huge building in front of them. They stepped through the rubble, only to find one lone figure through the cloud of debris. The figure stood his ground, one hand reaching for his hand.

"Trying this stunt again?" the figure questioned, "Try something a little more new."

"Who's there?" Jax demanded.

"Don't care to recognize my voice? Maybe this will help," the figure suggested, throwing his arm to the side to push the dust away.

"Blizzard!" Jax snarled, "I'll solve this quickly. Winged pawns, retreat!" On command, they flew off back into the clouds, being pursued by GUN's forces.

Raiden stepped forward, shooting a bolt of black. Blizzard jumped out of the way, and covered his arm in ice. He then raced forward to go on the offensive.

Before he got far, a arc of ebony electricity was fired at him. The cat thrust out his arm, and was blown back, skidding as he struggled to hold the attack. He winced at the sparks that burnt through his cloak and fur.

Blizzard then aimed his arm at the floor, and the lightning followed, propelling him upwards. As he flew through the air, he flipped over, pointing at the monster. A blast of ice controlled by Blizzard made a tall ring prison of frozen water, trapping it in. A burst of black lightning broke it apart in seconds, but Blizzard landed on top of the monster. He fired two Freeze Blasts, one from each hand at the monster.

It hit the wings, freezing them. As Raiden tried to stop him, the cat pulled off the ice quickly, ripping the wings that were encased.

A shriek erupted from the monster's throat, but it was quickly hollowed and silenced by the ice covering him. The ice then broke apart, releasing the cloud of black specks that evidenced Raiden's demise.

Blizzard landed in the streets, his cloak waving violently in the wild wind. He looked forward to find Jax walking towards him. The lynx had white energy clustering in his palms, fury radiating from him.

"You...you..."

"Hm?"

"You abandoned me! I'll kill you!" Jax vowed, racing for him. Blizzard remained calm and awaited his attack, both arms ready to plow into the enemy.

"It wasn't my fault, it was merely yours," Blizzard stated. He tried to punch the lynx's jaw, but only met the air.

"Or was it?" Jax hissed, driving his arm into the cat's chin, causing him to get knocked off his feet, "We all know that you could've chose me, but you didn't! For the sake of your stinking, prideful, goddamned, FAMILY!"

The cat charged for the antihero, but the cat rolled out of the way and kicked his stomach, causing him to keel over.

"My family was more important than some potential royal guard who had a tinge for evil in him," Blizzard responded. The cat flipped onto his hands, and swung his legs in an arc below, sweeping Jax off his feet.

"Why Taurus?" Jax yelled, "Why not me?"

"Pain was weak, and you were mischievous, evil, and a backstabber," Blizzard calmly told him, kneeing him and jabbing him with ice covered fists, knocking him back.

"I had no meaning! And you took the little I had away from me!" Jax exclaimed. The lynx warped out of view, reappearing behind Blizzard and roaring as white specs tore through his chest.

Blizzard punched Jax while swinging around. The rook of darkness crumpled, but got up quickly, and flipped Blizzard over. The cat landed on his hands, and pushed off of them. Only to meet a quick kick to the face, knocking him down the street. But he wiped a trail of blood coming from his mouth, and charged once more.

"Freeze Lance!" Blizzard shouted, throwing the weapon of ice forward. Jax jumped out of the way just as it tore through his shoulder. The rook clutched it, still filled with loathing.

"Then you should have given up your evil ways," Blizzard advised.

The cat stumbled, but jumped into the air, and fired a Freeze Blast to make a wall of ice rise up below Jax. This threw him into the air. He looked up to find Blizzard there, grabbing his legs, and tossing him into the pavement streets below.

As he fell through the air, Jax leaped upwards to meet him. He spun into a mid air barrel roll, surrounded by orange energy. The drill like mass that Jax now was collided with the Freeze Blast, but still continued to move forward. They clashed, creating a he explosion of orange and blue.

They fell below, both of them full of injuries, and panting loudly. Jax gazed at the eyes of the cat, and growled.

"I hate those eyes, those eyes that seem not to care about anything, to be so nonchalant," Jax stated, "I absolutely hate them."

"I said it before, I'll say it again," Blizzard insisted, "It was only because of your evil that I rejected you."

"You know," Jax muttered, Blizzard's eyes opening wide, "I would have done anything to get you, I would have even become a hero, just for someone to accept me."

Blizzard simply stared as the lynx stepped through the portal of darkness slowly, his mouth agape.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Hope I did your chapter justice Blue-Kaous-! Jax does have a past with Blizzard! I will ask a honored favor to anyone besides the maker of this chapter who can name the first time I mentioned Blizzard knowing a rook of darkness, story and chapter. It is a trick question, so it won't be as easy as you guys think. Next up is SlashBandicoot43's chapter, so hang tight for that. Please review, and i'll probably give two more chapter before I have to return to busy school.


	63. Heroes' Angel Part One

Chapter 63:

In the thick, lush forest, a cave leading into the infamous Death Ruins echoed with the sounds of marching. The sounds gradually became louder and louder. Suddenly, elite pawns burst into the clearing before the cave, looking around their surroundings. Behind them Seth walked out, a cold expression on his face.

"Master Seth, the troops are ready. We can leave at any time," one pawn reported.

"Remember the plan. The GUN Commander will be on his way to the GUN stronghold in Westopolis to check how well prepared the base is for any attack. As he enters the base, you will fight off the GUN forces while I enter. Got it?" Seth informed. The pawn nodded.

"Whoa, we thought this recon mission would be easy, but this is something else!" a voice whistled. The pawns wondered where it could possibly be coming from, but they found their answer when Lunar, Rouge, and Gemini jumped down from the trees.

"Why are you wearing shades again?" Rouge asked.

"Because the sun's glare hurts me, being a dark user," Gemini answered.

"Guys, let's pay attention to the charging group of pawns!" Lunar suggested.

Rouge kicked one away, then spun into a Screw Kick to knock away more. One tried to come from behind, but she simply punched it away, showing that she was getting better with her upper body strength. She tossed two heart bombs to explode two black balls headed for her in midair. Finally, she went into a handstand and spun her legs out, taking care of the rest attacking her.

Gemini fired off two Dark Shots, knocking two of them away. Another charged at him, but he back fisted it, causing it to sail across the clearing. He kicked one away, and swept another one off its feet. Another group charged at him, but the hedgehog was confident.

"Dark Pulse!" the hedgehog bellowed as he cupped his palms in front of him. A pulse of black raced through the air, and sailed right through the group, knocking them away and stunning them while they blew up in black specks.

Lunar unleashed a Lunar Slash Wave to knock a few away. But more came at him, and his plunged his sword into the ground while shouting, "Lunar Quake Wave!"

A shock wave of silver tore apart the rest in front of him. But as he turned around, two more elite pawns jumped at him. But with a high rising slash and a stab, the last two coming at him were taken care of.

"Where'd Seth go?" Lunar wondered, noting the rest of the elite pawns and Seth were gone.

"That way!" Gemini directed, pointing up at a trail cutting through the jungle. The trio ran off in that direction quickly, knowing the consequences of failing.

* * *

Seth and his group of pawns walked through the jungle, cutting down every form of plant life in their path.

"And now that they're taken care of," Seth smirked, "It's a straight path to the GUN Commander!"

"Hey don't count on that!" a cocky voice shouted, "I was just getting back from a mission, but obviously there's another threat to take care of. I won't need reinforcements to take care of you guys!"

"Show yourself!" Seth demanded. And as if on command, an animaloid landed from the trees a few yards away from the silver hedgehog, grinning.

The animaloid was a golden dog that had an unusual boomerang bang. He wore black and white sneakers, black shorts, a white sleeveless hoodie, a black bandanna around the neck, and a pair of sunglasses. Strapped to his back was a black katana with only the hilt showing with the sheath on.

"Who are you?" Seth hissed.

"I'm Damien Angels, GUN agent, and under my order, you are demanded to reveal yourself!" Damien ordered.

"Go to hell," he glared, pointing his finger at him, "Attack!"

Ten of the elite pawns stepped forward, ready to shred him with their claws. But the dog simply chuckled. Three of them charged forward. In one solid motion, he unsheathed his sword and brought it to his side, cutting through all of the charging ones.

Five charged at him, but he slashed one, ducked and spun while slicing two more, flipped the other over him and stabbed him, and finally kicked the other one away.

Two more flipped at him, but a cross caught each of them, and Damien slashed them over and over, inflicting huge damage with every blow. Finally, he slashed downwards to knock them away, shouting, "Lunar Chaotix!"

They flew past Seth, who sighed in annoyance. He stepped forward, the same cold expression on his face.

"I'll deal with this," Seth volunteered, "Since you do seem to have some strength, I'll let you know the name of your killer, Seth the Hedgehog, the 1st rook of darkness."

"Nice to kick your ass all over the floor Seth!" Damien smiled, lunging forward and swiping at Seth numerous times. He missed over and over, Seth making no wasted moves. Finally, Seth moved back too far and was left with an opening. The GUN agent drove his sword through his side, watching it come out through his back.

Seth looked down at it, then looked up at Damien, a sinister smile on his face.

"Did I mention I can ignore pain?"

"Oh shit-" Damien never got to finish his line of profanity as he was throw through a row of trees was knocked out. Seth reared over him for the final blow, but was blocked by Gemini's palm.

"Get him out of here!" Gemini commanded. Lunar and Rouge nodded and jumped off into the jungle with Damien in their hands. The brown hedgehog used his palm to shove Seth back, making him tumble. When he righted himself, they were gone.

* * *

Black contact covered eyes opened slowly to catch the scene around him. One brown hedgehog, one white bat, and one gray wolf.

"Where am I?" Damien asked groggily.

"You're still in the forest. Seth got you good," Gemini stated.

"Look, its the Black Lunar Blade!" Lunar exclaimed.

"You know of it?" Damien asked, smirking, "Yeah, it is pretty good."

"Right," Lunar chuckled.

"What are you trying to say?" Damien inquired, "That it's weak?"

"Nope, just that you are," Lunar replied, "After all, Seth finished you in one blow, and I stood up to the knight of darkness Mor'gul without losing consciousness and having to be saved."

"Well that was because I didn't know him!" Damien shouted "Or his strength!"

"Neither did I know Mor'gul's!" Lunar retorted, "And anyhow, if you just stayed out of our way, we could've beat him!"

"Unlikely, he was getting away!" Damien yelled in anger, "You would've never caught up."

"What makes you think we couldn't catch up?" Lunar wondered.

"Well they were moving faster than you would, and you should have just let me finish my job," Damien advised.

"So Seth could kill you?" Lunar growled. He bent down and tossed him his sunglasses, "Look, you can tag along, but stay out of my way. I don't need any hindrances."

The dog looked ready to attack, but Gemini held him back.

"Look, Lunar can be rough around the edges, but if you grow on him long enough, he'll listen," Gemini assured, "Don't worry too much, plus you're not weak at all. I saw you fight off those pawns."

Damien nodded before walking off after Lunar and Rouge.

"Oh, and by the way, nice shades."

"You too."

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I really wanted to keep this as one chapter, but it got too long, so I'm gonna make one more chapter with it. Dunno why. Hope SlashBandicoot43 loves this. Oh, and Kitsune Disciple can use any attack I make with Seth.


	64. Heroes' Angel Part Two

Chapter 64:

The four cut through the jungle, Damien leading the way due to knowing the forest better. Lunar reluctantly accepted this.

Finally, they reached the edge of the jungle. A few trees and a long metal path separated them from the GUN base. Along it was a group of pawns that charged at them.

Damien tried to step forward, but Lunar shoved him out of the way rudely, unsheathing his sword and shooting forward with his sword at his side, silver energy propelling him. He then sliced his sword in a huge arc while passing them, slicing through all of them.

"Silver Splitter!" Lunar bellowed. But he didn't notice the second group jumping at him until it was too late to counter. He awaited the pain from their attacks, but it never came.

Damien concentrated black energy around his sword, then plunged it into the ground. A black shock wave ripped out. The heroes jumped over it, but the pawns didn't and were shred to pieces.

"That's my Block Shocker for your info," Damien smirked.

"Whatever," Lunar snorted, "Beginner's luck." The wolf then dashed off, Gemini and Rouge following.

"Stupid little..." Damien trailed off in annoyance before he followed them.

They ran down the platform, finding more elite pawns leaping at them. Gemini put his fingers in a shooting motion, and watched as shots of dark energy tore through all he aimed at.

Some came straight from the front, but the dog was confident. He took the initiative, charging up black energy into his sword. He then swiped it forward, unleashing a dragon of dark chaos energy that destroyed anything in its path.

"Take my Black Dragon Strike like it is!" Damien spat at them.

Rouge dashed out at the front and threw hundreds of bombs, each one landing its target. The huge explosions provided them cover as they dashed into the hole in the GUN base.

They ran into the first corridor, finding two splitting paths.

"Me and Rouge will take this one," Gemini told Lunar, "You take the kid."

"I have a name!" Damien shouted.

"And some cool sunglasses," Gemini added, "Say, wanna trade?"

Moments later, Gemini was wearing Damien's sunglasses with Rouge at his side.

"You sure that was a good choice?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, Lunar will grow to like him. Just watch," Gemini insisted, knowing Lunar inside and out.

* * *

The wolf stabbed through another pawn as Damien jumped over him, slicing another pawn in two while slicing downwards. The two ran into another clearing, only to find the GUN Commander lying in a broken heap on the floor. The window was shattered from the command area of the base.

"Humans are so fragile," Seth cackled, "I mean, all I did was drop you from the command center. Oh well, fun's over, now I'm going to finish you."

The silver hedgehog suddenly paused, and hopped to avoid a silver wave of chaos energy cutting through the ground and almost tearing him to pieces. Seth whipped around, and fired a Psycho Razor at them with one flick of the wrist.

Though it was incredibly fast, Damien and Lunar managed to jump out of the way. But Seth met Damien in the air, and knocked his sword out of his hands.

"I hate repeat performances," Seth stated mockingly, and kicked Damien back into the steel floor. The dog got back up and charged, but was pushed out of the way by Lunar, who had his sword ready to charge. But Seth used his hands to grip it out of his way, then fired a Psycho Razor, knocking him back. But Lunar used the sword after Seth let go to ward off the rest of the attack.

Gemini and Rouge jumped down from the command center.

"We ended up with the long way, but we're here now!" Gemini grinned, and jumped at Seth.

The silver hedgehog angled his body backwards then used his leg to throw him away. He cartwheeled to avoid a Black Wave then fired a crescent of green flames, which was sidestepped.

The silver hedgehog went into close combat with Rouge, who kicked him hard in the chin. His bones rattled, but he ignored the pain and threw her into the wall. Gemini came to the rescue, jumping at Seth in Dark Fang. But it was merely absorbed, and Gemini ended up landing right in front of Seth, who jumped upwards and swung his arm forwards.

"Psycho Razor Fury!" hundreds of Psycho Razors hit Gemini, knocking him further and further into the floor. Finally, the last one hit, causing him to collapse after letting out a ear splitting scream of pain.

Rouge tried to attack, but Seth picked up the GUN Commander's pistol, and shot her in the stomach. She simply stared at the bloody hole before fainting. This left two heroes at odds with each other against one of the rooks of darkness.

Damien went to reach for his sword, but he heard a voice whisper behind him.

"Is this yours?" Damien found the blade of his black sword sticking out through his chest, blood spraying from the deadly blow.

The dog felt his life draining away quickly, knowing this could be his end. But then he felt a familiar dark presence within him, and could do nothing to hold it back.

Dark energy erupted from him, his form morphing quickly. A ferocious howl came from inside as the energy cleared out. Standing before Seth was a black dog with dark eyes, a yellow crescent on his forehead, and huge violet claws.

"I am no longer Damien. I am...Nightshade!" Nightshade cackled, charging at Seth. The silver hedgehog flipped into the air, but found that Nightshade was already there where he landed. He was knocked into the air by a burst of black flames. He landed and fired two Psycho Razors, only to have each one knocked away.

Seth skidded backwards as he blocked the claws with the sides of his arms. Nightshade still continued to attack him over and over. Seth fired off a Psycho Razor at him, which did manage to knock him back, but it was ripped apart by his claws.

Nightshade then lunged at him, flames and black energy concentrated around his right claw. He then sliced at him, knocking him across the ruined command center and into the broken wall.

Lunar thought he would pursue Seth, but the dog turned around to face him, his claws at the ready. He prepared for the finishing blow until...

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you were actually a match for me in swordsmanship, and I suppose I was kind of jealous, thinking myself on top of the world. Well I'm sorry. Please stop!" Lunar begged. And surely enough, Nightshade reverted to the normal Damien Angels.

The dog helped him up, and pulled his sword out of himself, wincing in pain. He then smirked and told him to follow his lead.

Dark energy charged in the Black Lunar Blade, and it formed in the shape of a huge falcon, sparking wildly. The falcon formed around Damien, encircling him. Lunar had silver energy propel him forward. The energy also charged around his Chaos Moon Blade, making it shimmer.

"Black Falcon Slash!"

"Silver Splitter!"

"Nova Psycho Razor!"

The giant Psycho Razor and Lunar clashed violently. Lunar was pushed back quickly, but Damien used the opportunity and jumped over the Nova Psycho Razor. He dashed at Seth, who had no time to dodge. With a roar of determination, Damien slashed at him.

Time seemed to slow as Seth fell to the ground, defeated. He coughed up blood before summoning a black portal, and stepping through it.

* * *

Damien and Lunar stood facing each other. Before they got into another argument, Lunar handed him a hero communicator.

"If we need your help or if you need help, call us," Lunar instructed, "You can always count on us to help you."

Damien nodded, "Guess what? I've been promoted under GUN colonel Cyrus Tech!"

"Good for you!" Rouge complimented, "That's really hard to do. Guess I'll see you on missions sometimes."

"Thanks, and don't worry, you need help, I'll be watching like a protective angel!" and with that, Damien dashed off to the GUN bullet that would take him to GUN City and his new position.

He truly was a heroes' angel!

_To Be _Continued...

A/N: What will happen next? Babylon Sky Hawk's chapter, Venomous Loyalty. Please review, and just hang tight. I have another spoiler question, this one a little easier. Did I mention anything about Damien's new higher up before? Once you figure it out, you'll be wondering exactly if Damien will figure it out.


	65. Venomous Loyalty

Chapter 65:

Corrupt was in deep thought, his eyes showing how distant his thoughts truly were. He then smirked.

"Now I will find out who truly is the most loyal to me," he grinned.

From the shadows approached Naga, the 1st bishop of darkness. He bowed on one knee in front of the throne.

"You called for me, my King Corrupt Darknessss?" Naga asked.

"Yes. You haven't been going on many missions lately, and I haven't been seeing much loyalty from you," Corrupt stated.

"But I am loyal, my King! I'm here to ssserve you!" Naga pleaded.

"Then prove it," Corrupt challenged, "Knuckles, Cream, and Amy will be heading to Megalone for a simple recon. Your job is to kill as many as you can. Don't fail me. Kill, or be killed."

"Yesss my King," Naga bowed. A portal of darkness appeared behind him, and he jumped into it, knowing the importance of this mission.

* * *

Knuckles, Cream, and Amy walked through the streets of Megalone, but something didn't seem right. Everyone seemed to be hiding and hovering cars were struggling to find a parking spot. All three tensed up for what would happen.

They found out shortly when a long arm popped out of the ground, tearing up the pavement. It almost landed o the trio, but all three jumped away. Another arm rose out and aimed for Knuckles, but the echidna used an Exploding Punch. The long, stretching arm was knocked away in an explosion of energy. But it grasped firm into the ground, and both arms helped to hoist Naga out of the ground.

"Terrorizing citizensss isss quite fun, I must sssay. I told them all to hide while I killed you three! Thisss isss gonna be a blassst!" Naga anticipated. Suddenly, he planted his arms into the ground a few meters in front of him, and shot forward like a slingshot.

He headed straight for Amy, who took out her hammer. He landed on top of it, then kicked off of it, slamming the back of the pink hedgehog's head with his heel. She turned to hit him with her hammer, but he spun in the air, barely getting clipped by the side of the massive weapon as he backed off.

She pulled her weapon back to charge up a long range attack, but the viper stretched his arms out forward, grabbing her weapon. She had no time to react as he yanked it out of her grasp, crushing it quickly.

"Ssso thisss isss all you have to ssshow me?" Naga questioned.

"Nope, I always have an ace in the hole!" Amy replied, charging at Naga. The snake underestimated her, dropping his stance a little. Big mistake. He was drilled in the stomach before being uppercutted into the air. He felt a kick and two more fist hit him in his back before he saw a shadow above him. He looked only to find a fist hammering into the top of his head, knocking him down below.

"What? How?" Naga wondered.

"I'm a five year expert at kick boxing," Amy winked, "Try something else."

"With pleasssure," they both charged at each other once more. But this time, a different outcome came out. She fired off a few well placed jabs, but each one was blocked with his arms. She tried to kick him, but he caught her feet, and used it to flip her over. She laid wounded, but the dirty villains planted his foot in her back before hopping backwards, smirking.

"You didn't think I had my own martial artsss?" Naga asked, "That was one style I have mastered in my years, jujitsu."

"Too bad this is it for you," Amy smiled. Naga looked infuriated, unable to find out what she meant. But when he looked at Knuckles was only when he found out what was going on.

The echidna was covered in black marks in an unknown language, presumably the angel echidna's one. They glowed bright red as the hero shouted, "Seal of the Godly Fire!"

A column of flames came up from below, reaching up to the cloudy heavens. A scream of pain came from inside, but it was shortly silenced. The flames seemed to burn for an eternity, but finally died down after what felt like hours to them.

When it cleared, a body was lying face down in the ground. Cream turned it over only to find that it was just shed skin.

"Were you looking for me?" a voice hissed behind the rabbit, making her chill at the knowledge of his location. She turned around, calling her chao to her, but each was knocked away by one of the stretching arms. She spat on the killer's face daringly, her eyes narrowed.

Her simply wiped the spit off his face, then kicked at her, knocking him across the street. He then followed, kicking and punching her numerous time before pulling her close and biting into her. Er eyes widened before closing, her fun turning a deadly pale.

"What'd you do to her?!" Knuckles demanded, seeing his comrades' sickly state.

"I merely poisoned her. She'll be dead in a few hours," Naga answered nonchalantly.

"What? I'll kill you!" Knuckles roared, charging at him.

"You are very gullible," Naga realized, "Instead of getting help, you charge foolishly at me. But you wouldn't have gotten far anyhow. Maybe you knew that already, and you're not as gullible as I thought."

"Quit talking, and continue fighting!" Knuckles advised, throwing a fist forward. Naga ducked to the right, balancing on his right leg and arm. He leaned even more in that direction, kicking upwards into Knuckles' stomach, and throwing him all the way around. As Naga went upright, the echidna charged at him again, fury ablaze.

The viper was hit head on by the fist, being knocked into the wall. As Knuckles pursued, he realized it was another snake skin. He narrowly ducked under another quick but powerful high kick.

He punched him a few times, then fired off a volley of Thunder Arrows. The bishop of darkness was hit head on by all of them. He wasn't done yet, firing off a quick Raikouga, the brilliant white lightning creating a huge cloud of smoke and dust.

Knuckles, still full of rage, charged forward into the smoke. Not even a moment after he entered the smoke was he carried out by a stretching arm covered in scales. This time, the arm's hand was converted into a larger snake head with venomous orange eyes, slamming Knuckles through a building. The nature of the stretching arm made it look like an entire snake body as well.

It retracted back to a smirking Naga.

"And my job is done, at least one looks dead and another is badly injured. Works for me," Naga cackled as he stepped back into a portal of darkness that appeared behind him.

* * *

The heroes looked at the supposedly dead Cream in front of them. Amy couldn't help but sobbing loudly, the rabbit being one of her greatest friends.

But suddenly, her eyes opened and closed as she wiped her eyes, then stood up.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Ten hours," Knuckles answered, "Naga said that should have killed you."

"He's not the one to make mistakes," Shadow stated, "So he lied. But why? What did he hope to gain?"

"I don't know Shadow," Sonic replied, "I don't know."

"Nobody asked you!"

* * *

"So, what are the results of the mission?" Corrupt asked Kyira, who shrugged.

"The heroes' base isn't in Megalone like before. I'll try Casino City next, my King Corrupt Darkness," Kyira reported.

"Very well then," Corrupt accepted. Naga stood next to his comrade, pausing for a moment to say his results before answering.

"I killed Cream the Rabbit," Naga informed, "One bite and she was dead. I also heavily injured Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, more on the former than the latter."

"Very well then," Corrupt signaled, the viper relaxing, "Both of you may go."

The two members of DARKNESS walked away, smirking at each other.

"He won't know what hit him," Kyira whispered.

"Oh yeah," Naga sneered, a dangerous glint in his slitted eyes.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: I know the whole snake arm thing wasn't an attack BSH, but Naga seemed kind of bland in terms of power, so I gave him one. Hope you liked it, and you can use it to. Next up is Kiba Sniper's Fighting and Bonding. Yes, I found a name. But be sure to review! Updates may come a little slower due to the tropical storm and the fact that fan fiction is screwing on alerts again, but I will when possible!


	66. Family Struggle

Chapter 66:

Kyira walked towards the Casino City base, trying out this area for the heroes. She walked towards the Casino Corp. building, closer and closer.

Just as she was about to enter, the fox demon heard a voice call out to her.

"Kyira? Is that you?" a voice asked. She turned around, only find Tails staring at her in shock.

"Um, hi honey," Kyira waved.

"What are you doing here?" Tails questioned, this time a little more suspicious.

"I'm...supposed to figure out the location of your base," Kyira admitted, looking down at the ground.

"What?!" Tails shouted, "I'm sorry, but if you're the enemy and you're not here to help us, then I have to destroy you!"

"No, no, no! That was my mission, but I have to talk to you," Kyira insisted.

"About what exactly?" the fox hero wondered.

"Well, we're going to start our betrayal soon. Everything is planned out, and we're sure we won't fail," Kyira relayed to him.

"When will you do it?" Tails wondered.

"It depends. If DARKNESS fails the next plan, we won't do it because then they would have already been somewhat defeated," Kyira responded, "but if they do win, then we have to step in."

"Why defeat them anyway?" Tails asked, "What do you hope to gain?"

"We just don't want Corrupt to win," Kyira answered, "Not that we don't enjoy world domination, but his goals after he controls the world seems a little insane and out of touch."

"I see," Tails told her, "So, what's his attack gonna be?"

"I can't tell you that!" the queen of darkness exclaimed, "It ruins the fun! And its not like we're on your side!"

* * *

"She found a hero," Corrupt observed, "Assist her, Quadoragon."

"Yes master," a voice said.

* * *

"Fine, fine," Tails noted, "I get it."

The moment he said that, a giant monster dropped from the sky, towering over the young fox.

It was a huge gray dragon that had huge gray wings that had a tattered theme to it. Its tail swished back and forth violently, quaking the ground. The surprise thing about it was its upper body. It had four necks coming out from its chest that went into four different heads. The heads had the colors of red, blue, white, and brown.

It flew up into the air, and charged at Tails, who jumped out of the way. However, the white head spewed a tornado, which picked up Tails and threw him into the side of a building. The fox managed to get up, and leaped into the air to avoid a thin stream of water. It drilled into the building, causing it to collapse.

Tails flew up into the air, his two tails making a swooshing sound as they rotated. He avoided a blast of flames from the red head, and landed on the top of Casino Corp.

He shot off a few shots from his Energy Cannon that split up into even smaller ones. They swarmed around the monster, finally shooting into it.

The monster roared loudly, this time firing off a fireball and a pump of water from the red and blue mouths. When the two attack intersected, the result was a cloud of steam that covered everything, including the monster.

Tails held up his Energy Cannon, jumping to the side to avoid a huge rock flattening him like a pancake. He shot off after where the rock came from, but nothing seemed to happen. The fox wiped the sweat off of his forehead, the heat of the steam draining him.

He rolled to the side to avoid the red head biting on him. He fired off a powerful shot, which destroyed the steam and collided with Quadoragon's chest, causing it to shriek in agony. But it was far from over. The monster fired off a fireball, a jet stream, a burst of air, and shards of rock. All of them hit Tails hard, knocking him across the city. He tumbled along the ground before almost cracking his spine on a street post with a giant spinning casino chip on top.

The fox slumped down as the shadow of the large dragon loomed over him, his foot ready to crush him into the ground. Just as Tails was about to become a part of the broken street, two new figures jumped in the way.

Sonic picked up Tails while Knuckles held the foot back. The echidna managed to roll out of the way after letting it go before becoming a splat on the ground. All three jumped away, lading in front of Casino Corp.

"We can take this guy!" Sonic shouted.

"With my help, maybe," Knuckles smirked.

"No," Tails disapproved, struggling to stay conscious. The fox wiped a trail of blood off his face. "It's almost invincible, and it has too many different types of attacks. It would figure out your weakness quickly. It seems almost as strong as Kuroiragon, and that took the efforts of seven different people."

"I can take this one," Sonic assured. That was, until a cascading flood pulled Sonic away. Knuckles was blown back by a huge tornado.

"We need someone who could figure out a weakness," Tails noted, "None of us are individually strong enough to do that."

"Leave it to me," a voice yelled. As the dragon reared back its heads to finish off the job, a red blur jumped past it, taking off the brown head. A purple liquid that substituted as blood spurted from it, causing the monster to shriek once more.

Kyira landed on the ground, her beast like instincts dominant. She charged at the monster head on, and when it blew a gust of wind at her, a red shield appeared in front of her. This allowed her to continue her charge before leaping into the air and unleashing waves of red chaos from her tails. They cut through the red head, leaving only the blue and white one left.

The monster swatted her away with a jet of water, but a burst of red chaos came out from her and turned the water into steam from the heat. She landed on the ground, and waited as a burst of wind headed toward her. She allowed it to spit her out the top, and she landed on top of the blue head, tearing into it with her claws and tails until it blew apart in purple liquid.

This left only the white head left, and as huge amounts of wind rushed at her, she knew she wouldn't be able to get close, barely fighting against the wind. As the wind finally got the best of her, a huge explosion tore the white head off. Tails flew down towards the heroes, putting his Energy bombs away.

Kyira hugged him tightly, helping to heal his injuries with her red chaos energy. When Tails was about to bid farewell after telling the heroes the circumstance between them, the air suddenly got incredibly thick.

"Kyira!!" a loud enraged voice yelled. The fox demon immediately froze up as Corrupt came out through a dark portal, a deadly snarl on his face.

"Corrupt!" all four gasped.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, "I send you to spy on the heroes, and when I send a monster to kill them, you attack it!"

"It was attacking my son!" she yelled.

"Son?" Sonic and Knuckles shouted, gazing open wide at the two tailed fox, who simply narrowed his eyes at the King of Darkness.

"That is no excuse! We're going now," Corrupt commanded. Kyira reluctantly walked to his side, "You could have made him come to our side. After that, it is not on me!"

"How dare you?!" Sonic growled, "What if that was your son out there?"

"Then he would've died for getting in my way," Corrupt grinned.

"You filthy..." Knuckles trailed off.

"Filthy? You're the vermin who call themselves heroes!" Corrupt laughed, "You're too humorous! This war will end soon, with my victory! And you three and the rest of them will be driven into the ground beneath my feet, DARKNESS' feet!"

"Shine was right about you!" Sonic exclaimed, "You should be killed."

"Oh don't worry," Corrupt noted, "That fool has lost to me and always will. And don't worry, if you aren't killed before I unleash my plan, then I will face you myself and show the world you are nothing in the face of true darkness!"

And with that, Corrupt and Kyira stepped through the portal, leaving the heroes to discuss this latest predicament.

* * *

Kyira walked through a few corridors in the large DARKNESS castle, going through the maze that is the hallways of the base. She went up to an empty wall, waited until the pawn passed, then stepped back as the concealed door opened.

Inside the blank purple brick room stood Seth and Naga, grins on their faces.

"The time comesss sssoon," Naga determined, "We will not fail."

"Oh, we won't," Kyira grinned, "I already established dominion with half of the monsters. Corrupt may be powerful, but even he has to have a limit."

"Good," Seth commented, "Corrupt will face our wrath soon enough! For the betrayal is near!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Things are about to get seriously heavy, with only six chapters left until the all out war begins. Hope Kiba Sniper liked the chapter. Review, and just hang tight! I will update slower due to the alert shut down on fan fiction, but I will update!


	67. Crushing Victory and Defeat

Chapter 67:

"Damn," Sonic swore under his breath, leaping through the air in a ball surrounded by a blue stream of energy. The Homing Attack slammed into the elite pawn, knocking it backwards. As it flew through the air, it converted to a cloud of black particles.

He unfolded from his ball position and landed on the ground, giving a thumbs up to Shadow before dashing off.

A surprise attack was unleashed on Central City that very night. It was barely the next day, and they've been fighting for at least an hour or so. There seemed to be no end to them. Only Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, Amy, and Vector stood in the way of the total takeover of the Capital of the United Federation.

Shadow kicked a pawn up into the air, then warped behind it and kicked it hard in the back. It flew down the street and faded into a cloud of black. The black hedgehog warped away in a red light, signaling Chaos Control, which was second nature to him now. He appeared in the air in front of a pawn, and kicked the it with all of his might, his air shoes flaring to life.

The Rocket Kick knocked him all the way down main street, bursting into particles as it hit the side of the capital. Shadow backhanded one pawn behind him, and as another group dropped out of black portals, the hedgehog was covered in a crimson glow.

"Die! Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled as the red explosion destroyed every single pawn. Smoke rolled off of his body as he dashed off to continue the battle.

* * *

Knuckles was in an unusual predicament. He was facing off against two monsters, but they had a unique connection that was rather unusual.

The first one looked like a gargoyle slightly taller than Knuckles. It had a transparent left side of its body, leaving it with an outer layer that resembled red stone It had glowing yellow eyes, and dripping fangs. It had wings that flapped slowly and in rhythm.

The second one was blue and had a transparent right side of its body. Its wings were beating when the red one's did not, making them seem in a strange unison.

"Alright, bring it!" Knuckles grinned, firing a Thunder Arrow at both. A chunk of stone came off of each.

"How-"

"-did you hit us? Stone-"

"-isn't a conductor of lightning!"

"Because," Knuckles explained, "My Thunder Arrows and other attacks like it isn't lightning. It's echidna magic. Like this!" Knuckles shouted, holding a spectral fireball in his palm. He tossed it at the red one, knowing if it hit, he would win.

Unfortunately for him, both of the monster held their hands up, and a barrier appeared all the way around Knuckles. The fireball bounced off of it, reflecting all around Knuckles. It picked up huge momentum before reflecting off the top and hitting Knuckles in the chest.

The spectral flame burned at his right chest area, taking off the fur there and going at his insides. He finally managed to put out the flames. But it left a bloody hole that was going to scar.

Suddenly, the barrier began to close in the echidna, who looked on in shock.

"Only us out here can open it!-" the red one laughed in a high pitched voice.

"-So you should accept death," the blue one stated solemnly, his voice much deeper.

As it began to become too much and the air inside was running out, the entire thing broke apart into shards, which quickly faded away. Knuckles found Vector standing next to him. The crocodile blew out a torrent of flames from deep within.

The red monster made a small barrier, then pushed it through the air, causing the flames to stop closer and closer. Finally, the flames became so close they exploded in the heroes' faces, knocking them near the other one.

Knuckles tried to get up, the but blue monster placed a barrier around him that prevented him from getting out. To free him, Vector charged forward, using his powerful Shoulder Bash to knock into the blue monster's arm, taking it off. It turned into black dust before flying off in the wind.

Knuckles looked at the red one's transparent arm, which disappeared.

"You see that?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup...that's it!" Vector shouted, "You see the transparent side of the red one is blue, right?"

"Yeah," Knuckles confirmed.

"Exactly!" Vector explained, "So, they have a piece of each other. If we destroy one of them, the other will lose that part of its essence, making it useless!"

The two smiled deviously, and turned to the red one. Knuckles charged forward, and as it summoned a shield, Vector jumped in front and pushed against it. Knuckles leaped over it, and smashed an Exploding Punch into the monster, blowing it into little pieces.

And according to Vector's prediction and detective skills, the blue one lost its transparent side. It tried to run, but ended up falling on its one side. Vector then leaped into the air, and did another Shoulder Bash, destroying it.

* * *

Amy spun her hammer to create a Hammer Tornado. The twister of pink picked up Omega, who targeted all of the pawns in the area. He then unleashed all of his missiles, creating a rolling burst of fire.

Amy then spun on her heel with her hammer out, destroying most of them. She flipped into the air, and took another pawn's head off while spinning.

"That's how you do it!" she shouted. Until the pink hedgehog saw a mass of black smoke racing off.

"Sonic," she informed into the communicator, "Erazor's here!"

"Got it," Sonic responded back. As the smoke passed, the black particles came back together to form the elite pawns again.

"Why me?" Amy whined.

* * *

Sonic raced next to the black smoke, which moved pretty fast. But the hedgehog managed to keep up. The wisp of smoke finally rose up to become Erazor, who moved in front of Sonic. The hedgehog dropped out of a Sonic Boom in order to not bash right into him.'

"This is just like our very first real battle," Erazor commented, "It was merely for the Arabian Nights, but now I am free, and this is a battle for the world as we know it!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna finish what we started!" Sonic grinned, but still with the serious determination still there.

"Yes, to finish you!" Erazor called out. The djinn pulled out his chain cleaver razor, and tensed for battle.

The bishop of darkness launched the first attack, swinging the fiery weapon downwards. But Sonic Quick Stepped to the left, watching as the column of fire blew a hole in the street. But within a second, the effect of the attack was out of their sight.

"Faster than before," Erazor complimented, "But against me, speed won't get you very far!"

The genie swung his blade downwards, but then out to the side. The hedgehog hopped to the right, then hopped just over the razor, feeling the heat of its flames. He landed and slowed down a little to avoid another column of flames, and rolled to avoid a thrust outwards.

"Still as nimble as ever," Erazor noticed.

"And you still provide somewhat of a challenge," Sonic replied, smiling wide from enjoying their clash.

"But let's see how you compare in terms of true power!" Erazor cackled, moving farther ahead of the blue blur. The blue hedgehog still continued to move towards the fleeting bishop. Finally, Erazor charged at him, Mystical Scorcher in hand.

Sonic had a Compressed Sonic Wind charged up, the blue wind swirling violently. The two attacks clashed, sending azure and crimson flying in every direction blinding everyone except for the fighters. They pushed harder and harder against each other, but Sonic didn't see the razor until it was too late.

He was knocked back, the blue wind leaving his grasp.

"Look how the mighty hero falls!" Erazor sneered.

"Don't bet on it," Sonic recommended, "You've been beating on me, but now its my turn!"

The hedgehog dashed at the genie, who faced him while following his direction. Erazor swiped in a zigzag pattern, but the blue hedgehog jumped, then dashed to the side, and flipped to keep height.

The blue hedgehog fired off numerous Slicing Sonic Winds at the bishop of darkness. But the villain simply held his razor up, and sliced through most of them with his own waves of mystical flames. But while he was blocking, he didn't see the hero jump onto his razor, then bounce off of it before he could get burned and fly above the genie.

Erazor looked above just in time to get driven into the ground by a Tornado Sonic Wind. The blue stream turned into a huge cyclone that was visible all throughout the city. When it died down, Erazor turned to black smoke, and turned back to his genie form just to toss his razor by the chains, sending it slicing into the cobalt hedgehog.

It bore into him a few times before knocking him away with a burst of magical flames. The hedgehog tumbled down the street at high speeds, wrecking the pavement. He got up weakly.

_He's immortal, I'm wasting my time,_ Sonic told himself,_ I have to find a way to defeat him, no matter what!_

And with those thoughts, a familiar object appeared in Sonic's hand: Erazor's lamp!

"Great," Erazor muttered at the sight.

"Okay, you remember this. First wish: Heal the heroes! Second wish, die when the third wish is made, forever! And my last: will I die?" Sonic demanded.

Suddenly, images of him fighting Corrupt flashed through his head. And at the end, he still got the same result, him falling towards a platform, dead. The hedgehog didn't even pay attention the the exploding lamp. He just thought about what happened.

* * *

"Everyone, retreat!" Shadow ordered, "There's too many!"

More pawns showed up through portals, hungry for blood. Shadow grabbed the President who was trying to escape by himself, and warped away in a flash of red light.

* * *

The heroes and the President looked sorrowfully at the pictures of the now overrun city. DARKNESS outposts were being set up, and King was roaring in victory, amazingly happy at the turning of tables.

"Don't worry," Tails told the President, "We're working on ending this soon, so you just hang tight. This isn't over, by a long shot!"

The other heroes cheered in agreement, knowing they wouldn't give in to any evil.

* * *

"It's time," a silver hedgehog noted, green energy surrounding him.

"Yesss it isss," a green viper agreed.

"Just be ready," a orange nine tailed fox cautioned.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: This is gonna be awesome! Next is the two part betrayal, followed by some more final showdowns before the big war, which will be the last seven to eight chapters. Review please, and that's all!


	68. Betrayal Part One

Chapter 68:

Corrupt sat at his throne, gazing off into the distance. He was completely aloof, lost in his thoughts. This was what he seemed to be lately, but from what could be questioned.

The Central City takeover was a total success. They had their first location on earth from which they could easily transfer things from realm to realm. Even now, Jax was overseeing the construction of the giant portal of darkness that would be used for the King's failsafe.

But something didn't seem right, like he was about to lose so much. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he definitely got his answer in no time.

When he glanced to the side, Seth, Naga, and Kyira stood up, not bowing towards him or showing any other form of respect.

"What is it?" the King asked.

"Oh nothing," Kyira smirked, "Just that we have a feeling this will so not be your day."

"Erazor's dead, the knights betrayed you, Jax is busy with real world operations, leaving us and you," Seth stated.

"Get to the point," the King ordered.

"Ssso you're all isssolated...with usss and the monssstersss we gained control over!" Naga grinned.

Corrupt, infuriated and confused, leaped off his throne as huge amounts of canisters flew from the walls and shelves, each one exploding in black smoke. Dozens of monsters stood in between Corrupt and the three DARKNESS members.

"What is the meaning of this?" Corrupt roared.

"You are about to be overthrown," Naga grinned, "We will take over DARKNESS!"

The first monster flew towards Corrupt, the mass of tentacles reaching out to grab him. But the black hedgehog was fully confident. He waited until the last moment, clenching his fist as dark energy coursed through it, causing the eye on his glove to glow.

Finally, he threw his arm forward, yelling, "Hell Fist!"

The huge force knocked the monster backwards. It created a huge line of black that cut through every monster in the way. The black hedgehog landed at the bottom of his throne, smirking.

"Is the warm up done?" he questioned mockingly.

More monsters ran at him, but he disappeared from view. A towering worm was cut in half by a quick side kick, but the hedgehog vanished once more. He appeared on the top of a thousand armed monstrosity, and spun upside down while punching forward, knocking it away while it burst apart.

Another monster tried to shoot a beam at him, but he leaped over it, opening his palm to fire a jet of black at his enemy.

"Dark Jet!" the King of Darkness cackled as it tore through a row of monsters.

Black particles filled the air from the slaughter, slowly fading. The black hedgehog leaped over a charging bull like monster with multiple sets of horns, and kicked it into his throne, breaking his heavenly seat of power while defeating it.

A monster with simply a snout as its face ran at the god of evil, tearing off a bit of skin. Corrupt threw his exposed blood onto Seth, who stared in shock. The monster almost skewered him, but he hopped backwards while firing a Psycho Razor, tearing it in half.

A huge flying bat swooped low at him, but he somersaulted below it, and plunged his hand into its heart, tearing it out. The bat blew into a storm of black particles, which Corrupt jumped out of, kicking a small purple flame with red eyes into a million pieces. He spun quickly and head bashed a humanoid monster into submission.

At this pint, there were about half as many left. The King twirled and kicked off of one, hitting another. Suddenly, he vanished and kicked forward, dark energy propelling his attack.

"Studying Shadow's Rocket Kick works wonders," Corrupt noticed.

He then jumped back and did a hedgehog basic: spin dashing through six of the monsters, leaving a huge trail in a perfect cylinder shape going through their bodies. He was then kicked through the air, landing in the center of them. He tried to jump forward, but a bird like monster teleported in front of him and kicked him back. Suddenly, they all dog piled him while he was down, each one trying to claw at him.

"That wasss easssier than I thought!" Naga sneered.

"Too easy," Seth predicted.

And according to it, the entire group was thrown back in a blast of ebony, Corrupt racing out while encased in dark energy.

"Dark Fang!" the black hedgehog snarled, heading straight for Kyira, "Die, you traitors!"

And suddenly, a royal pawn stepped in the way, knocking the King back into a circle of royal pawns. He readied himself as each one ran at him.

The god of evil leaned backwards into a flip while picking up a pawn with his feet, knocking them into the ground behind him as he completed the flip. As the buried minion turned into ebony specs, he kicked one away before spinning quickly on the ground that resembled a break dance move, sending out waves of black that incinerated many approaching ones.

This prompted the next few to jump at him, but the hedgehog still resorted to close combat. He ducked under one and picked him up from under, tossing at another one. One crafty one managed to get in range with his long trident, slashing horizontally and then vertically and diagonally. The dark fueled animaloid backed up, then flipped to the side while in the air, and then ducked to avoid the vertical slash. He then unleashed a fearsome uppercut, completely destroying it.

Two more went at him from above and below with an axe kick and slide kick respectively. The King grabbed the one above by the leg, and swung it into the one attacking from below. Another three jumped at him, but he kicked, swerved and elbowed, and gave a destructive Hell Fist that knocked it towards Naga, who punched it into black spores.

Finally, one more approached him, but it was absolutely no contest. Corrupt flipped into the air, and brought his leg down on it, instantly cutting it down the center and releasing even more black specks.

"Impressssssive!" Naga complimented, "But it will not be enough! For now, you have three more opponents..."

"And who might these be?" Corrupt asked, going into a Dark Fang, flying at them at incredible speeds.

"Why, us!" Kyira chuckled, the three preparing for battle.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: In a sudden twist, Corrupt is forced to destroy half of his forces that they controlled. Who will win, the three traitors or the might King of Darkness? You'll find out with some reviews!


	69. Betrayal Part Two

Chapter 69:

Corrupt charged, forward, eyes ablaze with pure rage. But Seth jumped forward, and held his hands out. The black energy suddenly turned emerald, and flowed into Seth's body. Corrupt was about to resort to close combat, but was knocked back by Naga's arm, transformed into a snake head just like before.

Corrupt smirked, knowing that tactic was futile. But suddenly, his vision wavered in and out. He noticed the venom dripping from the snake head's mouth, and could only assume the worst: he was poisoned.

As he stood there, the Psycho Razor coming from his right sent him tumbling through the air, falling on top of the ruins that was once his mighty throne. The King got back up to avoid a shock wave of crimson, and flipped backwards to avoid a stream of venom from the snake mouth.

"You don't stand a chance against me!" he shouted.

"We'll see about that," Seth stated, running along the walls in a white comet, bouncing off the wall with his left arm and leg at him.

Corrupt jumped out of the way of the fearsome snap of the leg, then tried to back fist him. But all he met was air as Seth appeared behind him, leaning all the way for a huge fist. The ruler of DARKNESS was prepared to swerve out of the way for a perfect opening, but he suddenly felt weak from the venom. He was hit head on, and knocked towards Kyira.

The fox fired off a huge blast concentrated from all of her nine tails, and the black hedgehog was immediately thrown in the opposite direction from the blast. He was catapulted all the way across the room, and finally warped to the side of the blast, and watched as it went through almost all of the castle.

He jumped backwards to avoid a stretching snake head hitting him once more. It tore up a piece of the ground, and threw it at him. The black hedgehog jumped into the air, only to fins Seth waiting, cackling.

"Taste your own demise! Nova Psycho Razor!" Seth laughed, firing the larger yet faster variation of the Psycho Razor.

It sailed through the air at Corrupt, who tried to back up, but found Naga holding his legs down with his stretching arms. Even though he managed to get them off with a Dark Jet from each palm, he had no time to dodge the Nova Psycho Razor, and a huge green blast overtook the outcome.

When it receded, Seth landed on the ground, grinning. The King got up onto his feet, burn marks covering his body.

"How did you not get sliced in half from it? You were hit directly!" Seth seethed.

"Simple. I aided you in leaning that move, so I knew that hitting the Nova Psycho Razor with the force of at least an attack with equal to one chaos emerald powering it would avoid the slicing effect. One head on Dark Fang caused it to release the energy in a huge explosion," Corrupt explained, "And you didn't only hit me."

Naga stepped out of his skin, revealing him with only half of his previous injuries.

"You almossst killed me!" he complained.

"And?" Seth responded coldly, "Keep fighting."

He was about to step forward when one familiar lynx knocked him to the ground.

"And just in time!" Corrupt smiled, "Now, let's see you win."

Seth spun and shot out his leg, but Jax grabbed it. He swung Seth over him before hammering him into the ground. The lynx stomped on him rudely before jumping into the air to avoid a storm of Psycho Razors.

The rook moved out of the way of most of them, but some managed to hit him. He blocked some, but a few larger ones overcame him. One hit him in the neck, knocking his breath out and causing him to spiral towards the ground.

He managed to land on his feet using his feline instincts. The silver hedgehog lashed out at him with his fists, but Jax managed to throw his punch off its path.

_Those silver bracelets seem to be granting him some sort of advantage, because he fought for a while now, but he's still not running out of energy. I should try to destroy them,_ Jax told himself.

Seth tried to kick him, but Jax ducked and reached out for his crystal bracelets. Seth gazed in alarm, and instantly pulled back, leaping back. When he did, Jax was going at him with a Stardust Spinning Drill, orange energy covering his rotating form. Seth jumped back, but he found Jax holding onto his left bracelet, sneering madly. White specks were expelled from his hands, shattering the bracelet.

"Damn you!" Seth cursed, jumping back and holding his arms together, reeling them to his right side. Jax charged his palms up with white energy, and ran forward, but suddenly stopped and unleashed a flurry of white specks. Seth unleashed a final Nova Psycho Razor. They poured any energy they could into their attacks until the clash exploded in a final dome.

When it cleared, Jax and Seth were both standing, but Jax felt something bite into his arm: Naga's head coming out from his stretched neck. The lynx was left frozen in place from the attack and the venom. Seth walked over to him, chuckling with his fist covered in blood he spilled clenching.

Meanwhile, Corrupt burst through a wall, with Naga throwing a stretching fist at him. Kyira pounced at him ferociously, all nine tails trying to hit him. He grabbed Naga's stretching arm, and diverted it for Kyira. She looked at the dripping venom, and felt her energy weakening.

Naga pulled his arm back, and shot it forward, watching as it turned into a snake head, picked up Corrupt, and skewered him along the ground before driving him into it. The snake withdrew his fist, knowing this was turning out in their favor.

The King got up slowly and outstretched his hand towards Seth and Naga. Suddenly, two dark portals sucked them up, and warped them.

"Where'd they go?!" Kyira demanded.

"I simply warped them to a harsh location where they are sure to die," Corrupt exclaimed, "Leaving you with me."

Suddenly, he was in front of her, delivering a powerful fist to her face, knocking her farther into the ground.

"Wh-what will you do with me?" Kyira questioned.

"Oh, remember when you told me about Kyuto and Kyuta, or as he's called, Tails?" Corrupt recalled, "you said something about your energy infusing with his when released by accident."

"Yeah," Kyira remembered in fear, "What about it?"

"Wonder if you with your energy out from fighting would trigger Tails' demon side?" Corrupt cackled, "Imagine what would happen!"

"NO!" Kyira screamed, but it was too late. She looked at the portal behind her, showing Tails walk through the streets of Casino City. When she turned back around, the black hedgehog hit her again, causing her to stumble into the portal.

He watched as the pawns came in and repaired while taking Jax away. He could only focus on the image of Kyira and Tails through a seeing portal.

"This'll be interesting!" he predicted manically.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: And next up is Tails and Kyira's final fight! It'll be surprising how this turns out. Three to four chapters until the finale starts, and things will get heavy before then. Please review, and I will update soon!


	70. Battle of Kin

Chapter 70:

Tails was simply walking through the streets of Casino City, enjoying the cool night breeze. He was the leader, and he deserved a break before their final showdown, which should take place soon. And even if they failed, he was sure that Kyira would keep her word and defeat Corrupt.

He suddenly stopped, feeling a sinister energy. A portal of darkness appeared in front of him, and Kyira was spat out of it, red chaos energy surrounding her. She looked up at Tails, who was in an unusual trance.

The hero felt the red energy circling him, and something inside of him reached out. He couldn't stop it, and he for some reason, he didn't even think of resisting. The power felt intoxicating.

_Maybe if I use it, I could be powerful enough to protect my friends,_ Tails thought to himself.

So he let it come out, and a huge pillar of scarlet energy reached up into the sky, a scream coming out. Kyira stared in alarm, knowing it was too late.

Tails' canines grew much larger. He grew feral features, such as claws that came out from under his now broken gloves. His fur turned a deep orange that was almost fully red, like a scarlet. His blue eyes turned deep crimson, and gained black lines going down the center of the iris.

The new Tails let out a unusual growl, and charged at the former queen of darkness. She was taken by surprise, and was knocked through a building. The demonic fox turned to follow, but was hit by a gust of blue. He spun around, and blocked a huge fist headed for him.

Sonic and Knuckles stood on top of one of the buildings, and Knuckles recklessly charged forward first with the realization they were stopped. Tails unleashed a burst of orange in every direction, and Knuckles was almost hit by it. But he managed to stop his charged and flip backwards. But before he knew it, the burst was over, and Tails was already on top of him.

"I don't know what you're doing fox, but we gotta stop you now!" Knuckles told him. But he didn't comply, and shot out his hand to unleash a huge orb of red. The echidna managed to use his strength to throw it away, but Tails went at him again, not letting up.

He duked and jumped over two tails, but was hit by a powerful fist. He stumbled, but swung out his fist. The fox held it barely, but the Exploding Punch hidden within it released. He was thrown into the side of a building, and Sonic landed to join Knuckles.

"Nice one knucklehead," Sonic teased, the echidna narrowing his eyes.

"Watch out!" Knuckles tackled Sonic out of the way, and took the hit of the impalement himself, hanging over the fox's claw. He was thrown to the side like a rag doll, and before Sonic knew it, he was knocked through a huge sign for a new casino building.

The fox roared out once more, a red aura cloak surrounding him. It seemed like he was unstoppable, but suddenly orange energy came out of the sign, and before the demonic animaloid could figure out what was going on, was kicked through a row of buildings, falling through the air.

"Now you're gonna pay, whoever you are!" Sonic vowed, turning around to the tallest building, and racing up its side. He then launched off the top, and shot straight at the possessed hero.

As orange energy swirled around his hand, and the fox prepared to block, Sonic suddenly stopped.

"Is that you, Tails?" Sonic wondered.

"Help me...Sonic..."

"What did you say?"

And he would never get an answer. He was taken by surprise, and couldn't hope to avoid the Spiraling Energy Sphere that collided with him. The orange energy hit into him at every side before knocking him into the the cemented street. He tried to weakly get up, hoping to do anything to save his friend, but he was stopped by a familiar fox demon.

"I'll handle this," Kyira promised before dashing off at her rampaging son.

Tails suddenly snapped around, only to be knocked away by a barrage of fox tails. He retaliated by swinging at her face with his claws, leaving a bloody gash. But before he could do the same once more, he was knocked away by a wave of red chaos energy. He scrambled to his feet to find Kyira beckoning to him.

"Please Kyuta, stop this!" she pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. The daughter of a demon blocked a roundhouse kick swinging all the way around. She grabbed the leg, and used it to throw Tails over her. As he tumbled through the air, she fired a whirlwind of red at him, which tossed him into the ground at amazing speeds.

"Hope I don't kill him," she remarked to herself. But to her relief, he wasn't dead. But he certainly wasn't better.

He dashed at her, and uppercutted her with all of his might, causing her to gasp for her lost breath. She tried to counter, but was punched upwards, kicked and then kicked again with his other leg, sending her rolling along the ground rapidly, creating a long line of destruction down the main district of the city.

The demon got up, dusting herself off quickly before tensing herself for her son's next onslaught. And it came with a bang. The fox dashed at her with two Spiraling Energy Spheres, combining them into one large one, that was triple the size of just one.

Tails did not bellow out any name for his attack, simply roaring inhumanely as the attack created a huge dome of orange. When it fade, bruises and bloody wounds covered the demon all over. She stumbled to her feet, panting heavily.

When she did, Tails flipped through the air at her, fury swirling within his orbs of vision. He kicked her back, but when he landed and tried to punch upwards, one of her tails caught hold of him. She didn't have the strength to knock him back, so she aimed her tails and began pounding at him. But the boost from his demon side gave him the ability to block them with rapid speed, showing no signs of letting up.

Finally, Kyira managed to punch him, and use the moment of distraction to hold him down with her arms. Her nine tails began focusing at a point in front of Tails, and the small red sphere began forming there. Kyira finally let go of Tails, but only so the incredibly powerful red beam could hit him. It carried him all the way across the city. When he hit the Casino Corp building, the red dome that came out covered the entire city, obscuring the view of all.

When it cleared, the Casino Corp building was on the verge of falling apart, and the still possessed fox hero limped towards Kyira. Sonic watched on in fear, and when he looked at Kyira, he found a stream of sorrow pouring from each of her eyes.

"I know how this can be solved," Kyira told him, "Please, take care of my son for me. I won't be able to be there for him."

"No!" Sonic yelled, "He needs you!"

"No, you've been taking care of him so much before I came around. I'm only causing trouble, and me stopping my energy flow will stop his," Kyira insisted, "Farewell."

Suddenly, she released all of her energy, an orange blast tearing apart everything. When it cleared, she fell to the floor, her eyes devoid of life.

Tails reverted to normal, simply staring at his dead mother. She managed to look at Tails, and said one final message to him.

"No matter what Kyuta, never forget who you are, and who led you to this point, like your family. And remember, to always protect your friends, with any power you have, not matter how big or small. Because I've realized, that some things in life aren't that important. Power isn't something you should use if it isn't used right. All you need is the will to do what's right," Kyira explained, smiling. Tails hugged her, feeling her warmth, but suddenly that warmth faded, and he knew the truth.

Kyira the Fox Demon was dead, and the betrayal failed.

* * *

Corrupt laughed in victory.

"It was a little too touchy for my taste at the end, but I truly got my revenge and suffering tenfold! And now, time to prepare for the final battle," Corrupt laughed. Jax bowed on one knee before the throne, preparing to exit when the King stopped him.

"And my loyal rook Jax, I have one mere mission for you," Corrupt began.

"What is it?"

"Destroy the Gyou City, and kill Flurry Gyou the Cat!" Jax walked out, smirking to himself. The insane look in his eyes only grew bigger, bloodshot.

"Now I will get my revenge on you, Blizzard...and you will die!" he cackled, echoing off the walls of the mighty castle.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: One more fight before the big finale. Please review, I appreciate any you have so much! I also have a spoiler question for this or my tournament: What will be the final three fights? This will be hard, so don't get too excited!


	71. Gyou Pride

Chapter 71:

Blizzard walked through the snowy trail cutting through the forest that led to his home, Gyou City. He was accompanied by two guards, both of them happy to see the heir to the throne returning from his seemingly endless string of missions.

"Are you ready for your relaxation, Blizzard?" one of them asked leisurely.

"I need a break," the antihero replied, "Things are like the calm before the storm."

"Yeah, you know GUN has been working us to the bone before the final showdown too!" the second guard responded.

"I can't break a certain feeling though," the first guard shared, "It just doesn't feel right."

Blizzard suddenly stopped, darted back and forth, and narrowed his eyes, "Something is dead wrong."

Both guards held their weapons, trying to figure out what he meant. But it was right in front of their eyes.

The normally white small ice crystals that floated harmlessly were now a heavy ebony, pounding against them. Blizzard let one fall into his hand, and growled.

"Ashes," Blizzard deciphered, "Comes from fire, and it could only be from one place."

All three dashed up the hill, and stopped at the top. They simply stared in total shock, questioning what could have caused this. They jumped into the city, and looked around in alarm.

Fire burned on every single building in the market, Gyou soldiers lying unconscious all over the area. The houses beyond were burning as well, but not as much. Whatever came through here just shot straight up towards the castle, leaving nothing surviving.

Blizzard made hand signs that pointed forward. It simply said _take the front, I'll be right behind._ The two guards accompanying him nodded, and held their long swords at the ready, going right up the district.

The slaughter didn't get any better. It only got worse as the icy blue cat looked around. When they stopped at the base of the castle, the gates were ripped open, and the guards were lying about, killed mercilessly. One was barely moving, and as Blizzard went to ask what happened, he died right in front of his eyes.

They walked through the broken doors leading to the main room. And what Blizzard felt caused rage to rise in him like a wild inferno.

Guards were strewn all over the place. The proud Gyou emblem and the GUN one not far from it was torn apart, deliberately covered in blood. Below the throne was Blizzard's father Flurry, the pole holding up the emblems piercing straight through his flesh. The cat was desperate to figure out who was responsible for disrespecting what he stood for and his father, but he didn't have to wait long.

Sitting on the throne, a wicked grin on his face, was the remaining rook of darkness Jax. The lynx seemed unharmed despite the bloody massacre he unleashed on the Gyou soldiers. He leaped off, and landed in front of the trio.

As if on command, the two soldiers leaped at the villain. The first held his sword out, but the blade was snapped off quickly. The soldier summoned a shield of water, but it was in vain. The remaining member of darkness punched right through it, and knocked the Gyou soldier over Blizzard's head.

The second one knew not to use his sword, and aimed an accurate punch. It looked to be on target, but the lynx smirked, pulling out the sword of a dead Gyou soldier behind him. He stabbed it right through the Gyou soldier, and tossed him to the side.

The villain got no break at all, Blizzard immediately firing off a Freeze Blast at him. He jumped up onto the side of the balcony of the larger room, and ran along it to avoid the blast that swerved in accordance with the direction of the cat's finger. It began to catch up with him, and as it did, he leaped into the air.

"This is it, Blizzard! I will destroy you!" Jax vowed.

"Don't bet on it," Blizzard advised, "You haven't seen my improvements since I first fought you at that forest."

When the blast finally froze, he landed on top of it. Blizzard commanded the ice to break apart into large shards and fire off at the rook of darkness. But the lynx was ready and simply broke apart each one that came his way at a fast pace.

Jax landed on the ground, his palms a lit with white light. He thrust them forward, unleashing medium sized balls of white. Blizzard jumped into the air, but looked back to find them tracking him, leaving arcs behind in the air.

The cat leaped on top of the throne before jumping off, eliminating a few of them and destroying the seat of power. He ran around, holding out a Freeze Blast in front of him. The burst created slides of ice in front of him as he moved, making a large one around the back of the room. He curved around it, most of it breaking apart as the balls of ice made contact.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Blizzard told him.

"Oh, I will!" Jax assured, "This is merely the beginning!"

Finally, he jumped off as the final ball of white destroyed the rest of the ice slide. The cat turned to face Jax, and instead found a large spinning drill of orange coming at him. He jumped to the side, but found Jax going out of the drill, and coming back around in his direction, the orange energy rotating around him once more. He hopped straight up into the air, and the drill finally caught up and cut through the cat.

Or that would be the case if it wasn't for the fact that the cat split apart into ice, the drill going straight through the floors and up to the roof. When Jax jumped out of it, he found himself on a simple tiled platform surrounded by the pointed towers at the top of the impressive structure. On the opposite end of it was Blizzard, incredibly calm despite the current situation.

"I hate those goddamned eyes," Jax muttered, "They look at me with total neglect, ignorant of what I was put through."

"Screw that, you just killed my father," Blizzard reminded him, "what you went through means nothing now."

"Don't lie to me!" Jax screamed. "It's only going to get you killed!"

The lynx ran at him, white energy surrounding his palms. He suddenly vanished, appearing behind Blizzard in a split second.

"Celestial Blitz!" Jax shouted, attempting to unleash his attack. But instead, it was meant with an ice covered fist. The white energy struggled violently in between their palms, trying to escape. Jax pulled his other white covered palm forward, and watched as Blizzard was knocked back by it. Though the white specs still tore into him, he managed to use his ice covered hand to am a good amount away from him and up into the sky.

The cat got up, his cloak being torn apart and revealing more of his icy fur. He breathed out slowly, and awaited Jax's next attack.

The lynx charged for him, but he stayed relaxed. He aimed a punch forward, hoping Jax would run straight into it. Instead, Jax ducked under it, and aimed his own skyward fist. However, the Gyou heir moved his head back, and it barely missed. Jax aimed a good kick to his midsection, knocking him backwards. But the cat easily landed on his feet quickly due to his feline reflexes.

Jax spun around him, and tried to back fist the antihero. But Blizzard ducked under it, and tackled the lynx from below. However, it barely clipped the villain, who flipped over the cat, and placed a good kick to his spine charged with white energy. It unleashed a shock wave, knocking the cat all the way down the platform, banging loudly on the gold fencing around the roof platform.

The cat stumbled back into a fighting position, his hands out of view. Jax grinned, unaware of what was coming next.

"You're pathetic!" Jax sneered loudly. "I couldn't believe I once thought you were a challenge!"

"I could say the same about you," Blizzard stated coldly, "Double Freeze Blast!"

The doubled blast of cold energy overtook the entire castle, casting a shadow over all but it. When the light finally faded, Jax was completely frozen in a block of ice. The cat turned around after a moment of pondering, and was ready to close the fight. Meanwhile, black energy that seemed to come from anywhere the moonlight touched entered the villain trapped within the block of ice.

But Blizzard didn't seem to notice, and began to leave the scene. That was, until the ice shattered. The cat snapped around to find Jax leaping into the air a little in front of him, motioning a shot with his fingers. Suddenly, the lynx was gone. An ebony trail went right through the Gyou heir, blood spurting from it. When the cat fell, Jax was revealed to now be right behind him, turning around to face his fallen body.

Warm liquid poured down the sides of the animaloid's mouth. Jax grabbed him and slammed his already damaged back hard against the golden railing.

"Quit denying it! Say it! Say what happened! Remember it!" Jax demanded madly, looking to be losing his mind.

"I...It was time for the two heirs to choose their final guards, that would protect and follow them for the rest of their life," Blizzard recalled. "It was down between the only three that passed the final test, Pain the Komodo, Taurus the Bull, and you. Aquarius got to choose first, so he chose Pain, a good choice. That left in between you and Taurus, and I chose Taurus."

"That's right! Even after you knew that even though I had evil, I would be willing to change for you, you chose that bull! Why, after all the time we shared together growing up? Why?" Jax questioned. "Why?"

"Because you didn't understand the Gyou pride," Blizzard answered. "You went into it thinking you were serving me. The heir determines the fate of the entire Gyou line. You were protecting the central aspect of the Gyou, and that was all you could think about. You were supposed to be protecting everyone in our family, a true guardian of the Gyou!"

Jax simply growled in defiance, "What a meaningless concept! You know that was my only path left on the right side of the law, and you threw it away without a second chance."

"The Gyou pride was never about me. I am supposed to protect the Gyou with all that I have. Your problems mean nothing in the face of my permanent duty. And until you realized that, you could never be my guardian!" Blizzard claimed.

"Die!" Jax yelled, ignoring his reasoning. More moonlight energy gathered, and he shot forward in a trail of black, heading right for the cat, charging up even more.

But Blizzard simply held out his arms, unleashing another Double Freeze Blast. The doubled block of ice completely froze him, damaged him, and inhibited his movements. So this gave the cat the opportunity to form a lance made of compressed ice, and threw it right through the ice, going straight through Jax. This caused the ice to break apart, and Blizzard simply stared with determination at the dying Jax.

"And I won't let you stomp on my Gyou pride!" Blizzard assured.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: And this is the final final battle before the final! Lots of finals! One more chapter until the final war begins, and I swear I will promise to do everything I can to make it the best thing I have ever wrote! I wasn't proud of my latest fight, the ending was rushed and I didn't have the motivation to write it. But this one, I really put a lot into it, so I hope you like it! Please review, and also, I have a request. If you haven't reviewed for this story but are reading it, please review the final few chapters. I'm gonna do this huge author note shout out to every fan of this story and other ones before I take my massive break. That's all for now!


	72. The Day Before

Chapter 72:

Corrupt grinned wickedly on his throne, a crazed look in his orbs of vision. He gazed upon the royal pawn that walked inside the throne chamber, and watched as it presented himself.

"My King, Jax did complete his mission, Flurry Gyou the Cat has been killed," the royal pawn reported.

"Good, good! But why in that tense?" Corrupt asked.

"My King, he went a step further and waited for Blizzard to arrive. They fought, and Blizzard managed to kill him," the pawn continued.

Despite all of this, Corrupt still had a wicked smile on his face.

"No matter, I hated sharing power with others, especially those who turned out to be using me," Corrupt dismissed. "But no matter, now I have managed to restore my entire army thanks to the powerful energy let off by Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Kyira during that large fight. Prepare every monster and pawn. The day of reckoning begins in one day!"

"Yes, my King Corrupt Darkness," the royal pawn accepted, departing the scene.

-

Two silhouettes came out from the shadows of a forest slowly, one a little taller than the other. When they stepped into the moonlight, it was revealed to be Mor'gul and Apollo, the two former knights of darkness.

"What are we going to do?" Apollo questioned, "If Corrupt wins, he'll hunt us down for ditching him."

"No matter," Mor'gul dismissed, "If either side wins, it could be inconvenient for us. You know what we're going to have to do."

"I've been waiting for revenge. This could be my opportunity!" Apollo cackled.

A moment later, they were gone.

-

All fifteen of the remaining heroes stood in GUN City, right in the middle of the huge portal that was supposed to lead them to the DARKNESS realm and back safely.

"Your blue prints were genius, Tails!" the GUN Commander complimented, "Our scientists could never think of something like that."

"But it was your materials that made it possible," Tails responded, "We couldn't have done it without your help."

"Hey!" a cocky voice shouted to the aloof blue blur, thinking of his fate. The Babylon Rogues came up on their extreme gear, Blizzard on Wave's and Metal on Jet's.

"You guys!" Sonic shouted, gaining his trademark smirk, "Here to help us?"

"You bet!" a gruff voice answered, and sure enough, Team Legendary jumped down from a hovering taxi.

"Zeus, Mintra, Hurricane!" Knuckles identified.

"Who else is gonna join the party?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"All of GUN, RMF, and every other hero we can get our hands on," the GUN Commander replied, "DARKNESS will never know what hit them!"

"Well, how's the preparations going?" Tails wondered.

"GUN is almost ready, and with some contact with the Princess Elise the Third, she will contribute all of her forces to the attack," the GUN Commander relayed, "We'll definitely be ready!"

Meanwhile, Hurricane walked over to Knuckles, and placed his hand on him.

"You're a strong kid. Promise me you'll protect Zeus' klutzy son, he may be killed before he does anything!" Hurricane joked. Both echidnas burst out into laughter.

"And you know," Hurricane began, the laughter subsiding, "I think I'll train you for a while after all of this. You're pretty strong, you know that? And I don't just tell everyone the same thing."

"Thanks, I'd be happy to be trained by you," Knuckles expressed.

Sonic and Zeus stared out at the mountains, a tear falling from the eldest one's eye.

"Your mother always loved peace," Zeus stated, "One of the best heroes of the world. I took her sword as my own when she was killed by Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Sonic repeated, confused.

"Never mind him," Zeus shrugged, "Any how, before you go, I just want you to know I love you, and your mother did as well. And, well, you're the only family I have left, so try not to die."

Sonic looked down guiltily, thinking of Shine's prophecy.

_(Flashback)_

"_I don't understand how you can be heartless," Sonic sighed._

"_Maybe because that is the only way the King can be stopped," Shine guessed, clenching his fist, "All I know is, when you face him, do not show any mercy, sympathy, or regret, or even something as simple as hesitation. Because he will take you, and snuff those emotions out along with the most precious thing any living thing can have, life."_

_Sonic looked downcast, and Shine could tell he was looking for a peaceful alternative, still shook up over the whole Mintra thing._

"_And another thing before I leave," Shine noted as Sonic looked up, only to witness a shocking sight. He found him and his former enemy gazing upon a battle ground. One where a sea of lava was holding up pieces of hardened, crystallized rock as platforms. In the distance stood a huge castle and many other buildings._

"_This is Megalone, surprisingly," Shine noted, then pointing to a light, shining blue hedgehog falling through the air, with the King falling on the other side. Both were completely motionless, not even taking in air._

"_And that..." Shine ended with as cracks like in a window began to go through the scene. Suddenly, the pieces split apart by the cracks broke apart as if to mimic shattered glass, "...Is your death."_

_(End Flashback)_

Zeus placed his arm on Sonic's shoulder, and the hero gave a light smile. But he was still troubled on the inside.

_Will my life really end tomorrow?_ Sonic thought to himself worryingly._ Could this possibly be my last fight?_

-

As twilight approached, the heroes stood under the huge portal. All of the citizens cheered at the sight of the heroes.

"These people will enter this portal you see before, you and will fight for our lives tomorrow. Life or death, this is it. Please, we ask for everyone to give their hope to these heroes as they fight DARKNESS for the final time tomorrow," the GUN Commander. Everyone closed their eyes in silence, even the heroes themselves.

The moment of silence lasted for almost a minute. Then the people opened their eyes, and began cheering for them.

_This is the world we're supposed to protect,_ Sonic smiled. _I think I would give my life for these people if that's what it comes down to._

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Next chapter will begin the ultimate all out war that will end the conflict against DARKNESS, one way or the other. Please review, partly for the reasons I stated last chapter. And that's all until next time!


	73. Entry

Chapter 73:

Early the next day, the twenty one heroes stood outside the portal, ready to do whatever it took to end this drawn out war. The portal was open this time, flashing with a bright blue light. The heroes looked at the GUN Commander, who nodded that it was time.

First Teams, Rose, Chaotix, and Hyron dashed in. Then Team Dark went in after giving a final salute to the leader of GUN. Team Babylon and Team Zeus went in next, followed by Blizzard and Metal.

Team Sonic was about to follow behind when suddenly, the entire area shook violently. The skies turned blue, and pink lightning shot down, destroying everything.

"WITH THE POWER OF THE DARK SKY, EVERYTHING IS USELESS! EVERYTHING WITH DARKNESS INSIDE OF IT WILL BECOME NEARLY INVINCIBLE, AND EVERYTHING ELSE WILL FALL BEFORE THE FACE OF DARKNESS!" the voice of Corrupt bellowed everywhere and anywhere.

And that's when it happened. Millions of pawns fell out of the sky. But they were noticeably different. Their yellow eyes glowed much brighter than before, and they had streamlined wings, with long whip like tails. Their armor broke, revealing black, scaly skin.

"AND THOSE DARKNESS PAWNS, POWERED BY THE DARK SKY, WILL COMPLETELY DESTROY YOU!" Corrupt exclaimed.

Sonic turned around once more to go into the portal, thinking that GUN could take care of it. But he was suddenly stopped.

"I'm staying here," Tails decided, "I'll make a plan to beat these guys."

"And I'll stay to protect this kid," Knuckles chimed in, nudging the two tailed fox. "I have a feeling he'll need it."

Sonic handed Tails a communicator, "I might need to tell you something really important, so be sure to follow it. It may mean the difference between winning or losing."

"I will!" Tails vowed, putting it on.

"Don't die," Sonic nagged playfully.

"Same to you," Knuckles smiled teasingly.

And with that, they parted ways, Sonic entering the portal. Behind him, the blue portal finally closed on the GUN Commander's order.

* * *

The GUN soldiers were fierce, using all the firepower at their disposal to attack. But these pawns were simply too quick, sidestepping or taking to the air in response.

A squadron of GUN soldiers stood back to back amidst the chaos, their semiautomatics at the ready. A group of five darkness pawns came at them, and the slaughter began. The first one drew his weapon and fired off a round of bullets. But they all ended up being caught in the pawn's claw, surprisingly. When the GUN soldier tried to break from the group in fear, he found a claw stabbing straight through his chest.

The second one saw that bullets wouldn't work, so he tried his hand with two swiss army knives, one in each hands. Apparently this soldier had some serious skill with them, twirling them around through the small circular oles in them. He aimed a well placed one into the one that killed his comrade, watching as it went straight through its chest.

But suddenly, a crack of pink lightning shot down, and hit the pawn. When the lightning stopped, the knife clattered against the ground. The fully healed minion of DARKNESS picked up the soldier, and suffocated him violently.

One soldier became incredibly nervous at this prospect. Looking all over, it appeared that the pawns were picking the soldiers off, no help arriving. They could see walkers approaching, but it would be too late to aid them.

He found that his other two comrades were already being killed, leaving him and the final one. It loomed over him, getting ready to finish the job when suddenly a black cross appeared on it. Huge slashes of black cut through the cross and the pawn, destroying it.

Landing in front of it was Damien, who looked at the other, two and smirked.

"Let's play!" he yelled, firing off a Black Dragon Slash. The dragon curved through the air, and snapped its jaws down on the pawn, causing a burst of black to destroy the other one as well.

The GUN soldier saluted his superior officer, and ran off. The golden dog smirked, putting his shades away in order to avoid them getting ruined in the ensuing battle.

Multiple strikes of lightning hit the ground, each one leaving a crater and a new darkness pawn.

"Black Falcon Slash!"

* * *

In Megalone, things were slightly different. Though things were hard, Tails gave some good advice, and the overall favor began to turn around.

A orange echidna with a flaming yellow pattern stood at the front of a Megalone train, many other heroes behind him. It was speeding far faster than it normally does, heading straight off the end of a broken platform and at a huge monster made of tendrils.

Below, Berserk was pushing it towards the rail, using his claws to rip at the tendrils and make it back up. He did it at an incredible pace, pieces of the tendrils flying the through the air.

As he saw the train approach, he created a shock wave of purple that knocked it bac into the path of the train. Just as the train went off the edge, all he heroes jumped out of it, landing in the streets below. The train rammed into the glowing yellow center of the tendril covered monster, causing a huge black explosion to cover the entire block.

* * *

In Station Square, six darkness pawns surrounded a familiar monkey hero. But it was barely a contest.

The monkey flipped over one of them, and kicked it in the back of the head. It fell, and was hit straight through the stomach by a thin but powerful light blue laser. Two others head for her, but they were kicked backwards before the hero flipped over one, and caused it to run into the other one, impaling both of them.

Three more came, but she was confident. She aimed her lasers through one, then snapped the neck of another with a swift but strong kick. The final one came quietly from behind, but she activated her chaos sense, her eyes closed. Just as it pounced, she delivered a powerful uppercut to the minion's neck, destroying it.

Agile smiled at her success before flipping from a flagpole towards a monster in the distance.

* * *

Emerald eyes opened to find the scene of the DARKNESS realm before him. A huge castle with a mix of modern and medieval themes sat on a huge rocky platform in the center of a sea of magma. There was five large and high rocky paths to the central platform with castle. Sonic stood on the one heading straight forward at the castle entrance, and looked around at his friends fighting.

Amy swung her hammer into one pawn, then jumped over another as it made a crater below her. She made pink tornado that tossed it away. Another one tried to attack from behind, but was sliced apart by fishing hooks. Big landed, and punched another one backwards into the magma, sinking into its grisly fate. Cream had Chocola and Cheese spin around the entire team, creating a protective barrier that knocked away any of the darkness pawns that were foolish enough to attempt to attack.

Farther away, Vibra kicked off the ground, and used her Sonidagarra wildly to create a field of sound waves that tore through all in her way. A few tried to attack from behind, but she sensed their footsteps. The white panther counterattacked by charging and kicking them off the platform with a charge forward aided by sound waves. Though the pawns managed to hold on to a smaller platform, she cut it down by using another wave of sound energy, causing them to plummet to their doom.

Espio spun around, and kicked one away, tagging it with an explosive kunai so it would kill its teammate while dying itself. He made a shuriken wire trap to pull two into each other's claws. When a few more approached, he made numerous hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" the rolling flames destroyed all the pawns in its path. Vector jumped over it, and used his gum to trap a dozen of them together before using a mid air Shoulder Bash to knock them off the path. Though some managed to fly in time, a few Thunder Stingers from Charmy eliminated them as well.

Rouge was on top of Omega, making a deadly combination. The robot would kill off the ones farther away with his firearms while the bat kicked away all who came too close. But eventually, they almost became overwhelmed. But with a combination of Omega's powerful Omega Missiles and Rouge's Black Wave, they resulting explosion killed off the rest in their range.

"Sonic," tails began, "These guys keep reviving, and though we're standing up to them well, it won't last forever. You have to find Corrupt and beat him, and you don't have that much time, cause things will get far worse on our end."

"Got it Tails," Sonic confirmed. But he still questioned what happened to the others. Where was Shadow? Where was Gemini and Lunar? He didn't have to wait long for his answer to come to him.

Shadow appeared in front of him in a flash of crimson, taking off his power rings and putting them away in his quills.

"Gemini and Lunar will be near us, taking out any who might stop you. All I can do is get you a path inside, and the rest is up to you!" Shadow explained, and Sonic nodded in confirmation.

The black hedgehog rocketed off, flames jetting off of his high tech shoes. The crimson energy concentrated to his fist in huge amounts, a continuous burst of yellow protecting him. He finally shot his fist forward, letting the powerful Compressed Chaos Blast eliminate any pawn in the way, creating a cloud of smoke while blowing off the doors to the castle.

Sonic held his hand up to his face, orange energy bursting out and shrouding his transformation.

"Darkspines Boom!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: OMG, more than 400 reviews, and more than 100,000 words? I'm so proud! Thank you for helping me break these records! Only three more chapter until the final battle, two of them will take you by shock in some of the best battles I will have written for this story, two fights that need to be finished. I plead to review so I shout out to you in my one page long author's note in chapter 80. That's all for now!


	74. Castle Pursuit

Chapter 74:

"Darkspines Boom!"

Darkspines Sonic rocketed out of the cloud of smoke, orange energy circling him. Balls of black from pawns were headed at him, but his superior agility enabled him to swiftly avoid them all. He lifted off the ground still moving at over supersonic speeds, absolutely determined to do what was necessary.

Some darkness pawns jumped in his way, but he barreled through them like a tank, taking no damage. Finally, he saw Chaos Spears sail overhead and hit the door remains, creating more smoke and cover for him to move into the castle through.

He emerged on the other, side holding his hand to his to remove the transformation. The now normal Sonic used a Sonic Wind to tear open the large door in front of him. The room inside was pretty plain, with smooth blue walls and a floor with the eye found on one Corrupt's gloves panted brightly, almost seeming to glow.

The blue hedgehog tensed himself as a group of darkness pawns dropped from the ceiling, surrounding him. But the hero remained calm and confident. The first tried punch him, but the hedgehog dropped to the ground and pushed off his feet into the air, kicking over and over and knocking the pawn away with the final snap of the leg.

Two more jumped at him, but he ducked under one and kicked it upwards with a handstand. The second one was still headed for him, but he used one of his break dance move attacks, planting his arm on the ground and swinging around the rest of his body to the side. It kicked the pawn into oblivion. The hedgehog quickly pushed off his arm to kick another pawn, and flipped over to land on his feet, smiling mischievously.

He glanced around the room, mainly to find a way out. Suddenly, the eye below him glowed brighter than before, and when he looked upwards, he noticed that the chandelier didn't look all too normal. He flipped backwards before the chandelier fell to the ground, a burst of black flames coming up from the impact.

Suddenly, the chandelier floated in the air, spinning wildly. The flames on the candles were a spectral purple, flickering wildly. The center part was normal, but two golden arms protruded from it. The top of it had two eyes, and a long flaming chain.

"You shall not get pass here! I am Spectralier, one of the guardians of the castle and I exist to serve my King Corrupt Darkness!" Spectralier claimed.

"Well in that case, you're about to die!" Sonic grinned.

The monster made the first move by spinning up into the air and circling around his target rapidly, the flames growing. But in order to see while moving at the speed of sound, the blue blur would also need heightened eyesight. It was a simple task keeping up with the minion's movements.

After its flames flashed, it decided to attack. It spun quicker, unleashing an expanding circle of purple fire. It was going to hit, but the blue blur thought quickly and unleashed a Slicing Sonic Wind, cutting straight through it. It would have also hit Spectralier if it didn't arc through the air and collide into Sonic with a spinning shield of flames surrounding it.

The hedgehog skidded across the floor, stopping right before the wall.

"Damn! At this rate, I'll never make it to Corrupt in a good fighting condition!" Sonic whined, glaring as Spectralier approached.

Suddenly, a wall of ice sprouted up and separated the monster from Sonic, with Metal landing on top of it. Blizzard ran over to Sonic, bandages and herbs at the ready.

"Thank god I brought these with me after I fought Jax," Blizzard thanked, "Now, I know you don't understand why I'm here, but just let me heal your wounds."

Meanwhile, Metal leaped into the air towards it, electricity rotating around his form rapidly. He was knocked away by a jet of purple fire, but he was still ready for battle.

The robotic hedgehog held his arm to the side, roaring as electricity covered his claw. The antihero ignored the flames, and pulled his claw through the golden arms that blocked his way, grabbing the chain on top of its head for leverage, and plunging the Metal Surge through Spectralier's head.

Metal landed on the ground next to Blizzard to avoid the storm of black specks that exploded from the dying minion of DARKNESS.

Finally, Sonic was all rested up, and once Blizzard blew open the door, Sonic blasted off down the large, long hallway leading to another door. He sidestepped the black balls that were lobbed at him from the darkness pawns that were pursuing him in the air. A huge shock wave of black was let off by a monster that appeared to be entirely a shadow, and just as it was about to deliver a strong punch, a gray blur punched it off its feet before giving it a strong head bash with both fists.

Jet and Wave used their Extreme Gear, coming from side hallways. Jet used his fans to hit and blow away pawns in the air while Wave used her bombs to bow up black turrets, monsters, and pawns below. All three gave a thumbs up to Sonic before going off into different hallways in the maze that was the DARKNESS base.

With a Sonic Boom, the door at the end of the hallway was blown apart. When he entered, he found five figures standing within a storm of black particles rising upwards. When they faded, the figures were revealed to be Zeus, Mintra, Hurricane, Gemini, and Lunar.

"There you are!" Lunar welcomed, "We've been waiting for you. Me and Gemini will accompany as far as we can go, okay?"

"Sounds cool!" the blue animaloid whistled, "Let's go!"

Mintra, Zeus, and Hurricane went off into different passages while Gemini burst forward into a Dark Fang, blowing the door to smithereens. They found a spiraling staircase going up, where they found a violent wind blowing.

"I bet that goes up to one of the castle towers," Lunar predicted, "On one of them must be an entrance going down to the throne chamber."

"We've got nothing to lose...except the world," Gemini joked, causing Sonic to glare at him, "What?"

The three dashed up the staircase as quickly as they could, knowing they didn't have a lot of time. When they reached the top, they had to cover their face from the harsh gale, being so close to the swirling blue clouds. The top of this specific tower was pointed, with arches opening up the inside of it to the wind and other towers.

On the other side, a cloaked figure turned towards the heroes, who immediately tensed themselves. The figure outstretched his hand slowly, s to keep them anticipating, then tossed of its cloak, ignoring it flying away in the wind.

Mor'gul gazed upon the trio, who each prepared for a fight. However, the wolf waved his arm in a sign of peace.

"As much as I would like to kill and devour you three, you are not my highest priority at the moment," Mor'gul stated, "Stay out of my way, and Corrupt will die."

"And like you're any better?" Lunar hissed.

"Never said," Mor'gul responded.

"You're not going anywhere anyhow!" Lunar smirked, "We still have an unfinished match to settle!"

"What a pathetic prospect," Mor'gul replied, pulling out Mordreth, "But I have been waiting to kill you, and Mordreth is hungry for blood."

"Go on without me!" Lunar ordered, "I'll catch up! Just watch!"

Sonic and Gemini nodded, leaping off the tower and latching on to the side of others, using Triangle Jumps to get to the one closest to the back of the middle portion of the castle. They ran down the spiraling staircase, and walked through two narrow corridors. Finally, they walked into a familiar room" the throne chamber.

The floor was covered in a dark mist, with many different floors having terraces that overlooked it. The rows of canisters folded inwards, all of them empty. Standing on top of the throne was Corrupt, a huge blue portal above him.

"And here they arrive!" Corrupt cackled, "Both two of the most interesting heroes, and one of the wildest traitors!"

Apollo leaped down from one of the terraces, snarling at Corrupt.

"But now I have business to take care of," Corrupt informed, leaping through the portal, "Catch me if you can!"

Sonic and Gemini leaped after him, but Gemini felt a powerful fist collide with his stomach, knocking him into the side of a wall.

"Leave me!" Gemini pleaded, "I'll take care of this!"

Sonic nodded, and allowed the portal to embrace him. The brown hedgehog got up to find Apollo standing there.

"If you thought you were getting away from me without a final fight, you were sorely mistaken!" Apollo growled, leaping at him.

"I'll give you all I got. Dark Fang!" Gemini bellowed.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: And here we tick down the final three fights. It should be obvious what they are. Thanks guys for reviewing so much so far, the feedback has made the wirer I am today. Please review, and hang tight: I promise to give you the best I can offer!


	75. Ending Sword Clash

Chapter 75:

Mor'gul held Mordreth out before him, the pink lightning's shine reflecting off of the blade. It distracted Lunar for a second, and that was all the villainous swordsman needed, charging forward. The heroic wolf gained his sight just as the enemy was upon him, swinging his sword outwards.

Blood was drawn from Lunar's shoulder, but he was still confident. He used his blade to push Mor'gul back, then knocked him away with another powerful hit to his katana. The hero pursued him, but Mor'gul was faster. Deciding to take a wide range approach, Lunar stuck his sword into the floor of the castle tower.

"Lunar Quake Wave!" the next thing anyone knew, the entire castle tower simply fell apart. As the pieces of it made holes in the structure of the castle below, Mor'gul reappeared at the edge of another one.

"You are getting stronger," Mor'gul commented, turning around, "Now, where are you?"

The wolf darted back and forth quickly, then closed his eyes, tuning in to the wolf's thoughts.

_Stupid fool. He won't know what hit him!_

"You are the cockiest fighter I have ever met, let along a swordsman," Mor'gul informed, "But don't worry, by the end of this we'll snuff it out."

The villain turned around, not noticing Lunar hang from the edge of the top of the roof. He built up momentum, then swung forward, his sword out for a killing blow. But he didn't get the desired result. The former knight of darkness immediately swiveled around on the ball of his foot, and blocked the sword with his own.

They were locked in a stalemate for a moment. But it didn't last long. The villain slid his sword off the end of Lunar's, but this time Lunar slid off the end of his as well, both swords getting pushed out of slashing range.

"I found a counter to that fancy trick of yours!" Lunar exclaimed. He tensed himself, and leaped into the air. He spun vertically towards the enemy, his sword out.

Mor'gul moved into a stance of concentration. Lunar finally hit into his sword over and over, sliding off the end. The villain stayed completely calm, not faltering in the slightest. Lunar hesitated for a moment, and that's when he made his move. He punched Lunar's sword out of his hand, and sliced him along the arm, causing blood to shoot out.

Lunar was about to roll to his sword, but then something frightening and unusual happened.

_Blood! Blood! Yes, more blood!_

"What-what is this?!" Lunar shouted, clutching his head with one arm.

Mor'gul simply chuckled, and walked slowly towards him.

"What...is that thing?!" Lunar demanded, pointing to Mor'gul's katana. At this point, he was so disoriented he almost forgot about his own daito sword.

"No need to tell you about Mordreth, you're experiencing it now," Mor'gul chuckled, standing right in front of him, "Now, take it slow."

The katana plunged into his arm, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream.

_MORE, MORE! DIE!_

Mor'gul held him up the air by the fur on his chest, finally releasing him before he lost all of his breath. However, it was only that so Mor'gul could hack into him rapidly, Mordreth and his arm in a blur.

_DIE!_

_SUFFER!_

_SUBMIT!_

_PAIN!_

_BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD!_

_GIVE UP TO US!_

_HUNGER TO KILL!_

_OFFER YOUR SOUL!_

Those were the ones that stuck out in the hero's mind, but there were hundreds of others. Finally, the onslaught of strikes ended, only to receive a black boot driving into his chest, causing every bone in his body to rattle. He skidded backwards, and stopped right at the edge of the tower, looking down at the incredibly fall below.

He suspected that Mor'gul would knock him over the edge now, but something was quite different. He looked up to find Mor'gul, his sword out in front of him. And then it happened. His muscles acted on their own and lifted him up, walking straight towards Mor'gul. He tried to resist, but it was like pushing a glacier with his bare hands without feeling the cold.

He continued to walk forward, moving dangerously close to his enemy's sword. He tried to stop, but it was absolutely no use. He finally ceased his movement right in front of the sword, not even being able to see the distance in between the end of the blade and his chest. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, looking up at the sword.

"The Chaos Moon Blade is too close for you to go insane, but you still offer up your soul unwillingly, fascinating," Mor'gul observed, then chuckled once more.

The katana glowed an ominous red.

_No! This can't happen. All of my friends are depending on me to get them home safely. I won't put them through what I did before. I will live!_

Suddenly, Lunar tried to rise to his feet. Mor'gul simply smirked, and held his sword out, which began to be covered in a blood red aura. Despite all of this, he still struggled, moving on to the balls of his feet.

"Why do you still struggle?" Mor'gul questioned, confused, "Why, when you know this will be your end, that you can do nothing?"

"I will not lose!" Lunar vowed, "So many are counting on me to return alive and proud. I will not be defeated by the likes of you, or anyone else!"

Somehow, he rose up off his knees, his navy eyes full of determination. Mor'gul simply stared.

_I can't use Mordreth's Scream in the middle of the process!_ Mor'gul regretted, his eyes wide in shock at the feat his enemy was performing.

A violent silver aura came out from the hero's sword, and flew into his hand. Mor'gul growled angrily, and tried to stab forward. However, it was blocked by the side of the Chaos Moon Blade, and was pushed back. They were locked in a stalemate, but not for long.

Silver energy rocketed Lunar forward while more of it also encased his sword, pushing it closer to the former knight of darkness. They went straight off the platform, but the silver energy still prevented them from falling, pushing them towards the side of the next tower.

"Silver..." Lunar began, loosening just enough to slice across Mor'gul's sword, pushing him backwards at an intense speed, "Splitter!"

The wolf crashed through an entire row of towers, debris falling out while dust sprayed into the air. The hero landed on the edge of another tower.

"And that'll teach you never to mess with me again," Lunar spat, turning around. But it only just began.

In the middle of the tower, stood Mor'gul, weapon at the ready. However, his head was down, and he didn't make any gestures or say a single word.

"You have improved...I promised to make this quick...but you have proved a great challenge...I'm gonna have some fun!" he screamed.

"Not this again..." Lunar murmured, preparing himself.

The crazed wolf held his sword high, and hammered it down upon Lunar's sword. The moment the attack failed, he jumped back, and charged forward, crouching low to the floor. As he approached, he pressed his palm on to the ground, and spun off towards Lunar in a mid air barrel roll of sorts. The blade shot out from different points in it, slicing straight into Lunar's side.

The wolf moved out of the way of the rest of the slices, and held his sword up. However, the wolf landed softly on his feet, and sliced right under his sword before flipping back through the air and to the other side of the tower.

This time, Lunar charged at him, firing off a Lunar Slash Wave. However, it was sidestepped, and in the moment of vulnerability, Mor'gul rushed past Lunar, taking off a chunk of flesh from his lower torso. The wolf swung around and tried to take off the villain's head with one arc, but Mor'gul squatted swiftly under it, and sliced at his already badly damaged arm with his claw.

"I've been working to damage the arm that holds your sword!" Mor'gul cackled crazily, "And now, wielding your weapon is close to impossible!"

_He's right,_ Lunar thought.

"You know I am!" Mor'gul grinned.

Suddenly, Lunar dashed off, leaping on to the top of the castle tower, and fleeing the scene. He could turn around and find Mor'gul pursuing hungrily, eager to carve into his flesh, be it the sword or his own claws.

The wolf took out some bandages, and wrapped it around his arm, then attached it to his sword and kept on wrapping until he could still hold a firm grasp on his weapon despite the injuries. When he could, he turned around and met Mor'gul's challenge. He used his sword and pushed both of them down on to another tower, hopping back and tensing himself.

"I'm still not seeing everything you're capable of," Mor'gul observed, "Maybe you need some motivation?"

"What are you talking about?" Lunar wondered.

"Feel my Satan's Glare!" the villain yelled, using his fingers to hold his eyes wide open unnecessarily.

Suddenly, everything warped to a simulation of what Vibra saw.

"**I LOVED IT! SHE SHRIEKED IN SO MUCH FEAR, IT WAS A LIKE A CHORUS TO MY EARS! AND EVERY TIME WE MEET NOW, SHE SHIVERS AND LOOKS AWAY FROM ME IN CONCERN THAT I WILL MAKE HER SUFFER, AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!"** a booming voice stated.

The moment it ended, Lunar was in front of Mor'gul, eyes filled with fury.

"Now I have a real good challenge!" Mor'gul smiled deviously.

"Die!" Lunar roared, slashing at him numerous times. This time, Lunar managed to get in a hit or so. As Mor'gul recovered, he was hit by a Lunar Slash Wave, knocking him off the tower. He skidded down the side, finally leaping off towards another tower on a lower elevation.

Lunar tried to charge at him again, but in his recklessness, his enemy was able to swerve to the side, leaving him wide open.

"Crescent Glide!" Mor'gul shouted in eagerness. Lunar knew deep down that it was far too late. Mordreth pierced him through the back and through the front almost at the exact same time. The wolf fell to the floor, clutching his wound. Mor'gul stood over him, ready to deal the final blow.

_If I die now, if I let my anger control me, will I able to tell Vibra that...I love her?_

The wolf rolled out of the way, and blocked the blow, striking back with a stab to the chest. The villain turned around too slow as Lunar spun around after the quick blow, dealing a slash to his back. Mor'gul disappeared, and was immediately met with another sword block as he reappeared. Lunar tried to aim for his weak pint, but Mor'gul made sure it wouldn't happen again.

He disappeared and reappeared all around him. But this time, Lunar held his sword up in different places rapidly, averting every attack. Mor'gul seemed to regain his calmness along with his craftiness, attacking from unusual angles.

A blade popped out from one of the blurs, and Lunar swiped outwards to knock the end away from him. Another one came out from below, but he stepped on the blade, jumping up into the air, and slicing across his shoulder. Mor'gul tried get in a blow of his own, but the hero slid his sword downwards, pushing it away.

More blows came from both of them. Mor'gul aimed high and low, and Lunar aimed low and high respectively. They both got in their attacks, and pushed away from each other.

They both charged, and Mor'gul suddenly stabbed forward, going straight through Lunar's hand. But the crafty hero held Mordreth in place as Mor'gul tried to slide it out. Lunar held up his Chaos Moon Blade, charging it up with silver energy. The villain pushed the sword into the ground to avoid being hit, but this was exactly what Lunar planned.

"Lunar Quake Wave!" Mor'gul could barely be seen as the wave hit him head-on, knocking him through the top of the tower and sending him sailing into the air.

As he descended, far above the castle towers, he held his sword out in front of him.

"I will admit, he is quite remarkable. Though in terms of pure swordsmanship I'm better, he has his blade and his unusual tactics. He's taken me to my limit. But we'll see how he deals with my final attack," Mor'gul snarled.

Lunar held his blade out to the side.

"Time to finish this, Silver Discharge!" Lunar bellowed, a constant burst of silver energy expelling from his weapon. The bolts tore up everything, almost destroying the castle towers around him.

"Silver Stream!" Mor'gul yelled, a white blast shooting out from the tip of his sword. It extended and grew larger, completely taking up Lunar's view as it approached the castle towers. It was blinding to look at, the wolf having to put an arm over his face while he got used to the light.

Mor'gul knew he won, but he was still on edge, his cape flapping violently behind him. Lunar leaped into the air, the harsh winds cutting by him and drowning everything else out. All that was left was the task before him.

Lunar collided roughly with the blast, sending bursts of energy loose in every direction. He struggled, the burst pushing him back. He could feel the power of every soul sealed in Mordreth pushing against him. He was scorched by the energy hitting him, but the drive to survive kept him going. He swung his sword in a wide arc with all of the energy he had left, disrupting the attack.

From far away, a huge blast of white covered the entire area from the top of the castle to the very sky that blanketed everything.

When it cleared, Lunar rushed trough the smoke at Mordreth, who fell above him. Both pulled their swords back, and thrust them forward.

Blood flew into the air, falling through the air. Both wolves were stabbed straight through their chests. Their blades slowly came out, and with empty eyes, they plummeted down to the castle roof below.

Smoke and debris rose up from the large crashes they made in the roof. Below in the cover of the smoke, one fighter moved, picking up their sword.'

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Worked my butt off for that one. Hope you guys liked it, I put some serious effort into that one! So just review, and hang tight for the finale! There's nothing else really to say.


	76. Fighting Against One's Own

Chapter 76:

Gemini was thrown head first through the throne, tumbling along the floor. As he got up, he immediately found himself swiftly dodging the broken pieces of the throne tossed at him.

He looked at Apollo, who growled at him.

"What a temper," Gemini remarked, "You won't get anywhere with that."

"You right, actually," Apollo agreed, taking Gemini by shock, "But this, will get us somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Gemini wondered.

"You'll see," Apollo cackled, holding out his left hand. Suddenly, his entire left arm started shaking violently.

Gemini stared in shock. The hand under the glove was bubbling, twisting. He suddenly fell to the ground, and curled up into ball, shrieking madly.

When it was all over, he got up, grinning madly. Nothing looked different about him, save for his mismatched eyes. Both were icy blue, but one was a tinge darker than the other. But Gemini got the real answer when he pulled off his left glove.

His fingers weren't covered with his usual orange fur. His thumb was normal, but his other fingers were much different. His index finger was a scaly purple, his middle finger was a scaly green, his ring finger was a light tan, and his end finger was a dark tan. From his hand protruded two sharp knuckles.

"Some of your friends, and one of mine," Apollo grinned, putting on his glove, letting the sharp knuckles cut through the fabric. "If it was just my power and your power, I would give it to you. But...that's no longer the case here!"

The orange hedgehog punched his fist into the ground, sending out a wave of ghostly fire. The one Gemini split into two that separated just out of the range of the blast, each one charging forward. They zigzagged back and forth to confuse the enemy, while one raced farther, forward, the other jumping back while firing a Dark Shot to provide a defense.

Apollo punched forward, unleashing a Thunder Stinger. It destroyed the Dark Shot, and as Gemini prepared to attack, the orange hedgehog shot forward, spinning rapidly into an miniature orange tornado, his leg sticking out.

"Screw Kick!" With those words a snap of the leg, Gemini coughed up some blood, which his partner did as well. The Gemini in front was thrown back into the first one, both them tumbling numerous times.

"Looks like doubling won't help as much as I though it would," Gemini noted, shooting forward in a Dark Fang.

It worked almost the entire way, but Gemini looked straight into his brighter eye, and suddenly felt drawn to it. For some reason, he didn't pull away.

Big mistake. Suddenly, Apollo was before him, and stabbed straight into his heart with his knuckles. He pulled it out roughly before kicking Gemini's dead body.

He snapped out of the illusion before being punched hard in the gut. He was tossed across the floor before landing roughly on his feet.

"Mor'gul's Satan's Glare does come in handy," Apollo grinned, "Now, come!"

Gemini roared, and charged forward recklessly, his fist out. Apollo pulled it down to the side, but Gemini used the leverage to kick off of the floor, and punch Apollo in the gut. However, he was as unmovable as stone. The brown hedgehog leaped out of the villain's grasp, glaring as the powerful punch went by him with a powerful whoosh, splitting the air.

The hero spun and unleashed a kick, but the hedgehog swerved out of the way. A sweep almost hit, but he quickly hopped into the air, kicking Gemini with tremendous force. He whirled around twice and unleashed a punch charged with dark energy. It did manage to hit the former knight of darkness, but he was barely fazed.

In his shock, a powerful fist was delivered to his torso. He spat up a river of blood before being thrown straight across the long room, and slamming into the opposite wall with such speed he was barely visible.

"The combined power of me, Knuckles, and Vector must hurt," Apollo bet, cracking his knuckles.

"Go screw yourself," Gemini hissed, wincing a little at the pain from the punch. It felt like he was trampled on by a stampede of elephants. Nevertheless, he summoned the strength to get up, and prepared himself.

"Slicer Kick!" suddenly, the enemy was above him, dropping down with a furious snap of the leg. Gemini stepped back just in time to avoid being instantly defeated right at that moment. Apollo tried to punch him again, but the hero learned from his mistakes, and kicked the fist away.

The orange hedgehog leaped back, making numerous hand signs. He stopped, and separated his palms to initiate the jutsu.

"Wind Style: Rolling Gale Jutsu!" Apollo yelled. Surely enough, a gust of rolling winds shot straight at him. He jumped over it, but the bottom of the wind still got his legs, and caused him to tumble towards the ground. He was met by a formidable Shoulder Bash, knocking him back up into the air where he was punched upwards, destroying a set of terraces.

He fell to the ground, moaning in agony. He rolled over and got up weakly, but still ready to fight.

"Pathetic!" Apollo cackled, "Not even a challenge!"

For some reason, something clicked in the hero's mind. He looked up, imagining the Dark Sky above it. Corrupt said it gave power to those with darkness, could it even give power to him? He felt power flowing through him, and he provided a stream to guide it through, a dark aura steaming off his fur.

Apollo growled, and made more hand signs. He then blew out, flames erupting from his mouth in dozens of small fireballs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he bellowed. All of the fireballs appeared to be ready for a critical hit. But suddenly, Gemini thrust his fist forward, unleashing a long fissure of black energy. Apollo jumped to the side, the sparks licking at his fur.

"What the hell is that Dark Sky?" Apollo questioned. "Cause it's about to make some serious problems for me."

"This is it, Apollo," Gemini stated calmly, his eyes turning black from the effects of using the evil source of energy. "With this power, not even my friends could beat me. Even Mor'gul would need his sword, and you can't copy that."

"True, true," Apollo accepted. He stepped into the shadows, his form shifting, and came out completely normal, "But, I've always had a fail safe. Let's see how you enjoy it."

A dull light aura surrounded him, barely visible to the naked eye. But the pressure it created was definitely noticeable.

"I have learned to control the life force I absorb from others," Apollo informed. "And with the amount I had to absorb to get all the way here, you're in some serious trouble."

"We'll see," Gemini smirked, black energy encasing his fist. He shot it forward, unleashing a directed burst of ebony. Apollo unleashed a fist of his own, releasing a burst of light blue with identical color to his eyes.

They collided violently while sliding off one another. It singed Gemini's fur as he slid towards it, the energy pushing him that way. The clash of energy ceased before he fully entered it, the brown animaloid taking in a deep breath.

Apollo jumped into the air, firing another burst of pale blue. Gemini flipped out of the way of it, and fired off a round of Dark Shots, these ones much bigger due to the effects of the Dark Sky. The orange hedgehog used his supreme strength to punch apart each attack.

He countered by flipping over into an axe kick, unleashing a wave trailing from his boot. Gemini used a larger Dark Fang to push upwards and make an opening through the attack. Apollo unleashed a powerful burst from both of his hands. But the brown hedgehog reeled his hands back over his head, and pulled them both down together to split the burst down the middle, sending a quick wave in return.

The villain had no time to make a move against it, and was knocked backwards and into the wall. He charged forward, unleashing a spinning disk of pale blue. It pushed Gemini back as he attempted to try and stop it.

"Dark Pulse!" a voice called out from near the attack, a pulse of black particles blowing the disk apart. It raced towards the opponent, and before he could do anything, he was knocked off his feet, tumbling numerous times before landing in front of Gemini.

The brown hedgehog reeled his fist back, but the villain rolled to the side, shooting up onto his feet. Before he knew it, the hero was being held by the fur on his neck into the air. Then, a powerful fist began hammering into his stomach, over and over. He tried to receive air, but the force of the relentless assault denied any from his breath.

"You have no clue what I'm going to do to you!" Apollo growled, "I'm going to punch you until I could feel your heart moving back and forth, then I'm going to take your wretched life slowly!"

Gemini's eyes would have shot wide open if they weren't already. He heaved before trying to pull out of Apollo's grasp. But it was impossible. He hand was latched on like a rock, ignoring his pain.

"I'm so much stronger than you, don't even try!" he spat literally and purposely, droplets of saliva appearing on his face fur, leaving wet, matted spots.

Over and over, hit after hit. It was the worst agony he ever felt in his life, and he tried anything to end it. But it still continued onwards. He pleaded to whatever omnipotent force up there that he would be spared. And then it finally stopped.

Gemini took in deep breaths, feeling his heart's beat begin to quicken. He finally relaxed, and tried once more to escape Apollo's grasp. A boom signified Apollo's boot driving into Gemini's upper torso, causing him to upchuck a river of blood.

"This is the end!" Apollo snarled, "Say goodbye!"

That's when he felt it. It was like his very life was being sucked out of him.

"And this time, I'll finish the job!" Apollo assured violently.

He began gurgling and coughing violently. He was left helpless, unable to do anything as the process that would end his life and prolong Apollo's continued.

Out of nowhere, Gemini felt the Dark Sky resonating with him once more. A pink bolt of lightning fazed through the top of the building, and hit Gemini, surrounding him in a dark aura. The hero could feel the process reversing, huge amounts of energy not only giving him his life, but healing all of his injuries and making it as if he was never in any fight in the first place.

Apollo, on the other hand, snarled violently. Then, a shriek erupted from his throat that quickly died out.

"This is what you deserve for taking people's lives mercilessly, for your own gratification," Gemini judged. He went into a Dark Fang, and charged forward, still holding on to Apollo.

A column of black rose upwards and broke through the roof, casting everything in a low that resembled the glow of what would be a black covered light bulb.

When the smoke and energy cleared, Gemini stood proud. He dared to look around at his enemy's fate. What he found was the former proud and merciless villain shriveled into nothing but white, aged fur that hung limply and loosely around the form of a skeleton.

"Disgusting," he grimaced. He shook dirt loosely off his fur, and prepared to enter the portal. That was, until a horde of darkness pawns dropped down through the hole in the ceiling.

"Things are never easy," Gemini muttered. "Good luck, you bumbling blue idiot."

"Dark Fang!"

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Some may complain of how I made this fight. Yes, Apollo was tossing him around like a rag doll. Yes, he wasn't firing around a giant silver blast like Mor'gul. But remember, in real life fights aren't always won by who's stronger. And also, this fight was more realistic I that he didn't have a random godly attack. Gemini was clearly outmatched, even in the end. But Apollo made a reckless move, and by pure luck and coincidence, he turned the tables around in mere minutes. So, I actually like this one just as much. Hope you enjoyed both.

Also, this fight was slightly inspired by the Zuko Vs Azula battle in Avatar, the semi final fight. The next one will be inspired by the battle after that, who can guess what it is? And the chapter title comes from the fact he was fighting against the powers of his friends most of the time.

And now we're down to the finale. I will edit it four million more times in paranoia, then upload all three parts and bite on my fingers nervously. So that's all for now, just hang tight! Please review as many chapters as you can, I will appreciate it!


	77. Darkness Finale Part One: True Power

Chapter 77:

Sonic felt himself being pulled along through a tunnel of black. Blue streams zipped by him quickly, making an unusual hollow noise. A bright light appeared before him, and he outstretched his arms to embrace it.

The light overtook him and his vision, but it didn't last long. When it faded, the hedgehog landed on a rocky black platform. He gazed around to observe his surroundings.

There were millions of stormy, blue clouds that blanketed the sky completely, just like back in his realm since the attack started. Purple lightning jumped from cloud to cloud and sometimes hit down below onto a platform. Below it was a field of rocky platforms and columns. Some were just like his, large and for the most part pretty even, while others were much higher and lower and were different sizes. They were all incredibly ragged, and some were impossible to hold on to. Below all of them was the same unforgiving magma that scorched everything that breached its surface.

Sonic knew he didn't have much time, so he dashed off to find Corrupt. He hopped from platform to platform rapidly, Triangle Jumping off the sides of the columns that you couldn't stand on top of. Blue energy trailed him as he went into ball form, moving even faster from one rock to another.

Finally, he decided to get an aerial view of the area as he Bounce Attacked off of another platform, going far higher as he spun in the air to move forward. He spotted an incredibly large platform, and dived to the ground as he avoided a bolt of purple lightning. He landed on the large platform that stretched at least a quarter of a kilometer in every direction, in roughly a circular shape.

The moment he landed, a storm of darkness completely obscured everything around him, the blue blur putting his arm up to protect his eyes. When the storm died down and he opened his eyes, Corrupt stood there, his arms outstretched to both sides.

"And this is when it all ends!" Corrupt shouted, "The final fight between you, the world famous blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog and me, the King of Darkness, the God of Evil, Corrupt Darkness!"

"Where are we?" Sonic questioned, ignoring his statement.

"Why this is Megalone, in a possible future!" Corrupt answered, and chuckled at Sonic's surprised expression, "Why, after I level it to the ground and shroud the world in MY darkness!"

"Too bad it won't happen," Sonic assured, "When I beat you!"

The hedgehog rose up into the air as the five chaos emeralds projected their light towards him, red, cyan, green, purple, and cerulean. Two lights came from Corrupt, the power of the yellow and white emeralds. These different orbs circled him rapidly, and as the ring of rainbow entered his body, he put his hand over his face as a burst of orange and yellow shot out.

A humongous aura of orange and yellow obscured Sonic's transformation from view. It was about a quarter of a minute and finally it gave way to the new Sonic.

It was like his super form, but his quills were in a neutral position, and his eyes lost their irises and the sea of white became a sea of navy. Two indigo stripes went from in between his eyes to the end of his top quill. He gained huge navy rings around his wrists and ankles, and his gloves and boots ripped off to reveal his yellow fur covered hands and feet.

Darkspines Super Sonic was reborn once again to save the planet.

"And now the final battle..." Corrupt began, his hand outstretched before him, blue and black forming in it, "Begins!"

He fired the Death Orb at Sonic, who leaped over it and fired a Tornado Sonic Wind at Corrupt. The black hedgehog fired a Dark Lance ahead of him as the attack of pick, yellow, and black cut right through the orange wind and gave him a path to rush through.

The yellow hedgehog sidestepped the lance, but was pounded in the stomach by a heavy fist. He stumbled back, and blocked the next punch with his own. He tried to high kick the dark wielder, but the King simply ducked, and eye on his fist glowed as it was circled by black energy. He brought the fist up into Sonic's torso as he bellowed, "Hell Fist!"

The hero was rocketed all the way across the platform. As he was about to fall into the lava, he leaped into the air and didn't come back down, hovering near the platform while yellow and orange energy rose up.

"Oh yes, I forgot you could fly!" Corrupt admitted, and laughed to himself, "Too bad that won't help you in your last fight, my opponent!"

He fired two Death Orbs, which combined into one large attack. But Sonic simply held out his hand, and he swatted it away effortlessly, the blast tearing off the top of one of the higher and far smaller columns, causing it to sink into the lava.

_I'm doing just fine,_ Sonic told himself, _The only attack that I can't block is the Hell Fist, and he needs to get me in a tight spot to hit me with it._

"Golden Boom!" Sonic yelled. The yellow energy encased him followed by the orange energy, and raced forward at supersonic speeds, swooping low and charging into Corrupt. The black hedgehog coughed up blood before kicking Sonic back, and summoning five Dark Imps, the very same minions Mephiles used against Shadow in their first encounter at Iblis' volcano.

Sonic yawned tauntingly as they approached. He unleashed five different Slicing Sonic Winds for each of them, and they each was sliced straight through and their severed parts knocked into the magma.

The King summoned a Dark Colossus, the giant monster Shadow fought in his second encounter with the now deceased demon of time. It fired a beam at Sonic, but the yellow and indigo hedgehog simply outran it, zigzagging closer to the monster, and then flipped and twisted to avoid the shock wave and plunged his arm full of swirling orange wind into the Dark Colossus' chest, causing it to explode from the orange wind inside of it.

Corrupt and Sonic charged at each other, both still raring to go. The King swung a Hell Fist at him, and Sonic could feel the fist's power even as it pushed the air past him. He jabbed the hedgehog a few times in the stomach, breaking his balance. However he failed to deliver a finish for his combo as Corrupt swept his legs out from under him with his own, and before he even hit the ground, was thrown halfway down the large platform.

The hero regained his footing, and charged up huge amounts of yellow and orange energy in front of him. He then shot it forward in a stream of orange and yellow that slammed into Corrupt as a tornado formed and carried him through about a dozen high platforms.

"Tornado Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted as the tornado faded much farther away, dropping Corrupt in another set of rocky platforms. The yellow hedgehog followed quickly, hopping from one to another at the speed of sound.

He landed in this next clearing, which consisted of a smaller center platform with even smaller lily pad sized platforms surrounding it. These led to much higher columns that surrounded the area.

"I have truly underestimated you," Corrupt admitted, "Wielding the ultimate combination of endurance, speed, agility, defense and offense."

"Ready to give up yet?" Sonic asked.

"Don't fool yourself," Corrupt recommended, "That was merely Mephiles' power!"

"Mephiles?" Sonic yelled, "Then you didn't use your own power?"

"The only thing I showed you that was my own power was the Hell Fist," Corrupt replied, "And now, your demise has arrived!"

Sonic tensed up for his next move, his orange and yellow aura increasing.

"Dark Wave!" Corrupt shouted as he slammed a fist into the ground. This sent a shock wave of black out in every direction.

The now yellow blur had no time to dodge, and the next thing he knew, he was rocketed through hundreds of platforms and columns. The cloud of smoke and debris shrouded his fate as the rock that made up the platforms sunk slowly into the lava.

"And now, this world is MINE!" Corrupt roared, a wide smirk presenting itself on his face.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Will Sonic survive? Has Corrupt truly won? You'll find out soon! There's not much else to say, except review, check out my forums, and thanks for being such a good reader so far! You guys are just awesome!


	78. Darkness Finale Part Two: True Darkness

Chapter 78:

"Don't count on it!" a voice yelled as the debris was blown in all directions. Darkspines Super Sonic charged forward, a furious look writing itself on his face.

"You still dare to challenge me?" Corrupt wondered, "You're more foolish than you look!"

Corrupt fired a Dark Wave while Sonic fired a Slicing Sonic Wind. It wasn't even a contest. The Dark Wave was weakened slightly, but cut right through and hit Sonic dead center, knocking him into the side of a column.

The navy and yellow hedgehog flipped to the other side of it to avoid a jet of ebony energy that pounded against it, courtesy of Corrupt. He jumped to the one behind it to avoid the jet overtaking him. Finally, the jet managed to knock the top of the platform off, sending it flying towards the hedgehog.

The hero leaped off the side and kicked the top of the flying platform back towards Corrupt. However, he wasn't there anymore.

The ruthless mastermind made himself visible by leaping off a few nearby platforms and columns in quick succession. He then jumped off towards Sonic, and yelled, "Dark Jet!" as a jet of black energy carried Sonic downwards. He slammed into the center platform, and managed to warp out of the powerful attack. This helped him to escape the large platform as it cracked in half, revealing more of the seemingly endless ocean of magma.

Corrupt growled and fired ten more at Sonic. The hedgehog rolled a few times and leaped in the air to avoid six of them, but the last four came in from every possible angle, and they collided into the yellow hedgehog with a huge boom and a cloud of debris.

"And that is the end of your existence, and your pathetic world as you know it!" he exclaimed.

How wrong he was.

A stream of yellow leaped upwards to meet Corrupt, and as he threw a Hell Fist forward, the eye on his glove glowing, the yellow hedgehog managed to grab his wrist. He almost let go from the intense force of the punch, but he held with an even harder grip when he recovered. Corrupt struggled to let go, but when he Sonic raise his other hand, he knew it was pointless.

He punched and jabbed rapidly, orange energy hardening his every blow. Corrupt had no breath to scream with, no defense to retaliate with. He simply took every attack.

Sonic then reeled back his leg for the final blow. But the King held out his other arm, and claws of black formed over his real hand.

"Oh shi-"

The claws slashed across Sonic's chest, and he was knocked downwards at an incredible speed. But he flipped once in the air to slow his descent, and he landed on a platform that was higher than the center platform but not as high as the columns on the exterior of the clearing.

The supercharged hedgehog leaped backwards as a wave of black cut the entire platform in half, causing it to sink into the magma slowly.

Corrupt cackled loudly as he swung his dark charged hand forward, unleashing another Dark Claw. This one's claws stretched outwards to Darkspines Super Sonic at a rapid rate. But when it was about to make contact, the hero blurred and instantly vanished.

The black hedgehog pulled his arm back, causing the claws to come back to their normal size. His eyes darted back and forth, like a predator hunting his prey. His efforts were rewarded when on top of a high but narrow platform, the hero blurred back into existence. He immediately blurred and disappeared again as the entire platform fell apart from the Dark Wave that was shot at it.

This time, Sonic appeared closer, and immediately guarded as the claws pushed against him. He vanished once more, and the claws tore through his afterimage and ripped apart the entire platform they were on in moments.

Black energy encased Corrupt as he blasted forward like a missile, landing on a high but wider column.

"What, though I couldn't fly?" the leader of DARKNESS sneered as he turned to face Sonic, who stood on top of another column, his iris missing eyes narrowed, "I made the Dark Fang!"

The King swung his Dark Claws forward as Sonic tossed half a dozen orange Slicing Sonic Winds at the attack. But it only managed to slow it down as it cut right through the column like a massive hot knife through butter. Another blur was seen through the rubble.

The villain tossed another Dark Claw at the hero, who was diving straight towards him. He fought against it, but as the claws overcame him, he vanished again. He appeared right next to Corrupt, orange wind swirling around his lower arm as he slammed his palm into the black hedgehog.

The Compressed Sonic Wind carried him through numerous rocky platforms. It dropped him above the lava, directed by the blue blur, but black energy surrounded him rapidly as he flew in a Dark Fang onto another close platform.

Sonic rushed at him, but the black hedgehog suddenly smirked. He held both palms out, and two condensed orbs of black formed in them. As Sonic charged, Corrupt began to charge, and as the hedgehog realized the situation he was in, he couldn't stop as he pushed both orbs together and into the blue animaloid's chest.

"Dark Ripper!" Corrupt called out as a huge spear of black tore through him, leaving a smoking hole in his side. The King backed up as the hedgehog struggled to stay up, clutching his wound.

"You are strong, and much faster than me, I'll give you that," Corrupt smirked, putting his arm straight out in front of him, "But in terms of pure power, you are obsolete! Dark Lightning!"

Sonic tensed and put up his aura of orange in preparation for the attack, but it didn't come. He then saw black energy appeared in the unnatural blue blanket that covered the sky since the all out battle began. The hedgehog dared himself to look upwards.

He really wished he hadn't.

An impossibly large stream of black lightning slammed on top of Sonic, only showing his silhouette. He immediately fell to his knees, and let out a spine chilling scream of the likes he never knew he had the vocal chords to do.

Hundreds of the platforms and columns tore apart as the lightning bounced out of the impact and destroyed the entire area, excluding Corrupt, who laughed loudly in victory.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he yelled, "You crossed the wrong person, and now you will die!"

The lightning came down slower and slower, and then finally a massive bolt struck him. Then the black lightning ceased.

Sonic fell to his knees, back in his Darkspines form. But that faded too as he stood up, in his regular form.

"And so you see you are nothing compared to me!" Corrupt proved, "You would need the power of the planet to defeat me!"

"That can be arranged," Sonic stated weakly, struggling to get up.

"What, you still struggle to beat me?" Corrupt sneered.

"I will protect the world, and it will protect me!" Sonic vowed. He pulled out his communicator, and held the button, "Tails, tell everyone to direct their energies towards me!"

"No matter how much energy you gain, I will still become the dominant ruler, and make the very realm we fight in reality!" Corrupt assured.

"Keep saying that to yourself," he chuckled as all seven chaos emeralds surrounded him, "While I stop you!"

* * *

All the heroes, GUN, and other forces all over the world fighting suddenly stopped. The monsters and pawns were wondering what could possibly cause them to stop so suddenly. A burst of blue chaos energy came out from every person.

"Chaos is enriched by the heart!" Tails yelled, "And our positive energies can fuel them!"

Hundreds of blue streams went up into the azure clouds, flashing brightly every time one went up.

And with that, the endless fighting continued all over the planet.

* * *

Hundreds of blue streams fell from the sky and on to the emeralds as they circled Sonic. Corrupt simply looked on, thinking the battle was his, no matter what else Sonic had up his sleeve.

The emeralds kept their color, but gained a blue aura that was easily Corrupt's size. The seven emeralds spun until it appeared that a blur ring surrounded the blue blur. It then closed in on him, and went into his body.

The hedgehog rose off the ground, his entire body crouched inward. A light blue aura encased him, and suddenly, a impossibly massive burst of light blue that doubled an atomic bomb covered the entire area. It overtook Corrupt, and ripped apart all of the platforms.

"What is this power?" Corrupt yelled, "What did you do?"

"I gained the power to end your reign of terror and tyranny. Prepare yourself, Corrupt Darkness!" a voice boomed from within the incredibly bright blue light.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Sonic has used the technique Zeus instructed him in, but what will happen now? Will this new power be enough to defeat Corrupt? Or will Corrupt still take the victory? You'll find out soon! Review, go on forums, do the contest, stuff!


	79. Darkness Finale Part Three: True End

Chapter 79:

The blue light finally faded, revealing the new Sonic, who was surrounded by a light azure aura the size of Corrupt's black aura.

He looked similar to the normal Sonic, but there some differences. This Sonic had incredibly light blue fur that shined brightly. He had silver gloves with white rings. His five quills were arranged so the top one went higher than his super form, the two next to it were equal to his super form height, and the rest met the top of his head. His boots became white with a blue line going down the sides. His eyes became sparkling sky blue rings in an ocean of white.

"You still can't defeat me, even with the power of pure chaos!" Corrupt stated.

"Well see about that," Chaos Sonic said, his voice having a slight echo from the energy.

Corrupt charged forward as Chaos Sonic descended and landed on the platform. He threw one Hell Fist forward into Sonic, but all it did was make him stumble back slightly.

"How?" Corrupt wondered, "How could you have gained this much power?"

The black hedgehog leaped back and fired a Dark Jet at the chaos bonded animaloid. The blue blur ran forward, and thrust his fist forward to unleash a light blue whirlwind. The two forces collided against each other violently. Sonic took advantage of the opportunity, and leaped over the destruction below just as the platform collapsed. He aimed a another whirlwind at Corrupt, but a bolt of black from above destroyed the whirlwind.

"Gotta move!" Sonic told himself as he blurred right before another strike of ebony lightning hit him. He appeared on the broken top of another platform, but he immediately blurred again. More blurs appeared and more lightning struck down, but finally Sonic grabbed the King's arm and put it down, causing the last lightning bolt to fade as it fell.

Corrupt looked at the fading lightning, then Sonic. A silver fist slammed into his head as a whirlwind threw him onto the tops of the now smaller platforms. He tumbled across them, and finally stopped on the top of a bigger one.

When he turned, Sonic was already waiting on the platform. Corrupt charged at him in anger, reeling back two Hell Fists. He thrust the first one at Sonic's chest, but he swerved to the side. The King then thrust the first one at his head, but Sonic backed up slightly, making him just out of reach.

The black hedgehog jumped back, then blasted forward in a Dark Fang. Sonic flew upwards into the air, and fired another whirlwind downward. Corrupt managed to break it, and rose a few meters away from the blue blur. His Dark Fang broke apart, but the bottom part that came out from his boots held him in the air.

"I will not lose!" Corrupt told him, "I will defeat you!"

"I think the opposite is what you meant to say," Sonic yelled, "Because that will be the reality here!"

They charged at each other, and both of them punched forward, releasing a burst of blue wind and dark energy. Corrupt jumped back and sliced two Dark Claws forward, which Sonic warped away from. He flew upwards, and then came down with a head slam with another blue whirlwind added.

Corrupt was knocked downwards, but quickly came back up. He went a little above Sonic, who tensed up at his increasingly loud cackle.

"What's so funny?" Sonic hissed.

"It's just that, even though you have gained this power, everything is about to go to hell!" Corrupt laughed hysterically. He then raised his hands the sky, which turned black, "Dark World!"

* * *

In the present realm, all of the pawns and monsters suddenly stopped, and the heroes, GUN, and other fighters on the side of good questioned what was going on.

Suddenly, a storm of black rose upward, carrying the forces of good along with it. Tails and Knuckles, who were holding on to the side of a post, barked out orders.

"What on earth is going on?" Knuckles questioned.

Tails looked up, and couldn't even finish the curses that flowed out of his mouth like fast music. A huge black hole appeared in the sky, sucking up the forces of good. The ones who managed to hold on were busy trying to figure out what was going on and fighting the monsters and pawns who were somehow not being affected.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed into his communicator, "We need you to finish him quickly. We're about to lose the entire planet at the rate this massive black hole is sucking up everything!"

* * *

"What did you do?" Sonic demanded, "What's going on in the present reality?"

"I merely summoned a black hole that will suck up whatever I choose for eternity and leave everything else behind. And once my Dark World is done, the planet would have been mine!" Corrupt cackled, "And then all that would be left is destroying you."

_Dad said this form doesn't last forever,_ Sonic thought to himself, _I don't have much time, for so many different reasons._ He clenched his fist in determination, blue wind circling his arm._ I have to end this!_

Both hedgehogs collided with each other, and delivered powerful physical blows as they fell. Both of them delivered one last fist to the other's stomach before backing off and skidding to opposite ends of another large platform.

Sonic closed his eyes and focused. When his eyes opened, they were without irises and were glowing brightly. A orb of violent blue wind surrounded him as he glared at Corrupt.

The black hedgehog flipped into the air as he shot his legs out forward, unleashing a burst of dark energy. The burst of dark energy went around the orb, not affecting the blue blur. A burst of blue wind cut through the jet and knocked the King through the air.

Just as he was about to hit the lava, he went into a Dark Fang and charged forward. A stream of blue wind was about to hit him, but he suddenly stopped and went into a Dark Fang backwards to avoid the Tornado Sonic Wind. He twisted in the air towards another platform, pivoted on the side of it with his left arm and leg, and kicked off. He immediately went into a Dark Fang, charged up a Dark Claw within it, and launched the claws at the blue blur.

Sonic used his wind to ward most of them off, but a few hit his barrier of wind, causing a weak spot to appear in it. One last Dark Wave from Corrupt, and the wind barrier was no more. The hero tried to recover, but the villain's Dark Fang knocked him back on the top of a platform. The King was about to hit him while he was down, but the light blue hedgehog fired a burst of blue wind upwards, knocking Corrupt out of the air, and onto the platform behind him.

Chaos Sonic rushed at Corrupt just as the black hedgehog rushed at him. The leader of DARKNESS held both his arms to the side as condensed spheres of ebony formed in them, a part of his Dark Ripper attack. He brought them closer to his front as they met. But unlike last time, the light blue hedgehog pressed his palms on the orbs.

Blue strands of energy entered the orbs from his hands, and suddenly the orbs turned azure. Sonic then pulled back, the orbs now in his hand. He leaped into the air, and threw the orbs downward to create a large tornado of cyan that sliced Corrupt up as it carried him through many platforms which all fell, finally fading as the King fell on another one.

Sonic held his hands above his head. Huge amounts of blue wind concentrated there, and just as Corrupt got up, a huge torrent of blue wind destroyed the platform. A huge yell of agony came from inside. When the wind blew away, Corrupt was standing in the face of Chaos Sonic, his glowing iris missing eyes glaring into the King's very soul.

The blue blur continued to stared at Corrupt, who stared back in response.

"Congratulations. I wouldn't expect you to survive this long, but apparently you do have true power. You have managed to overcome every attack in my arsenal. All except one!" Corrupt stated.

The black hedgehog flew upward past Chaos Sonic in a Dark Fang, and as dark energy propelled him, he held his arm out, his palm fully outstretched.

"This attack destroyed the entire Gizra race in one fell swoop," Corrupt informed, "Let's see how quickly it kills you!"

In his palm formed a small black orb the size of a baseball. It's interior had shades of purple while the center had a small white light. The orb then began to grow to the size of Corrupt itself. The hero thought it would stop there, but instead the orb grew to the size of the portal in the King's throne room. It then grew even faster as Corrupt held it over his head, stopping at the size of an asteroid. But it then grew even larger, to the point where it was impossible to see what was above it.

Sonic crouched close to himself and sped up into the air towards Corrupt, light blue energy boosting him faster than he ever moved before.

Corrupt roared, a ferocious snarl writing itself upon his gaze. He warped all the way across the wasteland of pieces of rock, and moved his whole body in the opposite direction except for his head, which glared at the fast approaching hedgehog. He thrust his entire body forward, launching the massive attack at the chaos powered hedgehog.

"You shall instantly be perished by this attack the quarter the size of the moon, the DARK ERADICATOR!" Corrupt roared.

Chaos Sonic reached the speed of sound, moving into a Sonic Boom. He raced at the ultimate orb of darkness, more speed and blue energy concentrating around him. Eventually, he crouched, still surpassing the speed of sound. The light blue energy became so bright that it was impossible to look at it. Even when that was the case, you couldn't even see the blue blur inside of it.

"Sonic...Comet...BOOM!" Sonic bellowed. He blasted off, hitting the speed of light, breaking another barrier. With the blue energy covering trailing the huge aura, he truly looked like a comet.

He boosted forward, and collided with Dark Eradicator, causing black and blue to clash. But the comet began to rip right through the blast, the blue light moving through it and directly for the white spot in the blast.

Corrupt couldn't see this from his position, and he grinned madly.

"You have failed, Sonic the Hedgehog! Let darkness reign!" Corrupt shouted.

The blast began to rupture violently, and rays of blue came through it before the entire blast burst into black particles and then was torn apart by the light from the comet.

The King had no time to dodge, defend, or attack. He was running out of energy, and the hero was moving too fast. He simply screamed in defiance and hate of the world as the comet of azure barreled into his chest. All of the blue light blasted into him, and created a giant explosion.

The two fell through the air, Corrupt gaining green fur, and clear blue but empty eyes. It was clear that he was back to Night, the kind animaloid that existed before the radical incident. A huge cloud of darkness rolled off of him, showing that his power was gone.

The entire area began to collapse, the rock platforms breaking apart and falling into the lava. The clouds above began to shine incredibly bright from the huge amounts of vermilion lightning going off simultaneously.

A portal formed in the distance, but the hedgehog was too weak. He looked at his only escape, and the dead King of Darkness descending across from him, dead.

The light around Sonic faded and his changes reverted to normal as one last thought rolled through his thoughts.

_This is exactly the point where Shine predicted I would die,_ Sonic thought, smirking to himself weakly,_ Guess this is it._

And then, everything went black.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: One last chapter left, and this will be it. Review!. Personally, I thought this was the best fight I have ever done. Thanks for sticking with me this far, next chapter I'll talk about plans for the future and thank all of my known fans, which I will only know through reviewing! Enter contest, go to forum if possible, the usual. Thanks again!


	80. Pathway Beyond Destiny

Chapter 80:

_Darkness took over, and then did light. He woke up in the same room Lunar was in before, seeing Shine, Chaos, and a new figure: Kyira!_

"_What's going on?" Sonic questioned. He then pointed at Kyira. "And what is she doing here?"_

"_Kyira has proven that though she is a demon, she has a pure heart. So, she was made a guardian of the heavens," Chaos explained._

"_And you, have died, just like I said you would," Shine stated in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms._

"_Well, guess this is it," Sonic sighed. "I really wanted to see Amy again, at the least."_

"_We're sending you back, you know," Kyira contradicted._

"_Why?" Sonic asked._

"_Because, you're needed there. This may be the end for now, but evil will always be afoot. And with the one coming, you will be needed," Kyira answered._

"_But if you die again, we cannot do a thing," Chaos exclaimed. "And you are still immobile in your physical body."_

"_But I'm sure you'll find a way," Kyira smiled, "After all, you're Sonic."_

* * *

Emerald eyes shot open. The whole area was falling apart around, them, all of the platforms breaking apart. He couldn't move a single muscle.

"Great, I'm gonna die now," Sonic murmured. "Not even this chance will help me."

"Since when did you become a pessimist?" a voice mocked, picking him up.

"You're such an jerk, Gemini," Sonic growled. Gemini simply broke into a smile, and went into a Dark Fang towards the blue portal.

* * *

The entire area fell apart around the castle, debris falling down. A figure got up beside Lunar, and walked off.

Mor'gul turned back to Lunar, a solemn look on his face. The wolf himself was unconscious, still holding his Chaos Moon Blade tight.

"Amazing," Mor'gul muttered, "He stood a challenge with me, even after everything I did."

Even in the time of mourning, he still chuckled.

"I'll use my Crescent Glide to get him to safety and where the heroes can't see me," the former knight of darkness decided. "He may make an interesting variable in the future, for my benefit or against it."

And with that, he sheathed Lunar's blade, and picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder. Then, he blurred out of existence.

* * *

The heroes all gathered at the entrance to the portal, looking at everything falling apart.

"Everyone except for Sonic and Gemini," Rouge listed, "We found an unconscious Lunar just a few minutes ago."

"I hate to sat this, but..."

"No!" Amy screamed, running out "I'm not leaving without either Gemini or Sonic!"

Shadow appeared in front of her.

"You want to jeopardize all of us for two people?" Shadow hissed. "They can take care of themselves."

"I'm not leaving-"

"Calm down!" a voice whined. Shadow could just make out Gemini holding Sonic in the distance, both of them smiling.

With two flashes of crimson, Shadow, Gemini, and Sonic were in front of Amy. All four jumped through the portal like the others did before.

And with that, the portal closed. A few minutes afterwards, the entire realm collapsed in a blast of black.

* * *

Storms of black specks went up into the clouds, the monsters fading away. All of the heroes, GUN, and RMF held their eyes to cover it from the burning specks.

When they looked up again, the sun was rising over the horizon. Everything was greatly damaged, but mostly everyone was alright.

Cheers of victory signaled the oncoming daybreak. It also signaled a new day of peace.

* * *

All the heroes stood at the center of GUN City. The GUN Commander threw a huge celebration, and a huge memorial with the end of the long conflict, and millions of people came from far and wide.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Shadow asked.

"I'm going to have my mother take care of the duties until I retire from GUN. It's much of a figurehead thing anyhow. You decide stuff, but the limits are incredibly annoying," Blizzard answered. "For now, I'll just keep working towards Colonel. Colonel Cyrus actually plans to meet with me to see if I could do the job. I can't wait."

"Well, good luck," Shadow bid.

Meanwhile, Amy latched on to Sonic, who talked with Tails and Knuckles.

"I'm gonna travel the world outside of the United Federation. Agile and Blizzard got me interested in that type of stuff, so I'll leave pretty soon," Sonic explained.

"Sonic won't leave me for long! When he goes to South Island, me and Gemini will meet him on Gemini's mansion there," Amy exclaimed.

"I will be working with GUN to create a new technology," Tails shared. "With Gemini's funding, of course."

"I will be training with Hurricane, just like e promised!" Knuckles cheered. "I bet I'll be stronger than Sonic when I get back!"

"Don't count on it," the blue blur grinned.

"Why you little!" Knuckles shouted. The next thing they knew, the two were in their usual comical chase. Everyone laughed a little.

"Time to go, Tails," Gemini stated, gripping onto his shoulder endearingly.

* * *

"...and what we suggest is to make an extension of the hero communicator the heroes used in the conflict. Think about it. Any time a hero needs help, others will be to receive the signal and follow. All the heroes all over the world can stay in touch, and do their jobs better," Tails explained.

With that, the people sitting at the smooth business table clapped loudly. Tails' smile brightened even more in reaction.

"I think we have a deal here Mr. Rose! You and Mr. Prower sure showed us!" the GUN Commander determined. He shook hands with both of them.

"You were awesome up there, Tails!" Gemini told him. "We're set here. Next time I have a problem, I'm calling you!"

"Thanks," Tails blushed. And with that, Gemini and Tails walked out of the room, both of them satisfied with the results.

* * *

"See you guys," Sonic bid farewell, a bag strapped over his shoulders. In his hand was one of the hero communicators.

"We'll meet up with you on South Island," Gemini reminded him. "Have fun until then."

"I will, and if anything happens, you can give me a call," Sonic replied, holding up the communicator before stuffing it into his quills.

He gave Amy a strong embrace, both of them feeling the others warmth.

"Make it quick, hedgehog," Gemini warned, cracking his fists. Sonic backed off quickly, leaving a smiling Amy.

He saluted them quickly, then dashed off, leaving a blue streak going over the visible horizon.

* * *

"Die!" a venomous voice hissed. The sounds of punches and kicks echoed into the air of the blizzard shrouded forest.

Seth was wandering in the middle of nowhere with Naga, and he was just fed up. He realized that if he didn't follow the viper, he would have still had a chance of survival.

Blood poured out of Naga's mouth as the blood stained glove covered fists barreled into him over and over.

"I don't know what happened in the war yet, but all I now is that I have a small chance at living, and its all your goddamn fault!" Seth screamed. More hard blows struck Naga, who couldn't gain enough air to say something back.

Neither looked like they were in good condition. Their outer layers had lost their shine, and both of their faces pretty much yelled, "exhausted and malnourished".

"Psycho Razor!" a light green glow disrupted the violent weather for a moment. It started again, but the difference was the emptiness in Naga's eyes that signaled his death.

The silver hedgehog got up slowly, his bones creaking. That sure didn't help. He still had nowhere to go.

But then he saw two figures in the distance, both of them wearing cloaks. There were patterns on them, but they weren't visible from far away. When he blinked his eyes, they were suddenly if front of him. The cloaks had hoods and blue designs on them. But what the blue designs were wasn't easy to make it as it flapped violently in the snowy wind.

"Who are you?" Seth demanded, green energy moving to his arm.

"Orion, one of our leaders, has extended his hand to you, to join our organization," the one in the front stated, holding out his hand. The silver hedgehog pushed it away, but found the one in the back straight in front of him.

"If you do not accept you will die here, whether by tis blizzard, or us," the figure told him. A black furred arm with brown streaks going up and down it shot out of the middle opening of the cloak, holding another cloak out.

Seth glared at him once, then snatched it out of his hand. He put it on roughly, then put on the hood.

"And what is this organization?" Seth demanded, his venomous yellow eyes the only thing being seen.

"We, and now you, are Shiansuei."

_To Be Continued..._

DARKNESS Series: _Fin_

A/N: There are so many people I would love to thank. I will list a bunch, since I don't feel like thanking each one individually today. Babylon Sky Hawk, Blue-Kaous-, Skaar, Spencer Serra, SupergameGreg79, SlashBandicoot43, Kiba Sniper, Jarkes, Kitsune Disciple, and many others. You've stuck with me until this point, and my thanks has no end.

Now, for the future. I will be taking a one month long break until I start the Shiansuei series, on October 20. You can ask me questions about it in a PM, or you could simply go to my forum. Until then, I will update the Worldwide Fighting Championship Tournament at my leisure. Remember, its merely a side project I can update at any time. One more match in the preliminaries, and we will go on to the Post Preliminaries! So hang tight for that. Please review this final chapter, and thanks for helping me write this record breaking and my personal best story!


	81. Sharing My Gratitude and Thanks

Chapter 81: (not really, just an author's note)

Okay, this massive author's note is just because I wanna thank all of my reviewing fans (the ones I actually know) this New Years, because this story has gone places I never imagined it would when I first started it. I signed this up for fun at my good friend Mystery001's Sonic Fan Fiction Contests 2008, just for a little fun, but now I realize how big my story actually has become.

This story won 2nd place for Best Original Plot, 2nd place for Best Multi Chapter Story, 1st place for Best Action Story, 1st place for Best Characterization, and 1st place for the grand daddy Story of the Year. And in addition, I've only been here for ten months, so that's something. I'm really glad to know my work is greatly appreciated by reviewers as well as non reviewers of my stories, and I couldn't do things like that without you guys. I also want to say thanks to my competition as well, because I read some of your stories, and they were truly amazing, some which I believed were better than mine!

I also want to say thanks to individual people, and not be as lazy as last author's note for this story, so here we go:

First and foremost, thank you to Mystery001. He made the contest in the first place, and his stories inspired me to do the things I have done. It's really amazing how your fellow peer's writing rubs off on you, and I can appreciate that from this author, who gave me the courage to sign up in the first place for this wonderful site full of talent.

Then, I want to thank Babylon Sky Hawk. Well, what can I say? Your stories were another thing that inspired me, and I'll admit, your Sonic Heroes: Series was my main inspiration to write this story in particular (though I kept my own originality). And you have been so helpful as a fellow Fiction Master (it's an inside thing), and I am so happy at the fact that both you and me will continue to grow together. And, you gave me two of the DARKNESS members for this story, Kyira and Naga! That's gotta say a lot.

Then, I so need to thanks both Spencer Serra and Skaar. Both of you had the most helpful reviews, always picking out those things I need help with. You two were definitely the source for my massive improvements, and I love the though reviewers, you guys make me a bit less lazy and a little more productive, and both of you gave me the two best villain OCs, both of them sick but lovable: Apollo and Mor'gul respectively.

Then, I want to thank Kiba Sniper. You, my friend, have the most hilarious reviews, and the biggest comical streak around here. You always make me laugh, and sometimes those laughs are the little light things in life that urged me to update, mainly so I can get another laugh from you. I'm laughing again! Honestly, I really wanted to ask you for Rodrigo, but it was too late, so I am terribly sorry about that.

Then, I want to thank both SupergamerGreg79, a good friend, and SlashBandicoot43, my student. You two always urged me on, and kept me updating. Both of your reviews really meant a lot to me, and without you guys this author's note wouldn't even be here right now, much less a whole eighty chapter story!

I also want to thank Blue Kaous and Kitsune Disciple, both who had awesome reviews and gave me awesome characters for this story, Jax and Seth. Blue Kaous, the fact I was giving you inspiration made me happy, as I knew I was making an impact, and I kept going. Kitsune, I know you may not be very active right now, but I want you to hear that your reviews were always very deep, and made me think. My story was intentionally light hearted at some areas, but you always gave me an unintentional perspective on the things I wrote, and I liked that very much. You both are very good friends, and I'm comforted knowing you two are still here to help me along.

I also need to give thanks to two anonymous reviewers, Majestik and his Fan Fiction Informer and Jarkes. Both of you greatly praised my story, always, and knowing people like you always loved it in the direction I was taking it in was another drop of courage that gave me the boldness to do the things in the story that I did.

Honestly, I tried to include everyone I could in this one page author's note, but if I forgot you, or you never reviewed, just know that I extend my gratitude to you guys as well. Because of all that is happened, I am planning a Silver the Hedgehog: Series, with my interpretation of Nazo and some other hero OCs that will be introduced in my current series. And if you are a fan of this stuff, you'll adore my current series, starting with Magenta Visions, and it will keep going down to the stories on my profile before the Silver Series. And I would love you guys to stick by me down that road as well.

Sincerely,

DS92


End file.
